A Flip of the Coin
by AuroraASB
Summary: ( AU Sonadow) Sonic Hedgehog has been stuck in a rut ever since high school. Going day by day while pining after his neighbor Shadow. After a night on the town with his brother Zonic his world ends up turning upside down. Now he needs the help of his crush to help fix what happens to him every new moon while keeping those close to him in the dark.
1. Chapter 1: Live is Awkward

AUTHOR'S NOTES!: **FAIR WARNING!** This story is an alternate reality Sonadow. It also has fan characters, other gay pairings, and canon characters paired with fan characters. There are Archie characters in this story. Ages of some characters have been changed. Some characters are related to characters that they are not in the canon comics. There will be violent and sexual scenes. If you do not like any of the things listed then do not read this fanfiction. You have been warned.  
This is also not a finished work. Not likely to be finished either.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Life is Awkward**

It was just like every other business day. Nothing ever exciting happened in this city as far as Sonic was concerned. Like everyday at three O' clock he was sitting in the lobby of his apparent building waiting to see the person he was too afraid to speak too. The black hedgehog with red streaks that moved in next to him two years ago. Right on time he walked in with a cup of coffee, a suit case in his hand mumbling something to himself as though trying to remember everything he had done today and what would need to be done tomorrow, not even looking in the blue hedgehog's direction. Sighing he had to wonder why he was doing this to himself.

It had been like this for years though, at least two. Ever since his high school sweetheart, Sally Acorn, left him, Sonic hadn't known what to do with himself. They had it all planned out. They would go off on tour as soon as they graduated, make tons of money, and live happily ever after. And while the two of them knew it wouldn't really turn out like that so perfectly, at least they had a good idea of what they wanted to do with their lives.

But then Sally started growing farther apart from her boyfriend. Sonic started to noticed and tried to keep it together. Unfortunately it couldn't last. Sally, with a heavy heart, had to break it to Sonic that she wasn't feeling their connection anymore. She still wanted to be friends and still wanted to be in their band with Sonic but that had crushed the blue hedgehog's heart into pieces. He quit the band and hadn't touched his guitars ever since.

It hurt Sally to see what had become of her ex and dear friend. They still talked but Sally could tell things would never be the same between them. She had even moved on after getting to know Envy. But Sonic seemed to be stuck.

Everyone told Sonic he should become a professional track racer, since his times were the best in their school's history and even beat professional word records. Sonic only replied that doing that as a job would suck all the fun out of it. Running was his passion, even more so than guitar.

Now he was stuck in a rut. Reduced to working at a full time job at Staples with a boss that made him want to pull his quills out. And when Sonic did see someone that made his heart flutter again, they didn't even know he existed.

Even when Shadow moved in he really didn't seem to care when Sonic tried to introduce himself. The black hedgehog only gave his name before returning to moving in. Maybe he was preoccupied with something but still it made Sonic not want to try to hard to get close. _He wouldn't go for someone like me._ Was all that went through his mind every time he saw the other.

With a sigh at the thoughts of the everyday in Sonic's head he headed for his car parked in the garage. It was time that he picked up his good friend Tails from school and take him home. Being a family friend of the Prowers some how Sonic became like a big brother to the two tailed fox so when they were too busy to look after him, which was mostly always, Sonic would.

Right on time Sonic pulled up to the private school's gates where Tails ran out and hopped in the car with a smile. "Hi Sonic!"

"Hey buddy. School go as always?" Getting a nod from the little fox Sonic then listened as Tails went on about his school day. Going on about how again he got all A's. How his teachers thought he was the brightest mind of their time. It was the same thing everyday but Sonic didn't mind. Tails calmed him down a bit. Dropping him off Sonic just headed for home. _It's just another day._ He sighed as he noticed a cop car parked outside of his building getting him to smile just a little. That could only mean one thing, Zonic got some time off.

It was always nice to see his twin brother. While Tails was like the little brother from a different mother, Zonic was his full twin (though technically Sonic was older by a few minutes). The guy was a prodigy, kind of like Tails. At his young age of twenty he was already a full time police cop, though still in some training. Sonic wished he was that smart and successful.

"Hey Zee," Sonic said a bit solemnly as he walked up to his brother. "What's the occasion?"

Looking over, tattered ears perking Zonic smiled to his twin. The only way to tell them apart were their ears. "I just got off early and felt like visiting. You will not believe the day I have had!" Going over to his brother they both got on the elevator to go to the third floor where Sonic lived.

"I'm sure it was lively," Sonic replied while taking out his keys, twirling them around his finger as they rode the elevator. "Drunk drivers? Psychos? Am I getting warmer?"

"A drunk mother that put her daughter in the trunk of the car." Shaking his head at the thought of it Zonic sighed. "And again Scourge was covered in small cuts and bruises without any explanation. I hope he's not drinking himself. I swear that he's more of a child then an adult."

"Sickos. All of 'em." Scourge especially, though Sonic wouldn't say that out loud. "I'm glad you got off of it early today though. Lucky you, huh?"

"I suppose... but I rather be working." Zonic was basically married to his job. Everyone joked about it including a green hedgehog named Scourge. What his real name was Sonic had no idea but that's what he liked to be called for some reason. Zonic had taken him up as a bit of a side project becoming his porroll officer. Reason was Zonic said Scourge had the potential to be good but lacked the structure to do so. Sonic just thought it was because his brother had a heart of gold.

Walking out of the elevator they walked down the hall. "So I'm hoping you had a good day. Watch Shadow again?" Grinning slightly Zonic looked to his twin. Everyone that knew Sonic knew of his obsession with Shadow. Though none of them could get him to say hello to the black hedgehog.

It was obviously a bit of a sore spot though. Sonic visibly winced when his brother mentioned the darker hedgehog. "Stop right there. I don't want to hear it," he grumbled while unlocking his door and walking inside, just dropping his bag on the floor.

"Like always you never do. Sonic I don't... get..." Stopping the two just looked at Sonic's living room that had a large cage in it. Looking to each other first they're eyes turned when they noticed the blue hedgehog's roommate working on building the thing. Knuckles the Echidna was always doing things like this and somehow it still caught Sonic off guard. Him, his girlfriend, and a couple of their other friends were into hunting the paranormal. Frankly Sonic and Zonic didn't get it.

Noticing the two standing in the room Knuckles stopped working. "Welcome home... uh... I'll take this down soon I just need to make sure it's strong enough for this weekend."

Sonic was more used to it than Zonic was however. Sitting on the couch, Sonic replied, "Don't worry Knux. But what's it for? You do know this places doesn't allow pets, right?" The older blue hedgehog had known Knuckles ever since grade school. They had been friends for years but it was only recently that he had gotten into this paranormal stuff. Sonic blamed his girlfriend, Julie-Su. But they were hopelessly in love so he couldn't complain too much...even if he had been scarred a few times when he walked into his home.

"There's a monster up north. The Eire Lake monster. With luck we'll find it." Smiling at that he started to shake the cage. "Julie is taking it if we catch it. I'm just building the means to hold it."

Going over Zonic sat next to Sonic with a sigh. "So, about your neighbor-" he started ignoring the glare he got from his twin and the look Knuckles gave him. Out of all of Sonic's friends and family Zonic was the one that tried the most to get his brother to talk about Shadow and get him to make a move. It was all out of love though because he didn't like seeing his brother like this. Sonic hadn't smiled, truly smiled sense him and Sally were still together. "At least talk to me about him Sonic. Why do you keep doing this?"

Zonic could barely even remember when Sonic was genuinely happy. Day in and day out this slump that his brother had fallen in for the past two years just seemed to get deeper and deeper. He wanted to blame Sally but at the same time knew it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help her feelings and he knew Sonic didn't wish ill will towards her at all. He just wanted her to be happy.

"There's nothing to talk about. We've been over this. He has no interest. Just give it a rest."

"With all due respect you don't even talk to the guy. How do you know if there is anything?" Knuckles couldn't help but grumble in. He had heard this before and knew where Zonic was coming from.

"Exactly! Sonic, you could at least say hello to the guy instead of watching him like a stalker every day."

It was safe to say Sonic wasn't proud of what he did. "If you recall, I have. Three times. And each time he didn't say anything back." The first time was when Shadow first moved here about a year ago. The second and third time were a few months ago. Both times Shadow either didn't hear Sonic or didn't acknowledge him, only enough to introduce himself.

"Then why do you keep watching him?" Putting an arm around his brother Zonic's ears went down. "Do you hope something will happen between you two? That something magically will happen and he'll be yours? You know I only ask because I care and worry about you."

"..." Sonic didn't answer for a while, debating on what he should say. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I just hope it'll pass."

Ears going down Zonic was about to say something to try and comfort his brother when he got a text. Opening up his phone he sighed. "Looks like Scourge's mom locked him out of the house. Excuse me while I go pick him up before he starts drinking." Getting up he started to walk out. "We're still going to uncle's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ears lowering, Sonic grabbed the remote and turned to a random channel. As long as Knuckles wasn't using it to watch his weird ghost shows then he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. "See you tomorrow. I'm getting the thing afterwards too."

"Oh good. Mom is going to love it. You'll see! Bye!" With that the young cop was gone leaving Sonic to watch TV and his roommate. Though he was still annoyed that he couldn't seem to get his life moving. Nothing ever happened in this city after all.

Next day Sonic did what he always did. Get up, shower, eat, go to work, watch Shadow, pick up Tails, go home. Only thing was as he was sitting on the couch he heard a knock at the door. Turning off the TV he got up and opened it to find Zonic there. "Hey... ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me put my shoes on." Going over to the place they kept their shoes Sonic started putting them on.

"Oh... and don't get mad but... I told Scourge he could tag along."

Pausing for a moment, Sonic gave his brother a dark stare. "And what, pray tell, made you do such a thing?"

Scratching behind his head Zonic couldn't help but look at his feet. "He just looked so alone today. I felt sorry for him."

With a sigh Sonic started walking out the door. "So you decided you'd let him mooch off our uncle again after what happened last time? Smooth, Zonic."

Frowning Zonic gave Sonic a looked as if to say not to go there. "He's paying for his own meal Sonic. After all he got a job last month and he has been doing well. Besides, you are the one that started that fight."

"Only because he's an arrogant jerk that doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Sonic picked up his bag beside him and started walking out. "And I didn't start a fight. He's the one who threw the first punch anyway."

Sighing Zonic started to follow his brother down the hall. Sonic and Scourge never really saw eye to eye and while there were times the two could get along more likely they would both rather fight. "With all do respect Sonic _you_ did start it with all the things you were calling him. He has a short temper. You shouldn't push him."

"It's not my fault he's done stupid shit to mess up his life. I was saying facts after he called me a faggot for the upteenth time. Thanks for sticking up for me by the way, bro. Really appreciate it." Sonic's voice was dripping in sarcasm that Zonic could practically taste it.

Rolling his eyes Zonic just crossed his arms. "That is a childish excuse for the way you behaved and you know it Sonic. I'm trying to help him get back on his feet, the least you could do it be a little understanding. Scourge never was given the opportunities you and I were as a child." Getting on the street they started heading for their uncle's dinner.

"Hey, you're his babysitter, not me," Sonic retorted while getting in his car. "If he's going to be that way then there's no reason to even try."

"I don't see what your problem with him is. And really I want you to try and be kind to him tonight. He's been doing well. Don't try to get him worked up!" Getting in the car as well Zonic buckled up.

"Fine. But if he starts being a dick then all bets are off." Zonic just looked sadly at his brother. What happened to the happy-go-lucky Sonic that used to be his brother? Scourge had never seen Sonic the way he used to be but from the way Zonic talked about him the green hedgehog kind if wished he did know him like that. All he knew was mopey Sonic.

When the two of them parked at their uncle's diner, Scourge was sitting in front if it waiting for them, smoking a cigeratte as usual. Putting his hands in his pockets, Sonic made it a point to talk as little as possible. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the green hedgehog.

Seeing the two Scourge put his cigarette out and walked over to them. "Hey Zee... Blue." Giving Sonic a look it was clear he didn't really want to talk to him much either but he was going to put up with him.

"It's good to see you Scourge... work is going fine right?"

"Sure, yeah. If you count my boss being a dick all the time then call it fine." Following the two inside Scourge kind of waved to Charles who gave him a look. Now the twins uncle was a very kind man and would put up with Scourge but the green hedgehog wasn't allowed in the dinner anymore unless Zonic was there. Thing was Charles didn't trust him.

And frankly Sonic didn't blame his uncle in the slightest. Scourge had gotten into his fair share of trouble. All kinds, especially when the law was involved. The green hedgehog claimed he was trying to get his act together but every time he said that more trouble just seemed to happen. It was like Scourge couldn't escape it.

Sonic sighed. He was looking forward to this before but now he just wanted to get it over with so he could go to his more important errand. Though he gave his uncle a sad smile. "Hey unc'... Sorry we're late. Traffic was horrible."

"Don't mention it sonny boy. You all sit down in the normal place, I'll have food out in a bit." Going to the back to cook the old hedgehog started whistling while a pink hedgehog rushed out to watch the twins. A love sick puppy look to her face getting all three hedgehog's to roll their eyes.

Sitting down Zonic smiled, Scourge sat next to him close to the window and Sonic sat on the opposite side of the booth. "I had a good day... what about you Sonic?" Zonic was trying to break the tension he was feeling. Raising an eyebrow Scourge looked to Zonic like he was nuts for even asking. As far as Green knew, Sonic never had good days.

"Oh...it wasn't so bad," Sonic replied while boredly stirring his straw in his drink. "Someone wanted to laminate like a gazillion papers today but other than that it was normal."

Nodding Zonic leaned back. "That's good."

"Sounds boring. I feel sorry for ya Blue." Sighing Scourge looked away not wanting to start anything but still wanting to talk.

There were a couple of things Sonic wanted to say but at the risk of rubbing Scourge the wrong way he kept his mouth shut about them. He never purposly tried to "start things" with Scourge, it just kind of happened. "No crazy people stuffing their kids into trunks today then?"

"Just paper work. Sweet, sweet paper work." Zonic always looked forward to paper work. Filling out the reports on crazy people were better then dealing with them. At the statement Scourge laughed.

"Zee, you are the only person I know that loves paper work." Looking to Sonic he had to grin. "Am I right? Your brother is a bit of a weirdo." Playfully Zonic just gave Scourge a smack knowing he was playing.

"Mm." And Sonic wouldn't deny it was true. Zonic was the weirdest person he knew, but that probably came from living with him all of his life. Taking a sip of his water, the older blue hedgehog then looked out the window and started to drift off into his own world again.

Huffing Scourge just crossed his arms. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered to be friendly with the other. Putting a hand on his shoulder Zonic smiled knowing what the green hedgehog was thinking. That's when the chili dogs were places on the table. All three of them smiled and started eating. "So, after this you're going to get... that thing we talked about?" Zonic almost whispered. They had been planning mother's day for a while now and wanted to get everything right.

Sonic rose an eyebrow, wondering why his brother was whispering. If Bernie wasn't here then there wasn't really a need to be hush-hush about it. "Uh-huh," he replied before biting into another dog.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help pay for it? It is pretty expensive."

"It's fine. I can afford it."

"Are you sure?"

"Zee, he said he got it so he got it... why you being so pushy? It's just a necklace." Scourge grumbled while biting into his own chili dog. "Personally I think you should get her something else. I don't get necklaces."

That got Sonic to let out a small chuckle. "And yet you get earings," he said with a small grin, pointing to his ears. "Must be a girl thing."

Ears going down Scourge just glared at Sonic while the younger twin put a hand on Green's shoulder. "He's only teasing Scourge. No need to get worked up." Getting a huff from Scourge who then went on to pouting Zonic just sighed and shrugged at Sonic. Some times he was just sensitive. "Well if you think you can get it then great. And I will get the perfume. Meeting at the Golden Tea Leaf then on her day?"

"That's the plan." While everyone in the hedgehog family loved Uncle Chuck's cooking, Bernie held that particular restaurant in high reguard. It was where Jules proposed to her after all.

Rolling his eyes Scourge took out a cigarette. "Let me out Zee, will ya? I need a smoke." It was a well known fact that the green hedgehog was a chain smoker. He also for some reason always wanted to sit by the window when out. Maybe it was so he could get away if something went wrong. Getting out for him Zonic just gave him a look. He didn't like Scourge smoking but it wasn't illegal so what could he do?

Sitting back down he smiled to Sonic. "This isn't so bad right? Scourge is getting better at controlling himself."

"If he gets upset from just a simple tease then he's got a long way to go. 'Sides, if you weren't here he probably would have tried to punch me."

Sighing Zonic shook his head. "Yes he still needs work. A lot of it. But he does have a job, with luck he can keep that. I mean... a lot better then when I first introduced him to you right?" Truth was Sonic had only known the green hedgehog for four months. Zonic had taken him under his wing when he got out of jail nine months ago. He was to be on poroll for a year and Zonic volunteered to be his officer. No one else would do it saying that Scourge was a lost cause. Zonic though thought differently.

Even Sonic thought Scourge was a lost cause. He didn't know what his brother saw in the green hedgehog but at least it kept him busy. Very busy. "I guess. Not much."

"Come now Sonic. Why be so hard on him? I've told you before how he wasn't as lucky as us. It's not completely his fault that he got in the trouble he has."

Zonic was about to say something when Scourge came back. Moving he let the green hedgehog back into the booth. "So Scourge... what are you doing for mother's day?" The younger twin asked getting a look from the green hedgehog.

"I'm working that day. Best to... mom always gets bitchy on days that are suppose to be around her. Doesn't help that dad runs for the hills when it comes." Grumbling something under his breath after that he just started on another chili dog.

Wisely, Sonic decided not to say anything. He knew talking about Scourge's parents was a bad idea. The guy was really sensitive about them. It didn't help that the both of them really didn't seem to care about their son in the slightest. _What was Zonic expecting him to say?_

"At least you'll be out of the house and making something of yourself." Smiling Zonic put a hand on Scourge's shoulder which got a small smile from the green hedgehog.

"Chaos, do you have a desk calender you get this from?" He teased. Looking to Sonic he had to raise an eyebrow. "Before I forget I gotta know. How is the stalking going?"

Zonic actually winced. Not a good topic to bring up. He could already tell by the dark glare on Sonic's face that this wasn't going to end well. "What do you think?" The older blue hedgehog spat back, not liking Scourge's choice of words but he couldn't exactly deny it. What he was doing kind of was stalking. _Chaos, I'm no better than Amy._

That just got Scourge to laugh. "I still don't get it Blue. You've never talked to the guy. Why you keep doin' this just goes over my head. I would have at least made a move by now."

"Then move on to someone the next week!"

"Least I can move on." Grinning at that Scourge clearly thought he was being cleaver. Zonic just kept his head in his hands. He wanted the green hedgehog to shut up but more then likely he was trying to get back at Sonic for being an ass to him so it would be hard to get him to be quiet.

If Scourge was trying to be clever then Sonic wasn't having it. This was a bad topic, the green hedgehog knew it. So why did he keep bringing it up? "At least I don't have a new whore around my arm every week and probably every STD imaginable!"

"Hey, I'm clean. And again, at least I can get someone. You're stuck on a stranger. That is just sad Blue. So why don't you actually do something or I don't know, maybe leave the poor sap alone."

"I haven't done anything!"

"And there's your problem."

"What the hell's it even matter to you anyway?!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Zonic put his hands between the two arguing hedgehogs, hoping that would hold them back. Sonic looked like he was about to kill Scourge.

And the other blue hedgehog just turned his glare to his brother. "And why the hell did you even tell him about this? Thanks a lot!" With that Sonic walked out, not wanting to deal with this anymore. Zonic could find his own way home.

Sighing Zonic just sat back down getting Scourge to laugh. "That wasn't funny Scourge."

"It's funny alright. Why he think you told me?"

"I don't know." Sighing Zonic just got up. He should be getting home anyways. "Pay before we leave Scourge." Watching the green hedgehog do so they both left, saying good-bye to Chuck. Only reason Scourge knew of Sonic's crush was he over heard the two of them one day on the phone. Zonic tried to make it sound like it was nothing but ever sense then when Scourge wanted to get the blue hedgehog worked up that's what he would use.

He didn't know it was possible for one person to get under your skin so much but that was before Sonic met Scourge. Every time he saw him the more hopeless Zonic's pet project seemed to get. _I don't talk about his problems. Why the hell does he need to constantly bring up mine?!_

Sometimes Sonic wondered if it was even worth it. What the hell was the point? His life was going nowhere fast and he wasn't even motivated to keep it going. But when he thought of his parents...specifically his mother, he stopped those thoughts. She'd already lost Jules, in a way. Sonic didn't want to put her through that again.

With a sigh Sonic parked at the jewelry store and walked in. He meant to just get what he came for and get the hell out of there but something stopped him. A giant green gem was being featured in the center of the store. It was about the size of his fist and was as emerald as his eyes. "Whoa... This wasn't here last time I was here..."

Going over to the gem Sonic couldn't help but look at it. Almost in a daze when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Sonic? Sonic Hedgehog is that you?" Turning the blue hedgehog found himself face to face with a mongoose with purple hair.

"Wh- Mina!" Sonic actually smiled at little and put an arm around the girl. "How's it going? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's great to see you too!" She smiled hugging the hedgehog. "Things have been great. I've been working here and it is fantastic. So how can I help you today sir?" Standing very professorially the smile on Mina's face stayed as she got ready to do her job.

The blue hedgehog chuckled slightly. It was always good to see an old friend when you were feeling down. "Well I do have something I want to buy but...um..." Turning to the green gem, Sonic stared at it again before shaking his head. "What is that thing?"

"Oh... that is a rare gem. I'm not sure what it's called all I know is that it was given to the owner for some reason." Smiling she hooked her arm under Sonic's arm and lead him away from the large emerald. "So what are you hoping to perches? Gift? We can wrap it for you if that's the case."

"Uh..." He couldn't help but look back at the gem. _Why do I feel so weird...?_ Oh well. It was probably nothing anyway. "Oh. A locket. And yeah, it's a gift."

Smiling Mina went over to their lockets. "Which one sir?" Looking Sonic saw the one him and Zonic were talking about. A locket in the shape of a heart, with a blue and green gem in on of the corners, rose carved in the middle.

"That one." He smiled pointing. Nodding Mina took it out and put it in a box.

"Ah, you have very good tastes. May I ask who this is for? A lucky lady?"

"N-no. It's for my mother. You know... mother's day coming up and everything."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Sonic! Now, what color would you like it to be wrapped up in?" As she was asking this three men came into the shop, wearing hoods. Sonic couldn't help but feel nervous when he saw them. His stomach turned as though telling him that something was wrong. _It's not that cold out._

Then his eyes widened when he saw one of them reach into their pocket and Sonic only needed a quick glimpse before he knew what it was. "GET DOWN!" The blue hedgehog cried, tackling Mina behind the counter right before gunshots shot above them.

"Everyone get down!" One of them yelled as they started to put masks on. Going over to Sonic and Mina a gun was pointed on both of them. Mina started to cry out of fear getting her a kick to the face. "Shut up bitch! Give us all the jewels you have! Now or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Messy Situation

**Chapter 2**

 **A Messy Situations**

Everyone was on the ground, covering their heads in fear for their very lives. The smallest one of the group seemed to be going around to all of them. "Hey! Hey all of you! Gimmie all your phones!" There wasn't much of a choice all of the hostages dropped their phones and the crook picked them up, putting them all in a large bowl and flooding the whole thing with bleach.

When Sonic saw the one next to him kick Mina his anger spiked. _Oh you picked the wrong day to mess with me or my friends today, buddy._ Sonic was no master but he did know how to fight. With a yell he whipped his legs under the robber as if he was breakdancing, making the robber trip. Immediately Sonic made a grab for the gun.

Growling the crook pulled at his gun not giving it up. Thing was Sonic forget there were two others. The taller of them, some kind of bear turned and a shot rang out, hitting the blue hedgehog in the shoulder getting him to cry out. At first Sonic didn't feel anything. It was shock. Then the pain hit. He screamed and immediately grabbed it, which gave the one he knocked down plenty of time to get up and now kick him in the face, stepping on his head when he was down. "Not a smart move, blue boy." The weasel turned to the rest of the people in the store. "Did I stutter?! I said give us all your jewels! Now! Or this guy is going for a never ending nap."

Quickly everyone started to take all of the jewelry and put it into bags that a the smallest of the three had. He was giggling like a maniac as everything was shuffled in the bag. The tall one seemed to become a look out, watching everyone. "Once that bag is full break the damn center piece. And be quick!"

One of the workers has pressed the emergency button under the desk and soon enough sirens could be heard. "Hey! Hey boss! I think the cops are here!" The giggling maniac one said.

Sonic could just hear the one crushing his head roll his eyes. "Oh really? Didn't notice." His foot pressed down even harder and Sonic cried out again. Blood was staining the floor and Sonic was certain he was going to pass out soon. _This isn't happening..._

Looking about the tall one pointed to Sonic. "Yeah, I got it. We needa take a hostage to keep them at bay." Forcing the blue hedgehog to his feet he pushed him to the large bear. "We'll take this one. Manly because he pisses me off. Plus we can't have that bullet leading back to us." Pointing his gun at everyone they all moved to the back, taking Sonic with them. "Anyone follows us this one is dead!" The weasel snapped getting the manic one to laugh, shooting all of the cameras in delight.

Watching them go Mina started to tear up. _Oh Sonic... I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have gotten caught up in this._

Going to a car the tall one tide Sonic up before throwing him in the back with the little one following him with a "Weeeeeeeeeee!" Giggling at all the shinies they had he didn't even take notice as they took off.

"Shut the hell up Bean!" The short tempered one yelled as he drove in God knew what direction. No doubt they were going to kill Sonic once they were safe. Was it really the end for him?

 _Well if I ever get out of this at least I know one of their names._ Sonic winced as he felt another stab of pain from his shoulder. He didn't even know what happened. One minute he was trying to buy a present and the next he was shot in the shoulder and tied up in the back of a van. _Oh Chaos...I'm going to die here aren't I?_ They already shot him once. What was stopping them from pumping him full of lead once they were away from the cops?

"You think the super boss man will be angry that we brought home a puppy too?" The smallest one, referred to as Bean, look off his mask and looked excitedly into one of the many bags filled with jewels.

"Nah. I think he said somethin' like he needs a guinea pig anyway. We should get paid extra for bringing him one."

A sigh. That wasn't a very good visit though it actually turned out better than Zonic expected. Thanks to Uncle Chuck, Zonic had a ride home. _I can't believe he just drove off without me. I know he was angry but still..._ Another sigh. Sometimes Sonic could just be a bit over dramatic.

Grabbing his remote, Zonic turned on the TV to the news. Even if it was all bad, he liked to keep in the loop, although it was mostly for his job.

He was about to turn the channel when he got a call. Looking to his phone Zonic sighed and picked it up, reading it was Scourge. _What does he want now?_ "Please tell me you aren't in trouble."

"Zee! You watching the news?" For some reason he sounded panicked.

"Yes... why?"

"What channel?" Zonic was about to answer when all of the sudden the breaking news came on.

 _"We have just gotten in that a robbery took place at the Emerald Jewelers down on Brock Way Rd. The three suspects were in masks and hoods. Witnesses say that they took a blue hedgehog as a hostage. Whether the hostage is alive still or not the police have edger people to look for a white van with no plates."_

It made Zonic drop the phone, eyes widen in fear. "Sonic!" Picking up his phone he started rushing out the door. "I'll talk to you later Scourge. I need to do something." With that he hung up. _I just saw him about an hour ago. How could this be happening._

"Wait! Zonic what are you-?!" Scourge huffed when the blue hedgehog hung up. Putting his phone away he continued to watch. _Doesn't he know he can't get involved? It might not even be him anyway..._ But even Scourge knew it was unlikely. It was the same jewelry store that the two brothers had been in. Sonic just went there and there weren't many blue hedgehogs around here. i _Shit.../i_

"Vector!" Once Zonic got to the scene, he saw that the place was crawling with his coworkers. One of them happened to be his best friend. "Please tell me it wasn't my brother that they captured..."

Looking to his friend Vector sighed and took Zonic aside. "I shouldn't be telling you this but yes... it was Sonic." Seeing the look on the blue hedgehog's face he had to frown. "I'm sorry Zonic but you know I can't let you get involved in this. Let us handle it. I will see that your brother gets back to you safely."

"But-!" Zonic stopped himself. Since he wasn't technically on the clock he couldn't get on this mission. He knew this and knew it well. "Vector, please... Please find him."

"We'll find him. Don't you worry about that?" Giving Zonic a pat on the shoulder he went back to work. Standing there the blue hedgehog just felt so helpless. Not noticing his phone was going off. Scourge was trying to get a hold of him to see if everything was okay.

The city was going nuts, looking for the robbers and their hostage. But no one could seem to spot them. That was because they had gone to the old park in the suburbs that next to no one went to. It had become the perfect hide out for the three robbers. "Fucking great! We are all over the news!"

"Didn't get in and out quickly enough." Sighing Bark looked to his "boss" wondering why he wasn't in charge. He was the one that could keep Bean in check. Looking to Sonic who was awake he sighed again. This was more messy then he would have liked it to be. "What do you think our client will do with him?"

"None of our business." Fang snarled. "But I hope it's painful. Don't know why he wanted us to grab a jewel anyways... guy is in science."

"Oooooooh! Look! Look Bark! We're on TV!"

"Yes I know..." The three of them still had their masks on, just in case. Sonic seemed to be out of it but who knew what he could see or hear right now. "Fang, perhaps we should at least stop the bleeding. If he dies then we won't get extra money from our client."

"Pft. Right now I could care less. We already got all the gems we could ask for. If he dies we don't get a little extra cash, if he doesn't, more for us." The one in the hat turned and spat on Sonic. "Personally I hope the little shit dies."

With a sigh it was clear that Bark didn't like that. He liked to avoid killing if he could. Bean was crazy but usually would go with the bear. It was sad to see someone in such a state. Sonic was shaking from pain, cold, and fear.

Then a bright light came as another van came driving up erratically. Jumping out was a short human man with a long nose and almost no hair. "My uncle said in and out without any complications and now you three are all over the news. You are lucky that we're letting you keep all of the stolen goods besides the gem. And taking a hostage! What were you thinking?"

"Chill man. Nobody knows who we are," Fang said with a wave of his hand. "An' as for the hostage, your uncle said you needed a guinea pig for whatever it is you're doing, right? Well here ya go. We had to take a hostage to get out. So you can have him now."

Huffing the short man walked over to Sonic and looked him over. "A injured guinea pig is hardly useful... but maybe we can find something to use him for." Sighing he looked back to the three. "Now where is the emerald?" With that Bean jumped up, holding up the green emerald getting the human's eyes to widen. "After so long of collecting them." He almost whispered taking it in his hands. Taking it he put it a case he had sitting in the van. "Put him in the back. You can keep what else you took as payment. If we need you again we will contact you but likely we won't need to for a while. Our other group is getting the last pieces I we need. Go into hiding if you must."

 _Guinea pig?!_ Despite what it looked like, Sonic was hanging onto every word that anyone said. It kept him conscious and distracted. He was afraid to fall asleep. Now he was thinking he should have. i _I'm gonna be a science experiment?! No way!/i_ As the one called Fang came over to him Sonic started to struggle and cry out in the vain hope that someone would hear. But the gag in his mouth prevented little sound.

He was then kicked in the stomach. "Stop squirmin'. You're gonna be a nice little pet for the doc. Hope you like shock therapy." The blue hedgehog was picked up by the back of his shirt and dropped into the back of another van right on his injured shoulder, making him cry out in pain again.

Chuckling Fang turned to the short man. "Hope your seats aren't too expensive. You heard him, boys! Our business is done, let's get outta here." Closing the back of the van Sonic could hear them finish their business before the short man got in the car.

Sighing he looked to the case that held the large gem. "I hope that this is all worth it uncle. I truly do. Turning the car on he started to drive, turning on the news to hear if their lackies got caught. If that happened it was all over.

The drive was only half an hour but it felt much longer for Sonic. Once the van stopped the doctor got out, first taking the emerald with him and leaving the blue hedgehog in the van alone for a moment. When the back door opened he knocked the hedgehog out. When he woke up Sonic found himself in a glass container. Looking around it was clear he was in a lab of some kind, or more like a prep room for a lab. There was some food for him, and he was patched up very well. Sitting there he didn't hear anything for awhile. Then he heard talking outside the room, though it was mumbled. Sounded like two people arguing.

Then the door opened slightly and the short man slipped through. "I don't have time to explain to you what is going on Shadow! Just know that soon our work is going to pay off."

"But what did you mean when-" The voice was cut off as the door closed and the short man turned to see that Sonic was awake.

"Good, you are awake. How like have you been up? Feeling alright? We need you to be well after all."

 _Shadow...?_ No, he must have heard wrong. And even if he didn't, it was probably somebody else. More than anything Sonic was tired and in serious pain, even if his wound was patched up. "Where...am I...?"

"That's not important. Just focus on getting well!" Going over to some bowls he grabbed them. "There are some pain killers in your food. So eat. Get better." With that the short man was gone.

Sonic watched the little man leave, ears lowering. He didn't like this at all. Looking down at the food he wrinkled his nose at it. "Ugh...no thanks."

The pain would be worth it to not put any of that near his mouth. For what seemed like forever he lay there. A few times he could hear that someone was trying to get in the room. But they never did. Late the short man came back, switching out his food and again trying to get him to eat but Sonic just couldn't.

It didn't feel like he could stomach anything anyway. After that kick Sonic was afraid he might have some busted ribs, though he could faintly feel bandages around his torso. "I'm not eating any of your crummy food. Keep it."

"But you must eat something. You have to get your strength back." Looking about it was clear he was trying to think of some way to get him to eat. "We are trying to make sure you are well."

Besides raising an eyebrow Sonic didn't move. "If you want me well then let me go so I can get to the hospital. Your guys kind of shot me, if you don't remember." But Sonic knew it wouldn't be that easy. He was going to turn them in when he got out of here...if he did, anyway.

"The doctor already took care of your injuries. All you need to do is rest up." When the human smiled Sonic couldn't help but wince. It was a creepy smile that he swore he saw in a horror film once. That's when banging came on the door.

"Snively! I know you are in there. What are you hiding!?" The voice called getting the human to sigh. Leaving and locking Sonic's little cage the human went to the door opening it and quickly closing it. For a second Sonic could see someone standing there looking pissed. It looked like Shadow.

 _And that voice..._ Not that Sonic really knew what Shadow sounded like. He'd only heard the guy speak a few words and that was almost two years ago. _Ugh. Get him out of your head, Sonic. Do you really want the last moments of your life to be about a lost cause?_

There was no way to tell how much time pasted. Sonic knew that it was at least two days... maybe three before he was knocked out. When he woke up he found himself in a new room. In a new glass container. Looking around it was surrounded by jewels. One being the one in the store Mina worked in. There were six of them. He could hear someone mumbling something but couldn't see them. Where the hell was he and why did he get a bad feeling?

The silence around him was finally broken by laughing and happy yelling. It was then he notice that someone was moving in the shadows and they opened a door letting in a fat man. "I did it! I have all seven of them! Now, now we will see what they can do. I've waited years for this." He said. Looking he saw that the one holding the door open was the short man.

"Uncle, shouldn't we wait for your "assistant"? I'm sure that he would love to see your discovery as much as me." Walking over to the container he looked over their test subject. "And shouldn't we wait till he is completely healed?"

"Bah! Shadow should be here already. I have no idea where that fool has run off to. We can get started now and he'll see what he does when he gets here. I'm not waiting any longer!"

Weakly Sonic stood up as the fat man started pressing buttons on his console. But he barely noticed. The jewels had him mesmerized. It was only when he started to feel pain did the dazed look go away. "Wh-what's going on?! What are you doing?!"

"Alright, Snively. Monitor his signs. I'm going to start it." The tiny man nodded and went over next to Sonic, looking over some screens.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Answer me, dammit!"

All of a sudden the gems started...floating? If that wasn't crazy enough they started glowing too. And then the pain really hit. Sonic's eyes widened before they clenched shut and he screamed again. But this pain was a lot longer than the bullet wound in his arm. He didn't even notice that he was now floating as well.

The two scientists in the room just stared at their little science experiment. A few more seconds and Sonic suddenly started to glow gold. Looking over the monitors Snively was just impressed. "His strength is going through the roof! It seems your theory on the power of these gems were right uncle."

"He's acquiring this power so easily. I thought it would take a lot longer..." The older scientist rubbed his giant mustache. "They did good with this one. I must study him more closely after this..."

For a while Sonic just stayed were he was, feeling the pain of it all while they got the in formation they needed. Looking to the fat man that was clearly his uncle the little man waited to get a nod. Nodding back he started to cut the power.

After a while the power began to feel good. Sonic was scared. Terrified. And now that power was being taken away. It hurt even more. His limbs felt like they were being torn off. He tried to keep the power but Sonic quickly felt it being drained away...but being replaced with something else. Something that made the pain increase tenfold.

"S-sir! His power is not decreasing! In fact, h-he's getting stronger!"

The golden color slowly turned to a jet black aura and Sonic let out another pained scream. Collapsing onto the cylinder's floor, he clawed at the ground. Something was very very wrong here. Was his arm...getting bigger?

It was then the other person came in the room and he couldn't help but look at what was happening. "Wh-what have you been doing!?" Pulling out a gun he pointed it to the mad scientist behind the large control panel. "I knew you were up to something Ivo. How could you do this?"

"I am doing this for our field you fool! How dare you come in here like this and point a gun at me. If it weren't for me you'd-"

"Don't think you've been helping me. I was told to keep an eye on you. This time you can't talk your way out of this. You are going to jail for a long time." Moving over to the gems he looked over them while keeping an eye on Dr. Robotnik. Taking out a cell he called someone to tell them he may need back up, having no idea how to stop what was started.

In a matter of minutes there was an explosion right into the room, sending all the equipment flying, including the emeralds. Their glowing stopped. And so did whatever was happening to Sonic, the sun rising over the building as it happened. Several soldiers came running in, a few taking the scientist into custody. Sighing Shadow looked at the mess around them. A bat came running up looking at him. "What happened here?"

"We were a bit too late. That's what happened here." Walking over to Sonic he could see that the blue hedgehog was panting, and still awake though very dazed. "Everything is going to be alright. We are going to have some doctors look over you to make sure that you are okay and then you can go home." Putting a hand on his shoulder there was no signs of a bullet hole or that he had ever been shot. After saying that the dark hedgehog went over to some other men to talk to them. His Superiors would want to know what he had found in his time under cover. It was rare when he was asked to spy but every time the call came he did it without question.

 _That... that is Shadow!_ Was he dreaming? It had to be a dream. Or maybe he did die? He could barely remember what just happened to him. That power...that energy...his _arm_... But it seemed to be normal now. Did he just imagine that? _Yeah...this has to be a...d-dream..._ With that Sonic's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out. He was so tired...

Running over to him a doctor quickly looked him over, making sure he was okay. For a while they talked about if they should take him in but it was decided that it was best they left him be. More likely he would pass it off as a dream. They didn't need the press all over this.

Slowly he started to come to and heard excited voices around him. As things came in focus Sonic saw his brother smiling down at him, his uncle sighing in relieve, and his mother tearing up next to him. "Thank goodness you are alright! Gave us all a scare." Zonic smiled as he took a seat like he was relieved.

Sonic blinked, still in quite a daze. "Wh-where...?"

"In the hospital, sonny-boy. You've been sleeping for a few days." Uncle Chuck couldn't describe his relief right now. His nephew was alright. They didn't have to worry anymore.

Blink. It looked like Sonic was starting to see clear again. "You mean I... I'm alive...?" For some reason that shocked the blue hedgehog. Then again this could be another dream. He had no idea.

"Yes! Oh yes thank chaos you are alive!" Not being able to hold back any longer Bernie went over and hugged her son with tears in her eyes. She was just so happy. Zonic just put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I swear to you Sonic. I am going to find the guys that did this to you and make sure that they are put before the law." Zonic growled almost. He didn't like having his family threatened in any way and with his strong will for justice Zonic wouldn't sleep well till he knew that those that did wrong to his family were where they belonged.

"But the important thing is you are back to us unhurt." Their mother cried out as her grip tightened just a bit.

"Yeah..." Sonic smiled slightly as he hugged his mom back. Honestly he was happy he was here and alive. "How long was I gone?"

"Three days. And you slept for another one. Are you alright, Sonic?" Uncle Chuck went over and put an arm around his nephew.

"...I think so."

Zonic rose a brow. His brother seemed a little confused. "Sonic, did you see what those people looked like? Did you get any features, or any names?"

"Zonic Hedgehog, don't you dare question your brother right now!" Bernie cried out. "He just woke up!"

"O-oh right... I'm sorry. Force of habit."

"It's fine mom..." Smiling Sonic put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I only heard their names, Fang, Bark, and Bean... I think. But I'm a little fuzzy." For a while he thought he should tell them about his strange dream but then thought he better not. _I don't need them saying I need to talk to Shadow now because of that._

Nodding Zonic took out a pad and wrote the names down. "I'll be sure to get this to Vector. He's been given your case... might come and question you before you are let out."

"That's okay. I haven't seen Vec in a while. He works more than you do." Chuckling, Sonic stretched slightly, then blinked. Something just occurred to him. He wasn't in any pain. "Wait a second..."

He undid the buttons on his hospital gown around his shoulder, the one that had the bullet in it. But to his shock there was no wound. Not even a scar, and he was certain the bullet wasn't still in there. "What the..?"

"What, what's wrong!?" Bernie almost panicked. Putting his hand on her shoulder Chuck looked worried to Sonic as well as Zonic did.

"I... I thought I was shot." Before they could question anything Tails came rushing in.

"Sonic! Sonic! Are you feeling any better? What happened?" The little fox teared up as he saw his friend in the bed.

"Tails!" The blue hedgehog didn't even wince in pain when his little buddy hugged him. This was getting really weird. "Hey. Shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic said with a bit of a joking grin.

Shaking his head Tails looked at him. "It's the weekend! I'm glad you're okay." Reaching in his jacket he pulled out a card. "Sally told me to give you this. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to come and see you before you were out of the hospital."

Taking it Sonic looked at it, ears going down. A git well card was rather sweet of her but the blue hedgehog still got sad when it came to his ex. "If you see her before I do be sure to thank her."

"Will do... Sonic... was it scary what happened to you?" Looking up none of them could get mad at the young fox for asking. He was just curious.

Sonic was silent for a while, contemplating his answer. "Yeah...it was pretty scary." He sighed. "But honestly I can't remember a lot."

"I'm glad you're alright. Everyone has been scared about you." Ruffling his hair at that Sonic smiled before turning back to his arm.

"Still... I could have swear I was shot."

"Mina said you were shot too... but when you were found in the van we were looking for there was no sign of blood." Zonic said giving Sonic a look like he was a bit freaked out about that too.

"If Knuckles was here he would tell us that you were taken by aliens and they healed you as an experiment." Tails smiled and giggled at the thought.

"Yeah..." That certainly sounded like his roommate alright. "But I'm pretty sure I was shot. I mean...it hurt. A lot. Unless I imagined that pain too." Sonic looked down at Tails. "Can you hallucinate pain?" It was an honest question.

"If you are under enough stress or panic you can." The little fox uttered reading about it once. Though it was rare it still happened.

Huffing Bernie hugged Sonic again. "What does it matter? All that matters in my baby is safe again. Now I have to get back to work but if you need anything you just call Sonic." Pecking him on the cheek the lavender hedgehog reluctantly went back to her job. At least she worked in the hospital that Sonic was in so she could keep a close eye on him. After she left everyone else stayed for a while. Finally Tails had to leave, then Uncle Chuck needing to work. Zonic had the day off so he stayed and talked to his brother.

"You know the funny thing is before I heard about you being taken Scourge called me to tell me what was happening. A few hours after I got home from the seen he was on my door step. He's been asking about you and this whole thing... I think he might see me as a friend now but I'm not sure."

"Whoopee." Personally Sonic didn't care what Scourge did. He was more concerned about his lack of a bullet wound and that strange dream he had. For some reason he couldn't get it out of his mind. _Shadow's been in my dreams before but never like this... And it felt so real too._

Huffing Zonic gave him a look. "He's been worrying about you Sonic. Have a little heart about that at least." Sighing he guessed it was pointless to try and get anything through his brother's head. It was time for him to just change the subject. "When you get out tomorrow we should spend some time with her... just us. This whole thing has gotten her rather upset.

 _Yeah. Scourge worrying about me. That'll be the day._ Done with this conversation, Sonic was about to try to go to sleep again when Zonic spoke up again. His ear twitched. "You mean Mom? Yeah we probably sho- Oh no!" Immediately Sonic sat up. "I lost the locket for her! Those goons probably stole it!" Ears going down, Sonic looked extremely ashamed. "Oh man... I'm so sorry..."

The look on Zonic's face was shock at that. "Sonic... some stupid locket isn't worth more then your life. I'm more happy you are back. I forget all about that thing when you went missing." Sighing Zonic looked to his hands. "We'll take her out to pick something tomorrow. After we go to The Golden Tea Leaf. So get some rest." Getting up the younger twin hugged his brother before leaving. He needed to get some sleep himself. He had been up sense Sonic was taken and when he came back couldn't sleep in fear that his lost his brother to a coma like their father. Still, it shocked him that most of the time Scourge was there for him. _I knew there was hope for him. And I even gained him as a friend._

At noon Sonic was let out of the hospital. Bernie walked out with him meeting Zonic and Charles in the front. Chuck drove them to the restaurant. The place was not only where Jules purposed to her but where they met so it was a very special place for the family. Though Sonic barely said a word in the car, off in his own little world. His mind was still trying to wrap around what happened and that strange dream he had. For a dream he certainly couldn't forget it. O _h well...eventually I'll forget and everything'll go back to normal... Woopie._ It was no secret that Sonic had become much more down over the past two years. As much as the blue hedgehog tried to hide it, there was no escaping his family. Especially Zonic. He was the worst when it came to leaving him alone when Sonic wanted to be alone.

The lunch was very pleasant. And while Sonic really tried to keep focused, his mind just kept fading back to what happened. He would zone out and not speak for a while before someone brought him back to reality. Sonic felt more like a burden than a family member right now.

When everything was finished, the two brothers decided to walk home. "Well that was pretty fun...despite Mom asking me every few seconds if I'm okay."

Chuckling Zonic looked at him. "Can you blame her? You weren't really with us most of the time. Of course I guess I would be elsewhere if what happened to you happened to me." Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder he smiled. "I know you'll be fine... physically anyways."

Sonic rose a curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Putting his hands in his pockets Zonic had to sigh and look to his brother. "Let's face it Sonic you've... been kind of depressed for two years. I'm sure that this whole thing with being kidnapped didn't help. I wish I could see you smile like you use to."

"I keep telling you, I'm not depressed." He was just lost. There was a difference...right? Not knowing what to do for your life and stuck in a dead-end job just got to a person sometimes. That didn't mean he was depressed.

"So you keep saying but I know better." Looking to his twin Zonic just knew that's what had been going on. Ever sense Sally left him Sonic just gave up without even realizing it. But the Hedgehog pride wouldn't let him admit that. "If you aren't depressed Sonic then why are you never happy? You don't want to do anything anymore. Only time I know you go out is when I take you, or mom, or Unc'. I just wish you would do something other then mope about and daydream about someone you won't even try to get... and you know I tell you these things because I love you, right?"

Scoffing, Sonic replied, "That's not true. I go to the library every damn day to see if I can find any kind of inspiration. I'm not getting anything. At least I'm working to pay for this apartment. What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to be happy Sonic. Not just going through the motions like you have been." Sighing Zonic just looked at the ground. "There was a time that you would go out with me to the arcade. I miss doing things like that out of the blue."

"Sure, when we were like...ten. Besides, we don't really have time to do that anymore with work and junk. You're always so busy."

"I wish I wasn't. And I wish that you would try to get out more. Maybe get a date."

Now Sonic huffed. He didn't want to start this conversation again. "Forget it. I'm done with dating, Zonic."

Giving Sonic a look Zonic was just sick of hearing Sonic say that. "Then stop watching Shadow. Why do you do this to yourself? Do you like to torture yourself Sonic? Why? It hurts me to see you go through life like this."

Ears lowering, Sonic stopped walking. He felt a little sick after hearing that. "I'm sorry..." He said while sitting on the curb. "I want to stop. I really do. I've tried. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I _can't_."

Sighing Zonic sat next to him. "At least say hello to him when he passes. Even if he doesn't pay you any mind at least you would be trying to gain some kind of ground with him... friendship or otherwise. It would make me feel better too."

"But Zonic...I don't want to be his friend..." Sonic groaned while putting his head in one of his hands. "It's really freaking me out. I've never felt this way before, not even around Sally. What the hell is _wrong_ with me?" _And now it's even worse. I've started dreaming about him..._

"There is something that you find attractive about him. And even if you don't want to be his friend Sonic, please stop just watching him... please." Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder Zonic's ears went down. "You have been doing this sense he moved in almost two years ago. That is a bit insane."

"Tell me about it... I'm just as bad as Amy." With a sigh Sonic got up and dusted himself off. He couldn't lose himself like that again. It was too embarrassing. "Sorry."

Getting up Zonic put a arm around his twin. "You are not as bad as Amy. Amy has hugged random people on the streets thinking it was one of us. She has also proposed to me twice and you four times! You just watch a guy."

"I might as well be that creepy." Quickly Sonic continued walking before he felt sick again. He really just wanted to drop this subject. He wasn't proud of what he did at all.

Once the two of them came to a specific crossroad, Sonic looked over to his brother. His house was closer. "You want me to drive you home?"

Shaking his head Zonic smiled to him. "I can walk just fine. But thank you. Sleep well Sonic." With that the blue hedgehog started heading home feeling his brother didn't really want to speak any more.

"Alright... See ya." Adjusting his bag of things from the hospital, Sonic soon reached his home. On instinct he wanted to sit on his chair to wait for Shadow but stopped himself. _No. I shouldn't. I told Zonic I'd stop doing this..._


	3. Chapter 3: One Hello

NOTE: **FAIR WARNING!** This story is an alternate reality Sonadow. It also has fan characters, other gay pairings, and canon characters paired with fan characters. There are Archie characters in this story. Ages of some characters have been changed. Some characters are related to characters that they are not in the canon comics. There will be violent and sexual scenes. If you do not like any of the things listed then do not read this fanfiction. You have been warned.  
This is also not a finished work. Not likely to be finished either.

 **Chapter 3**

 **One Hello**

As he walked to go up to his apartment he stopped, looking back at the chair. Sighing he guessed he should get to bed and try to rest. On the third floor he headed to his home, hearing some kind of video game coming from Shadow's apartment. Looking to the door he wondered what it was. Sighing again he shook his head. _You know Zonic is right. You shouldn't be thinking about someone that would never get with you in the first place._ Walking into his home he saw Knuckles sitting on the couch, watching his Ghost Adventures.

When the echidna saw Sonic he turned off the TV and went over to him. "You're back and okay! You get the flowers Julie and I sent you?"

Smiling the blue hedgehog shook his head. It was good to see Knuckles being he did have a big heart. "No, I didn't get any flowers. But thank you for the thought Knux. Working yesterday?"

"Yeah... sorry I didn't come to see you when you woke up. I feel bad that I couldn't get there but I'm glad you are okay. And if I see the guys that did this to you I will show them what not to an echidna's friend!" With that he showed some of what he would do with some jabs to the air.

Chuckling slightly, Sonic shook his head. Sometimes Knuckles could be a little weird. But the blue hedgehog knew him since grade school. They were still really great friends. "Thanks Knux. I appreciate it. Oh, Vector might be coming over. Y'know, questioning me and whatnot."

Blinking Knuckles had to look over to Sonic almost a confused look like he didn't get what he said. "Oh... it's been a while sense I've seen him. He still working with your brother and doing good?"

"I think so," Sonic replied while collapsing onto the couch next to his roommate. For now he'd tolerate Knuckles' dumb show. Though he was pretty tired. "Him and Espio are pretty busy most of the time."

"Yeah." Sitting back down Knuckles looked over to the blue hedgehog. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Like I've been out of it for a few days. But I'm not in pain so that's good." Nodding to that, Knuckles seemed please with that answer.

For an hour they sat on the couch before a knock came at the door. Vector smiled to them as he was invited in. "Hey Sonic! I have a few questions for you but it shouldn't be too long for you to answer them so I'll be out of your quills quickly enough."

"Really? And here I thought you were gonna drag me down to the station," Sonic said with a small, joking grin. "Whatever you say, Vec. Ask away."

"Alrighty." Sitting down next to Sonic the crock looked over some notes he had taken from witnesses. "Did you see any of the robbers faces? Hear any of their names?"

"I didn't see faces but they did say their names. Bark was a bear I think. Bean was some kind of bird. Duck or goose. Fang was a weasel. If that helps."

"It does. Do you remember anything on what they took and where they took you?"

"Well..." Sonic paused for a moment, thinking on how he should answer this. What was real and what was his dream? Honestly Sonic couldn't tell anymore. "I think they were sent to get the big green gem. Everything else was just payment for the guy that hired them."

Nodding Vector wrote that down. "What makes you think that?"

"I heard them talking about it... before I passed out." _not to mention the scientists and all of that. It had to have been a strange dream connected to what was happening to me._

Writing that down too Vector nodded again. "Anything else you can think of that might help us? Did you hear where they were heading or who they might have been working for?"

Sonic shook his head. "No... Sorry Vec." The name 'Snively' rang a bell since he heard the fat man in his dream call the tiny man that. And the tiny man called the other guy uncle... _Those robbers must've hit me really hard._

"One more thing. They shot you. Witnesses from the shop all told us, including your mongoose friend. Did you have surgery yet? Does the hospital have the bullet?"

"Uh..." Now Sonic wasn't sure what to say. His bullet wound was no longer there. How in the world did he answer that question? He knew he didn't have surgery since he wasn't wounded when he was brought to the hospital. "I-I don't know where the bullet is."

Sighing Vector got up. "That would have helped us too but all well. Do well Sonic. And if you remember anything, and I mean anything else at all call me or your brother." Getting up the crock shook Sonic's hand.

"I will," Sonic replied while returning the hand shake. "Thanks Vector."

With a nod, Vector left and Sonic sighed. He was ready to call it a night. "Green gem?" A blue ear twitched when he heard Knuckles' voice, looking over to him.

"Yeah. It was some kind of emerald, I think."

"Large gem? About the size of your fist?"

Now that was just strange. Blinking Sonic looked at Knuckles unsure of what to think of him knowing that. "Yeah... why?"

"My dad discovered gems like that a few years ago. It was all over the news when we were graduating." Sadly Knuckles dad disappeared a few years back with not a word after that discovery. Knuckles got letters from him now and them but they didn't know where he was or why he was in hiding.

"Really?" Suddenly Sonic looked really interested. He didn't remember any broadcasts like that, but then again Sonic never really paid attention to current events. "What are they? What's so special about them?"

Shrugging Knuckles just looked back to the TV. "Just some old gems that were suppose to be myth. Supposedly they held some ultimate power or something of that nature. I can see why someone would want them though. There's only seven."

"Ultimate power...?" Curiously Knuckles looked over to his roommate, who looked very deep in thought over his words. It made the echidna chuckle.

"Come on, Sonic. Where's the guy that doesn't believe any of this supernatural stuff? I thought you hated that kind of thing."

"Oh, uh...y-yeah, right. You're right, it's probably nothing." It made sense that Knuckles would know this kind of thing. Not only was he really into the whole supernatural thing but when they were in high school, Knuckles was very good at finding rare items. Almost like a treasure hunter.

Smiling Knuckles turned back to his show. Sonic just got up and went to bed. He didn't feel like he would sleep now though because of the thoughts in his head. _In my dream I remember those gems pumping me full of power... and Shadow saved me from it completely taking me. What was that scientist trying to do to me anyways?_ Shaking his head the blue hedgehog laid down, ears twitching to little noises.

Next day Sonic got off for mental health reasons. Though he could tell his boss wasn't going to be happy when he got back. Never mind that he was kidnapped or anything the king of pricks needed victims to work under his wings at all time!

But being he had time off Sonic took it. Going to the library he looked over a few books. Watching TV was fun now and them but Sonic just loved getting lost in books. Before he knew it though it was three O' clock and he was sitting in the lobby. Really he wanted to hit himself for doing this about but he couldn't help it, as he said before. He just needed to see the black hedgehog.

To his surprise though Shadow walked in ten minutes late then he usually did. The look on his face was pure annoyance, his fist gripping his case in the same fashion. It looked like he just wanted to get home and crawl into a hot bath to melt his worry about. Then he did something Sonic didn't think he would. His eyes shot over to the blue hedgehog and he stopped. For a split second they stared at each other before Sonic just looked away blushing. Ashamed that he was caught staring. Then even more surprise came.

"I'm sorry... can I help you with something?" The way he asked it was a bit annoyed but it sounded like he thought Sonic had something to say as well.

It was more of a habit than anything now. Sonic didn't even realize he was in the lobby until a few minutes before Shadow walked in. If he wasn't completely ashamed before then he certainly was now. i _He...he talked to me!/i_ Granted it was because he caught the blue hedgehog staring and he seemed very annoyed about it...but at least Shadow acknowledged his existence! "U-uh...no. I w-was just- I mean- you j-just looked annoyed and...um..." _Stop blabbing, you idiot!_

Raising an eyebrow Shadow didn't know how to take that. The way Sonic was talking and looking he could only assume that the blue hedgehog realized that what happened to him was real and it was because he spotted him. _Don't jump to that just yet Shadow. It could be something else._ Sighing he looked at his clock. "I am annoyed and I need to get home now. Excuse me would you?" With that he headed for the elevator.

Sonic wasn't exactly sure where this sudden confidence came from but when Shadow walked away the blue hedgehog stood up. "Wait! Why are...you..." But he didn't get a chance to say anything else as the elevator closed with Shadow inside. _Great. Nice job, Sonic. He caught you staring at him like a creeper and now he doesn't want anything to do with you._

Ears going down he got up to pick up Tails. He was moping a bit though. Deep down part of him still knew that he would watch Shadow but now there really was no point to it. Just because he couldn't have the other didn't mean he couldn't keep him as eye candy right? Sighing he guessed he shouldn't think about it right now.

Pulling up the the school Sonic watched as Tails jumped in the care. "Hi Sonic! How are you feeling today?"

"Oh... better, I guess. Still kind of tired and worn out but I'm okay." Sonic gave his little brother a sad smile. "What about you? How was your day, Tails?"

"Same old same old. "You're a genius Miles. One day you are going to go places." Blah, blah, blah! I sometimes get sick of hearing it..."

"Only 'cause you know it's true," Sonic replied with a small chuckle. "You could probably go to college now if you wanted to." Quickly the blue hedgehog started up the car and began the drive to Tails' house. Thankfully it wasn't a very long drive, especially since he had to do this almost every day.

Shaking his head Tails looked out the window. "Dad says I should go through the system like everyone else. Going now might shock me too much. I can understand where he's coming form but I'm tired of being a big fish in a small pond."

"Well I don't blame him there. You'd do fine in the classes but the lifestyle...well that's another story. I've never personally been to college but when Zonic went through it and the academy he told me stories. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

Nodding Tails sighed as Sonic pulled up to his house. "Thanks Sonic! See you later... oh! I'm getting my tempts next month too so you won't have to drive me everywhere soon!"

"Oh yeah..." Was he sixteen already? Sonic shook his head and smiled. Time certainly flies. Tails was just finishing middle school when Sonic and the rest of his friends graduated high school. "Good luck with that, kiddo. I'll help you practice sometimes too. Promise."

Giving Sonic a thumb up back he rushed into the house so he could get started on his home work.

Driving home Sonic just sat on the couch, watching some movie on history with Knuckles. While the red echidna was all about the paranormal he also was a huge history nut. Came from growing up with his father. As they were getting to a war seen a loud knock came to the door. "Hey Blue! Open up!" A rather cheerful sounding Scourge called from the other side getting the two on the couch to look at each other.

But Sonic really wasn't in the mood to deal with Scourge at the moment. The last thing he needed was for the green hedgehog to give him a good kick while he was down. "Knuckles, I'm not here," he said while getting up and moving to his room.

Giving Sonic a wave Knuckles went over to the door frowning at Scourge who's smile went away as soon as he saw the echidna. "Oh... it's you. Where's Blue? I got a get well gift for him."

"Not here. I'll be sure to get whatever you have to him though."

"Oh really. Where is he? With that special someone?" Rolling his eyes Scourge knew that Sonic was hiding now and that pissed him off a little. Knuckles just leaned on the door frame not looking very amused. "Fine. Tell him he's a dick for hidin' from me. But I want him to get well so here's something to pick everything up." Leaning over so he could yell in the apartment Scourge just shouted. "If Blue wants to hang out then he should come find me! Get better!" With that he handed Knuckles a colorful bag that was clearly for holding bottles and turned grumbling. His good mood just went out the window.

Closing the door Knuckles looked over the bottle as he walked back into the living room. "You hear all that Sonic?" Though he was very dumbfounded by this behavior from Scourge.

"Yeah..." Sonic replied while walking out the door. "Are we sure that was Scourge and not an imposter or something?"

Slowly nodding Knuckles looked at the bag before handing it to Sonic. "Maybe he's been kidnapped before because his mom left him somewhere so he can understand what you are going through..." The echidna guessed as Sonic took the bag.

Giving the gift a quick look over Sonic opened it really thinking it was going to blow up in his face. Instead he found a large bottle of red ale with spices in it. Blinking it was a very good beer and the blue hedgehog had to wonder why Scourge would get him it in the first place.

"It just seems like something he would keep for himself... I always thought Scourge only cared about himself." Maybe Zonic put him up to it. But the green hedgehog didn't have to get him such a nice gift. _Wow. Now I feel even more like a jackass._ As if the meeting with Shadow didn't make him feel low enough.

Seeing the look on his face Knuckles couldn't help but feel bad. "Should I try to grab him?"

"No, no. That will just upset him more then I'm sure he already is."

"Then let's crack this open and try it!" Taking the bottle the echidna rushed to the kitchen to find their glasses. Sonic didn't say anything as Knuckles opened the bottle and poured each of them a glass. Handing one to Sonic they both clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. "Holly crap this is good!"

Technically Sonic wasn't 21, but he would be next month so it didn't matter to him. At least Knuckles didn't give him hell for it since Red was already the legal drinking age. "No kidding. One of the best I've ever tasted," Sonic replied, a bit stunned. If he could say one good thing about Scourge, it was that the green hedgehog had excellent taste in alcohol. "I wonder where he got this."

"So do I... I'd love to get some for Julie-Su. She'd love this!" Smiling Knuckles loved winter like ales which this was kind of like. After finishing their drinks both went to bed, Sonic putting the bottle away in the fridge before heading to his room. As he sat on the bed his phone rang with a text. Looking it was Zonic.

 _Hey. Scourge said you were being a jerk. What did you do?_

"Yeah, I'm sure he worded it exactly like that..." Sonic grumbled to himself while swiftly sending a response.

 _It's not my fault I wasn't home when he came here. I'm going to sleep. Night._ The blue hedgehog figured he'd just go along with his lie, if nothing else to make himself feel better. Turning over, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Getting up the next day Sonic sighed. It was his last day off for recovery before he had to go back to work. Being he didn't have surgery and wasn't on any medication he had to. Though he guessed he couldn't complain to much. He did need to get paid. But it went much like it did the other day.

Again without really thinking he went to the lobby at the normal time. Only this time he brought a book. _I will not be caught staring again._ Looking over the book Sonic kept hoping it would inspire him to do something more with his life when Shadow walked in at three. Sonic gave him a quick glance but went back to his book quickly enough in fear of getting caught again. But then Shadow stopped again and looked over at him.

"I don't mean to be nosy but... are you waiting for someone?" Sonic had to look up at the question. It sounded very curious and there was no angry from yesterday. Though the blue hedgehog was sure Shadow didn't ask it to him. But looking around he was the only person that Shadow could have asked.

Maybe Shadow had an imaginary friend? It made more sense to Sonic than Shadow actually talking to him. "U-uh..." He was tempted to point at himself questioningly but resisted the urge. No need to make an even bigger fool of himself.

Trying (and failing) not to blush, Sonic answered, "N-no..." He wanted to say more but the words wouldn't come out.

That got Shadow to nod and start to think over what he was told. Walking over to the blue hedgehog he looked over him a bit. "I see... then may I ask you what you are doing down here in the lobby?"

Immediately when Shadow started walking towards him, Sonic looked back down at his book. He couldn't hold eye contact. "I-I was just...j-just waiting to pick s-someone up." He cleared his throat. "It's um...it's easier to stay down here so I can...y'know...get some peace f-from my roommate."

At that the black hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with your roommate?" While Shadow wondered if he should have even asked this he guessed that there was no harm in it. Part of him was still trying to figure out if this person before him recognized him from that one night and if that could become a problem.

"No no! No he's...uh..." Stealing a quick look at Shadow, Sonic quickly looked away again. The stare the darker hedgehog was giving him was very intimidating. "J-just a bit eccentric s-sometimes...that's all..."

The way Sonic was acting Shadow could tell that he was making the other uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for approaching you unannounced. Seems like I am making you uneasy. I am Shadow by the way." Offering his hand the striped hedgehog smiled hoping that it would make Sonic feel better.

Instead it seemed to have the opposite effect. The blue hedgehog stared at the hand for a moment then nervously looked up at Shadow. "I know..."

Shadow rose a brow so Sonic continued, ears lowering. "We...we've met before. We introduced ourselves when you first moved here... I live right next to you..."

"We have? May I get your name again then. I seem to have forgotten." This shocked Shadow and as he was trying to remember meeting the blue hedgehog he got up and just rushed off. "Wait! I'm-" Shadow didn't even finish to apologize for his forgetfulness as the other was just gone. Pinching the bridge above his glasses the dark hedgehog shook his head slightly. _He must think I am a jerk._

"Sorry..." Sonic said before he ran off. "I...have to pick up my friend." And then he made a run for it. He felt foolish. _He didn't just forget my name. He forgot me entirely. He didn't even recognize me._

He felt so bummed about it he hardly talked to Tails as he dropped him off. The whole thing was all the proof Sonic needed to see that him and Shadow could never be. Not to mention it also proved that dream he had about the emeralds and that strange form was indeed just a dream, unless Shadow really was that forgetful. But Sonic seriously doubted that.

Getting back to his apartment Shadow made a mental note to be a little more noticeable of people around him. _He seemed so depressed. I am sure what happened to him with Ivo did not help at all._ Sighing the red eyed hedgehog went to his room to do some work. "Streaks! We are going to order pizza tonight. I need to work a little more so once you're done with your homework order it please." With that he moved to his room.

 _He said he lives right next to me..._ But the more Shadow tried to work, the more he couldn't get that blue hedgehog out of his head. _Did we really meet before? How do I not remember...?_ Then again, Blue did say it was when he first moved here and Shadow wasn't exactly...well during that time. _If I see him tomorrow then perhaps I can get his name again... I hope he isn't too angry with me._

An hour passed and it was then Shadow noticed that the house was unnaturally silent. Streaks should have finished his homework by now. "Streaks?"

But there was no response and that worried Shadow. Getting up he rushed to his brother's room to find he wasn't there. Thinking about he knew that his little brother didn't have any after school programming tonight. "Son of a-" Running to the door he opened it quickly to try and catch the "run away" only to run into someone that was walking down the hallway. "Ow..." Groaning Shadow got up to see that it was the blue hedgehog he ran into, much to his embarrassment. "I am so sorry. I... I didn't see you." Helping Sonic up he had to wonder if this worsened the others' thoughts on him.

While Sonic's expression didn't change (much to Blue's relief), inside he was very warm. i _Ohmygod, he's holding my hand!/i_ And Sonic wanted to slap himself. This was no time to get excited over something so stupid! "D-don't worry about it..." he replied, still unable to look Shadow in the eye.

Being relieved that the blue hedgehog wasn't upset he looked around him. "Oh shit... um..." Thinking about it Shadow just turned to Sonic. "I hate to bother you but have you seen my brother running around? He's very clearly related to me."

 _Brother? Shadow has a brother?_ For some reason Sonic couldn't picture Shadow with a sibling. Then again, he hardly knew the guy. "Uh no...s-sorry, I just walked out of my...uh..." He inclined his head over to his door.

"Dammit." Looking away Shadow was clearly not happy about that. But quickly turned to the blue hedgehog. "I hate imposing on you but could you please help me find him? He's suppose to be home right now."

Now Sonic couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks from forming. Shadow was actually asking him for help? _Take it easy, Sonic. He's only asking you because you're the only one around._ But that didn't stop the warm feeling. "S-sure... I'll help. Though I don't think I'll be much..."

Sighing Shadow smiled. "Thank you." Turning they started to walk down the hallway. "I am also sorry that I don't remember your name. When I first moved here I was... not myself." Shaking his head at that he had to push his glasses up. "So... may I get your name now?" He hoped that the question wouldn't upset the blue hedgehog.

"It's alright..." Sonic replied with a sigh before looking around for any sign of a hedgehog that looked like Shadow. "Don't think too much on it. I'm not a very memorable person anyway." In other words, there was no point in telling Shadow his name.

Grabbing the blue hedgehog's arm Shadow looked to him a bit sadly. "Please tell me your name. I'm sorry that I don't remember."

"!" Sonic almost shuddered when Shadow grabbed him. Why did Shadow suddenly care? "I already said it was fine..." Blue said after composing himself at least a little. "Not like it matters but...i-it's Sonic..."

"Sonic..." It was an interesting name to say the least. Nodding Shadow started back down the hallways. "Well then Sonic, my brother's name is Streaks. More likely he is hiding in the lobby but there is the potability that he ran down the road. And again thank you for taking the time to help me find him."

The blue hedgehog tried to seem like he wasn't hanging onto Shadow's every word but his ears twitching seemed to give him away. "Streaks, huh...?" He swallowed as the two of them got on the elevator. _I...I'm alone with Shadow in an elevator..._ Shaking his head, Sonic decided to try and change his thoughts. "D-does he...do this often?"

Huffing Shadow had to cross his arms. "More often then a boy his age should! I ask him to tell me when he goes out and he still does this." Finally the doors opened and the dark hedgehog had to run out and start looking everywhere for his brother. But there didn't seem to be any signs of him.

"So he might have left? Do you know where he would have gone to?"

"There is an eatery down the street run by a family friend. He could have gone there... I hope I don't have to call the police again to find him." Mumbling the last part it was clear that Shadow was starting to get frustrated.

Looking over to the desk next to the mail boxes something hit Sonic. "Why don't we ask the doorman if he's seen anything?" That got Shadow to give him a look.

That got Sonic a look like he was crazy. "Clearly you've never talked to him before." Was all Shadow said getting Sonic a little nervous.

"W-well I'm going to try it." With that he walked over to the doorman's desk. Sonic never talked to him before but he was sure Knuckles had. The echidna never said anything about him though other then he was strange. _But Knuckles himself is strange so maybe this guy isn't so bad._ "Excuse me...? Have you seen a kid running around here?"

The grey fox that was sitting there, reading a People magazine slowly turned his eyes upwards to Sonic when he came over but quickly put down the magazine and eyed the blue hedgehog like he was undressing him with them. "Well hello handsome! You never come to talk to anyone down here as far as I know so I must be special. Kid yours or do you want to try and make one?" Smiling slyly the fox quickly put a hand over Sonic's that was on his desk.

 _Oh. Now I see what he means._ Clearly Sonic had never been hit on before in such a way, at least never from a man. He blushed slightly and pulled his hand away. "Uh no...w-we're just looking for him."

"We? All you need is you and me darling." But the fox stopped when Shadow walked over and his smile grew just a bit wicked. "Oh hello there Shadow darling. Let me guess. Streaks ran aways from home again." Chuckling Shadow just rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes Jake, Streaks has run away yet again. Could you please just tell us if you have seen him or not."

"Just tell you! Where is the fun in that? I'll tell you for a kiss." With that he got right in Sonic's face so they were almost kissing but not quite. Clearly this man didn't know the meaning of personal space.

"Uh... what?" Sonic was about to back away when the fox gave a playful squeeze to his nose.

"I'm just playing sweet heart. No need to get all flustered over it. Why don't you check the locker room to the swimming pool? I might have seen him heading that way." Picking his magazine the fox went back to reading like they never came up to talk to him in the first place.

Out of relieve Shadow rushed to the swimming pool not even noticing that Sonic just left. With his brother found the dark hedgehog didn't need him anymore. Going inside he didn't find Streaks... till he went in the locker room. On top of some of the lockers he could see the black hedgehog with tinny red streaks in his quills, trying to hide. "Streaks, come down from there right now! You are in big trouble." For a moment there was silence and he could see the others' quills stick up.

"I am not Streaks! I am a forgotten beach towel!" Sighing Shadow grabbed his brothers ankle that was hanging down and pulled him down, catching him before he hit the ground.

"You are grounded for two weeks for this one Streaks! Stop scaring me like this." Turning to thank Sonic for his help he saw that the other wasn't there. Sighing he supposed that he had something come up. "Come on young man. No TV for you."

"Oh man! You are so lame Shadow."

"And you aren't allowed to leave the house for a week with the exception of school!" Grabbing his little brother's ear Shadow just dragged him home.

Although Shadow did wonder why Sonic suddenly just disappeared without saying anything. _Did I offend him again?_

The reason Sonic left was because he wasn't needed anymore. In fact he wasn't really needed at all. Shadow didn't need to waste his time with him anymore so there was no point in sticking around.

It depressed him to think like that but Sonic couldn't help it. Going to the library he stayed there for a while, trying to escape his reality. When he got home he went to bed. As he slept Sonic dreamed about Shadow again. Just them talking, nothing complicated. But still it made the blue hedgehog blush when he woke up. Looking at the clock it was time to get to work again and start his life like it always did. As he was sitting at his check out Envy walked up to him with a smile. "Hey Blue boy. How are you?" Putting a pen, sketchbook, and various other art things on the counter it seemed that the cat-dog was working on another art project.

The blue hedgehog was lost in his own world for a bit and didn't notice Envy until he put his stuff on the counter. He gave the Hellsing an annoyed look. "Cashier's that way, Envy," Sonic said while pointing to the cashiers next to him. Sonic actually worked in the office part of the store. He helped with copying papers, printing, lamination, and even a bit of tech support. Believe it or not Sonic was actually quite good with computers. "And things are okay. How about you?"

"Good. Say, Sal wanted me to invite you to The Firefly pub. Bands playin' and she wants you to come and give her company while we play. Feel up to it?" Smiling Envy looked over some of the supplies that they had at Sonic's work station. A pen with a little troll on it seemed to have caught his eye.

Sonic's crappy mood only seemed to increase when Envy offered the invitation. "She has a ton of other people there, including you, to keep her company. What does she need me for?" Okay, so maybe he held a _little_ resentment towards Sally and Envy... But not enough to destroy their friendship...he hoped.

Raising his hands in defense the Hellsing backed off. "She just wanted to know if you wanted to come being you're her friend. I'll tell her you're busy then." Going to the check out Envy really didn't get Sonic. Every time he was with Sally the blue hedgehog was nice to him but if he tried to talk to him alone at some point Sonic would snap at him. Part of Envy thought this was because Sonic didn't like him dating Sally. But he didn't meet Sally till six months after the break up and started dating her a week after that. So he didn't know why Sonic disliked him. Wasn't like he stole Sally from him.

Ears lowering, Sonic immediately regretted what he said. Envy didn't deserve to be snapped at, he knew this. Sometimes Sonic just got horribly jealous. It wasn't fair to Envy at all. He would have gone after the other be he was on the clock and the cat/dog was gone.

Sitting there feeling sorry about everything the store was being rather slow. As the doors opened up again Sonic looked up lazily to see Scourge walk in wearing a FexEx uniform. A box was under his arm with a clip board and he headed straight for Ken Khan's office. It was surprising to Sonic to say the least. _Zonic wasn't lying when he said he got Scourge a job._

When Scourge came out of Khan's office, he seemed even more upset than usual. _Yeah, Khan has that effect on people..._ Sonic couldn't help but think, chuckling to himself. "Hey. Scourge!"

Stopping in his tracks Scourge looked over to the blue hedgehog and frowned. Going over he gave him a look. Clearly he was still unhappy with Sonic pretending not to be home but Blue wasn't going to admit that he was. Still felt bad for being an ass when Scourge got him such a lovely get well gift. "Make it quick Blue, I'm on the clock."

"Uh hey... Knuckles told me you got me that nice bottle. It was really good. Thank you," Sonic said a bit nervously, knowing that Scourge probably didn't believe him but he figured he'd roll with it anyway. Hopefully the green hedgehog wasn't too mad.

Rolling his eyes Scourge huffed before turning to head back out the door. "Not home, right. Whatever."

"Wait!" Now he didn't care if he was on the clock. He'd already pissed off one of his friends. He didn't need another one. "Scourge, I'm sorry. Listen, are you free after work? We can hang out if you want..."

Blinking Scourge just looked at confused. "You wanna hang out with me?... who are you?"

"I was just throwing it out there. If you don't want to then I understand..."

Sighing Scourge scratched behind his head for a moment before looking to Sonic. "I'm off at six. I can swing by then. Now I have to get back before I get fired." With that the green hedgehog headed out to a truck.

Watching Scourge go, Sonic sighed and then walked back to his desk. _Delivery boy, huh? At least it's something._ Now it was time to finish what he was typing earlier. _Knuckles is spending the night with Julie anyway so there shouldn't be that much fighting... I hope._

Getting off Sonic went to the lobby of his building and slouched in his chair. Force of habit. But he was tired and didn't feel like breaking this bad habit yet. Soon Shadow walked in the door, three like usual. But the black hedgehog actually looked over to him and smiled. "Hello Sonic. Thank you for the other night." He said as he walked by still heading to the elevator.

Needless to say, Sonic was shocked. He just kind of left Shadow hanging without much thought. In retrospect he probably should have at least stayed to check if Shadow found his brother. But the dark hedgehog seemed pleased so hopefully that was a good sign that Streaks had been found. "Uh...b-but I didn't do anything..."

Chuckling as he got in the elevator Shadow turned to Sonic as the doors closed. "Yes you did." Was all that was said before the darker hedgehog was gone. It was like Shadow was so please that the blue hedgehog was there for him. Made Sonic blush. Shaking his head at the thought he got up to pick up Tails.

 _What was that all about...?_ Sonic couldn't help but think as he stopped at Tails' school. He supposed he shouldn't be complaining however. At least Shadow was acknowledging him. He wondered though why it took him two years to suddenly notice a blue hedgehog. _No. I can't think like that. It's not his fault I'm a coward._

His thought of the matter stopped when Tails jumped in the car. "Can I drive?" He smiled to Sonic. Just the other day he got his temps and being so excited he just wanted to practice.

Sonic just gave Tails a look. "Kid, didn't you just get your temps? Shouldn't you practice with your parents first?"

Huffing at that Tails just sat back in his chair. Really he should try to get his parents to help him first but he was so excited. Driving the little fox home Sonic smiled as he ran in yelling for his mom when he saw her car in the drive way.

Getting home Sonic watched some TV. Nothing much he could do. Around five thirty he called for some pizza knowing that Scourge would probably want to be fed when he got there. It was going to be strange hanging out with the green hedgehog. Sonic usually hated being around him. _He got me such a nice gift. It would be rude of me not to show him a little hospitality._

Pizza coming in Sonic smelled it before putting it on the coffee table when the knock came. There stood Scourge in the hall. Looking to the blue hedgehog he sighed. "I ain't gonna stay long. But here." Handing Sonic a case of beer he sighed again.

 _Figures._ Did he really offend Scourge that much? Or did Scourge just not want to be around the blue hedgehog? Either way sounded plausible. "I got pizza for you. Come on in," he said while getting out of the way.

Walking in Green looked around, like he didn't trust the place he was entering. When he didn't see anyone he turned to Sonic. "So where is the red idiot?"

"Not here," Sonic replied while going into the kitchen and putting the beer on the table. "I think he's with 'Su."

Shrugging to that Scourge sat on the couch and looked over the pizza. He would never understand how Knuckles got a babe like Julie-Su but he guessed it was because she was as crazy as Knuckles. "Was there a reason you wanted me over?"

Sonic rose a brow. "I just wanted to thank you for the gift... Honestly didn't expect that from you." He handed Scourge a plate. "What was the occasion, by the way?"

Taking the plate Scourge just looked at him. "You're joking? You get kidnapped and sent to the hospital and you ask me why I got ya something? Geeze Blue." Rolling his eyes Scourge took some pizza. He had his far share of run ins with kidnappers and none of them were pleasant.

"Oh..." Ears lowering, Sonic was now convinced that inviting Scourge over was a bad idea. He just kept feeling lower and lower they more they talked. "Well, really...thank you. I appreciate it." Even though Scourge probably only did it because Zonic put him up to it...he was still a little flattered.

Blinking Scourge couldn't help but watch Sonic sit down next to him. "You're welcome... uh... you like it at all? I have no idea what kind of things ya like to drink so I just got you a winter ale..."

"No it was good. One of the best I've had in a while." Technically Sonic was still underage to drink. He wasn't an alcoholic by any means but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a drink now and then. "Where did you get it anyway?"

"A place down near Zee's called 48. Got a nice verity. Now this I got from there too... It's a red ale, no spice added to it." Taking one of the bottles he handed it to Sonic. "I've had it before and I like it."

"Yeah?" Well at least now Sonic knew who to go to for good drink advice. Taking a sip of it, Sonic paused. He took another sip then contemplated it. "It's good, though I think I like the other kind you brought better."

That could Scourge to laugh a bit. "How'd I know you were a winter ale type of guy? I'm good at guessing I guess... now if only I could talk your brother into trying something."

"You know how he is," Sonic replied with a chuckle, pleased that things were lightening up a bit. "We're technically not allowed to drink 'cause we're not old enough. Zonic's always gotta play by the rules."

"He should bend them a little. You only live once." Shrugging Scourge took a sip of his own beer. "So your brother has always been strange?"

"Most of the time year. Mom'll tell you that I was the troublemaker." Sonic chuckled as some memories came back to him. "Though sometimes he went along with it and got in trouble with me."

Chuckling he shook his head. "So you are the evil twin. I was wondering about that. But your brother is weird."

"Oh yeah, he's one of the weirdest people I know, and I know a lot of people. But I've lived with him all my life so I'm used to it."

Again Scourge just laughed. "I still don't get your brother. Maybe I never will but he just goes over my head."

"You'll get used to it. He's pretty easy to get along with once you get to know him."

"I know that... helps that he can kick my ass." Getting a look from Sonic the green hedgehog nodded to explain taking a quick sip. "A month or so after I met him I challenged him to a boxing match... he kicked my ass hard. Very impressed with that."

"Yeah...I wouldn't get in a fight with Zonic. He has a couple years of martial arts under his belt. Not to mention all that police training. He can kick my butt too." But Zonic couldn't dance and that was where Sonic had him beat. The older blue hedgehog was quite proud of this fact.

Nodding Scourge smiled. "Glad to know that not a lot of people can take him. Makes me feel better about having my ass handed to me. Still... I like your brother. Don't know what he sees in me but I like him."

"Zonic's good at seeing things other people can't. I think he really cares about you." The blue hedgehog gave Scourge a small smile before turning back to the tv.

About a half hour passed before Sonic noticed something. Something smelled really bad. "Uh... Hey Scourge. No offense but it smells like you could really use a shower. Been working hard or what?"

Ears going down it was clear that Scourge didn't like that Sonic brought that up. Sighing he took another sip of beer. "Yeah... I've been working my ass off. Doesn't help that my boss is a prick."

"You...might want to take a shower when you get home then. You kinda reek. Again, no offense."

Huffing Scourge had to lean back in the couch. "Wish I could."

"What do you mean? Are your parents lot letting you use the shower now?"

"Kinda..." Sighing Scourge shook his head.

"Kinda? Scourge... you should do something about that. If you want you can use my shower and I'll tell Zonic-"

"Don't tell Zonic! I don't want him going over there... besides. I don't live with my parents anymore."

Thinking about that it didn't take a genius for Sonic to know what Scourge was getting at. "They kicked you out didn't they?"

"Yeah... my mom said if I can work then I don't gotta say with them." Getting up Scourge went to the window and opened it so he could have a smoke.

Blink. Sonic had heard that Scourge's mother was cruel but to kick her only son out just because he got a job? _Weird. I thought she'd be please that he was pulling his weight..._ Then again, he didn't understand crazy people. Not like Zonic did.

"Scourge... I'm sorry, man. When did that happen? Where've you been staying all this time?"

Thinking for a moment Scourge just blew out some smoke. "About a week ago I think... I don't know. I've been livin' in my car. Eventually I'll have enough money to get a place... till then I got my car."

Ears lowering, Sonic felt really bad now. Scourge went out and wasted money on him when he could have used it for more important things, like saving for a house. "In that case, stay the night. Use the shower too."

Turning over to the blue hedgehog it was clear Scourge was shocked. "You don't gotta do that Blue..."

"No, but I want to." Sonic gave Scourge another smile, a real one. "Really, it's fine. Knuckles won't be back until late tomorrow anyway. He won't care."

Smiling back Scourge just put out his cigarette. "Well all I can say is thanks Blue. I uh... I guess should got take a shower then." Walking over to a door he pointed at it. "This is the bathroom right?" Getting a nod Scourge was about to go in when he stopped. "Oh... you can't tell your brother 'bout this."

"Why not?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow. "He'd want to know. He worries. Shouldn't you tell him?"

"That's why I don't want him to know. He worries and I don't want him worrying about me when I am hardly worth it." With that he ducked into the bathroom to shower.

"I don't think he thinks that way..." But there was no point in arguing. Sonic knew he wouldn't tell. It wasn't any of his business anyway, nor Zonic's.

When Scourge got out of the shower the two of them kept talking about his current situation. Watching a little TV and a movie soon the green hedgehog ended up falling asleep on the couch. Sonic couldn't help but that smile at how comfortable Scourge looked on the couch. Getting up he put a blanket on Green before going to bed himself.

In the morning when Sonic woke up Scourge was gone. Leaving a note for him on the door. ' _Thanks for the place to crash Blue. I gotta head to the hell hole known as work so I'll catch you later. And remember, I don't want your brother knowing.  
Scourge.'_

Smiling to himself, Sonic tossed the note in the trash. He was lucky enough to have the day off but now he wasn't sure what to do with his time. _Maybe I'll hang out at the library again...then head over to Uncle Chuck's. I could use a chili dog._

It sounded like a good idea. So he went to the library. _I hope Scourge finds a place soon though. I feel sorry for the poor guy._ Now he knew that he wasn't such a bad guy. Going over some books about house hunting he was thinking maybe he could help. Though it got boring quickly so he moved to reading myths.

About three again he headed home and sat in the lobby. Sitting there he read over his book barely noticing as Shadow walked in till he heard him. "Good afternoon Sonic." He called as he headed to his home.

 _He's still talking to me..._ Looking around, Sonic realized that he was in the lobby. _Goddammit. I need to stop coming here! I told Zonic that I would... Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?_


	4. Chapter 4: Whispering Dreams

NOTE: **FAIR WARNING!** This story is an alternate reality Sonadow. It also has fan characters, other gay pairings, and canon characters paired with fan characters. There are Archie characters in this story. Ages of some characters have been changed. Some characters are related to characters that they are not in the canon comics. There will be violent and sexual scenes. If you do not like any of the things listed then do not read this fanfiction. You have been warned.  
This is also not a finished work. Not likely to be finished either.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Whispering Dreams**

With a frustrated sigh Sonic just went up to his apartment when he was sure that Shadow was already in his. Walking inside he found that Knuckles was home, and Mighty and Ray seemed to have come over to watch their stupid ghost shows. "Hey Sonic!" They all said though Ray got up to go over and give Sonic a hug. He was a really good kid. Made the blue hedgehog sad what this guardian was teaching him.

"Oh Sonic. You're going to have the place all to yourself the coming week. We're going ghost hunting." Knuckles said getting Mighty to smile.

"So no wild parties!" He joked getting Ray to giggle.

"Really now?" Sonic replied while giving Ray a hug as well then walking into the kitchen. "Which ghost is it this time? And when are you guys leaving?"

"W-we are g-going to find th-the white lady of G-Galla mansion." Ray smiled at Sonic as he followed him. The kid loved people but he had a hard time talking at times due to a speak impediment.

"Many people have seen her and we are going to see if we can get her to talk on why she haunts the place... we are getting paid to investigate!" Mighty smiled getting Knuckles to smile.

"We are finally coming along! Getting recognized." With that the echidna and the amarillo fist bummed.

Sigh. This was why Sonic was a little apprehensive about Ray hanging around with these two. They were very bad influences on the kid. But Ray seemed to enjoy it so... Sonic couldn't complain too much. "Good for you guys. Glad it's finally...paying..."

The blue hedgehog paused when he closed the fridge door and couldn't help but look out the window. _Huh...the moon is almost full..._ For some reason he seemed entranced by the moon. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"S-Sonic...?" Ray spoke up, tugging on the hedgehog's sleeve.

Shaking he looked down at the squirrel and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course... just daydreamed a little." Looking back to the moon he had to think.

"You daydreaming about Shadow?" Mighty teased getting a look from Sonic who went to his room. Sitting down on his bed his ears twitched to the sound of a video game.

It sounded like an Elder Scrolls game. Funny, Shadow didn't seem like the type to enjoy games like that. _Then again, I still hardly know the guy._ He turned to look at the moon again and again he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. _W-why do I feel so weird all of a sudden?_ He couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was a mixture of all kinds of feelings. Fear...power...hatred...many more that Sonic couldn't recognize.

When the blue hedgehog finally fell asleep, the dream he had was rather...odd. It wasn't a very long one. All he saw was a girl...an echidna girl. She was pink and dressed in some rather tribal clothing. i _Who is she?/i_ Sonic couldn't help but think to himself.

Her mouth was moving like she was trying to say something but Sonic couldn't hear her. He tried to tell her but couldn't find his voice either... she looked so sad and frightened. Waking up he had to shaking his head as he hit his alarm clock. It was time to go to work. Jumping in the shower when Sonic came out he was trying to get his thoughts together when he noticed the time. "Oh shit I'm late!" With that he rushed out the door, forgetting to lock it.

Going into work he looked around to see the Khan was no where in sight. Sneaking to the back he clocked in, turning around to find the monkey standing right there making him gasp. "You are late." Ken frowned crossing his arms.

 _A thousand apologies... Geez, I swear this guy is a ninja or something!_ Ears going down, Sonic replied, "S-sorry..." There was no point in giving an excuse. Ken probably wouldn't buy it anyway.

Giving Sonic a look the monkey just huffed. "Be sure it doesn't happen again Hedgehog. I would hate to let a valued employ like you. Now get to work." With that he turned and left the blue hedgehog. Going to his station he sighed when he heard a friendly laugh.

"Don't worry about Ken, Sonic. You know he won't fire you." Rotor smiled as he leaned on the counter. The walrus was a friend of Sonic's sense he was first going to school. But because of his back problems Rotor couldn't be a cop so he opted for store security. He was part of why Sonic got his job in the first place. Though now a days Blue was sad to say he rarely talked to the walrus.

"I dunno about that, Rote'," Sonic replied with a sigh, not feeling too well. That dream still lingered with him. He felt like he should be doing something...something very important. But what? "Monkey Prick doesn't seem to like me very much."

"With all do respect Sonic I don't think he likes anyone... including himself." Sighing Rotor looked over to some of the allies of the store. "By the way, keep an eye on that young man with the spiked hair. He's been acting strange ever sense he walked in here. I'm betting he's planning to steal something."

"Really?" Rotor always did have that keen eye. Something Sonic wished he had. Turning on his computer, the blue hedgehog did as instructed, keeping an eye on the kid in the corner of his eye. He trusted Rotor's instinct.

But more often then not the blue hedgehog kept finding himself distracted by that strange dream. In a way that echidna girl felt familiar somehow. But Sonic knew for a fact he'd never seen anyone like her before. _Maybe I should ask Knuckles if he knows anything about a girl like that._

As he was thinking about asking Knuckles the kid that Rotor pointed out made a run for it. Looking up Sonic got to see the purple walrus run him down, tackling him to the ground. "Get off me grams! I didn't do nothin'!" The kid kicked as Rotor got out his cuffs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you didn't. Then you won't mind hanging out with me for a while. Sonic, call the cops. We have a little thief." Forcing the kid up he pulled out some batteries, a hollowed out camera that was used for displays, and some markers. As they passed Rotor winked to Sonic as though to say that he told him so.

"Wow..." It was rare whenever Sonic got to see Rotor work like that. The walrus was just a little older than the blue hedgehog but Sonic was always impressed when he watched his friend work. Especially with those back problems.

Quickly dialing the police, Sonic had to put a hand on Rotor's shoulder. "Great job, man. I never get tired of seeing that."

Giving him a thumb up Rotor disappeared into the back to take care of their thief. Soon Zonic was walking through the door, with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Here I was heading here to give you some coffee and I get a call to come here and get a thief. What luck right?" Smiling Zonic walked over to his brother handing him the coffee.

"Luck indeed. I didn't know you'd be the cop to get him but I guess it makes sense." Sonic gave his brother a small smile and sipped his coffee. "Thanks, bro. Want some help?"

"I can handle it... you free tonight?" Walking to the door Zonic stopped to wait for an answer.

"Yeah, you want to go to Unc's?"

"Diffidently. I'll see you when you clock out." With that the twin went in the back. Half an hour later pulling the kid out and forcing him out the door, his nose bloody. Clearly the kid decided to fight back. "You are going to juvy for assault now. I hope it was worth it." Zonic huffed as he went to take the kid in. "See you tonight bro." He called as he went outside.

 _What an idiot._ With a sigh and a shake of his head, Sonic got back to work with a few customers he was talking to before everything went down. It was all very riveting (if you'll pardon the sarcasm) but Sonic really wasn't into it today, even more so than usual. i _I'm not going to sit in the lobby today. I swear I won't._ /i

Once he clocked out he was about to head home and go into the lobby but he stopped. Turning he went to the library instead. Part of him felt so proud of himself while another was annoyed. He did want to see Shadow. See if he would say hello again. But he didn't want to keep up this bad habit of his. So he looked over a few books before going to his Uncle's to meet his brother.

Zonic was sitting in their normal booth, talking to Charles over his bloody nose when Sonic walked in. "I swear I am fine! He only hit me with his elbow. But mom is still freaking out about it."

"You know how your mother gets sonny. Sometimes she is not reasonable." Chuck chuckled when he turned to see Sonic. "There is my other favorite twin! We were wondering when you were going to show up."

"Sorry. Got caught up at the library." Nervously Sonic scratched behind his head as he sat down, hoping his family wouldn't ask about it. "You should've seen Rotor take out that guy, Zee. It was awesome to watch."

With a small chuckle Zonic looked at Sonic. "I can imagine. To bad he can't join the force... he would make a good cop. But he's good at what he does and I'm happy for his help." Taking a drink of water the tattered eared twin eyed Sonic for a moment. "Did... did I hear you say you were at the library? As in you weren't watching Shadow?"

Sonic just gave his brother a dark stare. Could Zonic ever take a hint? "Yes," he replied simply, taking a drink of his soda and hoped that was the end of that conversation.

Despite the stare Zonic smiled at his brother. "I'm proud of you Sonic." Watching their uncle go into the kitchen to cook for them they both sighed when the saw Amy come out to watch them. "Really Sonic, I'm happy you are moving away from doing what you have been. So did you find anything interesting in the library?"

"Some astronomy books," Sonic answered while trying to avoid Amy's creepy stare. _Geez. If I'm really doing that to Shadow then it's good I'm trying to stop._ "They seemed pretty interesting to me today. Though I didn't sleep very well so I dozed off a few times... That's why I was late."

"You didn't sleep well?" That got Zonic to look at him worried. "You aren't having nightmares are you?"

"Nah... Just a weird dream." Sonic figured there wasn't any harm in telling his brother about his dream. "There was this...peach colored echidna lady. Dressed in some strange clothes. She was talking to me but I couldn't hear her and I don't think she heard me either. It was really strange...and it kinda felt like I knew her somehow."

Thinking about that Zonic wasn't sure what to think. "That is strange. I wonder what it could mean." Leaning back the younger twin couldn't think of anything. "Maybe you are at the library next you should find a book of dreams."

"Yeah... Good idea. And maybe Knuckles knows something like that. We were in some kind of ruins, I think. He's a history buff. Maybe that means something to him."

"As long as he doesn't through in any of that paranormal crap." Zonic chuckled. "If you keep having trouble sleeping though tell me. I have some vapor rub that might help."

Sonic just rolled his eyes. He really wasn't into taking medicine or whatever. But if it did continue then he supposed he didn't really have a choice. "Alright. Thanks, Zonic."

Smiling Zonic nodded. "Oh... you wouldn't have happened to hear from Scourge have you? He's suppose to check up with me daily and he hasn't in a couple of days. I'm starting to worry."

"I saw him yesterday," Sonic replied, giving a smile to Uncle Chuck as he brought their food. "I'm assuming he just went home afterwards." Technically it wasn't a lie. He just didn't say where Scourge's home was.

"Good. When he doesn't call me I'm always afraid he's getting into trouble or is dead in a ditch somewhere. With how his dad is and all..." Sighing Zonic took a chili dog. "So, did he look okay?"

"He seemed fine to me." _Besides the fact that he hadn't showered in a while._ Maybe it was for the best that Scourge wasn't living with his abusive parents anymore. Sonic just felt bad that he had to live in his car...

Smiling Zonic nodded. "Good. He does worry me sometimes." Taking a bite the twins had to look out the window when Amy came over.

"How is everything cuties?" She sighed, putting her elbow on the table, chin in hands with this love sick look.

"Everything is fine Amy. Thank you." Both twins said at the same time getting her to giggle. Scooting into the booth next to Sonic she wrapped her arms around his.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow? I have two tickets to the theater." Zonic had to stick his tongue out at that. He was just happy he was so busy now a days that she gave up going out with him.

Sighing and knowing that Zonic wouldn't help him. He didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings. That just wasn't how he was. So how did he let her off easy? "Depends. What time?"

"Eight." She sighed leaning her head on Sonic's shoulder getting Zonic to roll his eyes.

"Oh, aren't we going to see dad tomorrow at that time Sonic?" Thinking Zonic was sure that they promised mom that they would come to the hospital to check up on him with her.

Blink. _Huh. And here I thought he'd want me to go out with her so I'd stop thinking about Shadow._ While it was tempting, Sonic didn't want to lead Amy on like that.

And he did have a point. They were going to see their father after Bernie got off work. "Yeah. Sorry Amy."

Huffing she got out of the booth. "Mark my words Sonic, you will be mine one day!" With that she went back to work. Watching her leave the two twins looked at each other disturbed slightly.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Zonic couldn't help but ask.

Sonic shook his head, having no idea. That was just weird. "I know we met in grade school but...we aren't that close." The twins were in fifth grade when they met Amy, and she was in first grade. Ever since she laid eyes on them, she obsessed over them. "I know I'm unhealthy but that's just creepy."

Chuckling Zonic nodded. "Very creepy. At least she didn't try to propose to us again. I think she also gave up on me."

"That's 'cause she knows you never have time to pay attention to her." Sonic, unfortunately, had a lot of time.

"Maybe we should get it so you have no time either... you could volunteer down at the station. We would love some extra hands in dealing with paper work."

"Bleh. No thanks. I get enough of that at my job. At least there I get paid to do it." Sonic stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Again Zonic chuckled. "It was just an idea." Sitting there for a while the two talked more on what Sonic could do to get Amy to give up on him. They couldn't really come up with anything though. Going home the blue hedgehog was hoping that Knuckles was there so he could talk to him about his dream.

Back at the apartment Sonic was happy to see the echidna was sitting on the couch, writing something. No doubt planning for his trip.

"Hey Knux...mind if I ask you something?"

The red echidna looked up curiously. "Don't tell me you want to come with us."

That actually made Sonic laugh a little. "Hah! No way. No actually..." He sat down next to his friend. "Does a peach colored echidna lady in tribal clothes mean anything to you?"

That got Knuckles to look at Sonic funny. "What are you talking about?"

"Just what I said. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No. Why would you ask such a... strange question?"

"I had a weird dream..." Sonic started while leaning back onto the couch, looking a little dazed. "She was saying something to me but I couldn't hear her. And she looked really desperate. I don't think she could hear me either though. We were in some sort of ruins... It kinda looked like some ruins you showed me before. Some ancient echidna ruins."

Scratching the back of his head Knuckles just shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you... my dad could probably tell you something about it but I don't know where he is."

A sigh. It was a longshot anyway. "Oh well. Thanks anyway, Knux."

 _"Yeah... no problem." Watching Sonic get up Knuckles couldn't help but wonder what was going on through his friends head._


	5. Chapter 5: Changes with the Moon

Note: FAIR **WARNING!** This story is an alternate reality Sonadow. It also has fan characters, other gay pairings, and canon characters paired with fan characters. There are Archie characters in this story. Ages of some characters have been changed. Some characters are related to characters that they are not in the canon comics. There will be violent and sexual scenes. If you do not like any of the things listed then do not read this fanfiction. You have been warned.  
This is also not a finished work. Not likely to be finished either.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Changes Come with the Moon**

Their visit with Jules was the same as always. About two months ago Jules had fallen into a coma after getting a bullet to the head while on the job. Somehow the hedgehog survived but he just wouldn't awaken. There was no change this time.

Sonic could say that about his entire life, really. Though he was proud to say he didn't go into the lobby as much anymore, if at all, to wait for Shadow. He was getting better!

A month passed since his kidnapping and everything seemed to be going normal. The only difference was the dream about the echidna girl. He kept having it and it was driving the blue hedgehog crazy. _Maybe I should go see a shrink about this..._

Of course for a while a lot of people had told Sonic he should see a shrink. But the blue hedgehog didn't really like the idea of someone he didn't know analyzing him. Really hated thinking about paying for that. But if this kept up he thought he might have to.

Trying to forget about the feeling Sonic decided to go to bed. Wasn't like he was expecting to see anyone today anyways with his brother working. Though he couldn't believe that Zonic found out about Scourge living on the streets and had the green hedgehog move in with him. _I'd never trust him that much. Let Scourge crash here every other night is all I would do._ Then again the green hedgehog was getting better.

Sighing at the thoughts in his head Sonic just drifted off. Questions of what was going on swimming in his head. But sleeping wasn't what the fates had in mind for the other. At exactly nine on the dot, Sonic awoke abruptly with a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped and grabbed his chest, trying to catch his breath. But his heart rate wouldn't slow down. "Wh-what's happening to me...?!"

In fact his heart rate just kept getting faster, to the point where Sonic thought his heart was going to explode. "Aaaaagh!"

Clutching his chest tighter, Sonic curled up and accidently fell off his bed. He hardly noticed. A small _purple_ flame had started to form at his chest as well.

Now the pain was starting to spread around his entire body. Sonic started to claw at the ground in an attempt to stop it. _W-wait... I don't have claws!_

Slowly he opened his eyes and they soon widened. His arm was getting bigger! It was extending and his fur was getting longer...darker... He could see it happening to his other arm too. Soon enough, the rest of his body followed; legs getting longer, fangs and snout growing... Until finally the flame on his chest engulfed him and his transformation was complete.

Sonic let out a mighty roar.

All of the sudden he started running around his room, clawing everything in a panic, even flipping the bed before going to the wind that was open. Sticking his head out of it he started to howl. Even without a moon he felt like howling out the window only to stop and cover his mouth with his now large, claw like hand. It was then he heard the knock on the door.

Sitting at his computer Shadow was going over a thesis he had been working on regarding a criminal. It was a little side project of his that he was enjoying. Ears twitching to a scream next door he was sure that they were just watching a horror film. Shaking his head and going back to his paper his ears twitched again to what sounded like breaking glass and then a howl. _That isn't right..._ Was all he could think, getting up and grabbing his gun. Walking to the front door he saw Streaks peeking his head out of his bedroom door. "Stay here Streaks. I mean that."

Leaving he found a group of people had come out to look at the door. Everyone whispering. "Everyone, I need you to head back to your apartments."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" A tiger growled at Shadow when the hedgehog pulled out his badge.

"Let me handle this. Now everyone please. For your own safety go home." Watching everyone leaving Shadow went over and knocked on the door. "Hello? Sonic? Is everything okay in there?" When he got no response he turned to nob to find it unlocked. _At least I don't have to break the door down._

Walking in things seemed normal enough. But he put a hand on his gun just in case and went to the rooms. "Hello?" He called again. Going over to what he knew was the first bedroom he opened it up to find no one there. Then he went to the bathroom to see no one in there either. Being the kitchen opened to the living room it was easy to look to that to see nothing was there. Going to the farthest room in the apartment he opened the door, seeing that something very large was trying to hide under the bed.

Pulling out his gun he pointed it at the thing, not willing to take any chances with it. "Alright, come out from under there and keep your hands where I can see them."

Shadow watched carefully as the creature froze at his voice. It was probably contemplating what to do and eventually it crawled out from under the bed. The apartment was in shambles and this creature was obviously to blame.

Sonic's ears lowered, surrendering. If he was shot before, he remembered that it hurt. And he didn't want it to happen again. "H-how did you get in here?"

"You aren't to ask questions here." Shadow said reaching for his hand cuffs. "Now put your hands behind your back. You have a lot of explaining to do for breaking in here."

The creature rose a brow, clearly unamused. "Breaking in? I live here!"

Raising an eyebrow it was clear Shadow didn't believe him. "I know the hedgehog that lives here. You are clearly not him. So do as I tell you. Hands behind your back."

 _He doesn't recognize me?_ Sonic knew he looked a little different but...did he really look that different? "Shadow...it's Sonic!"

Falling silent Shadow just stared at him. Getting a little closer he looked over the creature before him before his eyes widened. "Sonic..." Huffing he put his gun and cuffs away, mumbling to himself as he did so. "Side effects. Just great." Helping Sonic to his feet he started to head for the front door. "I need you got come with me."

He was certain that Sonic wouldn't hear his little remark but his wolfish ears twitched. "Wait, hold on a second. Side effects? What are you talking about?"

Seeing the look on Sonic's face the hedgehog sighed. Clearly the other heard that mumble of his. "I'll explain everything to you. But right now I need you to come with me Sonic so I can start to work and fix it. Please." Gesturing toward the door Shadow just wanted to start working on this.

"No! There are other people out there! I heard them!" Those ears must be super sensitive. "What's going on here? What happened to me? How do you know what's going on?"

"They should be gone but I'll go out first to make sure that they are. Again, I'll explain everything to you but I want to get you hooked up some equipment to make sure this isn't harming you. But we have to act fast so please Sonic."

"What?!" Sonic wasn't sure where this outburst towards Shadow of all people came from. He'd later blame it on fear and confusion. "No way! I'm not going to be your guinea pig! Tell me what's going on here!"

"Sonic..." Shadow said slowly. "Just calm down. I want to help you."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" That was the last straw. "How the hell can I calm down when I look like...like THIS?!" He quickly ran to a mirror and stared at himself in horror. "Wh-what happened to me?!"

Sighing Shadow went over to the panicking mutated hedgehog and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what is happening to you Sonic. Please let me help you. All I want to do is help. I'm not going to turn you into a guinea pig. Just run some tests to fix this."

Ears going down again, Sonic looked more like a kicked puppy rather than a ferocious monster. So lost and confused... "Y-you can fix this...?"

"I would at least like to try... for your sake if no one elses." Rubbing his shoulder slightly Shadow smiled to him. "Will you let me try to help you Sonic?"

Pausing for a moment, Sonic hung his head. He really didn't have much of a choice. And he wanted to know what happened to himself. Shadow knew...right? "Okay..."

"Okay. Follow me and stay close." Going to the front door Shadow poked his head out to make sure that no one was out in the hallway. When he saw the cost was clear he quickly moved to his apartment with Sonic close behind. "Alright, I have some equipment in my room. Let's get you hooked up and see if we can find some answers."

Heading for his room Shadow didn't take notice of the younger hedgehog poking his head out of his own bedroom watching them in fascination. Getting out he followed them to the bedroom. Taking out a few things Shadow started getting to work, attaching things to Sonic's head. When he noticed Sonic staring at something and waving his hand slightly he turned to see his little brother standing in the door way. "Streaks, you know it's rude to stare."

"But... you are the one that brought an experiment home! What is he? A cross between a wolf and something? Oh! Is he super strong? Has the government started making super heroes and he's the first?" It was hard to understand what most of Streaks was saying being he was talking so fast but it was clear Shadow didn't like how he was talking.

"Streaks! That is enough. Go do your homework before you're grounded longer." Turning to Sonic he sighed. "I'm sorry for that. He's... he's got quiet the imagination."

 _Experiment?_ As if Sonic couldn't feel any lower. _But how could I...? Wait a second..._ "That thing...with the scientist and those jewels...and you saving me... That wasn't a dream, was it?"

Freezing for a second Shadow set up his computer to do what he wanted it to. "We were hoping you would think that was a dream... but no it wasn't a dream. That was real and I'm sorry it happened to you. If it is any consolation the doctor is being put on trial." Taking out a swov Shadow moved over to Sonic. "Please open your mouth. I need a DNA sample."

Sonic did as he was told and Shadow quickly got what he wanted, the blue 'hedgehog' scratching his cheek afterwards. "I knew it felt too real to be a dream... Why didn't you say anything? And who's we?"

Going back to his computer to look it over Shadow kept talking. He promised answers so he would give them. "I didn't say anything because it is classified and it would have been easier on you. Be thankful you weren't taken in as soon as it was over. That would have been... unpleasant. We is the government, more specifically the CIA. The scientist that did this to you worked for us but... well he was under suspension of doing some illegal activities so I was asked to keep an eye on him."

Blink. "The..the CIA?! You work for the government?" A part of that just flew over Sonic's head. The other part couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Whoa.. he must be older than I thought..._

Turning Shadow nodded, pushing his glasses up on his face. "Yes, I work for the government... mostly as a researcher but sometimes I do more then that. Now, I want to do some simple physical tests to make sure there is no damage to your body. You can keep asking questions while I do this if you like." Getting up Shadow started with Sonic's legs, having him bend the left knee, then stretch it out.

"Wow, okay, so uh..." Sonic was now glad he had such thick fur. It hid his blush nicely. Shadow was touching him... _Snap out of it! You heard him! He works for the government! He's way outta your league!_ Clearing his throat, Sonic continued. "Th-those gems...what were they?"

"Those gems... there are seven of them and not much is known about them. They are called Chaos Emeralds, Jewels of the Gods, The Heart of Kings. Call them what you will they are recorded in myths but were thought to be a legend till a few years ago. Man named Locke found them in seven temples scattered across the world. For reasons unknown he gave them to close friends. Then Ivo Robotnik, the man that took you hostage and did this to you saw one. He became obsessed with them, convinced that there was power locked away in them. His theories about them were... crazy to say the least. He started to research everything he could about them. Soon the people that were trusted with them were losing them. After the first three disappeared Locke did too. I was asked to look into Dr. Robotnik's activity to see if he was the one behind it as well as other things and I agreed. When duty calls I believe to answer it without question... plus between you and me I never liked Ivo." Smiling he moved to Sonic's other leg, then his arm.

 _Chaos Emeralds... That's right, Knuckles said something about them. His dad found them. But he gave them away?_ Sonic hadn't seen Locke in a few years but he remembered that the old echidna loved searching for rare things, especially when associated with myths and legends. "When I saw the green one..." Sonic mumbled to himself. "I felt really weird... Like something was pulling me towards it..."

Shadow's ears perked. "Sorry? Did you say something?"

"O-oh, uh, no." He swallowed when Shadow started looking at his arm. "So, this Robotnik guy... What was he doing to me? When he used those emeralds on me, I think I turned a golden color..."

"Gold? Really?" Thinking on that Shadow moved to his computer and typed that out. "I... I am sorry to say but I don't really know what he was doing with you. Snively never trusted me so he did all he could to keep me in the dark to what they were doing. I think they wanted to see how the emeralds worked on a living specimen. What can else can you tell me about what happened to you? It might help."

"Well..." Sonic paused to think about it, pleased that he wasn't stuttering as much as he was when the two hedgehogs first started talking. "I got shot and the short guy wasn't very happy about it. And it hurt but I also felt really energized. Then I think he started draining the power away. I turned kinda...dark after that. And my limbs started growing like this."

Typing everything Sonic said the black hedgehog nodded. "I see... so this is a side effect of the energy being force out of you? Maybe some is still inside you... hmm." Thinking it over Shadow took off his glasses, putting his head partly in his left hand leaning on it and shook his head. "I should have gotten in that room sooner."

Sonic didn't answer that, not really understanding what Shadow was talking about. "So...am I going to stay this way?" Looking at his giant hands, Sonic certainly hoped that he didn't.

Getting snapped out of his thoughts Shadow looked over to the mutated hedgehog. "I can't say... it might just be an echo effect."

"An echo effect?" The simple question got Shadow to smile.

"Yes. Like when you yell down a long hallway and you get an echo and it fades. That's what this might be. Or it is a delayed transformation that will have to be reversed in other ways. I need to look into it more."

 _So, in other words, it might fade away. But he's not sure. That makes me feel better._ Sonic sighed and Shadow couldn't help but look him over a little more. The poor guy just looked so awkward sitting there on all fours. He certainly looked more canine than hedgehog now. "Great... And I can't wait to explain the apartment to Knuckles when he gets back..."

"I'm assuming your roommate. You could always say some mad man broke in and trashed your home. Happens often enough in a city like this." Typing a few more things out Shadow got up. "You can sit on the bed if you are uncomfortable... are you hungry?"

Blink. Sonic seemed a bit shocked. "What? No no, I should probably be getting home... I mean, I need to start cleaning up everything..." The last thing he wanted to do was impose on Shadow even more than he already had. Since the dark hedgehog didn't know how to fix this, at least not yet, Sonic figured that was all that needed to be said. _I don't want to trouble him... He's probably got enough to worry about._

Before Sonic could pull at the wires fixed to his head Shadow grabbed his hand. "Please stay here for the night... I want to keep an eye on you. Make sure you are going to be alright. Please Sonic, sit... I'll get you something to eat. What would you like? Thirsty too?"

To say Sonic was embarrassed was an understatement. He hoped his thick fur was still hiding his blush. "U-um... Well, i-if you're sure..." Putting his hand down, Sonic added, "And yes...please."

Giving a friendly smile Shadow turned to leave. "I'll be right back." With that he headed to the kitchen. Making a sandwich and getting a glass of ice tea the black hedgehog quickly got back to Sonic. "Here you go... I hope you eat meat. If not I could always get you something else."

 _If I wasn't a carnivore before..._ In this form he certainly was. Sonic couldn't help but wag his longer than normal tail. "Th-thank you." Iced tea wasn't something he normally drank but it was better than nothing.

"You're welcome." Smiling Shadow sat back down in his chair, looking over the information. _An all nighter... doesn't seem so bad with company._ At the thought Shadow chuckled getting a look from Sonic. When the black hedgehog noticed his smile just grew. "Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you. Just thought of something."

Raising an eyebrow he looked down at what was left of his sandwich then back to Shadow. "What then?"

"Just thinking how it is nice having company late at night. Usually when I'm doing things like this I am alone and not gathering brain waves." Stretching Shadow took off his glasses to give his eyes some rest. "So how long have you lived in this building Sonic?"

To Sonic that was a rather strange question to ask. "Uh... A little longer than you, I guess. I moved in with Knuckles not long before you... Just after high school." Since Zonic had done the same, Sonic wanted to move out as well, especially after what happened with Sally. He just needed to get away.

"Oh... you went to high school. Do you mind me asking what it was like?" Something that always fascinated Shadow was high school. His brother was going and the way it worked was interesting to the older hedgehog. But he never went so he liked hearing about it.

Confusion was written all over Sonic's face. "Shouldn't you know?"

Shaking his head Shadow smiled, putting his glasses back on. "I never went so how could I know?"

"But...didn't you have to go through high school? I mean, you said you work for the government, right?" Not that Sonic really knew how those things worked. But he was pretty sure you needed at least a high school education for something that extreme.

"Yes I work for the government but... well when I was in sixth grade it was decided that I was too advanced to be in normal school so I was sent to collage."

"Wh-are you serious?!" That was crazy. So Shadow was basically a kid genius? And he went to college after just the sixth grade? Part of Sonic thought that was rather cruel to send a child to such a place but the other part of him was amazed that Shadow got through it in the first place. "Um, s-so if you don't mind me asking... How old exactly are you now?"

It seemed a rather odd question to Shadow but he guessed that it wasn't rude of Sonic to ask. After all he just found out he must have just been curious. "I will be twenty one in December. What about you?"

 _He's my age?! More than that, he's younger than me!_ If Sonic didn't feel low before then he certainly did now. A young genius. Why did he keep running into those? _First Zonic, then Tails, now this guy..._ He looked away. "Um...twenty..."

Nodding Shadow looked back over to his computer. "What about work? What do you do for a living?"

At those words Sonic tried to hide his face in his thick fur. He didn't want to say, not to a guy who went to college when he was i _twelve_./i Shadow would probably just laugh at him again.

Not getting a response Shadow had to look over to the large creature on his bed. "Did you not hear me? What do you do for a living?"

On instinct Sonic lied down on his stomach, looking even more like a canine than before. It was almost cute how a ferocious beast could look so timid. "I-I don't want to say..."

That got Shadow to give him a look. "You don't want to say or can't."

"...Both?"

Getting up Shadow moved to the bed, giving Sonic a very serious look. "You aren't doing anything illegal are you? If you are I am going to have to take you in."

Large ears twitching Sonic just returned the look. Though from him it was much more intimidating. "Of course no. And even if I was I wouldn't tell you."

"Then tell me what you do for a living."

Immediately Sonic looked away again. "It's stupid... Compared to you it's pathetic."

Frowning Shadow put a hand on the large hedgehog's back. "Sonic, the only jobs I find to be pathetic would be those that step over the law. Now please... it's a simple enough question."

"..." The way Shadow was looking at him made Sonic feel nervous and hot in the face. It sounded like he was genuinely curious about him and his life. But why? Maybe he just wanted to know his job a little more... The blue creature's ears lowered again at the thought. "I work at one of the help desks at...Staples. Like printing, lamination...that sort of thing..."

Nodding Shadow sat down next to Sonic. "Was it really so hard telling me that? That is not a pathetic job at all. You provide a serves to those that need it." Smiling he patted the other on the shoulder, unsure of why the other was being so shy about such a simple subject. "Do you not like where you work?"

"Not really," Sonic replied with a huff, looking away. He was too embarrassed to look Shadow in the eye. "My boss is kind of a jerk. And I only got the job 'cause my brother is friends with another guy that works there."

"It's better then being jobless." Going back to his computer Shadow watched over the readings. After a while he started to fall asleep. It had been a while sense he got any good sleep.

Sonic, on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all. His heart just wouldn't slow down, and it didn't help that Shadow was in the room. He felt very awkward being in a room with the darker hedgehog, especially when Shadow fell asleep. _Wh-what do I do? Just lay here?_

All night he lay there, feeling awkward as he now and then watched Shadow in his sleep. As the sun rose around seven he didn't think anything of it when the pain came back into his body. With a scream Shadow was a wake and rushing to his side to see what was wrong only to stop and study the scene before him.

Some sort of dark cloud was starting to form on Sonic's chest. He gripped at it desperately in an attempt to stop the pain but to no avail. It was then he felt himself...getting smaller? His body started to shrink, muscles going back to the way they were before, and soon the dark cloud completely engulfed him and Sonic screamed again. When it finally cleared, there, kneeling and trying to catch his breath, was Sonic. Completely back to normal. "Wh-what just...happened...?"

Adjusting his glasses Shadow had to look at him. "Fascinating." Looking over to his computer it appeared he got the brain waves from that experience. Starting to take off the devices reading Sonic's brain he smiled down at him. "Do you need any pain medication? How are you feeling?"

"N-no..." Sonic groaned, rolling onto his back and panting, still clutching his chest. "I'll be fine..."

Looking over the blue hedgehog he nodded again. "Looks like you are back to normal. Might have been just an echo effect after all." Grabbing his chin and nodding to a thought he looked down at Sonic. "Do you have the day off? I think it's best that you stay home just in case."

Without his thick fur, Sonic couldn't hide the blush when Shadow grabbed his chin. "U-um... Day off..."

The blue hedgehog suddenly thought of something. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed while sitting up. "I'm already late! He said he was gonna fire me if I was late again! What do I do?"

"Calm down." Taking out his phone Shadow handed it to Sonic. "Dial your boss for me please." Getting a look from Sonic the black hedgehog just gave him one right back. "Trust me." Watching the blue hedgehog dial the number he took it back as it was handed to him. "Your bosses name is?"

"Ken... Ken Khan... what are you-" Watching Shadow just dialed the number, hearing that someone picked up.

"Yes, hello. Am I speaking to Mr. Khan?... Good. This is Shadow Robotnik. I am sorry to call you but one of your employees can't make it in for the next few days... Sonic... There have been some unseen complications with what happened a few weeks ago and we need to keep an eye on him... He should be fine but he need some rest. Just had a little bit of a sprang we think he got when he was held captive. Nothing serious mind you but he will need some rest and can't come into work... mhm... I would let him take three days off just to be safe... Thank you for understanding. Good-bye." With that Shadow hung up his phone. "And now you have three days off."

The whole thing was a little fast for Sonic to catch all of but one thing did stick out in the blue hedgehog's mind. "Robotnik?" Was that was Shadow said his last name was?

Going over to his desk he started gathering his things for work. "Yes, that is my last name."

"So wait, you're related to the guy that did this to me?"

Sighing as Shadow put a few things he got from Sonic last night in his work case. "Not by blood. He is my cousin though... either of us liked to admit it."

 _Well yeah, I kind of figured they weren't related by blood... Still, what a weird coincidence. I guess that's why they chose Shadow to keep an eye on him and nobody else._ As if things couldn't get any weirder. But at least he had a few days off work. "Oh..."

Then his blush got even deeper when he realized that his clothes were in rags because of last night. He was practically _naked_ in front of Shadow!

But Shadow hardly noticed. Packing his last things up he turned to Sonic. "Now, I have to get to work. If anyone asks you had a delayed panic attack and sprained your shoulder. I have a sling you can borrow. Just take it easy today. And if anything happens or you feel strange please call me and I will be there as soon as I can." Handing him a card Shadow smiled at him. Moving out to the living room Shadow stopped at his brother's room to grab the sling. Handing it to Sonic he smiled again. "I have to get going. And remember to take it easy... I'll check up on you when I get off."

For a moment Sonic didn't answer, staring at the card like he couldn't believe what was just handed to him. He quickly snapped out of it once he realized Shadow was looking for an answer. "O-oh! Uh...s-sure. I'll...see you then, I guess. Thanks for...for everything."

"No need to mention it." Shadow smiled before taking Sonic's arm. Leading him into the hallway and walking him over to the blue hedgehog's door he gave him a friendly look. "Take care of yourself Sonic. And do call me if anything happens." With that he turned to go to work.

Now Sonic was actually thrilled that Knuckles wasn't there. Dazed, he made his way inside his apartment then took out the card and stared at it for a while. _I... I got Shadow's number!_ He knew it was for business and everything but he didn't care. Now he had the number of the guy of his dreams!

Sitting on his couch he couldn't help but want to dance but was to dazed to do so. He just stared at the card in disbelieve. On top of that Shadow had saved his job with just the snap of his fingers. As he was going over it all his phone rang. Looking at it his brother was calling. Blinking Sonic just picked it up. "Hey Zee. What's up?"

"Sonic! Are you okay? What's going on? Your boss told me about you seeing a doctor! But the name he gave me didn't sound like our doctor. Who is Dr. Robotnik? Why'd you got to see him?"

"Calm down, Zonic," the older blue hedgehog replied, not even thinking how hypocritical that sounded. "It...well, things got crazy. Um..." Then Sonic paused. What in the world did he say? He had a delayed reaction, sure, but how did he explain it and the fact that his house got completely destroyed? "It's a long story..."

"Okay, I'm coming over and you are explaining everything to me! You are at home right?" Sonic could hear that Zonic was getting in his car. Probably just going straight to his apartment to check up on him.

Inside, Sonic started to panic. "W-wait a second, aren't you on the clock? Are you sure you're allowed to just waltz on over?"

"Don't be stupid. You know if it's a family emergency they will let me go check on you. And if you can't work I would say that is serous. I'll be there in half an hour tops." With that Zonic hung up leaving his brother to panic and try to come up with something. What was Sonic to do? He could explain the shoulder, even having a sling but what about his room?

It didn't help that he was no good at lying to his brother, or any of his family for that matter. _Darn it... I hope he doesn't mind me calling so soon..._ With any luck, Shadow hadn't gotten very far. Looking at the card, Sonic quickly called the number.

For a few moments the phone just rang before someone picked it up. "Sonic? Is something wrong already?" Shadow's voice came in, sounding worried to the quick call. It made Sonic blush at the thought of the one he wanted for so long worried about his well being.

Though he knew it was only for his job. But he didn't have time to think about that. "Uh, well there is a small problem... I forgot that my brother comes into my work and he talked to my boss...now he wants to know what's going on. I get the whole arm thing but what about my house? I mean it looks like a crazy person ran through here!"

"Well with all due respect Sonic having your DNA rearranged can make you go crazy for a short period of time." Chuckling at his little joke Shadow cleared his throat. "Why don't you just say someone broke in your house, doing that and that's what started the panic attack? It sound plausible. In a city it isn't unheard of."

It didn't sound too bad. And with Sonic's luck so far, it was bound to be believable. "Yeah... That's kinda what happened anyway..." The blue hedgehog was just wording it a little differently. "Thanks Shadow, again... Sorry. I'm not good at lying to my family." It was tempting to just tell the truth. But Sonic knew better. This was supposed to be top secret. _Why do these things happen to me?_

"Again, no need to thank me Sonic... when I come over though I want you to spend the night again. Just to be safe. I'm making burgers tonight so don't fill up before dinner. I should be at your place around four... does that work?"

Sonic was lucky this time that Shadow couldn't see his blush over the phone. "H-hey, it's okay. I mean, I don't mind staying over but you d-don't need to make me any food..."

"Nonsense. You will be my guest and should be treated as such. Besides, I still feel rather awful for forgetting meeting you before. So safe some room for dinner because like it or not I'm cooking for you." For some reason Sonic could picture Shadow smiling as he said that. Maybe it was the cheer in his voice.

 _He's such a gentleman..._ Putting a hand on his cheek, Sonic could feel his face heating up even more. Just hearing his voice made him happy. How could someone he barely knew do this to him? "I said it was okay...that you didn't remember me. So please don't think twice about it..."

"Well why don't you just humor me on this, hm? Please Sonic. I love cooking anyways. So I will see you tonight. Have to go now. Work and all. Farewell and if anything else comes up don't hesitate to call."

"Yeah...see you." Sonic slowly took the phone away from his ear when he heard the other hand up. With a sigh he then collapsed on the couch. At least now he had a little time to reflect on what happened. _So... I become a monster, somehow find myself in Shadow's house, figure out that dream I had wasn't really a dream, and now I have a few days off work..._ That was a lot to take in, especially the first two. How did that even happen?

Thinking over it he jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up he was about to answer it when he noticed that he was still piratically naked. Blushing he rushed to his room to put on some clothes before returning to the door where someone was now frantically knocking. Opening it there stood Zonic. "Are you okay? Tell me everything that happened." Grabbing his brother's arm that wasn't in a sling he looked at him, worried.

"Zonic...it's really not that big of a deal..."

"I wouldn't say it's not- What the heck?!" One look around Sonic's apartment told Zonic that it certainly was a big deal. "What happened?!"

Sighing Sonic looked at his feet for a second before looking back to his brother. _Here goes nothing._ "Some... some weird guy broken in through the window. He went nuts and I ended up having a panic attack trying to get away."

"Guy? What did he look like? Did he hurt you?" Going back over to his brother Zonic started to give him a good look over.

"No... no... He just tore things up. He was dressed like a wolf... maybe was a wolf I don't know. Saw a lot of fur... dark blue fur." Watching his brother take out a note pad and write this down his ears had to go down. Figures his brother would make a report. Would he get in trouble for making a false police report? Maybe the CIA would pardon him for why he was lying.

"Okay... and who is the Dr. Robotnik? Ken said that a Dr. Robotnik called him saying you weren't feeling well."

"Uhhh..." Sonic knew for a fact this was either going to get awkward or annoying. Both outcomes he wasn't looking forward to. "Would you believe me if I told you that was Shadow's last name?"

For a second Zonic grew quiet then looked to his brother in shock. "You... Shadow took care of you?" Getting a nod the tattered eared twin smiled. "Well that is surprising. So he is a doctor. Impressive. Will he be checking up on you then?"

"Yeah, tonight..." Sonic realized he wasn't sure what exactly Shadow was a doctor in. Apparently he was enough of a doctor to warrant getting off work for a few days. He made a note to ask him tonight when he went over. "It was just a panic attack...nothing big."

Giving Sonic a look the cop put a hand on his shoulder that wasn't "hurt". "Sonic, you still got hurt. While there is a silver lining to it I worry about you... I would like to talk to you about it more but I probably should be getting back to work." Heading to the door Zonic stopped quickly. "Oh! And I thought I would tell you I found out Scourge had been living in his car. Apparently his mother kicked him out for having a job... you'd think she'd be happy about that. Anyways he is going to be staying with me. He told me you knew so I should tell you he's fine... said you were worried about him."

Blink. "Hold on a sec. He's living with you? What brought that on?" Letting him stay a few nights and letting him live in the same house as you were two completely different things. Sonic didn't know Zonic's golden heart rang out that much, especially to Scourge.

Frowning Zonic just crossed his arms. "I couldn't just let him stay on the streets. I've talked to my landlord. He's signed a contract and is now helping me pay rent. This will be good for him. Now I really have to go. Talk to you later Sonic." With that he was out the door.

For a moment, Sonic stood there, a bit stunned. "That was...weird." Understatement of the century in his eyes.

That thought was quickly abandoned however when he remembered what happened last night. He couldn't get it out of his head. What was with that form? "I felt fine all day..." the blue hedgehog mumbled to himself as he sat back on his couch, figuring he'd clean up a little later. "And I slept okay. Just, suddenly I felt this pain..."

He couldn't quite put it together but Shadow said he thought it was just an echo of what had happened. Maybe he should listen to the black hedgehog. Not leaving his home and thinking about it all day Sonic didn't take in the time when a knock came to the door. Getting up he thought it was his brother coming to check up on him again but found Shadow standing there, a smile coming to his face as the door opened. "Hello Sonic... are you ready to come over for the night or do you need a little more time?"

A little stunned, Sonic took one look at the clock and was surprised at how late it was already. He hoped he got some sleep with all that daydreaming. "Uh..." The blue hedgehog's ears went down. "L-let me clean up a little first..." He was so busy daydreaming that he forgot about his house that he utterly destroyed. "Give me like...three hours?"

Raising an eyebrow Shadow didn't know what to think of that. "Three hours? Does it really take you that long to clean up?" Dinner would only take him an hour to make and he would be starting that at five so everything would be done at six. So he supposed that waiting that long would be fine but he still found it strange.

"W-well...I kind of destroyed the place," Sonic said while looking back nervously again at his house. This was way embarrassing. He really didn't want Shadow to see his house like this. "Not to mention I...have to figure out a way to hide those claw marks. Not easy. If my roommate sees them then he's gonna think a werewolf or something came in here."

Looking about the place from the door way Shadow could tell Sonic did no work on it at all today. More likely trying to sleep. "Do you need help?"

"Wh- no no!" Shaking his head Sonic continued. "It's okay. I can do it. Thanks, but you've already done so much..."

"If you are sure... be over at my place at six. Dinner should be done by then." Bowing slightly Shadow went to his own apartment.

With a sigh Sonic just closed the door. "He's a lot more intimidating than I thought he would be..." That was probably because he worked for the government. One wrong move and Shadow could turn him in in a heartbeat.

A quick shower, change of clothes, then tightening up his place took all the three hours. Sighing when he was finally done Sonic looked around. The claw marks were still there but he had two days to figure out how to hide them better then he had. _Will probably need to fill them in and repaint the walls._.. Sighing at the thought he shyly headed to Shadow's. Knocking at the door Streaks answered it. Smiling at the blue hedgehog his tail started to wage. "Hi! Shads said you'd come for dinner and the night."

 _Shads?_ That was a rather cute nickname for the black hedgehog. Smiling back Sonic followed the younger hedgehog to the kitchen. "Shady Shads! Sonic's here for dinner."

Looking up from placing plates down Shadow smiled at him. "Hello. You are right on time. Please, sit and eat with us." Sitting down at the head of the table with a salad the black hedgehog waited for the other two to join him before starting to eat. For a while everything was quiet before Streaks spoke up.

"Did the super serum wear off or something? Do you have to get him angry to get him back in that other form?" Dropping his fork and huffing Shadow gave a scowling look to his brother.

"Streaks! He is not an experiment! And I'm sure he is not appreciative of you bringing up his current condition. Now stop being rude!" Watching Streaks' ears go down the younger hedgehog sunk in his chair and started picking at his fries.

Suddenly Sonic lost his appetite. Did he really seem like a science experiment? _That's basically what I am... A crazy doctor's science toy._ He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's...it's really good but I'm full." Getting up, Sonic quickly retreated back into the living room where he assumed he was staying the night.

That just got Shadow to give Streaks a look. "I expect you to apologize eventually about that." Getting up he went after Sonic. _He seems to be depressed. I'm positive he is now. I feel more sorrow for him because of this._ Walking over to Sonic who was laying on the couch he put a hand on his shoulder. "I apologies for my brother he... he doesn't always know how to talk to people. Do you want me to pack the food I made for you away in case you get hungry later?"

"Sure..." Sonic didn't twitch, or even look at Shadow when the other clasped his shoulder. _I shouldn't even be allowed in the same house as him. We're so different... I'm glad he's talking to me, even gave me his number, but it's only 'cause I'm part of his job..._

"Alright. I'll be back." Going back to the kitchen Shadow packed up Sonic's food, watching Streaks make a run to his room not wanting to talk. Taking a few more bites of his own food Shadow put the rest away. Returning to Sonic he smiled. "Would you please sit up? I would like to sit and watch some Television with you... if that's okay."

"It's your house," Sonic replied while sitting up. He didn't want to watch anything, just curl up somewhere, but he didn't have a choice.

Sitting down on the couch and about to turn on the TV he looked to Sonic he saw the look of depression on him and his ears couldn't help but go down. Reaching over he had to rub his shoulder a bit for comfort. "Is something wrong Sonic? Anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"

"Unless you suddenly have a cure for me being a freakshow then no... But thanks anyway."

Putting an arm around Sonic the dark hedgehog smiled. He wanted to befriend this hedgehog, help him if he could. There was something about him he liked. "Oh Sonic. I don't find you to be a freak show. Besides, I don't know if what happened to you the other night will happen again. If it does I do have some information about it will work on getting my cousin's notes. So you have nothing to worry about Sonic. I'm here to help you."

Shadow quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Sonic's face getting red again at their close contact. As soon as the dark hedgehog put his arm around him, Sonic could already feel flustered. "Th-thanks..." More than anything Sonic wanted to lean against him but he quickly stopped himself.

"Of course Sonic. I want to help you any way I can." Smiling at that Shadow started to sense there was something more to the depressed hedgehog in his arms. "Now how about some television to relax?" Turning on the TV Shadow had to sigh in a bit of frustration when he saw Ghost Adventures on the screen. "Looks like my brother decided to watch the living room television."

Ironic how Sonic was actually expecting that. He was used to this show by now. It made him laugh slightly. "He likes this junk too? Knuckles won't stop watching it."

Shaking his head a bit Shadow had to look to the one next to him. "Sadly. I think he watches though to cope. As much as I don't like it it is hard to reason with someone that believes in this kind of thing..." Smiling the black hedgehog got an idea. "Want to play a game?"

That got Sonic to freeze. For a second he looked over to the darker hedgehog before looking away. He was curious. "What kind of game?"

"It's something my friend Rouge made up." Getting up he made his way to the kitchen while still talking. "Rather simple game she made up because she loves watching these shows though only to make fun of them." Returning to the couch with a bowl of candy Shadow put it on the table. "When they are about to "catch" a ghost talking to them on film one person closes their eyes. The other person reads what the ghost says and the one with their eyes closed guesses what the ghost says. If we guess wrong we take a piece of candy... we've never guessed right."

This all sounded familiar somehow. For some reason Sonic got deja vu and Scourge was involved. "So...it's basically a drinking game, but with candy." He chuckled, vowing to play this sort of thing with the green hedgehog again. "Sounds fun."

Chuckling Shadow looked over to Sonic. "Well... yes. But I can't drink so we use candy. Sure Rouge doesn't like that but I am not of age yet so she has to deal with it till December." Leaning in the back of the couch he felt like this was relaxing the other. "Should I go first or you?"

 _I can't drink either but Knuckles can. And that doesn't stop Scourge from giving me awesome drinks._ But he supposed he shouldn't say that out loud. Nodding, Sonic replied, "I'll go first."

Smiling more they started to watched the show, guessing everything wrong. Taking the piece by piece of candy. It made them both laugh. It was good fun. They played till eight before getting tired of it. Changing the channel to something else Shadow had to sigh. "When you changed the other night it was around nine. Was it not?"

"Um..." Sonic thought about it while popping another Sweet Tart in his mouth. "I'm not sure. I was asleep before it happened. You'd know more than I would."

Nodding he looked over to the blue hedgehog. "I think that's what time it was." Stretching he looked over to the clock. "Something tells me you won't change though... call it a hunch. When you do get tired this couch folds out into a bed. I also have some spare blankets and pillows."

"Really?" No wonder this couch was so huge. It was an awesome couch in its own right. "Sweet. I should get me one of these." On the other hand, maybe he shouldn't. The last thing Sonic needed was for Knuckles and Julie-Su to sleep on one of these in the middle of the living room.

"I could tell you where I got mine... even take you there if you like." Thinking for a moment Shadow was trying to remember where he did get it. "Would be better if you got new furniture anyways. I hate to tell you but your things are rather out of style." Chuckling at that part of it was only a tease but Shadow did enjoy shopping.

"Hey, most of it's not mine. It's not my fault Knux is so old fashioned. And I don't have the money to go furniture shopping anyway."

"Really?.. I'm sorry to hear that." Putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder he looked so friendly. "If you need any help Sonic. Any at all I will be willing to help you. I know what it is like falling on hard times."

"Huh?" Stealing a quick look at Shadow, the blue hedgehog had to turn away when he saw how kind the other was staring at him. It made his heart and stomach do flip flops. "That's awfully nice of you to s-say... But like I said, you're already doing so much for me."

"You don't need to mention it. I am more then happy to help if you need it." Putting a hand on Sonic's he smiled. "And you don't need to be nervous around me."

 _Easier said than done..._ "S-sorry...you're kind of intimidating."

"Am I?" Thinking about it Shadow had to look away. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be. This is just how I am."

"Ah, er..." _Why in the world did I say that?_ "N-no, it's okay. I didn't mean it like that. I mean...um..."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I'm sure that this whole thing has not improved your thoughts about me... I will let you get settled in for the night." Getting up Shadow went to his room. "Good night Sonic. Sleep well. And if you feel anything funny come get me."

Inside, Sonic started panicking. The last thing he wanted right now was for Shadow to think that he didn't enjoy him being around him. "W-wait!" The blue hedgehog ran over and on instinct grabbed Shadow's arm. "Listen, Shadow..." Even when he realized he was holding onto Shadow, Sonic didn't let go. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. And...and I _can't_ think badly of you, you know. You did save my life. I didn't even thank you for that, didn't I?"

Smiling Shadow looked to Sonic. "I never said I thought you didn't like me Sonic. Just... I can tell I am making you uncomfortable and I don't want you to feel like you are being threatened." Putting a hand on the blue hedgehog's hand he sighed. "And I need to get some good rem sleep or I won't be able to function tomorrow."

 _Some good what?_ Wisely, Sonic chose not to ask. Probably a scientist thing anyway. "Uh sure... Thanks again, Shadow...really. It means a lot." A lot more than the dark hedgehog knew. Blue took his arm away and went back to the couch, looking it over a bit before folding it out. "Where did he say those blankets were...?"

"I'll get them for you. Just a minute." Going into his room Shadow came back with a sheet, blanket, and a pillow. "Here you are. Do you need anything else before I head to bed?"

Sonic shook his head, giving a small smile when Shadow handed him what he needed. He felt so warm now... "No. Thank you, Shadow."

"You're welcome. Good night." Smiling back Shadow went to his room, sure that if anything happened Sonic would come and get him.

Moving the coffee table Sonic pulled out the bed inside the couch and smiled. That was a rather cool thing to have. And it was a queen size bed too. Crawling on it, it felt so soft. In no time at all Sonic found himself asleep. Sadly around five he woke up because of a nightmare. Only think he could remember from it was the creature inside him was chasing him, trying to kill him... then he saw that echidna trying to yell at him for what he assumed help but still he could't hear her.

Laying ther he was trying to get back to sleep, and he had no idea how much time had passed when he heard some shuffling. Was Shadow awake already? Maybe the dark hedgehog was worried about him. But out of his room came Streaks with some clothes over his one arm. Not noticing Sonic he headed to the bathroom. Shower coming on. Seeing a clock on the far wall next to the window Sonic had to raise and eyebrow. _6:00? Why is he showering so early in the morning?_

Coming out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later Streaks went over to a backpack and started packing. It was then he noticed Sonic was awake and watching him rather curiously. "Morning..." He said in a voice Sonic had not heard him use before. Sounded like a child that was afraid to speak.

"Um... good morning." Sonic replied rather awkwardly expecting him again to start asking about his condition. It was only natural though so Sonic didn't blame the younger hedgehog for that. But those comments he made...hurt. A lot.

Giving a quick look over everything in his pack Streaks zipped it up before awkwardly going over to Sonic. For a moment he opened his mouth up only to close it like he wasn't sure what to say. It was like he just didn't know how to talk to other people. Which this was true. Streaks had trouble talking to new people. Always had. And while he had talked to Sonic before it was more of a blur, like a child meeting his hero. Now that he knew Sonic didn't like that he found it hard to say anything. But he clearly wanted to say something. Just didn't know how.

Sonic just rose an eyebrow. "Yes?" He certainly wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. The thought of saying something rude crossed the blue hedgehog's mind but he stopped himself. It was uncalled for. Streaks was just a kid, even if his words did hurt more than they should have.

Again Streaks opened his mouth before closing it. Looking to the clock his ears went down. "I'm sorry 'bout yesterday." With that he grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door like he was afraid of being yelled at.

That was weird, though Sonic was thankful for the apology. _He must be going off to school. I wonder when his school lets out for summer._ For Tails, his school was going on summer break in a week or so. At least that way the kid could spend more time with his parents.

 _Speaking of parents, I wonder where their parents are. Why's Shadow taking care of his brother?_ It was little things like that Sonic desperately wanted to know about his affection. He knew for a fact that he loved Shadow. It was love at first sight for him, as corny as Zonic made that out to be. But just getting to know Shadow bit by bit these past few days had been amazing. He wanted to know more.

Laying there Sonic started to make theories on where Shadow's parents could be. Maybe they were scientists too and away working on something big. It was the only thing he could think of that really made sense. Knuckles dad was like that when they knew where he was. It was one reason, from Sonic's understanding, that Knuckle's mother left his father.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Shadow walk out of his room and go over to him till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly he looked over to the black hedgehog that smiled down at him. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, uh...okay. I didn't change last night so that's a plus..." Sonic hadn't even heard Shadow approach.

Chuckling Shadow patted him slightly on the shoulder. "That is good." Moving to the bathroom the dark hedgehog just seemed to be in a good mood. "Well I am going to shower and get ready for work. I might be speaking a little ahead of myself but I think that this is over for you... at least that is what I am hoping." With that he disappeared into the bathroom.

 _So he thinks I won't transform again..._ Ears lowering, Sonic looked away when Shadow walked into the bathroom. _Does that mean that I won't get to talk to him like this anymore?_

That thought of that truly puzzled Sonic. Here he was, for two years watching the striped black hedgehog, wanting to do what he had been doing all last night with him. And now that might never happen again. i _I was just another job to him./i_ Sighing Sonic couldn't help but curl up in a ball and he stayed like that even when Shadow came out.

"I need to go over a few more things today... see if there is anything I'm missing." He mumbled before noticing the state Sonic was in. Going over he put his hand on his shoulder again. "Sonic. Is something wrong?"

"...I'm okay," Sonic replied, uncurling and standing up. "Just confused about...things. A-anyway, thanks for everything." He dusted himself off. _Oh well... It was nice while it lasted, I guess..._

"Oh... of course Sonic. You have my number if anything else happens." Giving another friendly smile he walked Sonic to his door. "I will see you around." With that Shadow was down the hallway to go to work.

Walking in his own apartment Sonic sighed and went to his couch. _Only reason he'll see me is because he lives next door._ Ears going down at the thought his phone rang. Picking it up he sighed, not even looking to see who it was. "Hello."

"Sonic! Sweety, it's your mother. Zonic told me that you hurt your arm. Why haven't you called me about it!?"

"Oh... mom. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was resting and didn't think to call you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Could I come over during my lunch break? I miss seeing my little boy."

That got Sonic to smile slightly. If anything he could always count on his mother. "Yeah...sounds good. I'll be waiting for ya."

"Good. I'll see you at noon then." Hanging up Sonic had to smiled. He could work on patching up and painting the walls later. At noon Bernie was there, being she was always on time. In her hand she brought some food for Charles' place. "It's good to see you dear. I can't believe you have been going through so much lately." Walking in and looking around she had to gasp. "Zonic wasn't joking when he said that some mad man broke in here was he?"

"No kidding." Eagerly Sonic took the food his mother had brought for him. Shadow's cooking was nice and all but nothing beat his uncle's chili dogs. Nothing. "I don't think he stole anything though."

"At least he didn't hurt you." She smiled putting a hand to Sonic's cheek before they moved to the couch. "I just can't believe all that has been happening to you though. My, I can't help but worry about you... and without your roommate here... what if that mad man comes back here?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. I just have to remember to lock the door this time. It wasn't locked." Which, in retrospect, was a good move on Sonic's part. Shadow couldn't have gotten in if he had locked the door... Or he could have busted down the door. That would have been fun to explain.

"I'm glad your neighbor was nice enough to watch over you... and it looks like he did a wonderful job on taking care of your arm. What kind of doctor is he?" That got Sonic to freeze. He forgot to ask Shadow that last night. Looking to his mother he smiled.

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh... well find out for me would you. And give him my thanks. It's also nice to know you are finally talking to that man. It's about time you did more then just stare him down."

"Mom..." Blushing Sonic had to look away. Bernie almost never brought it up but it always embarrassed him when she did.

"Well it's true. And don't you dare forget to thank him for me young man. I would do it myself but Chaos knows I don't have the time and I'm sure a strange woman thanking him would freak him out."

"I don't think he'd mind. He's a pretty cool guy...not that I know him that well." Sonic felt rather foolish. All that time he was talking to Shadow and he never bothered to ask what kind of doctor he was? All he knew was that he worked for the government...but that was something he probably should keep secret.

"Still, do it for me sweety." Putting a hand to Sonic's cheek she smiled before taking out the food. "Well let's eat up. I do have to get back to the hospital."

In no time at all, Sonic had downed all his chili dogs, licking his lips afterwards. "Thanks for the food, Mom. Shadow got me a few days off work too so I've just been trying to figure out how to hide those claw marks from Knuckles." He gave his mother a hug, figuring he should just to at least calm her down.

"Alright... if you need help you call your brother you hear? I don't need you getting hurt anymore." Hugging her son again Bernie turned opening the door to find Scourge standing there about to knock. Staring at the two of them the green hedgehog tried to quickly hide what was clearly beer behind his back.

"Hey Mrs. H... uh... didn't know you'd be here." He tried smiling as she just gave him a look and walked down the hall way. Looking back to Sonic Green sighed. "Man Blue. You cannot catch a fucking break can ya?"

"I'm guessing Zonic filled you in?" Sonic said with a small smile, waving for Scourge to come in before his mother said anything. "At least the apartment looks better. Though I dunno what I'm gonna do about the claw marks."

"Claw marks?" One look around the apartment told Scourge everything he needed to know. "Jesus. You must be a crazy magnet."

"Must be. Need to lock the windows and doors from now on." Sonic sighed sitting back down on the couch, watching Scourge put down the beer.

"I'd tell you to hide the kids and wife but you ain't got none of those." Scourge grinned in a joking matter. "Plastering them shouldn't be too hard to do... but damn! This guy must have been either super strong or had some kind of really sharp claw saws or something." Touching one the green hedgehog was clearly just as impressed as he was surprised. "Course if he was on some kinda drug like angel dust or bath salts it wouldn't surprise me to much seeing this."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that." It felt wrong, going along with this lie. But he really didn't have a choice. Sonic really wanted to tell someone what really happened...but who would believe him? _Oh yeah, I just turned into a monster and destroyed my own house. No big deal._ He could just see the stunned looks. Scourge would want to put him in a crazy house.

Chuckling Scourge just sat next to the blue hedgehog, unaware of his plight. "Your brother has been freaking out about it. Thought I needed to come see it for myself... and I thought beer could make it better too."

"That's your answer for everything." But nevertheless Sonic grabbed one. It was never the cheap beer with Scourge either. Always the good stuff. "Just don't tell Zonic."

Laughing Scourge playfully slapped Sonic on the shoulder. "I won't tell Zee. And it ain't my answer for everything, just when you have a bad day." Looking back at the claw marks one ear had to go up and the other had to go down. "How are you going to hide those from Knuckle-head?"

"Good question," Sonic mused while taking a sip of the beer and cringing slightly. "Strong stuff. Anyway, plastering it, like you said, is probably the best bet. Though I'm sure he'll still notice."

"Then tell him what happened. Sure he'll understand." Stopping for a moment Scourge had to chuckle. "Then again maybe he won't. Zee also told me that your neighbor, the one you've been oogoling for a while is a doctor... ya gonna play with him now that you've got him to talk to ya?"

Sonic was taking another sip when Scourge made that remark. It took everything he had not to spit it out. But he certainly choked. "Wh-what the hell, Scourge?! Why would you even say something like that?!"

That just got Scourge to laugh. "Lighten up Blue. I'm just joking." Getting up he went over to the window to start smoking. He knew how touchy the Hedgehog twins were about their homes smelling of smoke. "But in all seriousness are you gonna try to get him out on a date? Or is he too old? Is he everything you'd hope? I gotta know this."

"Not that it's any of your _business_ ," Sonic started with a glare then sighed and looked away. "But no. He's way out of my league. He went to college when he was twelve. And he's a few months younger than me. He's like an older version of Tails."

"Shit." Scourge mumbled as he blew out some smoke. "Look Blue... just cause he's smarter don't mean you shouldn't try." The way the green hedgehog was talking kind of shocked Sonic. It sounded like he was actually trying to give him advice to help him. Like he was being nice. Thing was Sonic couldn't figure out why Scourge would do that.

Maybe to get on Zonic's good side. That sounded plausible. "It's not just that. He could do so much better. He's got so much going for him. And what do I have? Nothing."

"Oh, so cause he's gone through school and is a fancy doctor he's somehow better then you? I don't buy that Blue. I think you are just scared." Putting out his cigarette Scourge went over to Sonic. "I say you should go for it... maybe talk to him a bit before hand but still. Why not go after him? He's fine enough for you to stalk him."

That earned Scourge another glare for the stalker remark. He'd never live that down. "Shut up. Maybe I am scared. I don't know." Besides, his relationship with Shadow right now was...complicated. "To him I'm just business."

Raising an eyebrow to that Scourge actually put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Hey... Blue. I ain't trying to upset ya or nothing. I just think you need to hear this. I know Zee isn't going to tell you to make a move and just be happy you are talking to the guy. But I think you should do something. So he thinks you are just another patient. Make him see you as something more."

"..." He knew Scourge was right. On the off chance that they could get together, Sonic needed to make an effort. At least try to be friends with the guy, though he was already on bad terms with his brother. _I don't want to be friends with him..._ It would be the same situation as he was in with Sally. He had no idea if Shadow was seeing anyone, or if he even swung that way. "Scourge...why are you telling me this? I thought you'd just laugh."

Blinking at that Scourge looked rather confused about the question. In a way a bit insulted. "I'm telling you this cause you're my friend... aren't you?"

Sonic now was a bit shocked. "I...never knew you thought of me like that." Here he was thinking Scourge was just being nice so he could kiss up to Zonic. Sonic felt rather ashamed. "Sorry. That was stupid. Thanks for the advice though... I-I'll see what I can do."

"That's the spirit." Scourge grinned while giving Sonic a playful slap to the back but then his ears went down when he realized he nudged the injured shoulder. "Crap... that didn't hurt did it?"

Chuckling Sonic had to look to Scourge. Truth was he liked Scourge thinking they were friends more then him just being an ass. "No. It's fine."

"Good... um... you need help covering the claw marks? Can't be easy doing that with an injured arm."

"It wasn't injured that badly. Just a sprain. Should be fine by tomorrow." Though he was honestly very touched by Scourge's offer. Maybe he wasn't such a manipulative jackass. "You don't have to help. I have to go out and buy the stuff to fix it anyway. But thank you."

"If you are sure bout that." Scratching behind his head the green hedgehog sighed. "Well you got work so I'll get out of your quills. See you later Blue. Oh, and for the record I'm getting you something awesome for your birthday so look forward to that." With that Scourge headed for the door.

"Huh?" It took Sonic a minute to realize that his birthday was this month. With everything that just happened, he completely forgot. "H-hey, you don't have to get me anything."

"Too late." Scourge grinned as he waved and left to let Sonic work. While that was all rather strange Blue couldn't help but feel touched by it. Seemed like the green hedgehog liked him. That was good, better then him hating him. i _Maybe all those insults he through at me were his way of trying to help me toughen up./i_ Shrugging at the thought Sonic got up and went to pick up supplies to fix his walls and repaint them.

Around three Sonic had finally started his work on fixing his walls. Lows for some reason was packed and it took him forever to not only find the plaster but the same paint as the living room as well as his bedroom. As he was fixing the living room, being Knuckles wouldn't see his bedroom he was doing this first a knock came at the door. Sighing in frustration Sonic went over and answered the door only to blush when he saw Shadow standing there smiling. "Hello Sonic. How is everything?"

As if he wasn't embarrassed enough before. First Shadow saw him in rags, now he sees him in sweatpants with paint blotches and wet plaster everywhere. _Real attractive, Sonic._ He swallowed. "Uh, i-it's all good. Just...working on the house, that's all."

"Oh?" Looking to the wall Shadow smiled. "Streaks is in theater till six so why don't I help you with that? In a way it is my fault your home was damaged."

Blink. "Your f- Shadow, I'm the one who went crazy, not you."

Raising an eyebrow to Sonic's stutters he just pushed his glasses up on his face. "Yes, but if I had gotten to you sooner then you wouldn't have in the first place so let me help. I do have some experience in impoverishment as it were."

Ears lowering, Sonic nervously looked away. "Well...if you insist. I'm just handling this first. My room got hit the most." That wasn't saying much. There were still many more claw marks on the walls and on the floor in the living room. Sonic actually appreciated the help. Maybe this would be a good time to get to know Shadow better. _If I can ever actually speak to the guy without tripping over my words._

"I do. Just let me go and put something on that isn't my work clothes. I will be right back." Smiling Shadow went to his apartment to change, returning in a matter of minutes in his own sweat pants and a tattered old T. "Let's get started then." Going over to what Sonic had started on he started working on the next part.

And Sonic had to blush when he saw Shadow in such casual clothes. Even yesterday when they were talking, Shadow still looked somewhat fancy. He didn't even have his glasses on. "R-right..." Sonic replied while opening his window.

 _I don't think I noticed how red his eyes were._ Sonic had never seen someone with red eyes before. It was rather strange yet beautiful. Looking over to Shadow's work he kept squinting his eyes, his tongue stuck out on one side of his mouth as he put plaster into the wall. Blushing at how cute that was Sonic had to turn to his own work. "M-my mom wanted me to thank you for helping me." He mumbled out. Feeling that could break the ice.

"It really was nothing but I'm glad that your family is happy with my "work." Even if I didn't really do anything." Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at that. For some reason it made him feel clever. Like Mr. Spock.

"You calmed me down. That's certainly something. They all think you're my new doctor now." Sonic then paused. "Speaking of that...I never asked before. What exactly are you a doctor in? I mean, are you certified to say that my shoulder was sprained or whatever?"

"Of course I am Sonic. I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't. I am a doctor in behavioral science. But I have a degree in biology and I have taken nurse training. So I am called doctor where I work because I have a masters degree." Smiling over at Sonic to show him he had nothing to worry about the dark hedgehog chuckled when he saw the blush on the others' face.

As hard as he tried, Sonic couldn't hold that stare. "Oh...so I should probably start calling you doctor, huh?"

Again Shadow chuckled. "Being you are not one of my colleagues no. You can just call me by my name Sonic."

"Well sure, but... Oh never mind." Sonic was starting to learn pretty quickly that arguing with Shadow was pretty much impossible. It wasn't like he could really say no to the guy anyway. "Thanks for the help."

"You don't have to keep thanking me Sonic. It's a pleasure to help you."

Shadow was indeed doing this out of the goodness of his heart, right? Did he really feel so responsible that he'd help Sonic with things like this? Perhaps there was a small chance that they could...click. "That's nice of you to say..."

"I suppose it is." Shadow almost mused before looking to Sonic. "So you talked to your mother today?"

"Yeah. She worries. A lot. It doesn't help her that I've been getting into a lot of trouble lately...with the kidnapping and everything."

"It's good she cares for you." Shadow smiled as he finished on the claw marks he was working on. "What are you going to do with the carpet?"

"Mmm..." He was tempted to get rid of it. But it wasn't his in the first place and he almost felt guilty getting rid of all the evidence on his freak out. Knuckles should at least know some of it. "It's not mine. I guess I'll keep it for now." Even with the walls plastered, it was easy to tell that something was messed around with. The plaster could easily be seen even when painted over.

Nodding Shadow looked around. "So where is the paint?" Being pointed in the right direction he opened the can and they got started on painting. "I enjoy painting... at times I think I should buy an easel again." Shadow couldn't help but muse as he watched the paint cover the plaster. It had been a long time sense he had painted anything.

 _Geez. Is there anything this guy_ isn't _good at_? This was starting to get ridiculous. Shadow was basically a wonder child. _How can I compete with that? Or even impress him in the slightest?_ But he shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. "Y-yeah? I was never good at things like that..."

"Really? I could teach you some basics if you like." Smiling at that Shadow dipped his brush back in the can.

"Oh don't bother. Dad and Zonic have already tried. I'm not that kind of...what's the word...coordinated. Now music on the other hand-" Sonic stopped himself. He was rambling.

"Music?" Chuckling Shadow just shook his head. "You have to be more coordinated to play an instrument then paint Sonic... and you seem to do well on painting a wall. Are you thinking of drawing? That is a little more challenging."

"Whatever. You know what I meant." Another shot. This just kept getting better. "Anyway, I prefer running more than anything." Speaking of that, Sonic hadn't really gotten back into running since his kidnapping. With everything that had happened, he sort of forgot about it. _I should really start doing that again..._

Blinking Shadow had to look over as to say he didn't know what Sonic meant but he didn't say anything. But the running it sounded interesting. "You like to run, then? That is good."

But Sonic's reaction surprised Shadow. "Oh I love it! Running is my life!" It was the first time he had seen Sonic so excited and pleased about something. "I know people keep telling me I should be a professional track racer since my times were the best in my school's history but I think making a profession out of something I love so much would just-" The blue hedgehog stopped there. He was rambling again. "Uh...never mind."

"No, no." Putting his brush down Shadow looked over to Sonic. "Finish what you were saying." It was refreshing to see the blue hedgehog happy and excited over something. He wanted to hear more about something that clearly got his blood pumping.

He was interested? For some reason that made Sonic's heart skip a few beats. "I-I was just going to say that doing something I love so much as a profession would just take the fun out of it." Don't get him wrong, Sonic loved music and loved being in the band with Sally. But running was where his true passion lied. People called him 'Sonic' for a reason, after all. Music just seemed more lenient with what he could do with it. But that was all in the past.

Nodding Shadow couldn't help but smile. "I know what you mean. Of course I've never found something I was that passionate about. My brother I think could relate to you more on that." Speaking of his brother Shadow looked at the clock. He needed to be home before his brother did and he didn't want to lose track of time.

About an hour passed, Sonic and Shadow making some small talk here an there. Shadow couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. It felt like Sonic really wanted to say something but the blue hedgehog was keeping hush-hush. Where was the Sonic that got excited about running? Shadow kind of missed it.

"I better get home and start cooking. Um... you will be fine finishing this on your own right?" He needed to take care of his brother but at the same time Shadow didn't want to just abandon the blue hedgehog

While Shadow was finishing up the living room, Sonic had wandered into his own room and started in there. "Huh?" Peeking his head out, Sonic nodded. "Yeah...it's fine. I really appreciate the help... You didn't have to do that."

Giving Sonic a friendly smile Shadow just patted the other on the shoulder. "It was a pleasure to help you. I will see you again I am sure. Till then take care of yourself." Heading to the door the black hedgehog looked back before he left. "And if you ever want to join us for dinner again you are welcome to."

 _Right... things'll just go back to the way they were before... Timidly he looked at his hand. Was Shadow right and that transformation wasn't going to happen again? That was so weird... And those dreams. Won't they ever stop?  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Things Go On

**Chapter 6**

 **Things Go On**

With in the week Knuckles came back. As Sonic came home he found the echidna staring at the carpet. The claw marks were still there and he could tell that the wall was repainted. "Sonic... What happened here? You didn't have some crazy party while I was gone hunting, did you?"

The blue hedgehog just rolled his eyes. "Yeah Knux. 'Cause you know I'd totally do something like that. Though the real reason is just as believable."

"What happened... and why did you paint the wall?" Looking to his friend, and roommate Knuckles was just lost.

"Well the walls had claw marks on them too." With a sigh Sonic sat back on the couch. "A crazy guy came in through the window... I couldn't really see. He went nuts and broke a lot of things but I don't think he stole anything. Just messed everything up."

Eyes widening Knuckles sat down next to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Messed up my shoulder a bit but other then that I wasn't hurt. Zonic is still hunting for the guy." _And he will never find him because he's not real._

Leaning back on the couch the echidna nodded. "Wow... well then he'll get caught because your brother is an unstoppable crime fighting machine." Looking over to Sonic he grinned. "Oh, but I have good news. We got a ghost on tape! No doubt we will get a lot more work now and maybe even a TV show!"

Sonic fought the urge to roll his eyes this time. Trust Knuckles to say something like that. "Are you sure it was a ghost this time? You've said that before, y'know."

"Of course! An orb floated around then a body formed and pointed at something... we don't know what though before it disappeared. Mighty has the tape or I'd show you." Smiling it was clear that the red echidna was proud of this but Sonic didn't really care. But Knuckles was his friend so he'd let him basic in this.

With a sigh Sonic just flipped on the TV. "Hope you don't mind not watching ghost stuff on this then. I've had enough weirdness for a while."

"Sure." Looking to the TV Knuckles smiled. "Let's watch history if Ancient Aliens isn't on."

"History, Knuckles? Really?" Well there wasn't much else on.

"Hey, I like history." The echidna huffed as history was turned on to see that Pawn Star was on. For a while Sonic watched that before going to bed. He did have work in the morning.

Like most times, work was boring. Playing with a pencil on his desk Sonic just wished someone would come in just so he could do something. Rotor seemed to be bored too, sitting in a chair next to one of the employee doors. Walking in Zonic looked around before heading over to his brother. "Looks like you are going to need this." Putting the coffee on Sonic's desk Zonic smiled at him.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm so bored right now." Sonic yawned and sipped his coffee. "Knuckles says he actually caught a ghost on tape this time. I still think he's nuts but whatever." He took another sip. "How's life living with Scourge? Is he a slob?"

Chuckling Zonic nodded. "A little but he cleans up pretty quickly when I ask him too." Smiling Zonic looked over to Rotor and waved. It was then that Sonic noticed there were marks on his neck, like hickies.

Raising an eyebrow, Sonic just had to ask. "Hey Zee. What's with the, uh..." He pointed to his nick, indicating to the marks.

Giving his brother a look it took a while for Zonic to get what he was saying and he blushed. "Those... those are nothing... I... I just got a too friendly suspect of DUI." Putting a hand over the hickies and looking away for some reason Sonic got the odd feeling that his brother just lied to him.

"You sure about that?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow. Most people called it a twin thing when the two of them could tell what the other was thinking.

"Yeah."

But obviously Zonic didn't want to say. Maybe he had a girlfriend and was too embarrassed to say anything. "Hey, is she hot at least?"

Raising an eyebrow Zonic gave his twin a look. "Is who hot?"

"Your girlfriend." Sonic grinned trying to tell Zonic that he knew what was going on.

"I don't have a girlfriend Sonic." Rolling his eyes Zonic turned. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

 _Huh... Yeah, he's definitely hiding something._ That was rather odd. It was rare when the two brothers would hide things from each other. i _'Course I'm not one to talk. I'm hiding the fact that I turned into a monster and trashed my own house._ But that was for a reason. He wasn't supposed to talk about that.

Watching his brother leave Sonic had to think about that for a moment. _Maybe he had met some with a girl at some random bar that Scourge took him too and he's just waiting to tell us when he's sure they will click._ Zonic always did have trouble clicking with people outside of their family. One thing he wanted to do was double date with his twin but the tattered eared hedgehog never could find someone he wanted to date. Girls had to jump through hops to get him to even notice them. Sometimes Sonic just thought his brother just didn't care for that kind of thing.

It bothered him most of the day. Going home he was still thinking about it. Tails was out of school now so he didn't need to worry about picking him up so he could just relax and try to forget that his brother was trying to hide something from him. Knuckles left a note, saying he would be home late begging he was working hard. Sighing he guessed that meant building cages and going over their ghost film.

After an hour and a half of just laying back and listening to music Sonic had to jump at a knock at the door. Blinking he wondered if Scourge had decided to come over again. Answering the door he found Streaks standing there, holding his back pack ears down and eyes on his feet. Opening his mouth to say something he closed it before opening it again. "I'm locked out."

 _Did he forget his keys?_ But Sonic gave the kid a kind smile and stepped aside. "You can stay here until Shadow gets back then. Hungry? I'm not much of a cook but I can order something if you want."

Walking in Streaks started to look over everything. He seemed curious about the place he entered. When food was mentioned his ears perked up and he looked over to Sonic rather excited. "Pizza? Meat lovers?"

"Duh," Sonic replied with a laugh, going over to the phone. This was starting to go a lot better then their last encounter a few weeks ago. "Guess I should get three. Knuckles'll probably want some too."

Sitting on the couch Streaks pulled out a math book and started working on it waiting for Sonic to come back. Once the order was place the blue hedgehog sat next to him. "Did... did it hurt?" Shyly he asked as he looked over to the other to Sonic.

Sonic gave him a look like he wasn't sure what the younger hedgehog was talking about. "What? Ordering pizza? Not really..."

"No! Did... did changing hurt?" Looking back to his paper he couldn't really look to Sonic while asking it again.

"Oh." Rather strange question to ask but he figured Streaks was just being curious. Sonic shrugged, not seeing the harm in indulging his curiosity. "Kinda, yeah. Why?"

"Just curious I guess..." The little hedgehog mumbled before going to his math. Looking it over he didn't really know how to talk. With his brother not around it's like he was a completely different person.

It felt weird, being alone with Streaks. "Uh, i-it wasn't that bad," Sonic started, trying to break the ice. "What are you working on?"

"Math... Shadow likes me doing my homework before doing anything else." Erasing something he mumbled in frustration. "I hate math. More then summer school... during summer school."

"You're taking summer school?" Poor kid. "Do you need any help? I'm not the best at math but I can probably help a little..."

"I-if you want to." Sitting there Streaks watched Sonic look over his paper and start going over how to solve the problems he was working on. Half way through the pizza came so they could take a break. "I don't get how my brother is so good at this kind of stuff... He can do math problems all in his head!" Streaks smiled, warming up to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah? Your brother is... well he's something." Sonic blushed as he took a bite of his pizza. He really didn't want to talk about Shadow to his little brother. "So what do you study in school Streaks?"

"Theater." Once he said that Streaks' quills went up and he gave Sonic a look. "It's not gay! It's artistic." The way he said that made Sonic think he had said it a hundred times before.

"I...wasn't going to say it was. I like theater. Was in it for a year or so before music kind of took over my life." He gave Streaks a kind smile. If anything at least he could have a good relationship with his affection's brother.

"Oh... well I'm going to be on Broadway one day. Costumes, acting. I will do it all." Smiling Streaks made a rather heroic pose before eating more pizza. "We have a cousin in New York that will take me in once I'm done with school. Shadow is putting some money aside for me so I can get started too."

"That's awesome!" Sonic felt rather jealous. This kid knew exactly what he wanted to do. Shadow wasn't kidding when he mentioned that Streaks had a passion. The blue hedgehog could certainly tell. "Good luck. I'll come and watch sometime when you're all famous."

"Awesome!" Streaks smiled as Knuckles came in. Stopping he looked at the two on the couch confused. Seeing the new person the younger hedgehog curled up eating his pizza.

"Hey... um... Sonic, who's your friend?"

"Hey Knux. This is Streaks. He's Shadow's brother and got locked out of his house. Streaks, this is Knuckles." Waving to the echidna Streaks just looked away. Knuckles waved back before he noticed the pizza. Rushing over he grabbed some food.

"I am starving! It's been a late day. Nice to meet you Streaks. Sonic, how much I owe you for this pizza?"

"Don't worry about it." Watching Knuckles sit down he turned on the TV to Ghost Adventures. That got Streaks to perk up.

"I love this show!"

"Me too!" Knuckles smiled and the two started talking ghost stuff. The young hedgehog was impressed that there was a ghost hunter right next door. Sonic just sat there wishing Shadow was there to talk to him. He wouldn't talk about such stuff.

Moving to his room Sonic felt rather alone now. Streaks was more interested in talking with Knuckles now that they saw their common interest and Sonic didn't have the heart to change the channel or subject. He didn't know how much time passed when he got a text. Looking at his phone his eyes widened when he saw it was from Shadow. _Have you seen my brother? He's not home again and I'm worried._

But he slumped again when he saw what it said. _It's not about me..._ Shaking his head, Sonic knew he couldn't think like that. It was selfish of him. As long as Streaks was okay it didn't matter, right? _He's over here,_ Sonic texted back. _Knuckles is keeping him busy._

 _May I come and get him then?_ Of course at that Sonic texted yes. He couldn't say no to the hedgehog next door. Walking out of his room Blue smiled to Streaks. "Hey Streaks, Shadow wants you home."

"Oh man! Do I have too go?" At that there came a knock at the door.

"You tell me." Sonic teased as he went over to the door opening it and finding Shadow standing there. He smiled when he saw Sonic before turning his attention to Streaks.

"Come on home Streaks. It's late and you have summer school in the morning." With a huff the young hedgehog got up and stomped home, ignoring the good byes. Smiling Shadow shook his head at his brother's show. "Thank you for looking after him for me. He can be a handful."

Blushing at that Sonic had to look away. "No problem. He was locked out and I couldn't just leave him out here."

Nodding Shadow was about to turn and go back to his apartment when he stopped. "Oh... are you free tomorrow?"

The blush on Sonic's muzzle only got deeper and Knuckles had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "Y-yeah, after work I am. Why?"

"I'm going out with a friend tomorrow night and as they say, the more the merrier. I was hoping you would join us."

"Erm..." This seemed rather out of the blue for Shadow to just offer. It wasn't like he was asking him out on a date or anything. _So why is my heart beating so fast?_ On one hand he really didn't want to be a third wheel. On the other hand anytime spent with Shadow was a good time in his opinion. "S-sure. I'd love to go."

"Great. I will see you tomorrow at five then." With that Shadow gave a wave before going into his apartment.

And Knuckles could no longer hold back. He just burst out laughing at the seen he had just witnessed. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Oh shut up!" Sonic grabbed a pillow and threw it at Knuckles' head. Huffing he turned and stomped into his room, tired of getting made fun of for this. Knuckles wasn't any better than Scourge in that regard.

Falling back on his bed Sonic had to think about that for a second. _Then again Scourge gave me advice on talking to Shadow and making a move. Knuckles just makes fun of me..._ It was strange to think about. But then again Scourge was hanging out with his brother, said that he thought the blue hedgehog was his friend. No doubt in Sonic's mind the green hedgehog was improving his life and maturing. Knuckles was forever a child. That got Sonic to chuckle to himself.

All night Sonic couldn't sleep. He had been having trouble sleeping with the strange dreams and with what was going to happen after work Blue just couldn't rest. At work he was very distracted. Rotor got him to look like he was busy though when Ken walked in by a secret cough they use to use to warn someone they didn't like was coming. Getting home Sonic jumped in the shower and changed into some nice black pants and a white button up shirt. No doubt where Shadow was taking him would have some class to it.

Ten minutes before five the knock came and Shadow was standing there with a smile. "Ready to go?"

He just hoped he didn't look too fancy... No need to make it obvious he was so nervous. "Y-yeah. Uh, where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?" He said as the two of them got on the elevator. He hoped Shadow was driving anyway.

"A new bar that just opened up." Shadow said as he pushed the button to go down to the lobby. "It's kind of a tradition when a bar opens up I meet Rouge there. Being she wanted to meet you and I enjoy your company I thought you could become part of that tradition." Getting out of the elevator they headed to the cars. Shadow went straight for his and Sonic followed, seeing a very nice silver car.

 _Wow. He must be loaded._ But Sonic quirked an eyebrow. _So why's he living in an apartment?_ Shaking his head, Sonic was about to open his door when Shadow opened it for him. He blushed again, looking away. "Uh...th-thanks."

"You're welcome." Shadow smiled as he got into the drivers side and started the car. Radio coming on it was playing on some classical music channel. For some reason Sonic saw that coming. Pulling out they started down the road to this new bar. "Let's see... she said the name for this place was The Black Bear." Shadow almost mumbled as he was remembering how to get there.

"I thought you were too young to drink. Why are you going to a bar anyway? Or is it just for the food?"

Chuckling at that Shadow gave Sonic a quick glace. "For me it's the food... in a way this place is more of a pub then a bar. Also heard they have good coffee and tea so that is a plus."

"Makes sense. Is uh...is Rouge your girlfriend or something?" Part of Sonic wanted to hear the answer but another part of him was dreading it.

That just got Shadow to laugh. "No, no. Rouge is not my girlfriend. She is a very close friend but all she'll ever be is a friend and she knows that very well."

At least that was one thing off his charts. Sonic sighed in a bit of relief. _Still, that doesn't necessarily mean he goes for guys._ "Oh? I getcha. So you don't have a girlfriend then?"

"I don't go for females Sonic. I respect them but they have never interested me." Shadow was still chuckling a bit. He was sure Sonic would have figured this out by now being everyone who the dark hedgehog knew this. But he guessed it just never clicked with the blue hedgehog.

Sonic would have never guessed that Shadow never went for females in general. He quickly looked away, trying to hide his excitement. _I-is he serious? So I might really have a chance! I mean...once I get to know him more and everything..._

Then again Shadow could be the type of person that never had interest in anyone. But why would he only say females if that were true? Still. "So... who do you go for?" Blushing he couldn't believe he just asked that. Thankfully Shadow didn't seem bothered by it.

"I'm gay Sonic, if that is what you are asking. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"What? No! No, of course it doesn't..." It created the exact opposite effect. "I-I just...I wasn't expecting it, that's all." Though this probably wasn't the best topic to keep going. They barely knew each other. But Shadow didn't seem to mind... "Is there a reason y-you don't like girls...?"

Shrugging slightly Shadow just sighed. "Just never found them to be attractive. Chaos knows I tried but I just like the company of my sex in a romantic way more then females. I just don't as some would say click with them. Now that does not mean I will go to parades to scream about my perseverance in sexuality."

It took Sonic a moment to realize what Shadow just said. When he did he burst out in a short bit of laughter. "So you're not one for gay pride parades, huh?" He replied with a chuckle, rubbing under his nose.

Chuckling Shadow shook his head a bit. "No, no. Though I went to one out of curiosity. Having a strange half naked man grind up on you makes you not want to go back... and I don't understand why everyone was covered in glitter. Took me forever to get it out of my quills."

"Eheheh..." Sonic desperately tried to get the dirty images out of his head while laughing at the thought of a glittery Shadow. "I'll keep that in mind."

Chuckling Shadow pulled up to the bar. "Here we are. With any luck Rouge will for once be on time and not late... knowing her though she is going to be late."

 _Huh. I didn't even notice this place. I need to get out and run more._ Smiling a little, Sonic quickly followed Shadow into the restaurant.

Looking around they found that Shadow's friend wasn't there. Getting a table to look over the menu the black hedgehog smiled. "This place has a rather decent menu... not much vegetarian options though."

"Bars usually don't as far as I'm aware." Shadow had to smile a little. Sonic seemed to be a little more relaxed then when he first picked him up a half hour ago. That was a good sign. "Do you eat fish at all?"

With a chuckle Shadow shook his head. "If I did I wouldn't be vegetarian. But it looks like they have a stuffed portabella so I suppose I will get that." Closing his menu he had to look at his watch. "What will you be getting?"

"Um..." He was looking for chili dogs on the menu but was disappointed that they didn't seem to have any. "Not sure. They didn't have what I was looking for."

"What were you looking for?"

"Chili dogs."

Shadow was about to ask Sonic about that when someone approached the table. She was fairly tall, white bat with light blue eyes. What she was wearing almost had Sonic's eyes pop out of his head like they would in a cartoon. Black short skirt with a red top that was low cut so her boobs looked like at any moment they might pop out. Seeing her Shadow had to smile, getting up and giving her a hug. "Rouge! It's good to see you."

"Oh,like always it's good to see you too sweety." Hugging back, as she pulled away she looked to Sonic, giving him a smile and a wink.

"Sonic, this is Rouge. Rouge, this is Sonic. I've told you about him."

"And I remember him. So sorry about the mess you found yourself in dear." Going over to him Rouge took his hand and shook it.

 _Whoa. If I wasn't into Shadow I would totally see about dating her!_ This was probably the prettiest woman Sonic had ever seen. His cheeks tinted red a bit as he shook her hand. "Geez Shadow. You didn't tell me she would be this cute."

Giggling a bit at that Rouge sat down next to Shadow. "Don't worry about that dear, he doesn't know how beautiful I am."

"Yes, I am a poor judge of female beauty." Shadow chuckled getting Rouge to put an arm around him.

"Though he certainty can pick the cutest guy in a room like that." Snapping her fingers Shadow had to chuckle. "And the thing this guy can do to a room! He's so talented. Did you know he cuts my hair. No one but Shadow is allowed to touch my hair. He knows how to make me look good without realizing how good he makes me look!"

Sonic chuckled to himself. _I'm kinda surprised that made any sense to me._ "Shadow seems like he's good at everything to me."

"Well I couldn't speak for _everything_ but he is such a talented man... to bad he's gay. Seems to always be the case with me." Sighing at that Shadow had to chuckle again.

"You'll find someone one day Rouge. Don't rush yourself." Taking his glass of water Shadow took a drink while his friend just smiled to Sonic.

"I'm sure you are taken Sonic. You're quite a cute guy after all, a dream boat."

The blush got a little bigger on Sonic's cheeks. "Uh..." This suddenly turned awkward. "N-no... Not me."

"Really? Is that why you aren't staring at my face?" Rouge teased getting Sonic's face to light but and getting the two he was with to laugh. "Boy, you were right about him being easily teased. I like him."

"You are horrible Rouge. Don't take her teasing too seriously." Giving Sonic a kind smiled Shadow then looked to Rouge. "Have you heard anything about the trail?"

"Only that the notes we collected are so badly coded that no one can crack them. Wish they would just give them too you. I'm sure you could make sense of it all."

"They would just say I'm too i _personally/i_ invested. Best I don't even ask or some people might to try to take the rug right from under me."

Even if they weren't dating Sonic still felt like a third wheel between the two friends. He fell silent and looked away, not really feeling like he had much more to say.

"Well I'm sure Sonic's happy about the trail going on the way." That got Shadow to sigh.

"I hadn't really told him about that yet. I wanted for him to be on trail before hand." Noticing Sonic was now looking at them the dark hedgehog folded his arms. "Ivo is about to be put on trail but there are some complications would the whole thing."

"Complications?" Sonic rose a brow. "Like what?"

"He wrote is notes in code and most of what is needed to convict him and throw him in jail where belongs are in those notes. You might be called in when the trial starts."

"Being you were kind of being help prisoner and then had... whatever that crazy man was doing to you. Hard to believe his was related to your father." That last part made Shadow's ears go down, clearly not happy about that fact.

"Yes, well he and my father never did see eye to eye. There is one in every family I suppose."

"Oh..." It didn't make a lot of sense to Sonic but he would take their word for it. They were the agents after all. "How long will it take to decode them, do you think?"

"Months, a year, maybe longer. They haven't let me look at the notes so I don't know how may there are or how coded they are." Sighing Shadow had to shake his head. "It's a bit frustrating."

"Let's talk about something else. Sonic dear, what do you love to do more then anything?" With a smile Rouge turned her attention to Sonic, and he swore she was trying to push her boobs forward on purpose.

And Sonic tried to look away. He may have liked Shadow but that didn't mean he didn't like females either still. "U-uh...run. I like running."

"Really? I like jogging myself. Helps keep my figure." Giggling at that Rouge's eyes happened to glance over the bar and she had to freeze a bit. "Oh shoot. Don't look now Shadow but it looks like we aren't the only ones here."

Blinking at that Shadow had to glance to the bar before looking away in a bit of disgust. "Great. What are they doing here?"

"I don't know... you don't think they over heard us talking in the break room do you?"

"It's possible."

"Friends of yours...?" The last thing Sonic needed was to feel alienated in a place like this without a ride. Then again, Shadow and Rouge didn't exact seem happy about the idea of this small group of people showing up.

"Friends is not the word I would ever use for them." Almost growling Shadow looked away when one looked in his direction.

Leaning over the table a bit Rouge put a hand up to make sure that the others' couldn't hear her. "One of those men is Shadow's ex. He's a nasty man with a large ego and the others are his kiss ass lackies. They do everything they can just to make Shadow's life a bit hard. He is the youngest one in the department and they aren't really happy that he's so praised or that he was the one that did the leaving with that tool."

 _Oh. An ex. This is going to be fun..._ As if Sonic didn't have enough trouble with exes. He sighed. "Did they follow you?"

"Like Shadow said it's possible... the guy is a tool." Shadow was about to add onto that when one of them came over. The one that looked over before. He wasn't that tall, and was rather average looking to Sonic, especially being another hedgehog.

"Hello Shadow. You are looking... well." He said in such a way that is almost sounded insulting. The smirk on his face made Sonic want to punch the guy.

"Hello Michael... was there something you wanted? If not then please just go away." Getting up Rouge crossed her arms at the man, clearly ready to pick a fight with him if he did anything. But then his attention turned to Sonic.

"You are the one that Shadow has been talking about right? The one Ivo used in his little experiment?.. don't know why he would use someone like you. So what was it like being a guinea pig?"

"Leave him alone Mike." Shadow growled just getting a grin on this other hedgehog's face.

Immediately Sonic didn't like this guy and what Shadow and Rouge were saying only added to it. He glared at the other hedgehog. "Shouldn't you already know that? You have the report. Read it."

"But I'd like to hear from the guy that turned into a freak show." That got Shadow really glaring at the hedgehog as well. He didn't really see eye to eye with him when they were dating and this was how he acted when it was over. Really the dark hedgehog dodged a bullet with him. The lackies, as Rouge called them then came over no doubt to help aid the jackass before them.

 _I didn't think this was how scientists were supposed to act. It's like being back in high school._ The blue hedgehog huffed. "Use your imaginations. It probably wouldn't be hard to think like a freak show for you guys, would it?"

But this didn't seem to phase them, just got them all to grin. "Oh, so the guinea pig thinks he's big. That's so cute. You being like that because Shadow gave you some sweet words? He can't protect you forever. He'll probably send you into the labs himself."

"Why would I send him to a lab? There's no reason for that and you know that... how could you have a masters?" Shadow huffed. _Keep reminding me why I broke up with you in the first place._

But when Sonic didn't speak up for a moment after that Shadow looked over to see that the blue hedgehog didn't look all that happy. _D-does he think I'd really do that?_

"I don't think he believes you, Shadow!" Michael said with a laugh, getting the rest of his group to laugh as well.

"Oh that is it!" With that Rouge quickly punched Michael before moving on to the other lackies. Sighing at her reaction Shadow looked to Sonic, seeing him get up and start to walk away. Getting up he quickly followed the other.

"Sonic... please wait. I'm sorry about that, I really am." Putting a hand on the blue hedgehog's shoulder he hoped that Sonic would listen to him.

"Why are you sorry?" Sonic replied without looking at the other hedgehog. Shadow's ears lowered as he examined the other. He looked to be the very definition of miserable. "It wasn't your fault. Thanks for the offer though...but I'm going home."

Sighing Shadow reached in his pocket. "Alright, I'll take you home. I'm still sorry about that whole thing... really I am. He's always like that."

"You don't have to. I'd rather walk anyway."

"I know I don't have to... but I want to. Please humor me Sonic. I feel bad about this whole thing. If I knew this would happen I wouldn't have taken you out then."

"Yeah..." With a sigh and a shrug, Shadow could tell that Sonic had conceded. He didn't say a word as he followed Shadow to his car and got in the passenger's side.

Ears down Shadow just didn't really know what to say. He really did feel bad about this whole situation. After a while of silence he finally had to say something. "Let me make this up to you. This night was suppose to be fun, not a panicked fight. Why don't we try this again? Maybe two days from now."

The blue hedgehog seemed to be completely lost in thought. _He wouldn't do that, would he? Turn me into the government? That guy was just being an asshole...right?_

But when he realized what Shadow was saying he turned to look, a small blush on his cheeks. "This isn't...code for, like, turning me in, is it?"

Huffing Shadow was clearly not happy that Sonic did believe that. "I can't believe that you would believe that asshole and his bull shit... forgive my language but I can't stand that man anymore." Sighing the dark hedgehog turned down on their road. "I want to make up for tonight Sonic so let me take you out."

 _Whoa. I made Shadow swear..._ That was something Sonic never thought he'd hear Shadow do. "So...I'm guessing that guy was your ex. What the heck did you see in him?"

"I was sixteen when I saw him. Even I'm not sure what I saw in him anymore. When I first met him I thought he was charming, and he is relativity attractive. But after a while of being with him I had to leave... he was over possessive of me." Parking his car Shadow had to sigh. Wasn't a time of his life he was proud of. "So yes, it was a stupid choice." Getting out of the car Shadow made his way over to Sonic's side to open the door for him.

So apparently Shadow was into older guys. Much older guys. Mumbling a thank you to him for opening his door, Sonic stepped out and dusted himself off. "Thanks for the ride too..."

"Of course... you are free to go out again though aren't you? I want to make up tonight to you. It's rather sad that we couldn't enjoy tonight." Following Sonic inside he was hoping he'd get an answer.

If Sonic was being completely honest with himself then there was nothing he would have liked more than to go out again with Shadow. But on the other hand he wondered why Shadow was making such an effort. Did he really feel that bad? It wasn't even his fault. "Shadow, you don't have to do that. It wasn't your fault, like I said. There's no point for you to do something like that."

With a smile Shadow again put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Again, even if I don't have to I want to... do you not want to come out with me for a night then?"

They were just going to go in a circle if they kept that up. He looked timidly at the hand on his shoulder. "I didn't say that..." was the mumbled reply, starting to unlock his door. "But I don't see why you're so determined with this... I guess if you really want to then sure..."

Sighing Shadow had to look down. "Okay... I'll see you then I suppose. And please know Sonic, I am your friend. Nothing bad is going to happen to you if I have a say in it." With that Shadow went into his own apartment.

Sonic froze when he heard those words and looked at Shadow as the other retreated into his apartment. _He thinks I'm his friend...?_ Well...it was better than nothing. With a small smile Sonic walked inside his own apartment, getting ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7: A Date

**Chapter 7**

 **A Date**

Next day at work Sonic couldn't stop thinking about what Scourge had told him. To be his friend then make a move. _I think that he's right. Maybe I should make a move, see if I can actually go somewhere with him... even if he is way, way out of my league._ Sighing he had to smile when he saw Zonic come up with his morning coffee. There were a few new hickies on his neck that made Sonic raise an eyebrow. _No girlfriend indeed._ "Hey Zee... you don't look to good. You okay?" Taking his coffee he had to look at his brother's red shot eyes.

"Yeah... fine. I just stayed up late with Scourge. Somehow he convinced me to drink and I am regretting that." Yawning Zonic took a sip of his own coffee. He also most didn't seem to be completely there.

"He convinced you to go out drinking?" Sonic made a mental note to question how the hell the green hedgehog managed to do that. "Mister Don't-drink-until-you're-21 went out drinking before he was 21?" The older blue hedgehog grinned. "Knew it would happen one of these days. Did you have some fun too?" He asked while pointing to Zonic's neck.

With a blush Zonic had to cover his neck. "I don't really remember what happened! If something happened I don't know what it was... I'll see you later, have to get back to work." With a sigh he turned to go back to his car.

Walking up Rotor had to chuckle. "Looks like your brother had a bit of fun, huh?"

"I'd say more than that." Rotor noticed that Sonic seemed to be in a much better mood today. The not-date with Shadow may have ended in disaster but the more Sonic thought about being Shadow's friend the more excited he got. This could be his chance. What did he have to lose anyway?

With a smile Rotor had to give his friend a look. "Looks like you've been having a good time yourself. Anything I should know about?"

"It's nothing, really..." Sonic replied, a bit embarrassed. "The guy I've been crushing on is taking me out tomorrow night. It's not really a date... I don't think...but at least it's something, right?"

Having to smile at that Rotor had to give Sonic a pat on the back. "Good. That I would say is more then something. My mother always use to say, "Best way to be lovers is to be friends.""

"Geez Rote', embarrass the hell outta me, why don'tcha?" Sonic chuckled to himself. "I didn't say anything about being lovers..." Though that would be nothing short of a dream come true for Sonic.

With his own chuckle the walrus turned to head back to his station. "You said crush so you I thought that would help you. Good luck."

"Thanks." He gave Rotor a small wave as he walked off. _I'm gonna need it..._

All throughout the work day Sonic's thoughts kept drifting back to his brother. It must have been that twin thing again but he couldn't help but get the feeling that Zonic was hiding something from him.

It wasn't like Zonic to keep secrets so he couldn't figure out why he would. And all he could think it was, was that his brother had finally gotten a girlfriend and was just being to shy to introduce her.

Finally the time came for him to go home. He couldn't help but think about how tomorrow he would go out with Shadow. No doubt the only reason it wasn't this night was because the dark hedgehog wanted to spend some time with his little brother. Sonic couldn't help but blush at the thought of this. The perfect man was living next to him.

Next day came and work was basically the same thing as it was every time. Though there was a new employ so Monkey Khan kept coming out to make sure how she was doing.

 _Great. A newbie._ Sonic sighed to himself. He was never fond of new people. Not because they didn't know what they were doing at first, that was a given everywhere, but because most of the time, when they were females anyway, they would always go to him for "help". Sonic just prayed that wouldn't happen today.

Thankfully she left him alone being Ken was there taking care of her. Going home at two Sonic had to sigh. Shadow would be picking him up at five again to go out and eat with him and Rouge. The blue hedgehog still didn't understand why Shadow was so determined to make this up to him. But then again he still couldn't believe that he was thought to be a friend.

This time Sonic didn't really worry about what he was wearing. Just changing into some casual clothes, he went to his computer to finish a few things he didn't get to do at work. Knuckles had texted him and said that he was staying the night at his girlfriend's house.

At least he didn't have his roommate to make fun of him when he got home. A little before five a knock came to the door. There was Shadow, ready to go. "Good evening Sonic. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup. I'm good," the blue hedgehog replied while walking out and locking his door. "So where are we going?"

"Little restaurant called The Owl. Has a nice variety and good food. I think you will enjoy it." Turning the two of them started walking down the hallway. "I hope you had a good day."

"Eh..." Sonic shrugged as the two of them got into the elevator. "Same old. Nothing really different happens where I work." _Or exciting for that matter._

Nodding Shadow had to sigh. "I don't find my work much more exciting. Of course after working on there for several years I suppose it's hard not to get into a rut." Getting to the car Shadow again opened the door for Sonic.

And Sonic had to blush. He wasn't used to being treated this way at all. Usually it was him that did things like that for Sally, not the other way around. He mumbled another thank you and got inside with a sigh. Feeling this awkward was starting to annoy him. He couldn't keep this up for much longer otherwise Sonic knew he'd go insane. _How the heck does Scourge make it sound so easy?_

Getting in himself Shadow turned on the car and started on to their destination. Classic music again playing on the radio. "Sonic, what kind of music do you enjoy? I myself like all types of music but as you could probably guess I truly enjoy classical."

 _Somehow that doesn't surprise me in the slightest._ Shadow's words made Sonic chuckle to himself. "I like all of it, really. Some more than others. When I was in the band we mostly played rock but sometimes we liked to mix it up a little."

"You were in a band?" Turning into a parking lot Shadow parked but want to hear about this.

"In high school, yeah. I didn't tell you about that?" Funny, why did he think he did? Maybe it was so normal for him that he just thought everyone around him already knew. It was his own mistake.

"I remember you mentioning that you played music. I don't remember you saying you were in a band. Must have slipped your mind." Getting out Shadow moved again to open the door for his friend. "I'm guessing your band didn't work out as you hoped."

"No, we were doing fine..." Sonic replied as he got out. "In fact they're very successful now. I just...I wasn't feeling it anymore. So I quit."

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that." Heading inside the small restaurant. Behind the host stand was a wolf. She looked rather bored till she saw Shadow walk in.

Smiling she stood up straight. "Hey Shadow! Want the booth?" That got Shadow to return a smile.

"If you would please." Being lead to a booth they were sat down. Shadow wasn't even handed a menu but Sonic was and she walked off with a smile.

"Why didn't she give you a menu?" Sonic couldn't help but ask getting a smile from Shadow.

"Because she already knows what I want. I come here often enough and suggest items to put on the menu now and then."

"So you're a regular." That made Sonic smile before looking down onto his menu. "Are we early or is Rouge going to be late again?"

"Hm?" Looking to Sonic the dark hedgehog shook his head. "Rouge isn't going to be joining us. It will just be you and me I'm afraid. Sorry, if I knew you wanted to see her again I would have asked for her to join us then."

Desperately Sonic tried to hide the blush on his cheeks this time. If it was just the two of them then he couldn't help but think it was a sort of date...right? _Oh keep it together. It's not a date._ "N-no, that's okay. I don't mind."

Smiling Shadow was happy that wasn't a problem. "Well good. I thought it would be nice for just us to get out. Sorry I am not much company."

"What? Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering, that's all..."

"I was joking Sonic." Giving a bit of a flat look Shadow had to lean back. "So, as we were saying earlier... if you don't mind me asking of course. What made you quit your band?"

"Uh..." With how carefully Shadow was watching the other, he could tell that was a sore subject. "Well like I said... I just wasn't feeling it anymore. Sal and I kind of had a falling out too so..."

"Sal? One of your band mates?" Shadow couldn't recall Sonic using that name before so he could assume this was why. When people had a falling out it wasn't like they ever liked to bring the other up again.

"Sally, yeah. Me and her were the lead singers. I played lead guitar and she played some keyboard too."

"Oh. So you two had a falling out and you left... seems to happen in a lot of bands. I would like to hear you play some time though."

A waiter came over at that point with a smile, looking to Sonic. "Good evening sir. What can I get you to eat?"

Sonic looked back at the menu, still not decided yet. "Not sure... What do you usually get?" He asked, looking to Shadow.

"I usually get a tomato salad. Something tells me you wouldn't like that though. Please give him a moment." Getting a nod from the waiter he walked off. Turing his attention back to Sonic the dark hedgehog smiled. "Okay, what are you in the mood for?"

"Well... I would like something with meat." Sonic tried to smile but he felt a bit embarrassed that he didn't even look at the menu before this. He was just too into what they were talking about.

"Well then I would suggest their Western burger... that is if you don't mind something with a bit of a kick to it."

"Ooo. Spicy. Then I'll get that." Falling silent for a bit something crossed Sonic's mind. He knew that Shadow was a vegetarian but didn't know why. "Hey Shadow... I was just wondering. Why are you a vegetarian?"

"Hm? Oh. My father had a firm believe that people should know where their food come from so he showed me where my food came from. It just bothered me so I just stopped eating meat. Haven't been able to get over that. Maria didn't understand how it didn't bother Streaks but he's a bit more understanding I suppose."

"Ah. Slaughter houses. Did he show you as a kid or what?" Sonic had never been shown things like that and he didn't want to see them either.

"Yes, he did. I suppose you could say it scared me but each mind is different. Never really thought about it to much, I just molded into this."

 _I'm personally glad how you turned out, Shads..._ Sonic thought to himself with a small smile. "Maria? Is that your sister? I think you mentioned something about having a sister, right?"

Nodding Shadow's smile turned rather melancholy all of the sudden. "Yes, Maria was my sister."

"What's she like?" Sonic didn't notice Shadow's sudden change in demeanor, a little too excited to learn a little more about his crush and his family. "Is she like Streaks?"

Shadow shook his head to that. "Oh Chaos no. No, nothing like Streaks. Streaks is really the black sheep of our family. Maria was very kind. She was going to be a nurse herself so we went to nurse school together. She especially loved working with children."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Shadow pulled out his phone and flipped through a few things before showing a picture to Sonic. "This is Maria."

And Sonic was surprised. What she was was a human, an overlander with golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her face made Sonic think she could be the kindest person in the world. _So either her or Shadow is adopted...?_ But Sonic wouldn't ask something like that. "She looks wonderful."

"She was. I've never met a kinder soul and probably never will."

Something about how Shadow was talking was starting to bother Sonic. He was almost afraid to ask. "I'm sorry...but "was"?"

Ears going down at that Shadow put his phone away. "Yes... was. Her... her and my parents died about two years ago. Car accident I'm afraid. Hit and run... we still don't know who hit them."

Sonic immediately regretted asking. "I-I'm so sorry..." he said while putting a hand over Shadow's without thinking. "If I had known...I wouldn't have asked..."

With a small rather sad smile Shadow looked down at the hand before looking back up to Sonic. "No need to be sorry. You didn't know. No doubt you would have found out eventually. How about your family though. I believe you mention you had a twin brother. How in the world did your mother tell you two apart?"

The blue hedgehog still felt horrible but he welcomed the change in topics for now. He didn't want to make Shadow uncomfortable. Noticing now that his hand was over Shadow's he quickly took it away. _Smooth Sonic..._ He shook his head. "Oh, uh, Zonic's ears are different than mine are. And his eyes are darker."

"Then you aren't completely identical... fascinating." It was then that the water returned and took Sonic's order. "I'm assuming that you both are very close."

"Uh-huh." Taking out his phone this time, Sonic showed Shadow a picture of him and his brother. "This one's kinda old but yeah, that's Zee. Great guy. Probably the smartest guy I know."

Looking at the picture Shadow couldn't help but smile. "Handsome. So he is the smartest person you know? What did he go to school for?"

 _Handsome...?_ Sonic wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. They looked so similar so maybe... _No, probably not..._ "Law enforcement... He's an officer right now. Youngest on the force, I think."

"Impressive. I have to say I can respect a man of the law. Don't really understand those that don't like police officers and lawyers."

Sonic's ears lowered. That certainly didn't help his thoughts. _Great. So he's more interested in my brother than me. And he hasn't even met the guy yet.?_ He sighed. "Yeah...Zonic's always kinda talked about it... Following in our dad's footsteps or whatever..."

Nodding to that Shadow had to think. "So your father is a police officer? That is rather nice that your brother decided to join him in protecting us." Taking a sip of his drink the dark hedgehog leaned back slightly. "I myself come from a family of scientists."

"That doesn't surprise me." What was wrong? Sonic seemed to have withdrawn himself again. Was it something he said?

One ear went down to the sudden change. Maybe him being a scientist just made Sonic uncomfortable. Reaching over Shadow took one of the blue hedgehog's hand. "You know Sonic, you don't need to be nervous around me even with my job."

"Wha..?" This time Shadow did take notice of the blush on the blue hedgehog's cheeks. It made him curious. "Oh, uh...sorry..."

Giving a kind smile Shadow rubbed his hand a bit. "No need to be sorry. Just relax. Remember that I'm you're friend."

Instead of helping that just seemed to make Sonic feel worse. "Y-yeah..." Why did he suddenly feel so sick? Desperately he tried to change the subject away from himself. "Anyway...how long have you worked for the FBI?"

"About... four years now? Yes, I think that is about right." Letting go of Sonic's hand the dark hedgehog had to chuckle a bit, a little embarrassed that he was the youngest member in his department. "It's been a promising line of work."

Wishing he had enjoyed Shadow holding his hand a little more, Sonic sighed. It must be nice to know what you wanted to do with your life. He felt so lost. "I bet."

"Though sometimes I wondered if I should have joined a university. Don't get me wrong, I am happy with the choice and I am sure that the FBI is too. But at times it just feels like I am not respected and it's not because of my field or the knowledge I have but my age. The younger and more promising you are the more likely the older members will basically try to gut you."

"Zonic's said that a few times. But everyone's kind of intimidated by him so they don't mess with him anymore." His brother was just someone people didn't want to mess with. He could be downright scary if provoked.

"Yes well... I've been dealing with it for four years. But I suppose the people I work with would never be intimidated." Sighing Shadow leaned back a bit. "It's a little frustrating. Sure you don't have to deal with something like that at your work."

Sonic didn't answer that. When the topic switched back to him, Shadow noticed, that tended to happen. Sonic apparently didn't like talking about himself all that much. "At least it's something though. And at least you enjoy it otherwise."

Falling silent Shadow had to sigh. He couldn't help but wonder why Sonic didn't want talk about himself, or his work. While Shadow understood he didn't really enjoy what he did he didn't quiet get that he wouldn't even complain about it with him. "I suppose, but it can be a very stressful line of work. I have to annualize criminals most of the time."

"So does Zonic." It seemed like the blue hedgehog liked talking about his brother or anyone else besides himself. That was nice and all...but Shadow wanted to know more about _him_ , not just his family. "He was actually taking care of some guy for a while. Parole officer. The guy's a complete jerk but...he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"A lot of people that lead hard lives are like that. And with the system we currently have if they are on hard times and stuck in them no matter how many times they pay for their crimes they will find themselves back where they started. It becomes a pattern that they themselves can't break... I'm sorry. I'm use to talking about such things."

"S'okay," Sonic replied with a small smile, listening very intently as Shadow went off on a tangent. "You pretty much described Scourge in a nutshell anyway."

"Scourge?" That name just caught Shadow off guard. Just by the sound of his name the dark hedgehog could tell that either this man's parents hated him since birth or he joined a gang and changed his name to sound cool. "Well part of it falls on the system they are in. Jail doesn't really work in reformation only in containment. But it doesn't seem to be much being done to fix that. No one seems to care and a lot of these people find being in is better then being out."

Sonic shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I wouldn't know. I know Scourge said that prison sucks but that's about it. Though I think Zonic's having a positive influence on him."

"Then he is one of the lucky ones that actually has someone that cares for his plight. Do you know why he was put in jail?"

That actually made Sonic chuckle. "Public intoxication," he said while holding up two fingers. "Twice. Didn't help that he was under age either."

"I see... how pleasant. Well not as bad as I thought it wold be. I'm sure your father is pleased that your brother is trying to help such a poor soul."

Sonic's ears lowered immediately and now Shadow was suddenly regretting his words. "Dad... I don't think he knows. I mean...unless he can hear us. He got shot in the head while on the job."

"Sonic..." Was this how the blue hedgehog felt a few minutes ago? "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright... Believe it or not he's still alive...sorta. He's in a coma. But somehow he survived it. He'll wake up one of these days...when he's ready."

Giving a smile Shadow again reached over to grab Sonic's hand. "Of course he will wake up. How could he not when he has a family waiting for him and two boys I'm sure he'd be proud of."

"Tch." Sonic looked away and huffed. He'd only be proud of Zonic, anyway. There was nothing to be proud of when it came to him as far as Sonic was concerned.

He was grateful for timing as the waiter brought their food a few moments afterwards.

As the food was placed down Shadow couldn't help but hate the timing. The look on Sonic's face like the statement he made should be grounds for a slap in the face didn't sit well with him. While he was wanting to get on better grounds with the blue hedgehog and really become friends he felt he wasn't doing a good job of it. So he just picked at his salad, now feeling slightly that this was a bad idea but was trying to figure out how he could fix it.

He wished that the Sonic who was excited when he was talking about running was back. That was the only time he could really recall seeing Sonic actually enjoy himself. Was he this way with everyone? Or just him? It just seemed like everything that Shadow asked about in his life made Sonic retreat even more into his shell. Like he didn't want to tell Shadow anything about himself. But why? Was he nervous? Embarrassed? Even when talking about things he did like, after realizing that he was acting excited, Sonic stopped himself. It was almost sad... like Sonic didn't want to be happy.

Of course if this was the case then there could be something wrong going on in Sonic's mind. Not that Shadow would tell him right out that's what he thought. If he ever met the blue hedgehog's family he would more likely tell them he thinks that Sonic might be suffering from depression and could then start to help the family get that under control. The way Sonic acted certainly seemed like a destructive depression. People like that if he recalled were prone to suicide.

Sighing at his thoughts Shadow then noticed that Sonic was staring at him. Both had been eating without a word being said but those green eyes were locked on him. Once spotted though the blue hedgehog looked away with a slight blush. Giving a small smile Shadow supposed he should prey more into the others' mind. "So... what is your favorite movie?"

"Huh?" Sonic was confused. What a random question. "Oh, uh... I'm not sure. We watch so many that it's kinda hard to choose." Every month at Mighty's house their group of friends liked to get together and watch a bunch of movies, old or new. The hedgehog twins had missed the last few though. Zonic at least had a valid excuse. For Sonic he just didn't feel like going.

"Same with me. I never really understood how people may have a favorite in such things as movies. As you said there are so many." Smiling maybe this could lighten the mood between them.

"Mighty, a friend of mine, likes to have some get-togethers just to watch movies. Sometimes we watch really bad ones just to make fun of them." That was probably the best part of movie night. Good movies were fun but watching a really horrible movie with a group of friends was just so entertaining that Sonic's group of friends almost preferred it. "Like _The Room_. Ugh. That movie's so bad but so awesome at the same time because of how horrible it is." Sonic let out a few laughs at that. Might was the best when it came to making fun of movies. It helped that he had a gigantic house with almost unlimited space.

 _And there he is opening up a little. Let's see how long it lasts this time._ "Sounds interesting. I've never really done anything like that myself. Not really one for watching bad movies."

"I don't blame you," Sonic replied with a grin that Shadow was unfamiliar with. It was almost...cocky. "Sometimes it's painful to watch. But when you're with a group it's a lot easier and a lot more fun."

As they finished their food the waiter came, taking their plates but leaving a dessert. "Enjoy." He said as he left getting Shadow to chuckled.

"I always forget that if I came here with someone they do this. Never like to eat dessert alone." Taking one of the spoons Shadow started to eat the chocolate cake.

 _Is that their policy or is that a Shadow thing?_ Either way Sonic wasn't complaining. Everything he's had so far here had been very good. Nothing compared to his uncle's cooking but Sonic was very much spoiled in that regard. "This place isn't too bad. Might have to take Zonic here sometime."

"Tell them I recommended it to you and they might give you a discount. Of course if the people working tonight remember you were with me you don't have to worry about that."

That just got Sonic curious. "What? You that much of a regular?"

"Family friend owns the business."

"Ah. No wonder they treat you nice here." Sonic lost his grin for a more simple smile. "It's a little nicer than my uncle's place but not as homey feeling. 'Course that might just be because I'm so used to going there."

Nodding Shadow had to smile. "Your uncle likes to cook, hm? I don't remember much of my own uncle other then he wasn't a very pleasant man. Maybe my cousin is the way he is because of him but it's hard to say."

To be honest Sonic did not want to delve too much into the mind of a madman like Shadow's cousin. The further he stayed away from that and tried to forget that transformation ever happened the better. "My uncle owns his own diner. It's a great place but...well...I'm not sure on its vegetarian options..."

"Pity. I would like to go but I do have my diet." Still smiling he took the bill happily. Finishing off the dessert the dark hedgehog had to smile. "I swear this place has the best chocolate cake there is... besides my own."

Sonic was just about to get some money out when Shadow took the entire bill. He blinked. "Uh, here," he said, pulling out a few bills. "This is enough to cover me, right?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's my treat." Waving the money away Shadow just smiled friendly. He wanted to make a good impression on the other and buying dinner after what happened the last time they went out.

"Wh..." The smile went away in favor of another blush. Shadow paused slightly. Was it him or did Sonic do that a lot? And the way he looked at him sometimes, like before when they were eating in silence... Something was certainly on Sonic's mind that the blue hedgehog did not want to talk about. "But... Shadow, no. Don't do that."

With a chuckle Shadow watched as the check was taken. "Well it's already been done. Don't worry about it Sonic, it's my treat." It looked like the blush on his cheeks just got stronger at that. In a way it was a bit cute, he would dare to say... though not out loud.

"Th-thanks..." Sonic stuttered, unable to look Shadow in he eyes now. _Goddammit Sonic, stop acting like a damn schoolgirl!_ The blue hedgehog was yelling at himself, feeling ashamed that he could barely speak up now. Shadow was truly a gentleman in the highest sense of the word.

Once the bill was brought back Shadow even put the tip. "Alright, I suppose we should head back home." Offering his hand to help Sonic back on his feet the dark hedgehog kept his smile. Though with the way Sonic was looking he would have loved to know what was going on in his head.

 _I know this wasn't a date or anything but..._ When Sonic noticed the hand he gingerly took it. _But to me it really felt like one. He's perfect. Like more perfect than I ever thought he could be._ Scourge's words echoed in Sonic's mind as the dark hedgehog led him to his car and once again opened the door for him. He had to take a chance at this otherwise he might get taken by somebody else. Even if Shadow said he wasn't looking at the moment...anything could happen. _Why the heck would he even say yes though? I don't want to lose what little we already have if I ask him out..._

The drive home was rather silent, Shadow humming the tune on the radio a bit. Clearly he was giving Sonic some space. If the blue hedgehog wanted to talk then he would. If not then they would have had a lovely evening still. But Shadow did wish the other would open up more. Pulling into his parking space he got out and again opened the door for Sonic.

Walking to their apartments they were still both quiet, still Shadow didn't mind to much. Getting home he turned to Sonic with a smile. "This was lovely. We should find time to do it again, if we can. Good night Sonic."

It looked like the blue hedgehog was still deep in thought. He clearly heard Shadow but refused to say anything. "Sonic?"

For a moment Sonic didn't answer but then he looked up, meeting Shadow's eyes. Without thinking he gave Shadow a quick peck on the cheek, immediately realizing what he did in the middle of it and pulled away, blushing furiously. He couldn't believe he just did that. What was he thinking? "Y-yeah, um, thanks. It was fun," he replied, trying to play it cool. Now it was time to retreat.

The kiss got Shadow to blush. Quickly before Sonic could retreat to his home the dark hedgehog grabbed his hand. "Wait... we need to talk." Gesturing to his apartment Shadow gave Sonic a look to say that he would not take no for an answer.

He noticed Sonic stiffen the moment their hands touched. The blue hedgehog was clearly nervous. _Darn it... And here I was thinking something could actually go right for a change._ Sonic knew he was asking too much of that. No getting out of this now. Without another word he followed Shadow back into his apartment, dreading what was coming next.

Closing the door Shadow was about to move to the couch when he noticed that Sonic did not follow. He just stood awkwardly near the door. Turning and crossing his arms the dark hedgehog looked to him. "Why did you kiss me just now?"

 _Tried to, anyway. That wasn't really a kiss._ The blue hedgehog sighed. "Why...do people normally kiss other people?"

"Don't give me that." Shadow huffed, hating when people answered a question with a question. Going over to Sonic he gave him a stern look. "Give me a straight answer. Why did you kiss me?"

Sonic sighed, not liking where this was going. This wasn't how he wanted to admit his feelings. At least it wasn't how he pictured it was going to be. "Well...because I like you," he said, figuring it was pointless to beat around the bush anymore. "A lot."

With a sigh Shadow backed off. "I see. Then how long have you been feeling this? Since you found out that it wasn't a dream and I helped save you?"

"Uh...no..." He just had to ask that, didn't he? The last thing Sonic wanted to reveal was that he had been pretty much stalking the dark hedgehog for the past year or so. "Since... since we talked the first time. The time you don't remember."

A small blush actually formed on Shadow's cheeks at that. He opened his mouth to make a comment but quickly closed it again. Really it was very flattering that the blue hedgehog had a crush on him for so long. Clearing his throat a bit and pushing his glasses up Shadow had to ask something about that. "Then how come you've never approached me after that?"

"Well...when I tried again you didn't say anything. And I've been too nervous to say anything again ever since."

"So you're shy?" For some reason Shadow could buy that with how Sonic usually acted around him. "Okay, so then why not open up to me? Every time I try to find out something new about you, you brush it off or change the subject from you to someone else in your life. If you like me, why not tell me about you?"

Sonic fell silent again. He was ashamed. But the way Shadow was staring at him made him eventually open up. "Because... because I didn't think it was important. I mean... I didn't want to try because I'm way out of your league anyway..."

Shaking his head slightly at that Shadow had to move over to the blue hedgehog. "I don't understand the idea of _leagues_. Never thought that one person was above another when it came to the sense of trying to find a mate. There are simply people that work together and those that don't."

"Then what would you call it? I have nothing going for me while you already have your life's work figured out. I'm stuck in a dead-end job while you work for the freaking FBI. You're way smarter than I could ever hope to be and...Shadow, you're just so _perfect_. I'm...not."

"I'm far from perfect Sonic. And you are not the first person to get stuck with uncertainties in your life not knowing what to do. So you are in a rut, that's no reason to think I am better then you."

"You're as perfect as perfect can be...at least to me." Sonic looked down and tried to hide his blush in his shirt. "But I'm sure you could do so much better... That's why I didn't say anything."

Shaking his head slightly at that, Shadow reached out and took Sonic's hand. "There you go again like I'm better then you. I'm not better then you Sonic. Different, yes very much so but not better. And I'm very flattered that you find me attractive even to be shy about it and even call me perfect. But really I am like you."

Green eyes closed. Sonic could barely stand his embarrassment now. "Y-you're nothing like me...and that's why I like you."

Ears going down at that Shadow didn't really know what to say. In a way it confirmed his theory that Sonic was depressed though. His heart though sank at that idea that this person before him, this wonderful person felt so down about himself. Hesitantly Shadow put his forehead on Sonic's, eyes closed as well. _What could I possibly do to make your life better? How can I help you?_ It was then he realized a very simple solution that could make both of them very happy. Carefully Shadow placed a very small kiss on Sonic's lips. Pulling away slightly he held on to the others' hands, smiling at him. And he couldn't help a small chuckle at the look on Sonic's face.

There was a mix of emotions on Sonic's face. Shock, excitement, nervousness, just to name a few. "Wh-what...?" The blue hedgehog could barely speak. _D-did I dream that?_

"You are rather attractive, you know." Getting a little closer again, only pulling away because he wanted to see how Sonic would react Shadow put his arms around the other, smiling still though a little more to try and show his intentions. "And what time we have spent together I have enjoyed, though I do wish you were more open with me and less nervous. So I think that we should see where this could lead."

 _Oh god. I'm dreaming. This has to be a dream, right?_ Because if he didn't know any better he could have sworn that Shadow said he would go out with him...and called him attractive.

Not hearing anything from the other Shadow had to pull away again to try and get a read off of him. Seeing Sonic's face again he couldn't help but chuckle. "You turn any redder and I will mistake you for someone else."

"Oh shut up..." Sonic had to mumbled, acting like how he would around his roommate. _Who is probably who I look like right now._ " That's very funny, by the way..."

Blinking Shadow didn't know how to take the sudden change in Sonic's mood. Maybe he over step a bit in teasing him. But he decided to just smile, hoping that Sonic wasn't too offended. "What don't you find very funny?"

"What you said before. You don't...have to force yourself just to make me happy."

Frowning slightly at that Shadow's ears went back and he gave Sonic a stern look again. "Sonic, I'm insulted you would think I would joke about something like that. Could it cross your mind that maybe I enjoy your company and want to see if we can build something on that? Or am I still too perfect and you'll never be able to move from that trying to destroy a relationship with me?"

Blink. "Wh-what?" Sonic was shocked. _Do I really come off like that?_ Shamefully he hung his head. "I'm sorry... I just...I never thought... Y-you're really serious?"

Crossing his arms Shadow huffed a bit at that. "Why wouldn't I be on something like this? If I wasn't I wouldn't have said anything and just sent you home."

"Shadow..." The way Sonic was talking made Shadow pause and look back at him. The blue hedgehog was holding himself but...there was a huge grin on his face. "Th-thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me...! I...I'll try not to make you regret it..."

Sighing Shadow went over and hugged the other. The way he looked just made his heart melt. "You really shouldn't put yourself down Sonic... and really I wish you would talk to me. So please be open with me. Especially being we will be seeing each other."

"S-sure..." Sonic swore he was on fire. He hadn't felt this much happiness in years. It felt like he was flying. _If this is a dream then I refuse to wake up. Please don't let me wake up!_ And eagerly he hugged Shadow back, familiarizing himself with the dark hedgehog's scent. Even that was perfect.

"Good." With a sigh Shadow had to pull away again. Smiling at the rather shy green eyes he felt that he needed to try and make him know that he was being serious as well as sincere. "Well... would you like to go home or stay here tonight? I wouldn't mind if you would rather stay here then go back home."

"Really?" Now Sonic knew what it was really like to be on high...at least a little. Not even running got him this excited. "Because I'd love to stay here... with you..."

Giving another smile Shadow pulled away completely. "I'll make us some tea then." It was still rather early, only eight so it would be nice to lay back and relax. Have some tea, maybe watch something on tea and enjoy the company of a new friend and potential lover.

He was so excited though that Sonic was having a hard time getting to relax. Shadow gestured for Sonic to sit on the couch and soon the blue hedgehog was lost in thought again. Part him him thought he should text Zonic but another part of him said it would be better to tell him this in person. _If this still isn't a dream tomorrow then I should head over to see him..._

It didn't take too long for Shadow to return with two cups of tea. Handing one to Sonic he sat down before turning on the TV. It was on the science channel and they were going on about something in space. Smiling the dark hedgehog leaned back. He had to smile larger when he actually felt Sonic's hand grab his, and happily he grabbed it back.

Sonic's mind was far away from the television however. He felt so overwhelmed, but in a good way. He wasn't sure what happened or how it happened but he did know that he was extremely grateful for whatever did happen. Now he just had to make Shadow not regret his decision.

When Shadow looked over to his new boyfriend a few moments later, he was surprised to see that Sonic had fallen asleep. Overwhelmed and exhausted, Sonic had all but passed out.

With a sigh and a smile Shadow picked Sonic up and carried him to his bedroom. Laying him down he smiled and put the blanket over him. When the program was over he would brush his teeth before joining the blue hedgehog in rest.

When he came back, ready for some sleep as well, he noticed that Sonic looked different from before. Instead of peaceful in his sleep he looked worried and almost terrified. Was he having a bad dream?

 _He couldn't see where he was going, or what was behind him. But he did know that he was being chased. He could feel its breath in his neck, ready to rip and tear at his flesh._

 _"S-someone help!" He cried, desperately trying to get away from whatever was hunting him. Even if he couldn't see it, Sonic somehow felt that whatever it was seemed familiar. Like it was trying to consume him entirely. Not just his flesh._

 _He then saw a light. Running to it he could hear a woman trying to call to him. As he got closer he could almost make out her figure reaching out for him. He was about to grab the hand when he felt something grab his legs and start to pull him back, into the darkness he was in before._

Waking up Sonic could feel a hand on his shoulder. "Did you have a bad dream?" Getting a little closer to him Shadow put an arm around him to comfort him. His other hand took Sonic's hand that was closest to him.

Sonic was more than spooked at this point. He shivered and clung to the closest thing to him, which happened to be Shadow. "Y-yeah..." was the startled answer. "It was...really weird..."

Rubbing his shoulder a bit Shadow rocked a bit to settle his new boyfriend. "It's okay. Only a dream. Would talking about it make you feel better?"

"I..." Sonic was about to say that he didn't need to talk about it but Shadow's words from earlier rang in his mind. How miffed the dark hedgehog was that Sonic refused to talk about himself. If it really meant that much to him...then Sonic supposed it was time he started opening up at least a little. "I'm not sure. Something was chasing me, I think... It was going to kill me. I couldn't see it but I could hear it breathing and feeling it trying to rip at me. I kept running and running and then there was this light... Someone was in it, reaching for me. A girl, I think. But I couldn't get to her in time...and that's all I remember." Sonic looked to Shadow. He was good at knowing how the brain worked right? "Does that...mean anything?"

"Well dreams are complicated but usually trying to tell someone something about themselves. What it could mean could really be a number of things from you trying to get away from your insecurities and fearing you won't win to just a dream of you running away from a monster." Brushing some of his quills Shadow sighed. "Either way I am here for you so there isn't anything to worry about."

Strange, then why did the thing chasing him and even the silhouette of the girl seem so familiar to Sonic? He hadn't even seen them yet that feeling of familiarity was still there. Sonic shook his head. It was probably nothing. Just a nightmare, nothing more. "Thanks..." the blue hedgehog mumbled shyly, just realizing that he was in Shadow's bed. "Sorry I fell asleep back there."

Chuckling a bit the dark hedgehog felt he could get use to this timid hedgehog. "There's no need to apologize. You were tired so you fell asleep. I'm sure you are still tired so let's both get some sleep. I know I have to work in the morning so," Getting under the covers with the blue hedgehog Shadow gave him a peck on the forehead and laid down. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

 _Oh man..._ Sonic thought as he happily closed his eyes and scooted a little closer to Shadow. _I have got to be in heaven or something. This is a dream come true!_ He couldn't wait to tell Zonic about it tomorrow.

He had to hold his breath when Shadow actually wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling the top of his head a bit the dark hedgehog fell asleep quickly. Sonic just lay there in bliss for a while, listening to Shadow's heart beat and the calm breathing of the one in bed with him.

The sun wasn't even up when the loud alarm clock started going off. Groaning Sonic's ears twitched, not recognizing the sound of the clock. Blinking slightly he felt a shift and had to blush when he remembered that he actually spent the night with Shadow. Stretching a bit the dark hedgehog looked back to his bed mate and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning..." Sonic replied breathlessly, suddenly deciding that he didn't mind being woken up like that if this was the sight in front of him every morning. It was six and he didn't have to be into work until eight, so he had some time to run home and shower before getting ready.

But that didn't mean he wanted to. He wished Shadow would hold him some more.

Leaning down Shadow nuzzled the side of Sonic's head a bit. "I have to get ready to go to work. Being you aren't quite up I'll leave a key for you to lock up before you leave. Sleep in as long as you like. I'll call you when I'm off, okay?"

"Sure...I have to get up and get ready for work too." Declining the offer for the key, Sonic sat up himself, suddenly feeling cold. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

With a smile Shadow moved to his closet to get some work clothes out. "Alright. I do hope you have a good day Sonic. I'll see you later today."

He was lucky Knuckles wasn't there last night to question him. Sonic didn't think he was ready to tell his roommate yet but he had to let Zonic know at least. If he wasn't busy today anyway.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Chapter 8**

 **Secrets**

The blue hedgehog left for work at 7:30 with a new spring in his step. Rotor could immediately tell a difference when he saw Sonic sitting at his desk.

Going over to his friend he leaned over the counter a bit. "I take it that last night with your crush went well." He smiled, not being able to help think that was how Sonic looked when he first asked Sally out.

Sonic grinned up at his friend, an expression that Rotor hadn't seen on Sonic's face in years. "It went better than I ever could have hoped!" He exclaimed, actually standing up in excitement. "Okay, so I stumbled over my words the entire time but I eventually asked him out and he said yes!"

"Good." Rotor smiled patting him on the back. "Glad that you got him to call as your own. Bout time you found someone to make you happy Sonic."

"He's... Rotor, he's everything I could've hoped for and _more_!" He stopped himself when he realized he was gushing. "Erm... well anyway... I acted like a damn idiot though."

"It worked though so keep it up." Turning Rotor had to return to his post being Monkey Khan had come out of his office to look over them all like a vulture. Least that's how Sonic saw him. But even is crappy boss couldn't wreck his mood. Today was just going to be great.

At two thirty Sonic clocked out and he was sure that Zonic had said something about being off that day so he started to head for his brother's. Getting in his car he sent a quick text. _Hey Zee! Coming over to tell you something good._ As he drove though he didn't get a response. Shrugging he was guessing that Zonic was sleeping. When he got there though he would have to wake his brother up.

Getting to his brother's apartment Sonic hopped out and rushed for the elevator. Third floor and down the hall Sonic grabbed the door nob and just opened the door being it was his brother's place and they did that all the time. "Hey Zee! Get... up..." But Sonic had to stop and freeze at the site he saw on the couch.

Scourge was there and on top of his twin on the couch. Both of them had been kissing before Sonic barged in, and it was clearly a very heated kiss being that both their tongues were hanging out. Zonic's hand was groping the green hedgehog's behind, one finger wrapped around the tail there. While the past criminal's hands were holding Zonic's hips. For a while they all just stared at each other, all blushing at the event. Finally Scourge got up and turned to retreat to the bedroom. "Cock block." He mumbled as he finally got into the room closing the door.

Mortified Zonic sat up looking to his brother. He had to button up his shirt as he did so, always very conscious of his body. "S-Sonic... Wh-what are you... um... wh-why did you-"

For a moment Sonic just stood there, wondering if he should bleach his eyes over what he just saw. Then again, what the hell _did_ he just see? "Please tell me I did not just see you making out with Scourge."

Still blushing deeply Zonic had to put his head in his hands. "Then I won't tell you that's what you saw." Now the tattered eared twin wish that him and his brother knocked on their doors.

"What the _hell_ Zonic?!" His own news was forgotten in favor of this. Sonic couldn't believe what he just saw. "Did you seriously just- How long has that been going on?!"

Looking up a bit ashamed Zonic had to look back down. "About a week... maybe a little longer." The look that his brother was giving him made the cop want to retreat like Scourge had. Of course Sonic would more likely chase him down to get answers.

"A week? Are you serious?" Crossing his arms, it was clear Sonic didn't approve of this...or at least didn't approve of the way he found out. "Only a week and you guys were ready to rip each others clothes off had I not walked in?"

Groaning slightly Zonic had to lean back into his couch. "I... it just kind of happened. I'm s-still not really sure about what is going on between us..." Curling up slightly he really didn't feel comfortable with how Sonic found out about them.

"You call that unsure?" Sonic could feel his temper rising. It looked like he found something to kill his good mood. "Need I say again the "ripping off each others clothes" thing? You looked pretty damn sure to me."

"It's just... I..." Curling up even more Zonic really wanted to retreat now. He couldn't remember a time Sonic sounded so upset with him. "I wasn't ready to come out with this yet..."

"Yeah. Obviously. You wanted to wait until _after_ you slept with him a few times, right? Is he where all those hickeys you had were coming from?" If those were anything to go by then they've had sex at least twice. With a huff Sonic turned to leave. If Zonic was going to keep secrets from him then Sonic decided to return the favor.

"S-Sonic! Please... I..." Zonic wanted to chase after him but something was holding him back. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He just wanted to disappear from this place. What was he to do? He felt like crying which he hadn't felt in like doing in years.

Awkwardly Scourge poked his head out from their shared bedroom. "Zee...? Babe?" He could hear the entire "conversation" from where he was and felt that Sonic was being a little hard on his brother. So he was dating his once parole officer, was that really such a big deal? Going over to the blue hedgehog Scourge put an arm around him. "Who shoved what sick up _his_ ass this morning?"

Emeditally Zonci turned and hugged Scourge tightly. "I-I don't know... this isn't how I wanted to let my brother know about us. I knew he would take it hard... I knew he would... why did he come here anyways?"

Hugging his cop back Scourge sighed. "Hell, you know I can't answer that. Guess you'll have to let him cool off though before going to talk to him bout it."

Zonic didn't want to wait to explain himself but it looked like he didn't have a choice now. His brother was beyond pissed off.

"Oh here," Scourge said while handing Zonic his phone. "You left it in the other room. I think you have a message or something."

The blue hedgehog figured he would call his brother later tonight. With a sigh he opened the phone to see what Scourge was talking about but then saw the message from Sonic. His ears lowered.

 _Hey Zee! Coming over to tell you something good!_ So he did give notice. Zonic was just too busy sucking face to realize that Sonic had given him an update. "What was he going to say...?"

Getting home Sonic huffed. "What the hell is wrong with my brother!?" Flopping on the couch he tried to think of some way to calm himself down before Shadow came over or called him like he said he would this morning. Mortal Kombat seemed like a good choice. Popping it in Sonic just started ripping peoples hearts out. Around three thirty Sonic got a text. Looking to it he preyed it was not from his brother. Thankfully it was from Shadow. _I'm heading home and Streaks tells me he's going to a theater meet. Would you like to do something?_

Sonic texted back, _Anything to get out of the house._ He needed something to clear his mind about this.

For a while the house was quiet. Sonic continued to play his game till a knock came to the door. Opening it there stood Shadow, waiting for him with a smile. "Good afternoon, Sonic. Come walk with me through the park, would you?" Offering his arm to the other it was clear to Sonic that Shadow had changed before coming to get him. He looked good in casual clothes though.

"Sure," Sonic replied with a small smile, instantly getting into a better mood when he saw his new boyfriend.

There was a small park just a few blocks from the apartment complex the two hedgehogs stayed at. Almost like a town square. It wasn't that big but it was quaint and a nice touch of scenery for a relatively busy city. "How was your day?" The blue hedgehog asked, genuinely interested in Shadow's work.

"Rather boring. I doubt you would be interested in hearing about it and it's classified so I'm sorry to say that even if you are I'm not permitted to talk about it." Smiling the dark hedgehog just had to sigh. "What about you? How was your day?"

"Nothing ever changes." And it was obvious Sonic wasn't proud of that fact. "Though...something interesting happened to me after work."

"And what was that?" Turning to Sonic it was clear that the dark hedgehog really wanted to hear about what had happened.

A sigh. "You remember that guy I told you about that Zonic was his parole officer? Scourge?" He watched as Shadow nodded. "Well I was going over to Zonic's house and found them making out on the couch. He's been lying to me for an entire week about not dating someone." Perhaps it didn't seem like that big of a deal to Shadow but with how close Sonic was to his brother this was very insulting. _And he says I should stop keeping secrets. Freaking hypocrite._

"Maybe he was embarrassed to tell you." Shadow tried to offer though he could tell that didn't sit well with Sonic. "You were too shy to approach me. Your brother might just be afraid of what people would say getting with someone that he had been an authority over. And it could be, granted I'm only go off from what I've heard from you, that this Scourge pushed a relationship on him and now he is in it unsure of what to do with it or how to get out."

"But Zonic isn't like that. He wouldn't let someone walk all over him, let alone force him into a relationship." And he hoped, for Scourge's sake anyway, that the green hedgehog would never try something like that. "He said he was unsure about it but the way he was acting when I walked in on them _certainly_ didn't seem like he was unsure about things. It looked like he knew exactly what he wanted." And Sonic wasn't going to get into anymore detail than that. The blue hedgehog shivered at the recent memory. He was scarred. "It's just, he nags on me about keeping secrets but then he turns around and does that."

"That's how some people are. He didn't have a reason to keep anything hidden up in till now. But I don't have much to go on to tell you how it really is... least not completely. I think you should try to talk to him about it at some point. See if you two can understand where the other is coming from. Of course with how worked up you are now, I would say you just stay with me." Smiling Shadow put a hand over the one Sonic had on his arm. He was only trying to help though he wasn't sure if he was or not.

Smiling slight, Sonic couldn't help but lean his head on Shadow's shoulder as they were walking. _Trust me Shadow... I'd love nothing more than to stay with you._ And Shadow could have sworn that he heard a little purr from the blue hedgehog. "Sounds good to me."

For a while they walked down the path, coming to a bunch both sat down and just took in the site. "This is actually a nice place to come bird watching." Shadow couldn't help but remark. "Mostly in the spring or fall though... sometimes though it makes me want to get out of the city."

"Do you ever have time to go camping?" Sonic asked while watching with him.

"Not really. I don't take a lot of time off being I have to look after Streaks and he is a handful. It's hard to be his brother yet his father and his mother all in one. Especially with his metal conditions. I tried taking him camping last year but... it just caused him to have a break down."

"Maybe he just needed to be around other people too. Camping in a group is always more than camping with just one or two other people." But Sonic wasn't going to push Streaks to do something if he didn't want to. Then again, just being alone with Shadow out in the wilderness sounded wonderful too.

"Maybe," Shadow sighed, leaning on to Sonic. "He just doesn't do well with other people most of the time. Barely has any friends and the ones he does have are more a secret then real friends. They don't come over, rarely talk to him. When they do it has to be through the school in someway. Mostly with theater. I... I do try to get him to try and push for some real friends but I think he's afraid to do that. No one really seems to understand him or his conditions besides me and I know that makes it hard for him." It was funny to actually have someone that wasn't Rouge to talk to about this problem. Shadow had always found it hard to care for his brother though he did his best to do so.

"Him and Knuckles seemed to hit it off pretty well." Sonic smiled encouragingly. "They both have that weird obsession with the supernatural. If he's allowed, sometimes Knux and a bunch of other people go out ghost hunting, or monster hunting, or whatever. I don't really understand it but if your brother's into it then he should check it out."

Shadow was surprised at the description of Sonic's friend. "You...have an interesting roommate, Sonic."

"Well Knux, Mighty, and I have all known each other since grade school. So we knew him before this whole ghost thing set in. I blame his girlfriend."

"I see... only reason Streaks is into that is because it's how he copes with our lose. Though it doesn't make me very happy I can't really do anything to stop him believing this." Taking Sonic's hand the dark hedgehog sighed. "So I'm not sure I would feel to comfortable with him hanging out with ghost hunters. He could if that's what he wishes to do... but I'm sure you can understand my hesitance."

Eagerly Sonic gripped the hand back. "Oh sure. I'm a little angry at Mighty for taking his little brother along on those kinds of things but Ray seems to like it... I'm sure Knuckles wouldn't mind. But it's totally up to you." He smiled up at his new boyfriend. And Shadow was amazed at how different Sonic looked when he was happy. A good different.

Giving a smile back Shadow had to nuzzle the top of the blue hedgehog's head. "Like I said, I would leave it to him. He is seventeen, almost an adult. I have to give him the freedom that comes with that age so that he can fly when it's time for him to do so."

 _Wow. So he's a poet too._ Sonic was starting to think that there wasn't anything Shadow couldn't do. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest. What he was surprised about was how quickly the darker hedgehog was getting into this relationship. It hadn't even been a day since they were together. At least him and Sally had mutual feelings for each other when they got together, but it didn't seem like Shadow had any romantic feelings for him before Sonic admitted his own.

Did Shadow just like to move fast or what? Not that Sonic was complaining in the slightest.

Of course it could also be that Shadow was just a physical person when it came to this. He didn't kiss him, with the exception of that one time but did take his hand, and nuzzle him. Looking at his watch the dark hedgehog sighed a bit before getting up. "Shall we get something to eat? It's getting a bit late after all."

"Sure," Sonic replied while getting up as well. "But I'm buying this time." He made sure to make that clear before Shadow had a chance to object.

As they were walking back to the apartment, Sonic's eyes were drawn back into the sky. It was a perfectly clear almost summer day. The sun was still out but it was so ear that the blue hedgehog could see the moon as well.

And he stopped short, starting at the moon as if mesmerized. _Huh...there's only a sliver of it left. When is it going to be a new moon?_ Sonic had no idea why he thought such a thing but it seemed natural...

Chuckling a bit at that Shadow nodded. "But I'll leave the tip. I'll even let you pick where we go this time." Turning he noticed the almost memorized look to the moon. Raising an eyebrow to that he had to wonder what was going through his mind. "Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog didn't answer, still completely hypnotized by the moon, or lack thereof. "Sonic!" Shadow went over and gently shook Sonic's shoulder.

Luckily that snapped out of it immediately. "Eh?" Green eyes blinked and looked around. "Uh sorry...did you say something?"

"I said that I would take care of the tip and you get to choose where we go... are you alright?" Brushing a hand over his forehead Shadow tried to feel if there was a fever.

"Yeah..." A strange sense of deja vu came over Sonic. Hadn't that happened before? The feeling felt so familiar... "I'm fine. L-let's go."

Clearly Shadow was worried about it but lead Sonic to the garage. Stopping once there Shadow looked about at the cars, not knowing which Sonic's could be. "Why don't we take your car? Being you are choosing where we are going."

Blushing slightly, Sonic replied. "Sure, but my car's kinda messy. So...fair warning."

Nodding Shadow followed Sonic to a car that was clearly used but well cared for at least. Getting in, Sonic's warning was well met. Sitting down the dark hedgehog buckled up and smiled. "I take it you don't clean very much do you?"

"Uh no..." There was that nervousness again. Compared to Shadow's car Sonic's was a dump. He felt rather intimidated again. "Just...haven't had the inclination, I guess." He made a mental note that if Shadow ever came into his house again that he'd clean his room beforehand. Sonic was never really one for cleaning up his messes.

Leaning back slightly Shadow sighed a bit. "So where are we headed to?" Looking to Sonic a bit he had to push the glasses back on his face. It was almost time for him to get a new pair.

Uncle Chuck's diner was out of the question, at least for now until he could talk to his uncle about vegetarian options, so where did that leave Sonic? There were a ton of good restaurants in Station Square but a lot of them didn't seem like they would suit Shadow...

"Well...there's one restaurant called The Golden Leaf a little downtown. It's pretty good."

"Sounds good." Shadow smiled, still leaning back. As Sonic turned on the car rock came playing through the radio. This didn't surprise Shadow as he remembered what Sonic had said a little bit about music. At least it was good rock and not the over hyped stuff Shadow often heard.

It didn't take very long for them to get to the little tea place. Getting out Shadow looked at it. Nice little place like Sonic said. Walking in it was clearly of Asian food. "Do you come here often?"

"No, actually. My family usually likes to come here for special occasions." Nervously Sonic scratched behind his head and a hostess came to greet them right away.

Being lead to a table they both sat down and were handed menus. Looking over it there were quite a few things that Shadow wanted to try that did sound very good. Smiling he had appreciate that Sonic would bring him to a place like this. "I am assuming with their name they are good at making tea... would you like to get a pot?"

"Oh yeah, they have some awesome tea. I haven't tried all of them but the ones I have were great. What kind were you thinking?"

"I think a green tea would be nice. Dragonwell is always nice and mild. Would that be okay with you?"

A shrug. "I don't have a preference." Which basically meant get whatever he felt like.

Again Shadow gave a smile as a waitress came over, getting the drink order in. As she left Shadow turned to his date, hoping that maybe now he could get more information about the blue hedgehog. "I am curious... what was high school like?"

"Eh?" Sonic looked a bit shocked at first but then remembered that since Shadow went to college at age twelve, he probably never got to experience high school. "Well... Y'know that old saying that high school is probably the best time of your life? For me that was true." The smile Sonic gave was one of lost and longing back for those days. Days where he knew exactly what he wanted to to do and who to do it with. "Classes were kinda boring but it was the life outside of the classes that really mattered."

Leaning forward a bit Shadow clearly seemed interested in what Sonic was talking about. "So after school life fell apart... is that what you are saying?" While he knew it was a touchy subject if they were going to be together Shadow felt he should know. Get an idea of when the rut came into Sonic's life.

"Y-yeah..." And clearly Sonic didn't want to talk about it. "I just...y'know...had that falling out with Sally. After that playing my guitar didn't really seem all that fun anymore..."

Before Shadow could ask his next question the tea came out. Placing their food order, Sonic getting Chicken Lo Mein and Shadow getting spicy tofu with broccoli. As soon as the waitress was gone the dark hedgehog went back to learning more about his date. "So how did you end up working at Staples?"

"I just went in for an interview after leaving Burger King. Needed something that payed a little more and I could do well. It was my dad's idea saying it would be a nice change of pass for me. Next thing I know is Knuckles is looking for a roommate and he wants me to be it."

"I see. So you've had more then one job... I feel strange only working in one place my whole life."

"Why? I'd say that's a good sign that you're doing what you're good at."

"Maybe. But it also means I haven't taken the time to broaden my horizons. Never had the time to just explore other options or look into jobs like yours. Don't misunderstand, I do enjoy my job. Sometimes though I wish I had more of a... normal childhood. It's only natural to think this for someone like me though. I've even heard some scientist taking leave to do jobs such as yours just to have a break from the day to day."

Sonic had to raise an eyebrow. "So why did you got to college at such an early age then? Did they just...send you there or what? 'Cause, I mean, my little bro's talked about going to college early but his parents don't want him to for that very reason."

Pouring some of the tea Shadow had to sigh at that. "Well... that is a little complicated yet rather simple. My mother wanted me to do what I thought was best. My father thought I had something to prove though to this day I don't think I will really understand why he thought that. Maybe because I wasn't his child he put more pressure on me. With my father pressuring me I also had my elementary school trying to get me to go because it somehow would make them look good being I went there... no I don't know how that works being my teachers were fools that I could teach. So I went, mostly because I wanted to make my father proud. You know how that goes I'm sure."

Sonic didn't but he nodded anyway. He was never really super smart like his brother or Tails. Just an average student, getting mostly Bs. If it wasn't for Sally and his love for being on the track team, however, he probably would have slacked off all of his work. Most people, at least before his slump, considered Sonic to be a free spirit. Never really wanting to stay in one place for too long, always fidgeting, always on the move, and never wanting to let things get too boring.

The Sonic of today and the Sonic from three years ago seemed like two completely different people. "You've got Streaks to tell you about it though, right?"

"Well he doesn't like to talk about school unless it is his theater group he is talking about. He doesn't do very well. And with me leading the life I have makes him feel... well kind of like you feel about me. Intimidated. I think he can't wait to get away from me and move to New York." That part made Shadow's ears go down. He knew that Streaks didn't really enjoy him looking after him.

"It certainly didn't seem that way to me..." Then again, Sonic hasn't seen a lot of Streaks to really warrant an opinion.

Sighing Shadow had to shake his head. "Well he runs away enough to make me think that... did you ever do something like that?"

The expression on Sonic's face immediately turned embarrassed. "Ehe... um..." He scratched behind his head again. "Well...not on purpose. I wandered off a lot and got myself and Zonic into a lot of trouble."

Chuckling slightly to that Shadow was intrigued by that. "Oh? What trouble did you two get into? Play Organ trail and went to far from the house?"

"Pretty much yeah..." As a child Sonic also had a habit of having his head up in the clouds a lot. He had grown out of it a little but it was still easy for him to get distracted sometimes.

"That's cute. I grew up on an old farm. We weren't farmers so the land had taken to the wood but we did have a garden. We could wonder all we like but there weren't any people for miles. Our closest neighbors were six miles away." Sighing in fond memory Shadow couldn't help but drink his tea.

Based on what Shadow had said before about his father, he could assume that Shadow and Streaks were the adopted ones. "If you don't mind me asking...when exactly were you adopted?"

Looking up there was almost a shocked look on Shadow's face before a rather gentle yet sad smile. "I was about three when I was adopted. For whatever reason my real mother and father didn't want me and gave me up willingly. After I was taken in we got a call about Streaks. And my mother was the one that wanted to take him as well. Said something about it would be good for all of us."

"It probably was." The blue hedgehog smiled at Shadow, happy that the other was comfortable enough around him to tell him such a thing. He couldn't imagine how lonely it must have been.

"I think it was. I loved my family but there's something about not being blood related that makes it... hard. Especially when some of the family will never let you forget that you came from someone you've never known and didn't want you." Sighing Shadow had to look down to his tea in the cup.

"Shadow..." Without thinking Sonic reached over and grabbed his date's hand. "Hey. You're wanted now, at least. Right? I know Streaks cares about you and...I care too, y'know."

Smiling Shadow put his other hand over the hand on his. "Thank you for that... I'm sorry I am being a bit down about that... it's just rather hard knowing things like that. It's something I don't really think you could truly understand."

"No, I couldn't..." Sonic's family loved and cherished both him and his brother. They would never do something like leave them behind. "But that doesn't mean I won't support you any way I can."

Shadow was about to take Sonic's hand and give it a kiss when their food was placed in front of them. The waitress smiled but actually winked at Shadow getting the dark hedgehog to chuckle. "I thank you for that Sonic. You are rather sweet... how is it you were single?"

The blue hedgehog was about to take a bite out of his food when Shadow gave him the compliment. He blushed furiously. "Sweet...?" _He thinks I'm sweet?_ That was a good sign, hopefully. "W-well...I just wasn't looking." That was a lie and Sonic knew it. He was looking, but he didn't have the courage to do anything.

With another chuckle Shadow gave a rather pleased look that just got Sonic to blush more. It was almost like the dark hedgehog was trying to seduce him. "Well I would say lucky me." With that Shadow started to eat his food. It was rather good he had to say.

And while Sonic was extremely flattered Shadow felt that way, it still felt to him that he was walking on eggshells. Like he had to be careful of everything he said otherwise Shadow would realize that this was a bad idea. But on the other hand that could just screw things up too. What the heck did he do? It certainly didn't feel this hard to maintain a relationship when he was with Sally...

Then again maybe that was why him and Sally had failed. He didn't try hard enough. He felt too safe with her so she slipped away. While a part of him would always love Sally she was no where close to Shadow. The dark hedgehog just had an aura about him about that just demanded respect, and was just very graceful. Everything about Shadow just screamed that he was this perfect being and Sonic just didn't know how to handle it.

"Sonic?" Looking up from his thoughts he saw Shadow looking at him. "Daydreaming? Care to share what is on your mind?"

"Oh. No, it's nothing... Nothing important." Smiling nervously, Sonic looked back down to his food and started eating himself. He also had to be careful what he was thinking about around Shadow. The other could easily tell when something was on him mind.

This was one of those times that he knew he had given himself away and Shadow could tell there was something on his mind that he just wasn't sharing. "Sonic... I've told you that you don't need to be nervous around me haven't I?"

"I know, I know..." Ears lowering, Sonic wished he didn't feel this way. Nervous around his own boyfriend. Who did that? "I'll... try and be better about it."

""Do or do not. There is no try."" Shadow smiled as he quoted one of the most popular movies of all time. They were in part enjoyable and he watched them often with his brother. Maybe that would loosen his date up a bit.

At the very least it made Sonic chuckle. But no matter what this wasn't something he wanted to bring up with Shadow at all. It was time for another subject change. "So any hobbies? You already know that I love running but what do you like to do?"

"Um... well you know I use to paint. Something I miss doing. I should pick it up again. Naturally I also read a lot, when I can I go hiking. I've been told that I am rather good at poetry, especially haiku." With a sigh Shadow popped a piece of tofu in his mouth. Swallowing he continued. "But I don't do much other then work lately. Since the accident I've just been sucked into my work."

Sonic was tempted to ask why that was but figured it was a touchy subject and didn't want to make Shadow feel anymore uncomfortable than he probably already was. "I'd like to see a painting from you someday."

"Only if I get to hear you play a song for me." Shadow smiled with playful wink. "How is your lo mein by the way?"

"Good, your tofu."

"Excellently spicy. Very nice choice in a place by the way. I will have to make a point to come back here some time. Maybe for a lunch break."

"Mom's been taking us here for years for special things. We took her here for Mother's Day. It's her favorite restaurant I think."

Once the bill was paid (Shadow again insisting that he leave the tip), the two hedgehogs walked out thoroughly satisfied. That had turned out a lot better than yesterday. Both Sonic and Shadow had learned a lot more about each other.

It was also very refreshing that they could flirt. The way Shadow flirted really made Sonic feel both timid and on top of the world. Getting in the car both of them sighed getting Shadow to chuckle a bit. "So, I would say that was a very nice first date... or should we say it's the second?"

"Erm... First, if you don't mind." Sonic laughed nervously. Yesterday was so awkward and foolish that the blue hedgehog almost wished it didn't happen. _Almost._

"Well I usually don't do this on a first date but... I think this one calls for it." Turning before Sonic started the car Shadow cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. It was again very brief but still a kiss. Pulling away Shadow just smiled and rubbed his cheek a bit. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

The reaction was expected by this point. Sonic's cheeks turned red. Not even enough time to realize what happened before Shadow pulled away. He didn't even get the chance to kiss back. "U-um..." Putting his fingers over his mouth Sonic didn't know what to say. His lips were burning wonderfully, even more so than yesterday.

Sitting Shadow had to admit he liked to get Sonic flustered like that. "I think it's time we headed home, don't you?" Smiling a bit slyly Shadow looked over to the blue hedgehog.

"Right..." Said hedgehog cursed that look. _Goddamn, how can anyone be that sexy?_

The drive back took about fifteen minutes or so. During that time Sonic's phone rang a few times but the blue hedgehog didn't answer in fear of making Shadow uncomfortable. When they got back Sonic checked his messages to see that they were from Knuckles. _Well at least they're not from Zonic._ He texted his roommate, _I'm in the garage. Be up in a few minutes._

Getting out of the car Shadow quickly moved to take the blue hedgehog's hand. "Again, thank you for the wonderful evening. We should do it again soon... very soon maybe." Grinning a bit to that he had to push his glasses up. He didn't really pay any mind to Sonic's phone, just enjoying the fact that he could get him flustered. No one Shadow had dated was like that.

When they got into the elevator, Sonic wasn't sure where these sudden bursts of courage were coming from but the next thing he knew he was kissing Shadow himself. Completely flustered but he held there for a few moments. As he was about to pull away he felt the dark hedgehog cup the back of his neck and kissed back.

Now he truly felt like he was in heaven. The entire trip up they stood there and kissed. Simple but passionate at the same time. When the doors opened and Shadow let him go Sonic couldn't say anything. His face was red and he looked dazed. But the way he was looking at Shadow made him pause. Nobody had ever given him that kind of look before. It was one of longing.

For a moment they both just stood there, holding each other slightly. Shadow's heart was pounding as quite a few minds were going through his head that he really shouldn't be thinking so early in a relationship. Shaking his head quickly the dark hedgehog had to back away or startle his new boyfriend. "Sorry for that." He mumbled slightly turning for home, but he wasn't going so quickly that Sonic couldn't keep up with him if he wanted.

"Wha?" Quickly Sonic went to catch up and grabbed Shadow's arm. "Hey, don't be sorry... That was amazing."

For a moment Shadow didn't say anything and had a look of disappointment before he smiled and looked over to Sonic. "Still, for a first date I... shouldn't have done something like that. If we move to quickly we'll lose what we could have and I rather see how far we can go."

"Kissing is moving too fast...?" That was all they did. It wasn't like it got too heated. Maybe Shadow was just overly sensitive to things like that. "Well...we'll go at whatever pace you want. What...whatever will make this work."

Glancing over to the other Shadow just smiled before pecking him on the side of Sonic's head. "Yes, well it is late. I will call you tomorrow when I can or text you." Getting to his door Shadow grabbed the nob, sighing before looking back to Sonic with a smile. "Good night, and sleep well Sonic. I wish you sweet dreams."

"Yeah... Night Shadow..." Sonic gave the darker hedgehog a small wave before watching him go into his house. He did the same and then sighed and leaned against the door with a complete lovestruck look. "Knux..." Blue started when he noticed his friend on the couch. "I'm officially the luckiest guy in the world right now."

Raising an eyebrow Knuckles had to lean back and cross his arms. "Oh? Is that why I haven't seen you the last few days? You look like you got laid."

"Hah. Funny." Though Sonic wouldn't lie to himself and say that he _didn't_ want to do that with Shadow. "No, but I got the next best thing. Shadow and I started dating."

As Sonic was about to join Knuckles on the couch the echidna jumped up and grabbed the blue hedgehog by the shoulders. "When did this happen!? How did it happen!? I need details man! Spill!"

"Whoa! Chill Knux!" Sonic knew it was great but he didn't expect Knuckles to get this worked up about it. He expected teasing, sure, but not this. "It... just happened yesterday. While you were gone."

"So you finally got the balls to ask the guy out next door." Sniffing slightly to that the echidna backed off and pretended to wipe away a tear. "I knew you would make him a good wife one day." Now there was the teasing. "But still, I want details. After hearing about this guy for two years you have to tell me more then "it happened yesterday.""

"Not if you keep talking like that." It was clear Sonic did not like talking about the last two years. Why did people have to keep bringing it up?

"Oh, just tell me." Moving to the couch the two sat down and Knuckles waited to be told the story of how these two finally got together.

"There's not much to say really. I asked him out, he said yes, and we went out. That's it."

"But did you two hit it off? Come on, tell me that you've been keeping your eye on him for a reason."

"Well..." Blushing slightly Sonic couldn't help but look away a bit. "Yeah actually. He really seems to like me."

It was then that Knuckles put an arm around his blue friend to give him a bit of a noogie. "I knew you had it in you! Way to go lover boy."

"Gah! Lemme go!" Blue quickly wormed his way out of Knuckles' grip and grinned. It caught the echidna a little off guard. He hadn't seen Sonic grin like that in years. "You wanna play rough, Red?"

"Oh bring it!" Getting in a wrestling position Knuckles was quickly tackled to the ground. Rolling around for a bit Sonic finally got the echidna in a head lock when he got a text. Looking over to his phone he didn't even let go of his victim as he looked to see who it was. Blinking it was Shadow.

Ignoring Knuckles mixed cries of submitting and swearing he was going to kick his ass Sonic read the text. _There seems to be some commotion at your place. Everything is alright?_

"Geez Knux," Sonic said jokingly while letting his friend go. "You were so loud that Shadow next door could hear ya." Quickly he texted Shadow back, _Yeah sorry. Just wrestling._

Rubbing his neck a bit Knuckles looked over to Sonic. "Texting you, huh? Tell him how much you want him!" Laughing Knuckles got pelted with a pillow.

"I'm going to bed." With that Sonic went to his room ignoring Knuckles calls and had to smile when Shadow texted him back. _Don't get too rough. Wouldn't want you to get hurt._

Sonic didn't understand how it was possible for someone to be that sweet. Smiling longingly at his phone, he responded, _Don't worry. I won this time._ And sighed and set his alarm.

 _Damn you Knux... Putting ideas in my head..._ Truly Sonic did want Shadow. A lot. And his roommate's words did not help his thoughts at all.

The next day was rather dull to Sonic. He got up, he showered, he went to work. Boring like always. Rotor wasn't in that day so it was even more boring then it usually was. The fact that Khan kept eyeing him didn't help at all.

As he was getting off he got a text. Excited he looked hoping it would be Shadow. But he had to frown when he saw it was from Zonic. Huffing he was tempted to ignore it but thought that if he did that no doubt his brother would mention something to Scourge and he'd get an angry ex-con on his door step. Opening it he frowned even more to see what it said. _I'm free. Can we please talk?_

Unsure if he should answer or not, Sonic paused and stared at the text all the way to his car. More than anything he really didn't want to talk to Zonic right now, feeling a mixture of anger and hurt. With an angry sigh, he texted back, i _Not right now. Busy._ /i

Getting home he sighed, not even knowing what time it was. As he was about to get in the elevator when someone grabbed his hand. Turning he came face to face with Shadow, who was still in a suit. "Well hello there. I think I should walk you home." He teased slightly walking in the elevator with Sonic.

He hated to admit that Shadow caught him by surprise. Then again the guy was pretty silent when he walked. Must be that secret agent thing. "Y-you're back early..." Sonic said breathlessly, unable to help but admire the outfit. Shadow looked _damn good_ in a suit.

"Not very early. But I do suppose it's earlier then usual. Went in early though so I get to come home early." While he was home at a good time Shadow did promise his brother he would spend time with him. But it was always good to see Sonic. Especially with how happy the blue hedgehog seemed to be now.

"Anything interesting happen?" Part of Sonic was just curious but another was worried that Shadow had run into that jerk from before... his ex. The blue hedgehog didn't remember his name nor did he really care to remember it. "Or was it just another boring day like mine?"

With a smile the dark hedgehog nodded a bit. "Rather dull day. More classified things so I am afraid I can't go into details with you again. But I'm sure you understand."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." That was a little annoying that most of the time Sonic couldn't really hear about what was happening in his boyfriend's life but he supposed it came with the territory.

When they reached their floor, Sonic felt Shadow grab his hand again and kiss his cheek. "I would invite you over but I promised Streaks that we'd spend some time together. I apologize."

"What? No, don't apologize. It's okay."

With a smile Shadow let go of Sonic's hand. "I'm glad you understand. So I'll see you later." With that Shadow went into his home, it was time to do whatever his brother wanted to do. More likely the would order a pizza, watch a movie, then finish playing a video game that Shadow would be way to good at and upset Streaks. Perfect night. When Streaks moved he knew he would miss nights like this.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Change

**Chapter 9**

 **Another Change with Care and Worry**

As Sonic walked in his own house (and prayed that Knuckles wasn't making out with Julie-Su on the couch again), he saw that his roommate wasn't back yet. _Odd. He's usually back by now. Maybe him and Su went on a date or something._

Going over to the couch he flopped down and started just watching some mindless TV. After a while Knuckles came home. He had a daydream look on his face so Sonic could guess what happened. Sitting down him and Sonic talked about it all for a while before the blue hedgehog called it a night.

Next day at work Sonic was doing what he normal did, wait for it all to end. Coming out Monkey Khan gave him a look. "Sonic, the printer needs more ink. Go in the back and get some."

"Ugh... Alright, alright..." Grumbling to himself, Sonic headed to the back storage room. It was the part of the store that he hated most. Nothing was ever organized and whenever he had to come back here before it was because of some angry customer. He was afraid that something was going to fall on him at any second. "Now the only question is...where the hell is the printer ink in this place...?"

As Sonic was about to brave the maze known as storage, his twin walked in with coffee. Looking around Zonic's ears went down when he didn't see his brother. Seeing Rotor he walked over to him. "Hey Rotor... where is Sonic?"

Smiling up at the officer the walrus. "He had to go in the back to get somethings. I can make sure he gets his morning coffee though. Don't know when he'll get out of that puzzle of a place."

Ears going down even more all Zonic could do was sigh. "Thanks Rotor... can you also tell him that I want to talk? He's been kind of avoiding me lately because... I did something rather stupid."

"Oh?" The walrus looked curious as Zonic handed him the coffee. "Well I won't pry...but I'll be sure to let him know." He gave the cop a kind smile.

"Thanks." With that Zonic turned and left to do his job. He was just worried about what he did and what his brother thought about it. Thankfully his twin hadn't told their mother about what he saw so he had that.

It was a while before Sonic came out again, mumbling to himself about how he hated that place. Changing the ink he sighed, returning to his desk and blinking when Rotor came over and handed him some coffee. "Zonic wanted me to make sure you got this."

Blink. "Oh...thanks." His own blue ears lowered. He didn't expect Zonic to show up today since he didn't yesterday and he couldn't bring himself to touch the coffee.

When he finally got out for the day he paused and stared at the sky. It was another perfectly clear day but no sign of the moon in the sky. _Right...it's the beginning of June so there wouldn't be one..._ He shook his head. Why was he suddenly paying attention to the phases of the moon?

He was so out of it he didn't even hear Rotor tell him that Zonic wanted to talk to him about something. Being no one really came in most of what Sonic ended up doing was day dreaming. He barely noticed the time as his boss tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm not paying you for over time so you better clock out Hedgehog. You can stay but not on the clock."

"Yeah yeah... Don't worry, I'm goin'..." It was like Khan tried to be as annoying and as much of a jerk as possible whenever he talked to the blue hedgehog. What did he ever do to deserve that?

Even in the car the lack of a moon kept drawing his attention. Most of the time Sonic didn't even notice it.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Green eyes blinked. Suddenly he found himself in his apartment. Had he just walked here on instinct? "You alright? You were totally out of it," Knuckles said, walking over. "I said your name like five times."

"Huh? Y-yeah. I'm fine... just lost in thought I guess." Shaking his head Sonic couldn't figure out what was going on. Something felt off but it felt like something that had happened before. For some reason though Sonic just couldn't place where this feeling came from or where he had felt it before.

"O... kay... Um. Why don't we play come Mortal Kombat? I've gotten better and been itching to kick your but at it!" Looking Sonic could see what his roommate had been doing all day. With a smile Sonic sat down with the echidna.

"Alright, but you better not cry when I kick your butt!"

It was clear though, at least to Knuckles, that Sonic was distracted by something. Red easily won against his roommate, which left Sonic shocked when he snapped out of his daze. "What the...?"

"Yes!" Knuckles had to call, rarely beating Sonic at this game. It was one of the blue hedgehog's favorite since he got it for Christmas all those years ago. "Maybe you shouldn't be daydreaming what you want to do to your boyfriend when there is a life or death match going on!"

"Hey!" Blushing fiercely, Sonic threw a pillow at Knuckles. "First off, that's none of your business! Second, that wasn't what I was thinking about!"

"Then what were you thinking about?" Knuckles laughed, hitting the pillow away. With Sonic dating teasing him became much easier to do again.

It helped that Sonic was easily embarrassed about this sort of thing, at least for now. And Knuckles was going to milk it for all it was worth until he was finally comfortable with it. "I dunno...I've just been feeling weird today..."

"If you're really feeling weird maybe you should go lay down." Turning back to the TV Knuckles continued playing. He never was good at playing counselor.

With a sigh Sonic went to his room, laying down when he got a text. Again he hoped it wasn't is brother only to be happy to see that it was Shadow. _I have the day off tomorrow. When you are done with work let's go see a movie then have dinner._

Sonic couldn't help but silently cheer to himself. The way Shadow kept asking him out just got his hopes up more and more. He hoped to Chaos that this worked out. _Sounds great!_ He texted back. _You can pick the movie then._

Laying down on his bed Sonic just felt like walking on air. Things just seemed to be perfect right now. He really didn't know how anything could go wrong. With the thoughts of bliss he started to drift off as the sun started to go down.

He didn't know why he was so tired all of a sudden but Sonic found himself completely falling asleep.

But then something went wrong. At almost nine sharp, Sonic's eyes snapped open and his breath caught in his throat. There was a throbbing pain in his chest...a very familiar throbbing pain. i _Wh-what the-?! This is.../i_ He clutched his chest and gasped for air, falling on the floor. "Aaagh!"

 _Oh Chaos. I know this. This is the exact feeling I had when I- And Knuckles is here! I can't let him see me!_

Sprinting out of his room Knuckles looked at his roommate a bit confused as Sonic rushed for the door. "Hey Sonic... what's up?" But his friend didn't answer, only giving off a cry of pain before rushing into the hallway. "Sonic?... Sonic!" Running after him Knuckles knew something was wrong and he needed to help him.

Beating on Shadow's door in a panic the blue hedgehog now and then would look around as he watch his body start to grow in size. _Please be home Shadow! Please answer the door._ As soon as the door did open Sonic ducked inside, hitting the floor hard.

Blinking Shadow quickly turned to Sonic, Streaks closing the door before Knuckles could get there and see what was happening. "Sonic?..." The dark hedgehog didn't know what to say as he watched the blue hedgehog change back into the very beast like form. Streaks had to blink as he watching in fascination then jumped when a knock came to the door. "Stall whom ever is knocking Streaks. I need to tend to Sonic." Getting a nod the younger hedgehog waited for the two others to disappear into Shadow's room. Sitting the blue hedgehog down he quickly started to look over him. "How are you feeling? Any pain? Do you need to lay down?"

Instead of answering Shadow's question, Sonic collapsed onto the floor before even making it to Shadow's bed. Was it him or did that hurt more than the first time? "S-sorry...I startled you..." He groaned, trying to get up.

"Don't be." Shadow sighed, wrapping his arms around the rather thick neck in a hug. "Don't be... you did the right thing coming here. You're safe as long as you're here." Sighing Shadow had to look down at him. "Looks like I am going to have to come up with another theory on what is happening to you... this might be a little more permanent then we thought." Brushing some of the thick fur Shadow had to sigh again. He was hoping that this wouldn't happen again.

"I'm just glad you were home..." If Shadow hadn't opened the door as quickly as he had there might have been trouble. Knuckles would have seen him and he probably would have caused a huge commotion. "So it's only...sometimes that I turn into this?" What was the pattern?

Thinking for a moment Shadow looked out the window. "It's another moonless night." He mumbled slightly. As he turned to tell Sonic what he was thinking a knock came to his door and Streaks popped in his head. "Was that Sonic's roommate?"

"Yes... I told him Sonic was having another panic attack and while he was still thinking ran to you for help... could... could I go over to his place and watch Ghost Adventures?"

"When your homework is finished you may go over and watch TV with Sonic's roommate... and well done thinking on your feet Streaks. I'm proud of you." Getting a smile from his brother before he quickly left to finish his homework Shadow again turned back to Sonic. "I think I see a pattern."

"You do? But it's only happened twice. Maybe it just happens randomly." If that was the case then Sonic was in deep trouble. Anytime randomly he could transform into this thing?

"If it is random how is it you have only turned on the new moon?" Pointing to the window Shadow smiled before putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "From now on when there is a new moon I say you should just come over here."

"New moon...?" Something clicked in Sonic's mind as he looked out the window at the lack-of moon. "That...actually explains a lot. I've been thinking about the moon all day for some reason..."

Nodding the dark hedgehog got down, being Sonic was kind of sitting on the floor of his room anyways and put a hand on his cheek. "You're body was trying to tell you something... maybe to prepare for what was coming. Now, is there anything I can for you? Anything at all."

Sonic was amazed that Shadow could deduce a pattern like that from his transformation only happening twice. So this only happened at night on the night of the new moon... i _Geez. If Knux knew about this he'd probably call me a reverse werewolf or something./i_ "No, nothing right now," Sonic replied to his boyfriend while shaking his head. He certainly wasn't tired anymore, that was for sure.

"Alright. Then why don't you join me on the couch? I was watching some fascinating study on how the mind works and comes to be before you started to knock." Getting up Shadow started to head for the living room. He wanted to see what they had found on the science channel.

The blue creature nearly groaned but there really wasn't much else to do. If he could sit through Knuckles watching shows about ghosts then he could sit through his boyfriend watching some science channel. Though he felt rather awkward looking like this...

Sitting down Shadow resumed watching the program he had been before being interrupted with Sonic joining him. Though the werehog as he were didn't find anything of interest on the TV. He kept glancing over to Shadow as the program went on. It didn't help that his mind was clouded with things Knuckles had told him earlier.

 _Stupid, stupid Knuckles!_ Sonic really hated his roommate right now. He sighed, unable to focus on this show.

It didn't help that he was suddenly really restless. After the initial shock and soreness wore off from his transformation, Sonic realize he felt like he just got a giant boost of energy. Like he could just go outside and take on the world. Even with his clouded judgement he knew that was a really bad idea. _But Chaos help me if I don't get out soon I'm gonna go nuts!_

Once the show was over Shadow got up and yawned. It had been a long day for him and he was tired. Moving he took a peek in his brother's room to see that the young hedgehog never got to go over and make a new friend. Walking in he tucked Streaks in, giving him a peck on the forehead before leaving to let him sleep. Looking to Sonic the dark hedgehog smiled. "Will you be joining me?"

"You're going to bed already?" Maybe it was because of his nap from before or because of this form but whatever the reason was, Sonic wasn't tired in the slightest. This huge burst of energy was keeping him up and it was going to burst soon. He had to do _something_.

"Well it is eleven Sonic and I am tired. If you want to stay up I of course won't stop you." Going over to him Shadow gave his blue hedgehog a peck on the forehead. "But I am going to bed. You may join me whenever you like. Good night." Walking to his room Shadow yawned again. It really had been a long day and it was just hitting him. So he took off his clothe and slipped into his pajamas. It was time for him to go to bed.

As he watched Shadow go off Sonic's ears lowered. He was alone now. So what did he do? He couldn't go to sleep. Not like this. And since he wasn't hooked up to anything this time around there was nothing keeping him occupied.

 _No. No Sonic. You know that's a horrible idea. You're gonna get in huge trouble if you're seen!_ But the more Sonic tried to convince himself that going outside was a bad idea the more he wanted to do it. He looked desperately out the window.

 _Well...a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Right? I'll just stay on the balcony._

Going over to the window Sonic opened it before stepping out on the fire escape, or what everyone used as their balcony. Looking up the stairs he couldn't help but think to himself that it wouldn't be a bad idea to go to the roof. Almost no one went to the roof. So running up the stairs as quickly as he could he got to the roof.

He actually made it up there pretty fast. And that was nearly ten flights of stairs he just went up...yet he wasn't out of breath at all. That wasn't normal. _I feel like I could run up fifty flights and still keep going!_ The more Sonic experienced this strange energy boost the more he liked it. Craved it. And had to really experience it.

Looking over to the building next to his apartment complex, he grinned, huge canines glistening. "I bet I could even jump that," he said to himself, not even really thinking twice about it. He just backed up slightly to get a head start and sprinted over, easily crossing the gap between the two building.

"Ha! That was awesome!" It was like in superhero movies where the hero first discovered their abilities. Except this was real life. Sonic didn't know what the hell was going on anymore but he was rolling with it. He couldn't stop now. He had to test his limits.

So he jumped to the next building, then then next. It was so thrilling for him. For hours he ran and jumped from building to building without breaking a sweat. But it couldn't last. As he go to one building top he ran to the next. Landing he hear what sounded like people. Ducking down it sounded like too kids and they were freaking out because they thought they just saw a monster run to the next building. Ears down he guessed he should call it a night and head back for Shadow's.

By the time he got back he could tell the sun was going to be up any minute. Getting in he was sure that he had gotten whatever that was out of his system and no one got hurt, though two kids might be having nightmares for a while. As he hopped into the apartment he had to grin at the fun he had. But as he got up he found himself face to face with a very unhappy Shadow. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Sonic. Without his glasses on even so Sonic couldn't help but feel a bit scared. "And where exactly did you go?"

His grin immediately fell when he saw that look. It was quite intimidating, even for a monster like Sonic. "Uh...I...just...I went out running..."

"Dammit Sonic!" Growling Slightly Shadow stomped his foot on the ground before turning away from Sonic. He was so furious with him that he couldn't even look at him. "Do you not like having your freedom? Do you want to be locked up? Because if you are seen and someone reports seeing you that is what is going to happen. I can't protect you from that if it becomes a believe that you are a threat! Do you understand me?" Turing again Shadow's glare was still there, and his ears down in his frustration.

"I'm sorry!" Sonic was hoping to avoid this situation but obviously he wasn't so lucky. It had probably all run dry after convincing Shadow to go out with him. "I just... Shadow, you don't understand. I _had_ to get out there. I had this giant burst of energy and if I didn't do something then I was going to go crazy! And you wouldn't believe what I could do out there! It was nuts! I could run without getting tired, I could jump from building to building!"

"You didn't i _have/i_ to do anything! And I really don't care what you were doing... actually what you were doing is more moronic then I thought it would be! Jumping from building to building! Have you lost it Sonic!? I really don't think you understand the severity of this Sonic. I am doing all I can to make sure you aren't locked away in a lab and you do this! You cannot take stupid risks like this! Ever! You do this again and next new moon I'll... I'll..." Huffing Shadow just turned and walked away. He was beyond furious with Sonic right now. It was just as frustrating as dealing with Streaks but with a higher risk to it.

 _I thought he'd appreciate the fact that my first thought wasn't to destroy his house..._ It was something he considered but going outside seemed like a much better option. "Nobody saw me..."

It was then that Sonic felt the familiar throbbing sensation and the dark cloud enveloped him once again. When it cleared he was his normal blue hedgehog self, getting more evidence for Shadow's theory. Sonic looked down at himself. He was back to normal but his clothes were ruined again, torn when his transformation kicked in.

Again Shadow looked back to Sonic, still not happy. "Again, I don't care because someone _could_ have seen you. Try to do something like that again and next new moon I am tying you up so you can't go anywhere. Now go to work." With that Shadow went into his room with out another word.

 _Great..._ Ears lowering, Sonic quickly made his way back to his house and got in the shower. There was no way he could get motivated today. _Day four of our relationship and I've already screwed things up..._

At work he just couldn't get into really doing anything but moping. No doubt after the stunt he pulled last night Shadow would give him some kind of speech about how he needs to grow up and he's not ready for a serious relationship with him before breaking it off. He was so distracted that Khan actually sent him home early. Getting home he decided to check his phone, thinking he left it at his apartment.

When he couldn't dig it out of his room he started to look in the living room when a knock came at the door. Ears twitching Sonic went over and answered it to find Shadow standing there. "Afternoon... are you ready to go?"

Blinking Sonic was, to say the least, surprised Shadow was even standing there. It was clear he was still a bit upset though he had calmed down quiet a bit. "Um... ready to go where?"

"The movies of course. We did have a date today."

 _iWe did?/i_ Now that Shadow mentioned it he did recall reading a text saying something to that effect yesterday... "Oh yeah..."

"I texted you saying I was coming over and you didn't answer. I assumed that meant it was okay. Did you not get it."

"I kind of...can't find my phone..."

Raising an eyebrow slightly to that Shadow sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Are you ready to go?"

"Uh... sure... um... Shadow? Are you still mad at me about this morning?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? You did something stupid. But there is no point in dwelling on it. So let us just try to enjoy the rest of the day." Stepping aside to let Sonic out of his home Shadow waited for him to come.

"W-well...are you sure...you even want to be around me then?" It was hard to even look Shadow in the eyes. When the dark hedgehog wanted you to feel bad about something he certainly did it. The last thing Sonic wanted to do was making Shadow ever more angry.

"If I didn't want to be around you Sonic I would have texted you to cancel the date we had. As I said, no point in dwelling on it. So let us go."

"But... I..." Looking away Sonic was sure he didn't want to force Shadow to go out with him. _No doubt he's just trying to be polite about this whole thing._

Jumping slightly Sonic had to look down to see that Shadow had taken his hand. "Sonic... I said what I've needed to. Yes I am still upset but we have plans and I want to do those plans. Just don't scare me like you did this morning while we are out."

"...Scare you?" Confused, Sonic gained the courage to look back at Shadow, raising an eyebrow. "I scared you? Why?"

"I woke up this morning and you were nowhere to be found. What was I suppose to think? For all I knew you were dragged off in the middle of the night under my noise. Though that would have meant they planted bugs in my home so I'm happy that they haven't done that." Looking Sonic in the eyes Shadow had to sigh and put a hand to his cheek. "You need to be more careful."

"Alright..." Sonic replied while giving a small smile and putting his hand over Shadow's. All wasn't exactly forgiven but at least they were better than before. "Let's go then."

Giving a nod Shadow turned and they headed out. "There is a new fantasy film out that I thought would be fun to see. I've looked up what theaters it is in and the one closest to us has a showing relatively soon."

Shadow drove this time, getting to the theater in about ten minutes. He paid for their popcorn and drinks though, trying to make up for what happened this morning. It was the least he could do.

Sitting in the theater waiting for at least previews to show Shadow started telling Sonic about how he had been looking forward to this movie coming out. The trailers promised a movie that was good and would make you think. Sadly when it started for the dark hedgehog, and even the blue one it was predictable on what would happen, who would get with who, and even who the hero was and how he would get to that status. And there were even some things in the movie that just didn't feel right or wouldn't make sense. Didn't help that the acting was bad. When the lights finally came up Shadow had to turn to Sonic. "What did we just see? Is there a way I can scrub that from my mind?"

"Haha!" The blue hedgehog had never seen Shadow look so dumbfounded before. It was cute. "Guess it wasn't what you thought it would be, huh?"

"Not even close!" Getting up Shadow stretched and sighed. "Whatever happened to telling a story? I miss those days. Now most movies are about showing off what they can do in movies. It's rather sad."

"True. They care more about affects and stuff." And Sonic had to admit, while the film was very pretty to look at, everything else left much to be desired. Like a lot of movies nowadays like Shadow said. "Next time I pick the flick?"

Nodding in agreement to that they both headed for home. While Sonic wanted to have dinner with Shadow he didn't want to over step his bounds with the other still being mad at him, at least a little. Not to mention he didn't want to take Shadow away from Streaks who would more likely want to be with his big brother.

Getting to the apparent Shadow smiled over at Sonic. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Shads... wait. About my phone. I might have dropped it and I'm sure I had it in your place so if you could... I mean if..."

"I'll keep my eye open for it."

"Thanks. Good night." Waving to the other Sonic sighed as he walked inside.

Knuckles and Mighty were watching Ghost Adventures when he came in but both looked over to Sonic and it was clear very quickly that Knuckles was worried.

"Sonic?" Once the blue hedgehog walked into the room, Knuckles immediately paused the DVR machine and went over to his roommate. "Are you alright? You scared the hell outta me yesterday!"

"Oh...yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about that."

"What kind of panic attack was that?"

"The painful kind," Sonic replied bitterly. "Let's put it that way."

"You're okay now right?" Looking over his friend Knuckles was worried about him but Sonic shrugged it off. That got Mighty to laugh a bit.

"Leave it to Sonic to have a panic attack and then play it off as nothing."

"That's just how I roll," Sonic replied with a grin, in a much better mood than this morning. Mighty was stunned. He didn't expect Sonic to sound to cheerful.

"So Mighty! Did I tell ya? Sonic finally asked out the guy of his dreams a few days ago." Knuckles grinned and gently punched Sonic's arm.

"No way! Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. Tell him Sonic." Pushing Sonic forward a bit the blue hedgehog had to blush.

"Yeah, me and Shadow seem to be hitting it off."

"Way to go! Now if only I could get a girl." Sighing that just got Knuckles to laugh.

"You, with a girl! That's hard to imagine!"

"Oh shut up!" Pouting slightly Might looked away while Sonic chuckled a bit.

"Before I forget, Knux. Can I borrow your phone? I lost mine." Looking over to Sonic Knuckles sighed before tossing him his cell.

"Yeah... let me go get it." Rushing to his room Knuckles came back quickly enough with phone in hand.

"Hey thanks!" Sonic said with a grin, giving Mighty a small wave and going into his room. "I just need to make a quick call and I'll give it right back!" Knuckles couldn't help but notice that Sonic was pretty much back to normal...albeit a tad happier.

As soon as Sonic made it into his room, he quickly dialed his mother's number. It only took her three rings to pick it up. "Hello?" She asked, sounding confused. She probably didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Mom, it's me. Sorry about this, I'm calling from Knux's phone 'cause I can't find mine."

"Oh Sonic, you need take better care of your things sweety. So what do I owe this lovely check up? It's always wonderful to hear from my beautiful children."

 _Yeah, well, one of your beautiful children isn't so beautiful anymore..._ Shaking his head, Sonic knew he couldn't say that out loud. As much as he wanted to tell Bernie what he saw with Zonic and Scourge, it wasn't his place too. "I wanted to tell you that I... that I started dating someone."

For a moment there was silence before Sonic heard the squeal of joy. "Oh Sonic! I'm so happy you finally got back out there. Who is she?... or did you finally get to talk to that tall dark handsome neighbor of yours that you had your eye on?"

"The, um..." Blushing slightly, Sonic scratched his cheek nervously. "The latter..."

Getting another squeal from his mother he knew that if he was in person she would have hugged him. "That's great sweety! So, when do I get to meet him?"

"Uh, I don't know," the blue hedgehog replied honestly. "He's pretty busy a lot of the time. But I'll certainly tell him you want to meet him and I'll let you know."

"Sonic, I'm so happy for you. I hope to meet him soon. After all the time you've been watching him he sounds like a very handsome young man. And be better be kind too."

"He's... Mom, you don't mind if I gush, do you?"

"Of course not. Tell me all about him."

"He's _perfect_. Everything I ever thought he was and more. I started getting to know him about a month ago... Back when I hurt my shoulder again. And ever since then, I've gotten to know him a lot better. I mean, he's done so many amazing things, Mom. I was... just surprised that when I made a movie he just took it for what it was and agreed to be with me."

"That's perfect Sonic! What does he do for a living?"

"He's a scientist in a few things. And he works for the CIA. I feel really inferior, actually... I mean, here I am, not knowing where I'm going, and he's a young genius." Sonic sighed. This was still bothering him. Would it ever stop? "He said he graduated college when he was twelve. How can I compete with that?"

"Maybe you shouldn't compete with him but be with him dear. If you like each other then you don't have to feel like you are below him but his partner against the world. I'm just happy you are finally getting things to go your way for once."

The way his mother put it almost sounded poetic. It made sense too. Sonic almost felt foolish. "Yeah... You're probably right, Mom. And thanks."

"Of course sweety. Tell me when I can meet him!"

"Will do. Bye mom. Love you." Hanging up the phone Sonic couldn't help but sigh and smile. He really was rather lucky.

He sat on his bed, lost in his daydream for a moment before snapping out of it and walking back out. "Thanks Knux," he said while tossing the phone to his roommate.

"Hey, no problem." Knuckles smiled as Sonic went back into his room.

Next day at work Sonic couldn't stop thinking about Shadow no matter how hard he tried. So much so that he didn't notice when they ran out of paper. But when they did it was time for Sonic to clock out anyways. He would do anything to not go in the back. Being Zonic didn't show up he could guess that either the blue hedgehog was too busy or now they weren't on talking terms. Either way it was fine by him.

When he got home Sonic actually waited in the lobby. As Shadow came in he smiled and smiled even more when the dark hedgehog went over and pecked him on the forehead. "You wouldn't be waiting for me now would you?"

"Who me?" Sonic grinned as he took Shadow's hand. He was getting used to going up the elevator with his boyfriend.

"I will take that as a yes." Leading Sonic to the elevator the two were smiling. Seemed like Shadow was in a better mood then yesterday. "I have some news for you. A few people I can trust in the lad are helping me try and figure out what is happening to your body. They have started to work on getting Ivo's notes to see if there are any clues in there. Hopefully this means we can get you fixed up in no time at all."

"Great!" Sonic paused for a moment. "But I thought you said his notes were impossible to decode. So how would that help?"

"My father had a saying once, Sonic. Nothing is impossible only improbable. They will be difficult to decode but that doesn't mean they can't be. If I'm allowed to look at them I sure want to see what I can make from them."

"Oh." The grin came back on Sonic's face. "Well I'm sure if you can get your hands on it then I'll be cured in no time."

"Your faith in me is encouraging." As the elevator opened Shadow leaned over and placed a kiss on Sonic's cheek. "I'll see you later Sonic. Have a good day."

"Yeah. You too." He was about to say text him if something happened but then Sonic remembered that he still didn't have his phone. Blue wondered if anyone bothered to text or call him since he lost it? _I'm hoping Zonic hasn't tried to bother me in that time...ugh._

Flopping on the couch Sonic started to channel surf. He was almost about to give up finding something to watch after half an hour of looking when someone started banging on his door. "Open up Blue! I know your home so don't try and get smart with me and pretend your not!"

 _Oh great... The other person I really didn't want to see right now._ With a huff Sonic ignored the banging and turned off the television. If Scourge was going to be like that then Sonic didn't want to have anything to do with him.

But Scourge kept banging away shouting that he knew the blue hedgehog was home and demanded that he open up the door. When Sonic had just about had enough and was about to answer the door he actually heard something that sounded like someone being forced against his door. "The fuck! Get off!" Scourge growled at whatever was going on outside and Sonic had a pretty good guess.

Opening the door Scourge almost fell in if it weren't for Shadow holding him tightly by the arms. He had both of the green hedgehog's arms twisted behind his back in what didn't look very comfortable. "The fuck Blue! I knew you were home now tell Mr. Dreamboat to get the hell off of me!"

Looking over to Sonic it was clear that Shadow didn't know what to make of this person. "You know this person Sonic? Hard to believe you would."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Sonic replied with a sigh. "You can let him go, Shadow. Scourge's pretty harmless."

The dark hedgehog rose a brow. He recognized the name as the guy that Sonic's brother had been going out with behind his family's back. "Alright..."

Letting Scourge go the green hedgehog glared back at Shadow before turning his attention to Sonic. "What do you mean unfortunately!? You little prick. You always thinkin' you're better then me!"

"When have I ever said anything like that?" Blue gave green a look and then stepped aside. "Sorry about the commotion, Shadow." Maybe now Scourge would think twice about making so much noise with an FBI agent living next door.

Growling Scourge went in but for a while Shadow stood there watching. It was clear that already the dark hedgehog didn't trust him. "If he tries anything just call." Brushing Sonic's cheek the dark hedgehog moved to go back into his apartment.

Raising an eyebrow to Shadow's reaction it didn't take long for Scourge to forget it when Sonic closed the door. "What the hell is your problem with me, Blue? While we're on that what is your problem with Zee!?"

Crossing his arms, Sonic replied, "I don't have a problem with you, Scourge, unless you could the fact that Zonic sent you here to clean up his own mess and you agreed to it." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "And I have a problem with Zonic because he's a freaking liar and a hypocrite. Anything else?"

"Zee didn't tell me to do shit. I wanna know what your issue is and why you have the stick rammed up your ass! He's been trying to get a hold of you and all you've been doing is ignoring him! So don't even start calling him a liar or a hypocrite or I'll slap that damn look right off your face!"

"I lost my phone. I'm not trying to ignore him."

"Don't give me that bullshit excuse!"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say, Scourge. I really did lose my phone. Ask Knuckles, I had to use his phone yesterday."

"Yeah, sure. I'm not buying your bullshit! Just call Zee, talk to him. You got no reason to be pissed at him!" With that Scourge just went to the door and left with a slam. As he left Sonic could hear him say, "What are you looking at?" to someone.

A gentle knock came at the door, Shadow poking his head in and looking over to Sonic. "I hope I am not intruding... but I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Scoffing, Sonic replied, "Peachy." It just figured that Scourge wouldn't believe him about any of this. Now he wished he had his phone back just to shut him up.

Sighing Shadow just walked in, closing the door behind him. Walking over he wrapped his arms around Sonic from behind. "So that was Scourge, was it? Interesting character... mind if I ask what had him so worked up?"

"He's mad because he thinks I'm ignoring Zonic when all it is is that I can't find my damn phone. And I don't really appreciate my brother sending his _boyfriend_ to do his work for him."

"I see... speaking of that I did find your phone in our couch." Nuzzling the side of Sonic's head a bit to try and comfort him Shadow purred slightly.

"Really?" Eagerly Sonic took it. "What was it doing in your couch?"

"Must have just slipped out. Didn't want to leave." Reaching into his pocket Shadow took the phone out and handed to to Sonic. "Only reason I found it was it kept going off."

Taking it Sonic could see that he got several calls and texts. Only one text was from Shadow, the others were from his brother. He decided to just look at the last one he got. _Sorry but I think Scourge is going over to your place and he's not happy._

Rolling his eyes, Sonic pocketed his phone and leaned back into Shadow's embrace, smiling a little. "I guess my phone has the right idea then," he said while purring slightly and nuzzling Shadow's neck.

For a moment they both just stood there embracing each other. Nuzzling each other, purring. It was very peaceful. Sonic couldn't help but feel like this was how everything should be. "I guess you're even less upset with me today, huh?"

"Of course. But why did you break our silence? I was enjoying just being close to you." Kissing the side of Sonic's head Shadow had to smell some of his quills. It was just a habit he had when being close to someone that was his mate and maybe even going to get intimate with. It was hard to say when that would happen but Shadow did want to try and take it slow.

Sonic wondered if Shadow realized how much those words meant to him. Probably not. "We can still talk and enjoy each others company..." he purred before turning around and wrapping his arms around the back of Shadow's neck.

"Hmmm... yes but I was enjoying just the simplicity of being close without the need to communicate." Shadow smiled, keeping his arms around the other. Rubbing his nose on Sonic's he had to purr louder. And soon he found that the other pulled him into a kiss. Excepting it Shadow started to kiss back, even pulling Sonic even closer then he was so not an inch between them.

"Mmm..." Sonic moaned softly into the kiss, unable to help himself. Their kiss a few days ago had been nice but it didn't compare to this one. Both of them wanted it this time. When they finally pulled away Sonic couldn't help but smile. Things he had only dreamed were finally coming true. "How was that then? Better?"

Chuckling a bit Shadow just rested his forehead on Sonic's. "I would say it is." Moving his hands up he put them on the others' cheeks, thumb rubbing on them. "You know... your eyes are beautiful."

Sonic found himself blushing at that. If there was one thing people always complimented him on, it was his eyes. Sally described them as flawless emeralds at some point. But when Shadow said it the compliment suddenly gained a new light. "Thanks..." Blue replied nervously. "Yours aren't too bad looking too, y'know..."

Rocking a bit again Shadow had to chuckle a little. "Well according to you I am perfection." Pecking him on the cheek the dark hedgehog sighed. "Bu I should get back home and make sure my brother is alright. Make dinner... if you want you may join us."

"As much as I'd like to... Streaks would probably prefer it if it was just the two of you. I think I freaked him out a lot when I transformed in front of him."

"Not too much. He thinks you are a hero in training. No matter what I say that's how he'll see you." Giving Sonic another quick kiss Shadow had to turn to leave. "But thank you for giving me and my brother some space. It does mean a lot that you understand that. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Once Shadow was gone Sonic contemplated on what to do. Should he text Zonic? No, then Scourge would just think even more that he was lying about losing his phone. _I guess I could text Mom to let her know..._

With a sigh Sonic opened his phone and quickly texted his mother, _Found my phone. Apparently it was in Shadow's couch._

 _Oh good. I hope you told your brother. He called me earlier today and he seemed upset._ So Zonic knew and Scourge was just being a jerk it looked like. Sonic didn't even know how to take the green hedgehog's reaction. But he was going to go on a limb and say they weren't friends anymore. Of course Sonic thought that as soon as he saw Scourge on top of his brother.

Sitting on the couch Sonic went back to channel surfing till Knuckles came home. The echidna came in and to his surprise Streaks was right behind him. "Hey Sonic!" The younger hedgehog smiled as Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you believe this guy? Finishing dinner then sits outside our door waiting for me because we didn't get to hang out yesterday. Crazy, huh?"

"Sh-Shadow wanted me to tell you to being I'm here he wants you over there... I feel awkward saying something like that!"

Chuckling Sonic stood up, figuring he should leave the two ghost nerds alone to hog the television. Nothing good was on anyway. "Alright then. Knux I'm probably spending the night over there so don't wait up, okay?"

"Not in front of me!" Streaks freaked out a bit covering his ears getting Knuckles to laugh and pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. Let's just watch some good TV." Moving to the couch they both didn't pay much mind to Sonic leaving and heading to next door.

Walking in Shadow was curled up under a blanket on the couch. He liked to keep it a bit cold so he could enjoy the warmth of a blanket. Seeing Sonic walk in he looked over and smiled. "Well hello there." Opening his arms with the blanket he flexed his hands to tell him to come join him.

Eagerly Sonic went over to cuddle, getting under the blanket with Shadow and nuzzling against him. "Cozy," he remarked while setting his sights on the TV. He wasn't sure what it was but sitting like this he hardly minded what they watched.

Scourge was beyond pissed when he got back home, slamming the door. It made Zonic jump. "Do you have to be so loud?" Blue asked, rubbing his ears.

Huffing Scourge moved over to the couch and flopped down. "Sorry. You're brother by the way is a fucking asshole! He acts so high and mighty like a little prick. Like he's got any reason to judge."

With a sigh Zonic moved over and sat on the arm of the couch. "You really did go over there? After I asked you not to? What did you hope to accomplish?"

Looking up to Zonic the green hedgehog sighed before looked away. "I don't know... I guess... I guess this whole thing has just pissed me off, ya know? The way he talked to you just hasn't sat well with me and him ignoring you. I just don't like it."

"He lost his phone. Heck, he used Knuckles' phone to call Mom yesterday."

"So? Doesn't change the fact that he's bein' a complete douchebag to you."

"He's upset... I mean... He didn't find out about us in the best of ways."

"That's no excuse, and you know it." Getting up a bit Scourge grabbed the cop's hands before pulling him down into his lap. "I'm just tryin' to look out for you... I don't like seeing you as down as you have been. I want my smiley Zee back. Come on... smile for me." Looking down at the tattered ear hedgehog in his arms Scourge tried smiling hoping he would follow suit.

That actually made Zonic let out a small laugh. "You know, for a guy who tries not to be cheesy and says that he hates it, you seem to do it a lot."

Rolling his eyes Scourge nuzzled the top of Zonic's head. "Oh shut it. I'm just sayin' what I'm thinking. Nothing cheesy about that." Cupping his cheeks the green hedgehog pulled the other into a kiss. He had watched Zonic be down for days and all he wanted was to see him walking tall and proud again.

It took a moment but Zonic eventually kissed back. He didn't know what Scourge was doing to him but he did know that he liked it...whatever it was. They had gone so far in such a short time that the cop almost felt like he had whiplash. A lot of it was fun but when he paused to look himself over he was just confused. Scourge had already confessed that he like the blue cop since he was the only person _ever_ to give a genuine damn about him. But where did that leave his own feelings? They were going so fast that Zonic didn't even feel like he had time to decide.

Thinking this he had to pull away, looking away. He could see why Sonic was upset with him and on some level he was upset with himself. Blinking Scourge was watching Zonic and his ears went down at that look. "Hey... what's wrong babe? Am... am I pushing you again?"

"I'm sorry..." Zonic started with a sigh, keeping a hand on Scourge's scarred chest. "I know it's probably late to be saying this now but... I would like to slow down. We've been going so fast that I have no idea what to feel... Please Scourge. Just...give me time to decide how I feel. Okay?"

Ears going down Scourge had to sigh. "Yeah, of course we can. I'm sorry that I've been pushing this on you." Brushing a hand over Zonic's cheek he smiled but couldn't look the other in the eyes. "Guess I was being a selfish ass again... I love you though so whatever you want."

No matter how many times Scourge said those words they always made Zonic blush. Never, in a million years, did he think Scourge would say those words to him of all people. "Scourge..." Blue leaned over to peck Green on the cheek. "It's alright. Better late than never, I suppose."

Chuckling slightly to that Scourge rubbed Zonic's back. "Yeah. I want you to feel comfortable with me. Can't do that if you don't know where you stand... but we can still be in the same bed and I can still hold you right?"

While still asking a lot Zonic figured that would still be fine. They had already started doing that so it seemed wrong to deny Scourge that. "That's fine... I've gotten used to it anyway."

With almost a squee of joy Scourge hugged the other and started to nuzzle him. Sighing Zonic had to nuzzle back. He had to admit that he was getting use to seeing Scourge like this and he liked this rather tender side to him. That was why he didn't break it off. Or at least one of the reasons.

When morning came the tattered eared hedgehog got up early. After showering Scourge gave him a peck on the cheek, then he went to work. At nine he went and got coffee. Getting two he headed to Staples. Walking in he had to sigh when he saw Sonic sitting at his desk. Going over he placed the coffee down that he got for his brother. "Morning Sonic... h-how are you doing?"

If Zonic didn't know any better he could have sworn that Sonic looked extremely pleased with himself when he first walked in. But once he saw the other blue hedgehog that look turned to surprise and then blank. "Hey... I'm alright."

Sighing Zonic figured this would be hard. When either of them were angry it was hard to get them out of that. "Look, when you're done with work can we grab a late lunch? Please Sonic... I need to talk to you."

"Zee...is there really anything else that needs to be said at this point? I pretty much got everything when I walked in on the two of you about to get it on."

Wincing slightly on that it was clear that didn't sit well with Zonic. "A lot needs to be said and you know it. So please talk with me. You... you don't really know what is going on. And I own you an explanation. But it will have to wait till after I'm done working so... I'll pick you up at two."

"Fine, fine..." The older blue hedgehog looked away, not really looking forward to after work now.

Sighing at least Zonic got that much. Turning he left for work knowing that this was going to be a bit difficult. His twin was still very mad at him that much was sure.

Two came rather slowly but when it did Sonic was hoping his brother forgot about a late lunch. But when he left Zonic was out there waiting in his car for him. Huffing he went over and got in. It was a good thing he decided to run to work this morning. Zonic was smiling but it was more then clear how nervous he was. "Hey." He tried greeting but Sonic just nodded to him.

The car ride was awkwardly silent. Thankfully the tattered eared cop had enough sense not to go to his place and went to one of the many dives the two of them enjoyed. This was a pizza place that was New York style. Parking the car they both got out, went in and got a table.

Sitting down Zonic's ear went down as he looked to his brother. "Sonic... I am sorry about Scourge going over to your place yesterday. I don't really know what he was thinking."

"Uh-huh. Well at least maybe now Scourge''ll have a little more sense not to knock on my door like that with an CIA agent living next door." He couldn't help but chuckle as he recalled Shadow easily subduing Scourge. That had been really hot.

Blinking at that Zonic's ears just went up. "He didn't mention anything like that. Which one of your neighbors is an agent?"

"Shadow," the older blue hedgehog replied simply. A part of him still wanted to tell Zonic about his relationship but that wasn't the point of this visit. Maybe he'd tell him later. Maybe.

And again Zonic had to blink. "I thought he was a doctor."

"He is. He also works for the CIA."

"Wow... impressive." Coughing slightly the cop was curious about how much Sonic had gotten to know his neighbor but he had some explaining to do and wasn't sure how to go about it.

Impatiently Sonic started tapping his finger on the table. A habit that he's never been able to break. "Zonic? You said you were gonna explain some things? I'm waiting."

Sighing he could see this was going to be fun. "Well first I want to know something... why are you so upset with me seeing Scourge? He isn't that bad of a guy. He's trying to turn his life around and I'm helping him get back on his feet. He's been paying rent and bills. Getting to work on time. I'm very proud of him for all he's been doing."

"Besides the fact that he's an inconsiderate prick and more than likely pushed you into this relationship?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Then I'm not upset at him. I'm more upset at you. You get on my case about hiding things but then you turn around and do this. You say you're "not sure" about how you feel yet you guys were about to screw each others' brains out had I not walked in. And who knows how many times you've slept together before that?" Personally Sonic didn't want to know.

Ears going down Zonic had to look away at that. "Yes... Scourge did push me into this. It just... just kind of happened. And I am not sure how to take it or deal with it. That's why I didn't tell _anyone_. And for the record I knew you would react like this when I did tell you."

"You seemed pretty damn sure to me, Zonic. How could you let him do something like that to you if you didn't want it? I know you. You don't let people walk all over you like that. So what's so special about Scourge?"

"He's not walking over me Sonic... and I don't know. Maybe on some level I did want it. Just..." Holding himself Zonic couldn't help the small shiver from the memory. "Just the way he talked to me. Way he touched me. It just... just made me melt. I've never had anyone say such things to me... or touch me like that."

 _Oh gag._ Scourge being sweet? Yeah, he'd believe it only when he saw it. Which would be never. "So...even through all of that, you keep saying you're not sure. You're basically leading the guy on, Zonic. You know that, right?" If Scourge really felt that way and everything. In a way he could see how Scourge would fall for Zonic. But the way the both of them were handling it disgusted Sonic.

"He knows how I feel and is... trying his best to handle it. He promises from now on he's going to try and take it slow." Sighing Zonic couldn't look Sonic in the eye. He could just tell how his twin was feeling.

"What the hell's the point in going slow now after everything you've already done?" Again Sonic rolled his eyes.

"So I can figure out how I feel about all of this! I mean... if I'm not sure how to take the whole thing how could it work? And Scourge wants it to work. It's just hard to know how to take him sometimes. He's a bit... bit over whelming sometimes. Can't you... can't you try to understand, Sonic?"

"No! I have no idea what you're talking about anymore! You're not making any sense at all! You say one thing then say something else that completely contradicts that."

"Maybe it's because you aren't trying to understand! You don't even care!" Falling back in his chair Zonic held himself even more. "I'm confused Sonic... lost. And it doesn't help that I know everyone, including my own brother is going to be against me no matter what I decide in the end! I didn't say anything because I knew this is how you would react. I haven't told anyone because I knew this is how they all are going to react. Is it really wrong that someone wants to be with me and I'm giving them a chance?"

"When it's Scourge, _yes_! Here's a guy who brags about having a different whore every week and you expect me to believe he has genuine feelings about you?" When Sonic considered Scourge a friend, that kind of thing was none of his business. If he wanted someone different every week then whatever. As long as it didn't involve him then he didn't care. But when his brother was suddenly introduced into the equation then it became his business. He was angry at both of them.

"He does have feelings for me! I know he does! And he never had someone new a week that was him just trying to talk "game", as he says. He... he loves me Sonic. I can't say no to someone that feels that way towards me!"

"See, there you go again! You talk as if you don't have any say in the matter but then you turn and act like you have those feelings back! That's why I don't understand you! Make up your damn mind!"

"Do you not understand confusion!?" Huffing Zonic had to put his head down on the table. "I know I like Scourge... I don't know how far my feelings go. And having my brother against me isn't helping! I... I don't know what to do anymore." Out of the two of them, Zonic was always thought to be the most sensitive and now it was showing. While he could be cold it didn't always work. Now he just felt like crying. "He's told me that if it wasn't for me he would have put a bullet in the back of his head a long time ago. Goes on about how he needs me. I know he loves me... I'm just ashamed that I can't tell him I love him back. I know I like him but I don't know if... that's how I feel."

That made Sonic pause. _He... would have killed himself? If it wasn't for Zonic?_ The older hedgehog wasn't aware of how far this passion really went. For Scourge to say something like that was kind of...well, it was really deep. Maybe Sonic was just hurt that his brother didn't trust him enough to come out and tell him this and he had to find out the hard way. Was he going too far?

Sighing, Sonic went over and sat next to his brother, putting an arm around him. "Look, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say, Zonic? You're confusing me as much as you're confusing yourself."

"Well I'm sorry I can't make heads or tails of the situation I'm in! I've never been with anyone before and I don't know how to handle it or take it... and the way he's always looking at me... It just feels like my heart could stop any second. He puts a tough front on but really Scourge is depressed... but when I'm around he doesn't seem to be." Sighing Zonic shook his head. Maybe he was just imagining that. "Why did you come over that day anyways? You said something about having good news."

"Forget about it..." Sonic replied while shaking his head. "It's not important anyways..." Talking about his own relationships now would probably make things even worse between them.

"Fine... don't tell me." Looking away Zonic had to wipe away some tears that had started to fall. It was hard thinking about how Scourge was. But anyone he was sure would get upset about the thought of someone killing themselves. And it didn't help that even Scourge labeled Zonic as his savor, basically. Still, the way the green hedgehog stuck close to him and was doing everything he could to prove himself was rather touching. "I'm still sorry Scourge went over to your place. He's just trying to look out for me."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you told him to do that, right?" Sonic took back what he said before, at least. Now he was just making sure Zonic didn't do something like that.

"I told him not to go. That there was just a misunderstanding and that him going would make things worse but... sometimes he won't listen to me. I don't think it helps that he thinks now that you're being a snob. As you no doubt saw he's pretty mad at you."

"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual. So no worries there." Sonic's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, I'm outta here. We've said our peace, now we just need to get the hell away from each other before we end up killing each other. See ya." Putting his hands in his pockets, Sonic headed for the door. His car wasn't here but walking was fine with him. He just needed to be away from his brother before he really said or did anything he'd regret.

"Sonic!" Getting up Zonic went after him. "Why are you so upset with me? I mean... I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you can understand why. And I'm trying... I'm trying to make up with you."

"Right. And to do that I need to be away from the both of you before I punch you guys in the face. Talk to you later, Zee..."

Stopping at that Zonic was just dumbfounded at that. He'd never heard Sonic say such a thing about him, and quite frankly it got him a little angry. "Now hold on! I can understand why you might want to hurt Scourge, he gets a bit ahead of himself and doesn't know how to handle people. But why in the world would you want to hurt me!?"

"Because you i _lied/i_ to me. I'm more insulted that you didn't trust me enough to even come to me about this at all! Instead I find out like that! I think I would have reacted a little better, Zonic, if I didn't catch the two of you sucking face. You seriously don't trust me enough?" It was unfair, sure, but Sonic was rather hurt about this.

"I didn't tell anyone Sonic! Yes, I'm sorry you found out the way you did but that isn't my fault! It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I wasn't ready for people to know about us! Do you not understand that?" Taking a deep breath Zonic just turned to his car. "Forget it. Nothing I say can clearly change your mind. No matter what I would have done I would still be in the wrong."

"Well then you'd better hope that Mom doesn't find out the way I did if you're gonna keep this a secret. 'Cause I'm not saying anything." To Sonic, the two brothers just needed some time apart. He just did not want to be around his brother right now.

Zonic didn't say anything to that, only getting in his car and driving for home. _Clearly this was a bad idea. Never mind the fact that I'm sorry. Never mind the fact that I'm lost right now. Thanks for being there for me Sonic. Great to know that I have someone at my back when I need it the most. You're welcome for trying to hold you up all this time too._ Was it really so wrong that he was with Scourge and didn't want people knowing about it yet? Well at this point Zonic didn't really care, only wishing that Sonic would try to see what he was going through and give him some support. But that wasn't going to happen clearly.

This all felt wrong. Sonic hated fighting with his brother but something like this wasn't easy to accept. It just happened so fast. Why did he have to find out like that...? Why couldn't Zonic just tell him? They wouldn't be having this problem... _Goddamn... I need to run..._

His legs started working on their own. Before he knew it Sonic saw the world blur around him. _Wh-what the heck?!_ His feet were moving faster than he ever had in his life. He could barely see. _What's happening?! H-how do I stop?!_

It almost felt like he couldn't stop. He was panicking and didn't notice the curb in his way, tripping right over it.

He didn't even notice the crack that came in a split second. But when he tripped he hit the ground. Hard. It felt like he might have broken his nose. Getting up he looked at himself and could feel all the cuts and scratches. _Oh... Shadow is going to love hearing about this._ Sighing he got up and had to look around to remember where he was. Once that was established Sonic headed home.

Walking into his building Sonic could see a few people were in the lobby looking outside. One of them was Streaks who seemed really excited about something. Walking over he tapped the young hedgehog on the shoulder. Turning to him Streaks almost jumped out of his skin. "What in the world happened to you!?"

"Uh...I tripped," Sonic replied, holding his nose. He was lucky he tripped relatively near his car and had some tissues to help the bleeding. "What's all the commotion?"

Ears going up Streaks had to look over at the other people before turning back to Sonic. "There was some kind of... boom. Everyone is trying to see if something blew up."

"Boom?" Sonic was confused. "Weird... I didn't hear anything." Then again... Sonic suddenly realized something. When he was running that fast, he couldn't really hear anything. It was like he had gone deaf. "Oh, Streaks. Is your brother home? I...got something to ask him."

"Um... he's not home right now. But he should be in an hour."

"Really?" He looked at his phone for the time. It was a little past three. _Weird. He usually gets back by three._ Must be working late for something. "He probably didn't hear the boom then."

"Nope." Shaking his head slightly Streaks smiled before jumping up from an idea. "You can come hang out with me before then! I could show you my Skyrim character!"

"Sure...I just have to check to see if by nose is broken or not..."

Looking at the nose Streaks had to frown slightly. "Could be. Shadow could tell you for sure... we have a first aid kit too. Looks like you could use that."

"No kidding..." Sniffing, Sonic winced at the pain. He supposed he deserved this after what he said to Zonic. If his brother knew he would probably laugh.

When they got to Shadow's house, Sonic made his way over to the bathroom and winced when he saw his face. It looked worse than when he saw it in his rear view mirror. And his nose hurt like a bitch. While he was trying to clean it his phone when off.

It was from Shadow. _Streaks just texted me and said you might have broken your nose. What happened?_

For some reason the text got Sonic to smile. He could just hear the worry in Shadow's voice. _I tripped. Hope you'll be home soon. Till then I'll let your brother entertain me._

As he continued to clean his face he got another text he looked at it and had to blink. _I'm heading home now. Don't do any more tripping._

Jokingly he texted back, _Aw, you ruin all my fun._

Once the blood was mostly cleaned Sonic tried to examine his nose. Luckily it didn't seem like it was broken, at least to him, but he'd have Shadow look at it just in case. "I'm surprised I didn't dislocate my shoulder or something..." He was covered in scratched and was sore all over but his nose had gotten the worst of it. Considering how fast he was going, if he made it out of this without a broken nose, then he could really count his lucky stars.

"You've looked much better." Streaks almost giggled. He had been watching him, for what reason Sonic didn't know but it was just something Streaks did. "Are you done cleaning up?"

"For now, yeah..." The blue hedgehog wanted to collapse on the couch but figured his broken body wouldn't appreciate that very much. "So...what did you want to show me?"

Quickly Streaks darted to his room, with Sonic behind him. It would be the first time he saw the younger hedgehog's room and when he walked in he had to gasp. It was like he walked right into Nerdvana. There were posters of movies and video games everywhere. Action figures in display cases, a shelf with a bunch of comic book boxes that looked filled. A TV sat across from the bunk bed and around it must had been every gaming system ever made, including an Atari. And in the corner was Dovahkiin armor was almost complete. Sitting down Streaks turned on his PS3 ready to show off his character. "Sonic! Say hello to Phillip the Conqueror! He is level 75 Orc and makes the Daedric lords tremble!"

"Holy..." He'd never seen so many things related to video games all in one place before. This was every nerd's wet dream. "Is that a Dragonborn costume?" Sonic asked, walking over to the manikin.

Falling a bit quite Streaks shifted a bit nervously. "I haven't finished it yet." He mumbled as he started clicking on the messages of his PlayStation.

"It looks great so far then!" In awe Sonic went over to get a closer look. "You made this yourself? Streaks, you're amazing!"

With a nervous laugh Streaks scratched behind his head. "Thanks. I've been working on it for a year now... it's... it's real armor so it's kind of heavy and it takes a long time."

Sonic could tell immediately that it was real armor. How in the world did Streaks get the tools to make something like this? It was like it leaped straight out of the game. "The sword is real too?"

"I haven't started on the sword. Swords take years to make and I don't really have a proper "forge" so to say." Ears lowering a bit Streaks had to huff at the fact that he didn't have a sword to go with his armor.

"They take years?" Sonic didn't know that. He admired the suit for a little bit longer before going over and sitting next to the younger hedgehog with a wince. "Oww..."

"Yeah... a good sword takes a long time to make. I find the armor was a bit easier to make." Bringing his character into view Streaks smiled. "And here is Phillip!" His character was clearly evil with his Daedric armor and weapons. "You know... I killed people for fun but I still couldn't kill Paarthurnax. The guy is badass... don't tell Shadow I said badass."

"I thought you said he made Daedric lords tremble. Why's he wearing their armor then?" Sonic hadn't played a lot of Skyrim (just enough to get past the main story and little other side projects) but he was still pretty familiar with the game.

"Because it's good armor and makes him look cool. He wears it because he chooses to do so!" Laughing a bit evilly Streaks clearly had fun with this.

"Right..." Sonic winced again and tried to get comfortable in this beanbag chair. _Freaking ouch..._ Once he finally found a comfortable spot Sonic started drifting into his own little world again. _What happened to me today? I've never run that fast before..._ Looking down at his shoes, they were more than ruined. Meaning he'd run fast enough to melt them slightly.

It was amazing to think of, being able to run that quickly. Maybe he should call up his uncle and ask him to make him shoes like he use to do for him and his brother. As he was thinking he didn't really pay much attention to what Streaks was going on about.

His ears perked though when Shadow came home. "Streaks! I'm home! Where's Sonic?" Walking into the room the dark hedgehog had to smile when he saw them there.

"Hey Shads! Welcome home." Streaks smiled as Shadow made his way to Sonic.

"Thank you for looking after him Streaks. How are you feeling?" Putting a gentle hand on Sonic's cheek he looked him right in the eyes. Streaks just gave a salute.

"Like I tripped going a hundred miles an hour..." Sonic groaned. While both Shadow and Streaks thought that was just a simile, Sonic was being serious.

"Well... your nose doesn't look broken... but you are clearly hurt." Rubbing his cheek a bit Shadow smiled. "So, how did you trip?"

"Uh..." Sonic looked over at Streaks, wondering if it was okay to talk about such things in front of him. _Well he already knows about my transforming so I don't see why not..._ And Sonic couldn't think of any other reason how he would be able to do something like that. "Well...when I started running... I don't really know what happened. It was like my legs were on autopilot and then suddenly the world was like a blur. I was going so fast and I couldn't stop until I tripped." Sonic pointed to his slightly ruined shoes next to him. "My shoes kinda melted too..."

Blinking at that Shadow couldn't help but look worried. "I think I should take another DNA sample from you. The side effects might be working on your body in more ways then I originally thought."

"Yeah. I just thought it turned me into a monster every once in a while." He sighed. "But as long as nothing's broken I'm fine..."

"Still best to double check." Taking Sonic's hand Shadow lead him out of his brother's room and into his room. Having him sit on the bed all he needed was a blood sample, quills, and even a saliva sample. "There... now, do you still hurt?"

Sonic chuckled bitterly. "I tripped going at least a hundred miles an hour. Yeah I still kinda hurt." Shadow could immediately tell that Sonic's day hadn't been the best one.

"Well then, I'm going to get you some pain killers and then you are going to tell me about your day." Giving Sonic a peck on the forehead Shadow left but quickly returned with those said pain killers and a glass of water.

"Huh?" Curious, Sonic looked out to where Shadow left and came back a few minutes later. "Nothing happened. Nothing ever happens."

Giving a kind smile, and brushing the blue hedgehog's cheek Shadow sat next to him. "I can tell that you didn't have a good day. So, share with me. Maybe I can help carry some of the burden. Or even give some helpful insight."

Sonic's ears lowered and he looked down. "I don't know... I talked with Zonic today. I have no idea what he's thinking, and that's never happened before. Nothing he said made any sense. He says he's confused but then he goes and says that he loves Scourge. He says he wants to take it slow but the two of them are sleeping together. And he didn't even think to talk to me about this at all when it first started." He looked over to Shadow. "I'm not that bad at talking to people, am I?" Then he fell back onto the bed, wincing a bit. "And with Scourge, of all people! You saw how he was. I have no idea what the hell is going on with my family anymore..."

Giving a sigh Shadow looked down at Sonic. "I see. So that is why you are upset. Makes sense." Laying on his stomach Shadow looked over to him and brushed some of his quills. "When people are confused then they can't make sense, no matter how hard they try. Best you can do is be there when you can and try to help when it is needed. Though you can't tell him whom he can and can't be with you can at least be his brother. As for why he didn't tell you I can only assume it was because he was afraid. Not of that Scourge character but more of what you would think. Then again I don't know the whole story and only know what you are saying but this is what I can gather from it... if that helps any."

"Who knows..." Green eyes stared up at the ceiling. "Tell ya one thing though... I'm gonna have a very awkward birthday this year."

Blinking at that Shadow couldn't help but smile more. "Oh? And when is your birthday?"

"The 21st of this month. I didn't tell you that?"

"No, you haven't." Scooting closer Shadow put an arm around Sonic gently, nuzzling the side of his head. "Am I invited to a get together?"

"We haven't started planning anything yet..." And in light of everything that's happened recently, Sonic almost didn't want to. He knew his mother would insist though.

Pecking him on the cheek Shadow had to chuckle. "Well I will more then likely plan for something for you if your family does not. What do you want by the way?"

"Want?" Sonic seemed confused at first before smiling slightly and shaking his head. "You don't have to get me anything, Shadow."

"None sense. We are dating and it is a none negotiable social standard for someone in such a state. So, tell me what you want... you don't tell me I'll just guess."

Chuckling, Sonic replied, "I don't want anything. Mom asks me the same question every year and I tell her the same thing." The blue hedgehog paused. "And besides..." Shadow watched as the blue hedgehog blushed and scooted a little closer to him, kissing his cheek. "I already got what I wanted anyway..."

Chuckling a bit to that Shadow had to move so he had a hand on either side of Sonic's head and he was looking down. "Oh I see. Already have everything you want. How am I suppose to out do that?"

"You don't," was the simple reply, his eyelids lowering slightly. "So no need to get me anything."

"Mmm... I'm still going to get you something." Leaning down he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. Though Sonic was still hurt so he needed to be very gentle.

And he couldn't help but admire how adorable Sonic was after they pulled away. Blushing and flustered. The blue hedgehog still couldn't believe that any of this was happening. He kept thinking he was going to wake up. Lucky for him that it never happened. "You'll have to guess then..."

Purring Shadow had to rub his nose on Sonic's. "Guess I will. I hope you like it." Rubbing the blue hedgehog's sides a bit Shadow had to sigh before pulling away. He didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Blue watched as Shadow collapsed beside him once again. For some reason he felt a little disappointed. And that blush refused to go away again. _What exactly was I expecting?_

Smiling Shadow had to take his boyfriend's hand. "Being you've had a hard day why don't I make you something to eat. You can stay the night here again as well."

Looking over to the black striped hedgehog Sonic had to smile. "Yeah, I'd love that." This whole thing was wonderful. How would things go wrong?


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday That Shouldn't

**Chapter 10**

 **The Birthday That Shouldn't Have Been**

Bernie of course threw together a birthday party at Uncle Chuck's eatery. Being that Sonic was going to bring Shadow and his brother the blue hedgehog asked that his uncle make some vegetarian options. It wasn't a problem of course. Only thing was Sonic kept hoping that Zonic wouldn't freak out when they got there.

Shadow drove them, Knuckles hitching a ride with them. Streaks and him kept talking in the back about ghosts the way there. "I still can't believe that I am about to meet your family. Have to say I am a bit excited about it."

The whole drive Sonic was rather silent, making Shadow raise an eyebrow. He didn't seem very pleased. "Sonic?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Super fun." Sonic's thoughts just kept drifting back to a certain phone call that his mother had given him a few days ago while discussing this little get-together.

 _"You are bringing Shadow, right Sonic?"_

 _"Well sure, if you and Uncle Chuck are okay with that."_

"Of course! The both of us have been anxious to meet him. When I told Charles he was thrilled. I was a little confused by Zonic's reaction though..."

 _Gulp. "You...told Zonic?"_

The fact that Zonic now knew about him and Shadow he knew there was going to be issues during this party. He did give him an earful about keeping Scourge a secret but then he did it with Shadow. Couldn't sit well with the cop.

"Well, here we are." Shadow smiled parking the car. He was right next to a motorcycle that he couldn't help but eye. It was an old but a good model. Getting out of the car he smiled as Streaks went to get the presents. Opening Sonic's door he looked to the blue hedgehog. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sighing, Sonic got out of the car. "To be honest...I'm not really looking forward to this."

Shadow was confused. "Why?"

"You'll more than likely find out once we get inside." He hadn't told Shadow that he hadn't even informed his brother about their relationship. The fact that Zonic hadn't called him to rage about it worried Sonic even more.

Heading inside Sonic gave a smile but it was like how his smiles had been for years, forced. This worried Shadow but he tried to not push it. Inside waiting for them was Rotor, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Mina, Julie-Su, Mighty, Ray, and of course his mother, uncle, and Zonic was in a corner with Scourge. All of them came up to see Sonic, eagerly meeting Shadow. "Oh, Sally said she was sorry she couldn't make it but her and Envy sent you something in the mail. The tour is looking good." Bernie smiled a bit hoping that wouldn't upset Sonic too much.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Uncle Chuck smiled as he shook Shadow's hand.

"The pleasure is of course mine." The dark hedgehog smiled, looking over to Sonic as though to tell him he was worrying about nothing.

Just hearing that their tour was doing well made Sonic feel a little better. Though he didn't understand why, when he kept telling people not to get him anything, Sally included, that they did anyway. "Well that's good..." Sonic replied softly.

"Food will be ready soon!" Chuck said to Sonic patting him on the back before heading back to the back. He closed the place down today so that family and friends could do this get together.

Of course everyone started to talk to Sonic, and of course question Shadow. Streaks was making new friends talking to Knuckles' little click of people. No matter what though Sonic wouldn't leave Shadow's side. Especially when he saw Zonic shot him a glare.

Food was brought out. But before anyone could dig in Bernie stopped them. "Hold it! First the birthday boys need to open their presents! Sonic, Zonic, sit down and we are going to shower you with gifts."

The two brothers looked at each other for a split second before Zonic glared again and looked away. Neither him nor Scourge had really said a word this entire time. It made the older brother feel very awkward and uncomfortable. "Uh... Mom? Could we save that for later?"

"But we usually open the presents before we eat." Putting a hand on her hip she clearly didn't look happy when Charles chimed in.

"Now Bernie, let's not let the food get cold. Let's eat first then the boys can open their presents."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ray cheered getting Streaks to join in. Quickly all of them started to eat.

As Zonic got up Scourge actually grabbed his hand and gave him a look that was ignored. Getting his food he moved to Sonic, who was still staying rather close to Shadow. "I am going to need to talk to you soon." He whispered to him before heading back to Scourge who actually face palmed at him.

With a sigh, Sonic knew what was coming. It was what he had been dreading. He sat his plate down and finally left Shadow's side, going over to his brother. "Then let's talk now."

Glaring up at Sonic it was clear that the tattered eared hedgehog wasn't happy about seeing his brother. Ears actually going down Scourge quickly got up. "I think I'm going to go over and say hey to Stripes over there." Rushing over to Shadow he smiled before sitting down to actually talk to him which got a funny look from Shadow.

"Okay Sonic. Then sit. Let's talk." Zonic almost snarled that as he watched Sonic sit down where Scourge was. "And you were calling me a hypocrite, a liar. Acted like I had done one of the worst things in the world and here you were doing the same fucking thing to me."

 _Whoa... When was the last time I heard him say something like that?_ If Zonic was cursing then he was beyond mad. "I never lied, for the record..." he started, ears lowering and looking away. "And I didn't say anything because I thought that would just make things worse."

"Oh right. Telling me about you finally getting with Shadow must be the worst thing in the world for a brother to find out. How could I not want to hear about that." Looking away Zonic had to huff. "Don't be an idiot Sonic. You were just trying to spite me. Let's face it, you were just pissed that I was with Scourge and how you found out. I can't believe you! Really Sonic. You are unbelievable."

As much as Sonic tried to tell himself that wasn't true, a part of him knew it was. And he was ashamed of it but at the same time it made him angry. "So what if I was? You can hardly call yourself a saint then. At least I had the decency to tell _someone_."

"Don't you dare even push that bull on me Sonic. You know well why I haven't told anyone you just don't care or listen! But hey, I'm just the bad twin right now. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to pick you up after Sally, or help you get your job. Hey, maybe I shouldn't have tried and encourage you to talk to the guy you are dating right now. I've done nothing but stand by you for years and when I screw up on one thing because I don't know how to handle it I am the bad guy."

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth? Look, I don't really care about you and Scourge being together anymore, alright?" A few people who had noticed the twins start to fight stopped and fell silent. "I'm not Mom, you can do whatever the hell you want."

"Yeah, sure Sonic. Funny thing I don't believe a damn word coming out of your mouth!" Getting up Zonic of course took note of everyone staring before grabbing his jacket and walking over to his mother. "I'm sorry mom. I just can't be around people right now. I'll see you later. Thanks for the party." With that he started heading for the door. Scourge quickly got up and started chasing after Zonic leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Z-Zonic is seeing Scourge?" Bernie couldn't help but get out getting Shadow to go over to her. He could see that she was about to break down. Looking over to Sonic he had to sigh. This wasn't the best birthday for his boyfriend he was sure.

 _He still didn't tell her?_ Sonic sighed. He figured something like that would happen. _If he wouldn't believe anything I say then why did he want to talk in the first place?_ The blue hedgehog couldn't look anyone in the eye at this point.

For a while everyone was just silent that seemed like it would never end before Shadow spoke up. "I'm sorry to say it but I think that we should wrap this up and maybe take a rain check when the twins are a little more... settled. Um... if anyone need my help with cleaning up I'd be happy to do so."

People said their good-bye and a few stayed behind to help clean up. Bernie sat on a stole, crying over how she wanted this to go and how she couldn't understand how her Zonic could be with someone like Scourge. Charles was doing his best to console her but he knew that she would be like this for a while.. Sonic didn't move as everything was happening. Walking over to him Shadow put a hand on his shoulder. "I think we should go... unless you want to try and comfort your mother."

"Yeah..." Standing up, Sonic went over to Bernie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mom... It's not that bad. Get a hold of yourself."

Looking up to Sonic she had to shake her head. "No, no. This is all wrong. All I wanted was for us to have a birthday party like we use to and that... that green devil has managed to ruin it. How could my baby be with someone like that!?"

Sonic gave her a look. While he wasn't happy with either Zonic or Scourge, they didn't deserve words like that. "Scourge isn't a devil, Mom. You barely know the guy anyway. It's not exactly fair to make judgements like that, y'know. Do you really think Zonic would get with someone if he thought they were, as you say, a devil? He's not a child anymore."

"He's still my baby! And someone like that Scourge doesn't deserve an angel like my Zonic!" Putting her head in her hands she sobbed a bit. Sighing Shadow went over and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. Right now it was clear that Bernie was having a bit of a break down. Giving Sonic a smile the dark hedgehog got on his knees in front of her.

"Now, now Mrs. Hedgehog. I know today wasn't how you wanted it to go but it could have been a lot worse." Taking her hands when she looked up Shadow smiled at her. "I know your Zonic is with someone you don't like but think of it this way. He makes one wrong move he will have to deal with you. That is something I wouldn't like to do. I can tell you'd do anything for your boys. And I'm lucky I've met you today. Luckier that I happened to get with your Sonic. So don't lose heart. And who knows, maybe Zonic will make an honest man out of Scourge."

Sniffing slightly Bernie had to look up to her son. "Sonic... how in the world did you find someone like this?" Patting Shadow's hand she smiled at him. "Thank you Shadow. And I'm sorry I'm such a wreck Sonic."

"Yeah..." Sonic mumbled, looking away. "Sorry things turned out like this, Mom. Sorry we caused such commotion at your place, Uncle Chuck." With that Sonic turned and walked out himself, needed some time alone.

 _Maybe this is why Scourge smokes. For moments like these._

Seeing Sonic leave Shadow got up. "Excuse me... I'm sure I should take him home now." Giving a bit of a bow the dark hedgehog chased after his boyfriend. Catching up he grabbed Sonic's hand. "Let me take you home Sonic."

"Take Knuckles and Streaks home," Sonic replied, gently taking his hand away from Shadow's grasp. "I just... I can't be around people right now. Okay? I'm sorry."

Sighing Shadow had to nod. "Alright... when you are ready to talk you'll know where to find me." Backing away the dark hedgehog knew that right now the best thing to do was to leave Sonic be. He was having a hard time.

 _Maybe I should go have a drink. I did just turn 21 today._ It was almost ironic how he turned the appropriate age for such a thing at the exact right time. _Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do._

Now he wished he knew the place Scourge got his booze. Finding a bar Sonic walked in. He didn't talk to anyone except the bar tender getting a bear... sadly it was some crap. Huffing he guessed it didn't matter if it tasted like crap. Maybe it would help

About midnight a know came at the door. Ears perking Shadow rushed over and opened it sighing in relieve when he saw Sonic there. "Thank goodness. I was starting to worry what happened to you... have you been drinking?"

"Just a little..." Sonic replied while rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. Thought the situation called for it." He wasn't drunk or anything, maybe a little tipsy, but he managed to walk all the way home and get himself up here. That was at least something.

Sighing Shadow put an arm around Sonic just in case and lead him to the couch. "Yes, well I suppose if something like that happened to me I would be drinking too." Sitting down on the couch the dark hedgehog turned and started to over look Sonic to make sure he wasn't drunk. "I really need to talk to you about the new moon."

"Okay...?" Sonic would have rather passed out on the couch but Shadow seemed pretty serious, even with his eyes slowly going in and out of focus.

"Well Streaks was worried about your roommate Knuckles finding out about your... condition. We don't know how long this will last and if you are coming here every new moon he might get suspicious. So we are going to try to test something next moonless night. Streaks is going to try and be you while you are here... and yes this was his idea."

Blink. "Be...me?" It was obvious he didn't get it. "But... I'm me. What does that even mean?" Okay so maybe Sonic was just a little drunk.

"It means he's going to act like you." Shadow had to chuckle. He knew Sonic was drunk by his dilated eyes. "Now let's get you to bed. Something tells me I'll be calling your job tomorrow saying you are to sick to come in."

"What? No..." Sonic stumbled as Shadow helped him up. "You've already...already called me off way too many times."

"Because I've had to. If you have to stay home tomorrow I am calling in for you." Taking Sonic to the bed room the dark hedgehog hand to chuckle especially when Sonic got a little squirmy.

"Hmph..." As Shadow was helping Sonic onto the bed, Blue kept his arms around Shadow, pulling him down with him. "Don't bother... I'll get up and drag myself to work like always..."

"If you think you can... but if you change your mind just tell m-" Shadow wasn't able to finish what he was saying as Sonic pulled him into a deep kiss, licking his lips causing Shadow to moan and open his mouth.

Sonic's tongue eagerly invaded his mouth, exploring all it could. Shadow could taste the alcohol on Sonic's breath. It was clear Sonic had experience doing this before and the darker hedgehog couldn't help but close his eyes. Despite the taste of alcohol, Sonic was a wonderful kisser.

When they finally pulled away and panted for air, Shadow could think of only one thing to say. "Are you sure you're not drunk...?"

That got Sonic to chuckle and grin at his boyfriend very sexily, a grin that even made Shadow blush this time. "Maybe a little bit...but at least I'm allowed to be now. Unlike you, Mister I'm-a-genius-but-still-too-young-to-drink."

"Oh... be quiet." Playfully pushing Sonic a bit he was going to get up but was pulled back down with the blue hedgehog trying to kiss him. Laughing a bit Shadow had to kiss back, not seeing any harm in it till Sonic bucked his hips, freezing the dark hedgehog up. Pulling away Shadow coughed a bit, not ready for them to take that step just yet. Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it. "I think we should get some sleep... it is late."

Ear lowering, Sonic seemed a little disappointed. Even if he was a bit tipsy he knew what he was doing. Though the alcohol was certainly making him a lot more relaxed and ambitious. He knew what he wanted but apparently Shadow wasn't ready for that. _Damn..._ Blue sighed but pulled Shadow close to him again. "Stay with me..."

Shifting slightly the dark hedgehog was finding it hard to look into his boyfriend's face. For all he knew those green eyes would end up sucking him in to stay and with how Sonic was acting he wasn't sure if he could actually hold back. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea Sonic..."

"Why?" Sonic seemed a little hurt now. "I just wanna be close to you..."

Sighing, red eyes met with the green. Putting his hand on Sonic's cheek, he spoke very softly. "Right now you are a little out of it. I... I don't want anything to happen between us that we can't take back. If I stay you have to promise me that you won't try anything?"

"I won't... You already made your opinion clear on that anyway." Sonic held Shadow closer, never wanting to let go. "But...if things did happen... I'd never regret them."

Smiling a bit Shadow held Sonic back. "I'd rather have you completely sober." He purred slightly. Grabbing the covers Shadow wrapped them up in the warmth. It had been a long day.

That made Sonic smile. He hoped he remembered that when he was sober because he wanted to hold Shadow to those words. "Can't take that back now..." Sonic mumbled before burying his face in Shadow's fluff.


	11. Chapter 11: It's a Natural Thing

**Chapter 11**

 **It's a Natural Thing**

Then next moon Sonic came over to Shadow's as soon as he was done with work. They had somewhat come up with a plan so Knuckles wouldn't catch on to what was happening being he was somewhat smart. Though really it was more of a test for Streaks, as Shadow put it. The younger hedgehog just wanted to test his acting skills so they were going to humor him. Quills dyed blue and green contacts and Streaks looked just like Sonic. Only a few inches shorter. "What do you think?" Both black hedgehogs couldn't help but ask.

Sonic was stunned, to say the least. It was like he was looking into a mirror. Whoever had dyed Streaks' quills had done a nearly flawless job. "Looks great," Sonic replied with a thumbs up sign. "Only one thing though... Streaks, you don't sound anything like me."

"Oh really?" Clearing his throat Streaks put a hand on his hip. "How about now?" He was able to throw his voice so he sound just like Sonic's. There was no doubt that he could pull this off now. Grinning Streaks clearly felt like he was a genius.

"He has many talents. I think you can agree on that." Shadow smiled, being very proud of his brother's work.

"Whoa..." Now Sonic was even more impressed. "How... how'd you do that?" The younger hedgehog could easily pass as Sonic. That was almost scary.

With a grin Streaks actually rubbed under his nose like Sonic would. "Easy to throw your voice with years of practice. I could take over you life if I really wanted to. Be thankful I like you." He laughed a bit getting Shadow to cough a bit to get him back on track.

"It will help him when he starts voice acting for cartoon characters when he's not on Broadway." Shadow smiled. "Now show him how you will talk to his roommate."

"Right." Putting a hand being his back in a way Sonic has before when talking to Knuckles a bored look came on his face. "Knuckles, what are you watching? Ghost again? I will never understand how you could believe in such things. It's all a bunch of none sense..." Grabbing his chest a little Streaks looked bit pained. "That hurt a little."

"Streaks! Don't break character."

"Yeah..." Clearing his throat again he shook his head. "You know what? It's been a long day. I'm going to bed. And scene." Bowing Streaks smiled.

 _He could take over my life?_ The kid had to be joking. At least he hoped so. "That... that was pretty good. Wow. Uh..." Sonic looked towards Shadow. "Is it weird that I'm strangely creeped out by how good that was?"

Putting an arm around Sonic the dark hedgehog smiled. "That's how most people react but it will make him very well known." Turning and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek he grinned. "All he will do is have a quick conversation with your roommate, then he'll go to your room. So you can relax here with me. And remember Streaks, this is just a test run."

Getting a nod from his brother Streaks grinned. "Night you two. I'm off to my greatest acting job yet." Leaving the young hedgehog whistled.

The two of them watched as Streaks went off. It took a while for Sonic to break the silence. "I'd say the kid's still a genius. Not in your way but in a different way," Sonic said with a small smile.

"He makes me proud." Pulling Sonic close Shadow gave him a kiss. "Now, what do you want to do while we wait for the transformation?"

"You make it sound so casual." Sonic's face fell. The last time this had happened Shadow had gotten furious with him. What if that seem feeling of restlessness happened again tonight? If he couldn't control himself before then he probably couldn't this time either. And he seriously doubted rope would help keep him still, thinking of Shadow's threat.

"Hey Shads..." Blue had started using Streaks' nickname for his brother a few days ago and luckily Shadow hadn't minded. "I've gone berserk both times I've transformed. I need something to _do_. Wear me out. Otherwise I might go nuts again."

Sitting back on the couch Shadow had to think. "I have some exercise equipment. That might be able to help." Smiling a bit friendly Shadow was hoping he didn't have to tie Sonic up.

"I don't know if that'll work... I mean I ran up at least ten flights of stairs without even breaking a sweat." Sighing, Sonic sat next to his boyfriend. "Not to mention I apparently have super speed. I've tried it out a few more times and I don't get tired very easily then either."

With a sigh, the dark hedgehog sat up before stroking Sonic's quills. "We'll think of something. And if not I will tie you up... With chains if I have to."

Gulp. "Y-you have... chains?"

"Yes. I use to use them when we owned a boat. I doubt you'd be able to get out of them."

"Erm..." The way Shadow was casually talking about tying him up made the blue hedgehog feel rather uncomfortable and at the same time strangely excited. The latter he couldn't explain at all. He wasn't into that sort of thing, was he?

Leaning back Shadow smiled before turning on the TV. They had some time to kill before Sonic turned so it was best to relax before then. He enjoyed just sitting with Sonic.

When Sonic finally did transform he growled but then collapsed again. That was extremely hard on his body. And each time it happened it felt worse than the last. Or was he just imagining that? "Ugh... that, by far, is the worst part."

Going over to the werehog Shadow put a hand on his back. "I'll get you some pain killers." Moving over to the bathroom he came back with what the other needed. "I hope that helps... how are you feeling other then the pain?"

"Uhm..." _Like I really need to break something._ "Okay, I guess..."

"Good." Getting down Shadow gave Sonic a bit hug. "If there is anything you need you do know you can tell me... and don't say you want to go running."

"Well I do," Sonic replied with a small chuckle, watching Shadow go back over to the couch and pat the spot next to him, signaling he wanted the werehog next to him. Shadow wanted to keep an eye on Sonic as much as possible so he didn't run off or do anything else as stupid as he did the last time he was like this.

Sitting next to his boyfriend Sonic couldn't really hold still. Though he could tell Shadow's eyes were on him making him just a tad nervous. Those red eyes, even behind glasses were very intense. The only person he knew with red eyes and they could make his skin crawl. Everything about Shadow though made his skin crawl in all the best ways. How he would like to know what it was like to get Shadow's skin to crawl.

It was then an interesting smell came to Sonic and he perked up. Whatever it was it smelled really nice. Looking around, his eyes eventually fell back on Shadow and the werehog leaned on him. _Yep, it's coming from him. Must have just gotten out of the shower._ He purred, nuzzling Shadow's neck, admiring him.

Moving a bit so he could put an arm around Sonic the dark hedgehog purred at being nuzzled. It didn't take long though for him to feel Sonic sniffing him. It tickled a little but Shadow was able to hold still. "Feeling affectionate are we?" He teased a bit, still enjoying him being close.

Sonic didn't answer, only moving closer to Shadow and letting out some more soft purrs. "You smell nice..." he finally said, starting to lick.

Shivering slightly to the lick Shadow had to blush slightly. "Well, I was at the gym earlier today so you might be smelling my soap from when I showered. I didn't think you'd want me to be sweat and smelling of that said sweat."

"Mmm..." Another lick. "Smell, no...but seeing you like that, maybe. Kinda hot."

Blushing even more, and shivering again the dark hedgehog had to eye Sonic. The sent that filled the air was a familiar one to him. And quite frankly Shadow didn't really know what to do about it. Didn't help that being he knew Sonic could easily over power him if he really wanted to got him a bit excited. It was rare when he wanted to be over powered by someone.

And since Shadow wasn't doing anything to stop him yet Sonic just kept going. Licking where ever he found and slowly starting to crawl on top of the darker hedgehog.

When the large dark blue werehog was on top of him Shadow instinctively raised his hands, placing them on Sonic's chest. His face was completely red now with how close the other was, and what he knew this was all leading to. "M-maybe we sh-should move to the bedroom..."

For once it was Shadow who was the nervous one. Though Sonic had to admit, he had no idea what he was doing. He was only following instinct. "Okay...? Are...you alright?"

"Fine... just... you took me off guard. Let's go to the bedroom." Closing his eyes a bit Shadow leaned back slightly. It had been so long since he had been touched in such a way, so he couldn't help but be nervous, yet excited.

Sonic nuzzled Shadow under his chin and slowly got off of him. If this was leading to where he thought it was then the werehog could hardly contain himself.

Once the two of them were in the bedroom Sonic couldn't wait much longer and pulled Shadow close, wrapping his giant arms around him and kissing him fiercely.

Shadow barely had time to lock the door, something he was just use to doing when conducting such activities when Sonic pulled him in. For a while he couldn't kiss back due to the shock he found himself in. But he eventually he just started kissing back just as fiercely. As they pulled away Shadow couldn't help but bit the bottom of Sonic's lip briefly.

It was the first time they had kissed while Sonic was a werehog and Shadow had to say that he quite enjoyed it. Sonic was a little surprised when his bottom lip was captured by Shadow's canines, giving a small grin. That just got Sonic to grin as well. Once Shadow let him go Sonic went straight for his neck, nipping and licking at everything he could find.

Holding onto Sonic's shoulders Shadow had to let out a moan. One thing he loved was what his mate was doing to him now. Never really knew why but for some reason Shadow just loved having his neck kissed and licking and biting only drove him crazy. Squirming a bit, one of Shadow's legs just hooked around Sonic's.

The werehog paused when he felt Shadow respond very positively to this treatment. He grinned and made sure to leave plenty of marks on Shadow's neck. Both of them were getting extremely excited and Sonic was pleased that Shadow was going along with it this time. _If we're going as far as I hope we are then I'm glad he's making good on his word._ Heh.

Really all Shadow could do was bask in it. Then Sonic decided to make a risky move and grabbed the dark hedgehog's ass making him jump a bit. Pulling away slightly, Shadow smiled as he took off his glasses. "Wait, wait. I need to know something before we continue..."

Blinking Sonic had to swallow. Maybe he over stepped his bounds. "What... what is it?"

"I need to know you are ready to take this step... are you sure you want to do this Sonic?" Rubbing his arm a bit, he looked to Sonic with a combination of longing and worry. Shadow just wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was positive this was what he wanted. It wasn't something they could take back.

"Oh is that all?" Sonic chuckled to himself and leaned in for another kiss. "Shadow, I don't think I've ever been more sure about anything else in my entire life. I've liked you for so long and...doing this with you...it would honestly be a dream come true."

Smiling and giving a playful lick on the cheek Shadow just purred. "I just needed to be sure." Being pulled into another kiss he couldn't help but moan. In the back of his head he was trying to remember how long it had been since he laid down with someone one but when those large hands started to roam again it was soon forgotten. Going to what was left of Sonic's pants Shadow started to take them off.

He could already feel Sonic's hardness through his pants and almost gasped when he finally got those pants off. Sonic was _huge_.

Curiously Sonic looked down as well and was a little shocked himself. "Huh... I guess this transformation really does apply to my entire body, huh?" He said nervously.

Biting his lip a bit and looking away, now Shadow was really excited but had to try and contain himself. Jumping the gun on this one could really get him hurt. "W-why don't you sit down?" Pushing Sonic back a bit to get him to sit on the bed he got to work on taking off his own clothes, as well as setting his glasses on the night stand and taking out some lubrication. They would need it.

"Eh?" The blush on the werehog's face came back when Shadow started undressing. They really were going to do this, weren't they? That thought alone kept Sonic nice and hard.

But he had no idea what he was doing. Before he was just going on instinct. The way Shadow was acting however, and even getting out the lubrication (making Sonic blush even more) got him thinking about something he probably shouldn't bring up now but just had to ask. "Um...Shadow? I don't wanna kill the mood or anything but...have you...uh...d-done this before?"

Freezing a bit Shadow had to look at Sonic a bit confused. It just seemed like an odd thing to ask. "Of course I have... what on earth would make you even ask that?" Completely naked now, Shadow crawling into Sonic's lap. Facing Sonic but sitting on the blue werehog's knees.

"Just..." Sonic suddenly felt a little out of his element. "I haven't done this before, so..."

Chuckling, Shadow brushed his hand against Sonic's cheek. "First time with a man?"

"No...well, yes, but... I mean, this is my first time in general..."

Falling silent a dumbfounded look came to Shadow's face as he looked to his mate before him. Opening his mouth he tried to say something but it wouldn't come out. Looking down for a bit he had to think of what to say but could only think of one thing. "You... you're a virgin?"

"Uh-huh..." Sonic looked away, now completely embarrassed. "That's not...bad...is it...?"

"No, no." Cupping Sonic's cheeks, Shadow guided his gaze up to look at him again. "That's not a bad thing at all. It's good that you've saved yourself." Pulling him into a kiss now Shadow wasn't sure if this was a great idea but he knew that it would break Sonic's heart if he just pulled away. And it was clear that the blue hedgehog wanted this, having no second thoughts about it. Pulling away from the kiss Shadow nuzzled Sonic's neck. "Do... do you want me to take charge?"

It was strange how someone as menacing as Sonic looked right now could seem so innocent and oblivious. "Y-yeah...if you don't mind... I have no idea what I'm doing..."

Purring slightly the dark hedgehog continued to nuzzle Sonic's neck. "Well, firs things first." Sighing he would have liked to let his boyfriend do this being he was a virgin but with the way Sonic's hands looked with those claws there was no way. Taking the lubrication Shadow put some on two of his fingers. Rubbing them together a bit he slowly adjusted himself, moving his hand down before rubbing his tailhole then pushing them in, biting his lips.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sonic stuttered nervously, even though this was incredibly hot. He was feeling like he was getting left behind.

"Y-you're large. I need to stretch myself b-before we do anything." Even though he was panting a bit Shadow pulled Sonic into a heated kiss while he fingered himself. It was a bit cute how nervous Sonic was about this, but Shadow was hoping that wouldn't last during the whole thing.

Oh. Well that made sense. One look at his claws told Sonic why Shadow was doing it himself instead of letting him. He swallowed and shuffled nervously but wrapped his arms around the dark hedgehog, kissing him deeply. Even if he was nervous, there was no way he was going to back out of this. No way. He needed this.

Slipping in a third finger Shadow had to moan. Shaking a bit he started to stretch them meaning he had to break the kiss so he could take in as much air as he could. For a while he did this till he was sure it would be okay. Fingers coming out he put some of the lubrication on his hand. "It's okay if you want to move a bit." He grinned as he wrapped his hand around Sonic's nicely sized cock. It needed to be slicked up before it was inside him.

"Ah-!" Sonic froze when he felt the hand on his cock and gripped tightly at the bed. It would probably be ruined in the morning but right now neither hedgehog cared. "Sh-shadow...!" He moaned once his mate started moving his hand, slicking up the large appendage.

Purring at his name, Shadow rubbed his thumb a bit on the head. It didn't take too long to get the hardened flesh ready. Taking a deep breath the dark hedgehog moved and rubbed his tail hole on the cock. Spreading his legs as much as he could without making it uncomfortable and grabbing onto Sonic's shoulders he slowly lowered himself with a moan.

 _Oh Chaos!_ Sonic wasn't sure if that prepping had helped because Shadow was so tight! "Ahhh... G-god Shadow..." He had no idea it would feel like this. The lube was certainly helping. Sonic just hoped he wasn't hurting his mate.

Holding on to Sonic tightly Shadow just started to move. In a way he needed this a little more then his mate being he had done things like this before. It was nice to finally have something that wasn't a toy or his hands. Moaning the dark hedgehog started to nip at Sonic's ear, not knowing if the other would like that.

Every action Shadow made fascinated and excited Sonic to no end. The way he moved, the way he sounded, everything just made the werehog want this moment to never end. The way Shadow worked his cock made Sonic wonder just how many times Shadow did this before.

 _I'm all his... I've given myself up for him..._ He'd given Shadow everything now and wanted to take none of it back. Maybe this was what bliss really felt like.

Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, Shadow rested his head on Sonic's shoulder. It felt good but for some reason he just couldn't find his own sweet stop. Shifting slightly he almost yelped when his mate growled and bucked his hips. Grinning Shadow just nipped at Sonic's nose. "I-if you don't want be to stop th-then you better do that again."

The look on Shadow's face made Sonic growl even more. He was challenging him. With his own wicked grin, showing off vicious canines, Sonic bucked his hips again, this time harder. "Y-yeah?" He asked in a husky voice. "Like that?"

"Ah!" Squeezing Sonic's shoulders Shadow couldn't help but call out. Purring the grin stayed on his face as he looked the other in the eye. "Yes... l-like that."

 _Oh my Chaos, if he's trying to turn me on even more then it's working._ Sonic gritted his teeth and continued to thrust upwards into Shadow, the both of them calling out on each. Sonic's sheer size was making this amazing for Shadow and either the blue hedgehog was getting more comfortable with this or that instinct of his was kicking up again to make him act this way.

Whatever the reason was, after a few more thrusts, Shadow suddenly found himself on his back and Sonic on top of him, licking and nipping at his neck once again and thrusting even harder.

Body shaking in delight by it Shadow knew he wouldn't last much longer under this treatment. It was raw. It was primal. And he loved it. Wrapping his legs around Sonic's wast, and grabbing onto his sheets the dark hedgehog just called out Sonic's name, over and over again till he finally reached his limit and came. "Ah! S-Sonic!" Grabbing onto his mate tightly at the feeling his body just wouldn't stop shaking. _Chaos I needed that. I forgot how that was suppose to feel._

The reactions were wonderful and Sonic wished it lasted longer. One thing Shadow noticed though was that Sonic had excellent stamina. He wasn't sure if it was because of this form or it was just natural for him, but for this being his first time having sex, Sonic was holding out for a while.

Blue's form was shaking almost as much as Shadow's but he held on for at least five more minutes after Shadow came before cumming himself, biting his lip to keep himself from howling like he wanted to. "Ahh..."

Gasping at the feeling of being filled Shadow smiled, brushing some of Sonic's quills. Purring he pulled the other into a kiss. After that it was something Shadow needed. As they pulled away he looked into green emeralds and could feel his body melting even more. They way Sonic was looking at him just made him speechless.

It was pure love and adoration. He hadn't realized until now how strongly Sonic's feelings were towards him and he felt rather flattered by it. No words needed to be said at this point. Neither of them could really speak very coherently after that anyway.

When Sonic pulled out he almost collapsed on top of Shadow had he not rolled out of the way at the last second. The bed wasn't very big so he almost fell off. But he pulled Shadow close to him nonetheless and nuzzled the top of his head. He never wanted to let go and fell asleep almost instantly like this.

Shadow fell asleep a little slower, needing to catch his breath before being able to. That was an experience he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. And the look in Sonic's eyes. They wouldn't leave his mind. When he finally was able to get to sleep those eyes haunted him.

About eight Shadow was awoken by Sonic shriek of pain as he was turning back into his normal self. Groaning a bit at the awakening the dark hedgehog put a hand on his boyfriend's shaking body that had fallen on the floor. "Morning... You're not in too much pain are you?"

"U-uh..." To be honest he was. Sonic swore that pain got worse every time it happened. "No... I-I'm fine. No worries..." But he didn't want to seem weak in front of Shadow, especially not after last night. Some of it was a bit of a blur but Sonic remember most of it. Especially how it felt. Even with the pain his body still tingled with delight.

"Mmm... good." Shadow mumbled a bit. "I forget now... did I tell you I have the day off?" It was clear by how his speak was a tad slurred that Shadow wasn't completely awake yet and was just startled by Sonic's scream.

"No..." was the reply, Sonic climbing back on the bed. Shadow was indeed still half asleep. "Funny coincidence... I don't have to work either. I didn't even know you could get days off."

"Good... then we can just stay in bed." Yawning again Shadow sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes. He liked having lazy days. That was one thing he needed to have more often.

"I wonder how Streaks is doing pretending to be me..." Sonic couldn't help but think as he lied back down next to Shadow and nuzzled his neck. "Last night was awesome, by the way..."

Chuckling a bit Shadow had to playfully push Sonic. "Don't talk about my brother then bring up last night. That's just strange." Laying completely down Shadow to sigh. It was just a peaceful sigh.

"Sorry..." Admittedly Sonic wasn't really thinking. He was still in a daze from his transformation and their actions.

Rubbing Sonic's back a bit the dark hedgehog purred. "But... what were you saying about last night?"

"That it was great..." Sighing Sonic scooted closer to his mate and clung to him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not." Nuzzling the top of Sonic's head he purred some more. "Still... are you sure you were a virgin?"

"Pretty sure, yeah." He had only been with one other person besides Shadow and Sonic knew for a fact that they never went that far.

"Hard to believe." Licking the back of Sonic's ear he was a bit horny still. After all, he hadn't had sex in years before last night. So now his need had come back.

The blue body he was wrapped around shivered with delight and purred softly. It was a wonderful sound and Shadow ached to hear more. Seeing Sonic like this, a little more docile, had sparked something in Shadow that made his need even more present to him.

Stopping for a moment Shadow couldn't help but grin. "Sonic... do you want to know what it feels like?" Letting one of his hands go up Sonic's thigh he purred in his ear.

"Ahh..." Sonic's muzzle was now beat red. Since his blue hedgehog had reverted back Shadow could tell that Sonic's confidence had dwindled a little. Perhaps a little fun could help that. He brushed his body right up against Sonic's, grinding their hips together and making Sonic moan wonderfully. "Y-yes..." At least Shadow knew he wasn't the only one who was still horny.

Getting right on top of Sonic with a purr, eyes half lid, and grinning. "Well I'd be more then happy to show you." Rubbing Sonic's side a bit Shadow was showing off his dominate side. Spreading his legs a bit the dark hedgehog got in between them and grinded. Both their cocks rubbing together showing how much larger Shadow was then his mate.

Sonic certainly was not as big in this form as he was last night but he was still a nice size. Already fully erect he stood a nice seven inches. The blue hedgehog observed however that Shadow was bigger than him, and thicker. He moaned and arched his back slightly at the feeling. The way Shadow was acting was so hot. Sonic could barely stand it.

Grabbing both of Sonic's hands and pinning them down Shadow grinned. Those looks were quite nice on him. Suited him in a way. Licking up Sonic's neck, then biting down he gave the other a quick love bite. Pulling away and looking at it he had to purr. "You look good like that." Letting go of Sonic's hands so he could get the lubrication. Putting some on his hand he had to grin even more. "I'm going to start with one finger. But I'll bet you'll like it." Rubbing on his tailhole Shadow slowly pushed his finger in.

"Ah-!" Sonic's hips jerked at the sudden intrusion and he squirmed slightly. He felt awkward and stuffed. Was it supposed to feel like this? He wasn't sure what to make of it. _Just relax, Sonic... It just started... You saw how Shadow was last night, he loved it..._ And the blue hedgehog prayed that he would enjoy it that much as well. Just the way Shadow was acting, dominating him in an almost teasing way, made this a lot more interesting. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Feeling Sonic tense up a bit Shadow's ears went down slightly. Wiggling his finger around he brought the rest of his attention to Sonic's aching cock. Licking up the bottom side of it he purred. Especially when it made his boyfriend's hips buck. "Bet you like that." Taking the tip in his mouth he moaned around it, finger still moving.

 _iOh god!/i_ This kind of feeling Sonic couldn't describe. It was almost like his whole body was on fire and he was loving every second of it. "Sh-Shadow!" the blue hedgehog called out desperately, hips bucking again.

Sucking a bit hard Shadow started to wiggle a second finger into his boyfriend. The blow job was more of just a distraction from the fingering helping Sonic get more into it. But Shadow had to say that he liked Sonic's taste, making him suck harder.

"Ghhk...! Ahh!" This was driving Sonic completely insane and Shadow knew it. He couldn't believe how tight Sonic was. Now he was certain the blue hedgehog had been a virgin before last night, and in a way still was, as least in this regard. Sonic was clenching his fingers hard and tight to the point where they could barely move at first. With the way the blue hedgehog exercised Shadow wasn't too surprised but this was still unreal.

Now Sonic wasn't sure what to focus on. The fingers invading him or the mouth covering his cock and sucking wonderfully. Again he called out Shadow's name, feeling his release come up quickly.

It was the third finger that actually set Sonic off. Cumming he just called out. Being he got off last night there wasn't too much so Shadow had no trouble just taking it all and swallowing. Pulling away he grinned up at Sonic as he moved his fingers a little more. "Glad to know you are enjoying yourself."

"Uhn..." By this point Sonic could barely form coherent words. The fingers still pumping inside his tight hole made him squirm but otherwise he was trying not to move. He knew he had to relax if he wanted to fit Shadow inside of him (and boy did he ever).

Once he was sure Sonic was stretched to a nice size Shadow pulled his fingers out of him. Putting some lotion on his one impressive dick he positioned himself and looked right in Sonic's eyes. Smiling he licked the blue hedgehog's nose. "Are you ready?"

The blue hedgehog was a bit intimidated by Shadow's size and swallowed. That was really supposed to fit in him? But if he could somehow fit inside Shadow then he supposed anything was possible. Slowly Sonic nodded and braced himself.

Cupping Sonic's cheeks and rubbing them with his thumb like he usually did Shadow smiled down at him. "Relax and stay calm. Deep breaths. This is your first time so I won't lie... for a while it will just feel strange." Pecking Sonic on the forehead Shadow slow pushed in with barely and problems. He knew how to prep without causing much pain.

Since it was his first time Sonic already assumed it was going to be a little bit painful at first. When he felt Shadow fully push into him he groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Shadow! Agh!"

Nuzzling the side of Sonic's head to comfort him, and rubbing his back Shadow stopped when he was all the way in. For a while he just stayed there, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around his mate and comforting him. Then he slowly started to rock his hips.

A few whimpers and moans came from Sonic but for now he was relatively quiet as he clung desperately to his mate. "Oooh..." He managed to get out a few squirms and bucks but most of the time Sonic was trying to adjust to this new and strange feeling. It didn't hurt so much anymore but it was still odd and unfamiliar. Maybe because Shadow was used to it more than he was he could enjoy it better?

At least from where Shadow was it seemed like Sonic was at least enjoying himself and the new sensation. Plus the way that his mate clung to him really made the dark hedgehog feel good. But he wanted to make Sonic love this and understand why people did this when they couldn't have children. There was a reason to make love together and not for only one person. Showing Sonic that reason though was the only way he'd understand it.

When Shadow gave a particularly hard thrust Sonic's whole body jolted and it felt like he was seeing stars. Something had been hit deep inside him and it felt wonderful. "Th-that...what did you...ohhhhh... M-more...!"

Grinning it looked like he found what he had been looking for. Quickly he complied with Sonic's moan and thrusted right back into the spot as hard as he could without it being painful. Getting a cry of pleasure got him to moan in delight. It was always wonderful for him to be able to please his mate. Always thought that and always would. Though deep down he was hoping this would be the last one he had to learn about. The last one he would always lay down with and say good-night.

And with the way Sonic looked at him last night Shadow could think that was a very strong possibility. He still couldn't get those eyes out of his head. That look of love and longing. He wanted to see it again. But first Shadow had to please Sonic in the best way possible.

With his decrease in stamina, Shadow pounding away in him, and his cock getting rubbed in between their two bodies, Sonic didn't last long once again. He came again, the white seed clashing violently on Shadow's dark fur and nearly collapsed. Doing that three times in the past twelve hours really drained a person.

With Sonic cumming he tightened up even more. Pushing in as far as he could Shadow had to let go and cum with a moan. Catching his breath quickly he pulled out of the other with a sigh of bliss. Before collapsing next to his mate he gave him a lick on the forehead and then laid down. For a while the air was filled with nothing but their panting. "So... how was your first time?"

Shadow felt Sonic hold him closer and nuzzle him. He felt so full and stuffed and loved every second of it. "Great..." Sonic panted out, kissing Shadow's cheek. "Wouldn't...have wanted it any other way..."

"Good." Nuzzling Sonic back and purring loudly Shadow couldn't be much happier. Holding the blue hedgehog close he started kissing him wherever he could.

At one point Sonic moved so that Shadow kissed him on the lips, Sonic digging his tongue into Shadow's mouth to explore as much as he could. "Shadow..." Blue panted out as they pulled away. "I don't mean to go all girl on you here but...all that stuff just now... It meant more to me than anything. And... I guess that's why I can finally say this again."

He pulled Shadow into another kiss, this one much shorter but not any less passionate. "I love you. Have for a while. I was just too scared to say so until now."

Smiling Shadow put a hand on Sonic's cheek, eyes half lid and looking similar to the way Sonic did to him the other night. "I had a feeling that's how you felt." Leaning up he gave the blue hedgehog in front of him a very passionate brief kiss as well. "I love you... and can't figure out how you stole my heart so quickly."

The blue hedgehog grinned. He tried not to show it but inside he was thrilled that Shadow said those words back. "Heh... What can I say?" Sonic purred while lacing his fingers with Shadow's. "I like to move fast."

Chuckling and leaning his head back Shadow purred as he held Sonic's had back tightly. "I can see that." Nuzzling his mate a bit he had to pull him close. "I have to confess. I hope that this lasts..."

"You and me both, pal." Sonic didn't want to sound cliche but he couldn't help but think that the last twelve hours were the best twelve hours of his life. He finally got the guy of his dreams and he even felt the same way. Sonic couldn't be happier.

Laying in silence eventually Shadow fell asleep with Sonic still in his arms. It wasn't till noon that he woke again, the blue hedgehog sleeping save and sound in his arms still. Smiling he pecked Sonic on the forehead. Carefully the dark hedgehog removed his mate from his arms so he could stretch a bit.

It was a good thing he locked the door. Streaks had a nasty habit of barging into his brother's room when he didn't get up to make breakfast if he didn't have school.

"Shadow!" There was a loud knock at the door. Speak of the devil. "What're you doing? I'm hungry!"

Sighing Shadow had to shake his head. Hearing a groan he looked down to see that the knock had woken up his bed mate. "Be out in a bit Streaks! Order pizza." Laying down and nuzzling the blue hedgehog he purred. "Have a good rest?"

"Mngh..." It was clear Sonic was still half asleep. He looked up at Shadow, dazed. "What's all the noise...?"

"Streaks. He got home and is hungry." Brushing some quills he couldn't help but smile at how his boyfriend looked. "I'm going to go take a quick shower. You just rest as long as you like. When the food gets here I'll wake you."

"Kay..." As the blue hedgehog lied down, a sudden jolt of pain went up his spine and he winced. "Agh..."

Shadow rose a brow. "Sore?"

"Of course I am! How are you not?"

"It's been a while but my body is use to it. Over time yours will too." Leaning down and giving Sonic a peck, Shadow crawled out of bed. Going over to his closet he got his bath robe and threw it on. "Just relax."

"Yeah..." It felt like all Sonic could do was sleep. His body was beyond tired but still burned wonderfully from their actions. Even if he was a little sore, Sonic didn't mind. He knew it would happen anyway.

Going to the bathroom Shadow quickly jumped in the shower. Clearly Streaks had used it earlier being there was blue around the drain. Once clean Shadow made his way back to his room, ears twitching to Streaks playing one of his games. Getting dressed he almost had to admire Sonic as he slept. _He's beautiful. I don't think he realizes that._

Shadow's ears twitched as he heard a phone ring. The ringtone wasn't his so he could only assume it was Sonic's. Going over to their discarded clothes, Shadow's face fell when he saw the rags of what remained of Sonic's clothes. After his transformation they tended to get quite tattered.

Hoping Sonic wouldn't mind, Shadow took Sonic's phone out of his pocket just to see who it was so he could tell the blue hedgehog later. It was a number that wasn't programmed into Sonic's phone. Odd. Probably nothing important.

Putting the phone next to Sonic, and giving him a peck on the cheek Shadow smiled. Turning he left, resting on the couch. Didn't take too long for the pizza to get there. Streaks rushed out of his room when he heard it and got to the door. "Hey! Thanks for getting here so quickly." Shadow had to smile as his brother paid for it before rushing it to the kitchen.

"Hey, so," Streaks started as he walked out with two plates of pizza, handing one to Shadow. "Where's Sonic? He still sleeping?" The younger hedgehog was all for sleeping in but this was kind of ridiculous.

"Sonic's had a bit of a rough night. Let me go get him." Getting up Shadow went back in his room, moving over to the sleeping hedgehog in his bed. "Sonic... food is here. Time to get up."

"Mmmn..." Sonic's ears twitched and he blinked awake slowly. "Food...?" That seemed to be the magic word to wake the blue hedgehog up. Kind of like his brother.

Chuckling Shadow nodded. "Yes. Pizza. You can barrow some clothes if you like... though I think you should shower before you eat."

"Um yeah..." One look at himself made Sonic blush. He'd made quite a mess of himself. "Could I borrow a robe too? No need to scare your brother out of his mind."

"Of course." Moving to the closet Shadow took out another robe and handed it to Sonic. "Why don't we have dinner tonight?... just you and me. After last night I feel like we have to."

Saying thanks, Sonic was in the middle of putting on the robe before Shadow mentioned dinner. "Sure..." he replied with a lovestruck smile. "I'd love to."

"Good." Going over to Sonic and rapping his arms around him he nuzzled the side of his head. "And you should spend the night too. I hope your roommate won't mind me stealing you for so long."

"Nah. He's probably happy for the alone time with his girlfriend anyway." Wincing again, Sonic almost limped his way out of the room and looked around. Streaks seemed to be glued to the TV so hopefully he wouldn't notice the blue hedgehog slip into the shower.

Shadow went and got some pizza for himself. Sitting down with his brother he started watching the cartoon that was one. Something about them reminded him of simple days. Leaning back him and his brother just ate.

As the days went on it was rare that Sonic was even at his apartment. He would usually be at Shadow's place. Both of them just enjoying all that the other could give. Sonic even started to help his boyfriend cook.

One day as they were preparing a meatloaf the dark hedgehog seemed a bit lost in thought. Sonic barely noticed as he was chopping vegetables. "Sonic... I've been thinking..."

"Hmm?" Sonic turned at smiled at his boyfriend. "So what else is new? You're always thinking."

Nodding he looked to the blue hedgehog. "Yes... but this is a little different. It's just... I don't think we can keep doing what we did last new moon."

"Well yeah. I mean I'm sure we can't keep it up forever but I'm sure you'll have found a cure by the time people start getting suspicious, right? Couldn't I just say that I'm staying at your place those nights?"

"Well yes but I was thinking on the lines of something a little more permanent." Shadow was mixing the meat and could hear Sonic stopped chopping to look over to him. Not sure what was going through Shadow's mind. Though he did learn Shadow was a horrible tease and part of that was he liked to slowly play into what he wanted to say when he was playing. "I was just thinking... maybe you should just move in. You are here most of the time anyways."

There was that blush again that Shadow learned to love so much. Making Sonic embarrassed was just too fun. "R-really? Move in here?" Sonic would have said yes immediately but a few things held him back. "Are you sure? What about Streaks? And... I'm falling a little behind in rent so I don't think I could pay it..."

Chuckling Shadow just shook his head. "Rent is not an issue. You don't even have to pay if you live here. Streaks won't mind, I've already talked to him about it. Next year he is going to be finishing up high school and then he'll be off to New York anyways. What? Are you saying you wouldn't be comfortable living with me?"

"I didn't say that..." Nervously Sonic scratched behind his head. "But what do you mean I don't have to pay rent if I live here?"

"Exactly as it sounds. You said you were behind. I can help keep you up your pay and even if you wanted just pay the whole rent. If you live here you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you, especially when you are down on your feet."

"Shadow..." To say Sonic was flattered was an understatement. Shadow's kindness continued to amaze him. Going over and kissing Shadow on the cheek, Sonic nuzzled his neck. "I appreciate it... but I can't ask you to do something like that for me."

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. Plus you still have not answered me." Nuzzling back a slight purr came. But Shadow didn't understand why Sonic was always so reluctant about taking things when offered. Maybe he was just being polite.

"I'd love to move in with you. Really." This was actually perfect because Knuckles was talking about moving in with Julie-Su as well. But if Sonic moved then the female echidna could move in there instead and save Knuckles the hassle of dealing with Julie's dysfunctional family. "But you don't have to pay for me. I'm a little late on this month's rent but I'll make it up."

Chuckling a bit Shadow pecked Sonic on the cheek. "Well good. As soon as you can I think you should start moving."

"I'll talk to Knux about it." With that Sonic pulled Shadow into a short but passionate kiss. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to snag someone like Shadow.

After cooking and eating that food Sonic rushed home to find Knuckles looking bored on the couch. Looking over the echidna had to smile to his friend. "Hey! And here I was thinking you were spending the night with Shadow again."

"Well I wasn't going to, for the record." Admittedly Sonic felt a little bad leaving Knuckles alone a lot like this. He hoped his friend didn't think he was abandoning him because of this. "But hey. Remember when you said you wished 'Su could move in here?"

"Yeah. Boy that would be nice living with my girl." Smiling it was clear Knuckles dreamed about living with her. Of course after how long they had been dating it made sense. There was a time Sonic over heard them planning a future together.

"Well hey, you might get your wish. Shadow offered me to move in with him. So if I move out you could have her move in with you."

"What!?" Getting up Knuckles had to go over and hug Sonic. "This is great! With the way you two have been acting I was sure that you would eventually. It's about time you had something go right for you Sonic!"

He really couldn't ask for better friends. Grinning at Knuckles, Sonic replied, "Thanks, Red. I'm glad you're gonna be getting your way too. You and Julie probably should have moved in together a long time ago, huh?" Things were going better for Sonic then they have been for the past few years or so.

 _Now if only Zonic and I...were on speaking terms..._ The two brothers hadn't spoken a word to each other since their birthday.

"Yeah!" Knuckles grinned before rushing over to his phone. "I need to call Su and tell her the good news!"


	12. Chapter 12: Truths and Moving On

**Chapter 12**

 **Truths and Moving On**

Being he got the okay Sonic started packing the very next day. Really he wanted to move in as soon as possible. When he was done at work he just started putting things in boxes and suit cases. He would let Knuckles keep the bed in his room, being he would be sharing one with Shadow and Shadow's was much more comfortable.

As he was packing there came a knock to the door. Sighing Sonic wondered if it was his mother. He had texted her earlier that morning that he was finally moving in with Shadow. Opening it his ears had to go down when he saw Scourge. Looking down a bit the green hedgehog was holding a bag. Lifting his hand with a wave it was almost like Green forgot to talk. "Hey Blue..."

Blink. "Scourge...?" And then he narrowed an eye. "Is there...something you need or what? You're not coming to yell and disturb the neighbors again, are you?"

With a sigh Scourge pulled out of the bag some beer. "Peace offering."

"What?" Sonic backed away slightly. "I don't...need a peace offering, Scourge."

"The way your brother is talking I thought it would help." Still looking down Scourge just wouldn't meet Sonic's glance. "I don't have to stand in the hallway all day do I?"

Blue seemed annoyed at first but sighed and stepped aside to let Scourge through. He was curious and at the same time didn't want to know what Zonic was saying about him. "So why are you here?"

"Well obviously I'm here to talk to ya..." Looking around Scourge couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boxes. "Are you... are you and Knuckles moving or something?"

"No..." Sonic replied while sitting on the couch, refusing to look at Scourge as well. "Just me."

Blinking Scourge had to look over to Sonic. "You're moving? Where?"

There was that annoyed look again. "None of your business. Just out so that Julie-Su can move in here with Knux." The last thing Sonic needed was for Scourge to blab to Zonic about him moving in with Shadow and having his twin get even more angry at him.

Ears going down Scourge had to sigh in frustration. "Why do you hate me? What did I do to make your family want my head on a silver platter? Is it my history with the law or what?"

"I don't hate you, Scourge," Sonic started while finally looking the green hedgehog in the eye as much as he could. "Can't speak for anyone else though."

"Then what is wrong with me!? Why do you have a problem with me? I just gotta know Blue..." Putting the beer down on the coffee table Scourge had to sigh again. It almost looked like he would break down.

"I _don't_. I already told Zonic that I didn't have a problem with the two of you anymore. If he told you different then I'm sorry. What do you want me to do about it?"

Looking up to Sonic it was clear Scourge didn't really believe him. "I did hear what you said when you found out. So what changed your mind? Maybe I could use that to win your mom over."

"What changed my mind doesn't really apply to my mom, y'know."

"Just tell me anyways."

"Why? It doesn't really matter."

"Dammit Blue, just say it!"

Rolling his eyes, Sonic just complied before Scourge started yelling. "I don't know. Maybe I was just hurt I found out the way he did and he didn't trust me enough to say anything. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that I just didn't care. Zonic's got a smart head on his shoulders. He wouldn't do something if he knew it would end disastrous." He sighed. "Not to mention I can believe why you fell for him in the first place. So you guys just do whatever you want. I don't care."

"I can tell that part of you doesn't believe what you are saying." The tone of Sonic's voice just said that he did care. And part of Scourge was just telling him that he didn't really believe that Sonic thought he cared for his brother. "Look... I do love your brother. And no matter what I wouldn't do anything to hurt him... at least not on purpose. Just understand that."

"Right. I get that. You guys basically drilled it into my head." With a sigh Sonic got up and started headed towards his open boxes. "So get back to him. I've got stuff to do."

Grumbling slightly Scourge got up and followed Sonic. "He's working right now. Plus I still haven't fixed the problem here... I need you to talk to Zee when he's done working."

Sonic let out a laugh. "Oh yeah, 'cause that's gonna go over well. I'm pretty sure he's blocked me on his phone since I haven't been able to get a hold of him at times when I know he's off. I haven't seen him in weeks. He's doing everything he could to possibly avoid me. I think talking now is the worst idea ever. He's probably thrilled that I don't have anything to do with him anymore."

Growling a bit at that Scourge had to hit something. So he opted for punching the wall, thankfully not cracking it. "You both are so fucking prideful and stubborn! You do know that right? I'm here because Zonic is depressed. He's not happy with you two fighting, and I very much doubt that you are happy about it. I'm sick of it. I'm done with it. You two need to sit down and talk about this or I am going to kick both of your asses. I am not going to stay up tonight listening to Zee cry again because he thinks his whole family hates him. Don't have a problem with us then help me!"

"Then why doesn't he just come over here himself? Why do you have to do it?"

"Like I said, he's a stubborn jackass, just like you. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Sonic stayed silent for a moment. "You do know that me going over there is just going to make things worse, right? No matter what I say he won't listen if he's being as stubborn as you're making him out to be."

"That's why I'm going to be there keeping an eye on the both of you. Blue, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to fix the wrongs between the two of you."

"I _tried_! I've been trying! And I don't see how you being there would make a difference! It certainly didn't help the last time!"

"You haven't tried hard enough. I'll make him listen." Huffing Scourge had to cross his arms. "Just help me. Please... things have gotten bad since people found out and I need... we need someone that supports us a little." Leaning on the wall Scourge looked down to his feet.

There was a moment of silence before Sonic let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine...but if this ends badly then I'm blaming you."

"Yeah... you wouldn't be the first person to blame everything on me." Looking around at the boxes Scourge had to get off the wall. "Why don't I help ya pack a bit? I got time off."

"That's not what I..." Ears lowering, Sonic looked away. If Scourge was trying to make him feel horrible then it was working. "Don't...don't bother. I'm almost done anyway... Just...relax on the couch or something..."

"Fine. Don't let me help you pack. Then I'll help you move them... now where are you moving?" Moving over to one of the boxes Scourge just picked it up ready to take it to a truck.

"N-no! You don't have to do that either!" Quickly Sonic took the box that Scourge was holding. "Scourge, seriously, you don't have to help me. I appreciate the offer but you really don't have to."

Giving Sonic a look Scourge had to grab the box again though Sonic just wouldn't let go of it. "Sonic, seriously, I am going to help you. Moving sucks, I know... but... why do I get the feeling you are hiding something?"

"I'm not!"

The look Scourge continued to give him said that he didn't believe that at all. While Sonic was a better liar than his brother, that still wasn't saying much. "So what're you so freaked out about then?"

"I-I..." Eyes avoiding Scourge now, Sonic shuffled nervously. "If...if I tell you...promise you won't tell Zonic?"

Huffing again Scourge rolled his eyes. "I won't tell him. That's your job, not mine. Now, where are you moving?"

Sonic paused and quickly yanked the box out of Scourge's grasp again. "I'm moving next door..." He mumbled. Scourge would have to figure out the rest and it wasn't that hard. He prepared himself for a hard time.

Blinking for a moment Scourge had to look over at the wall. "Movin' in with him, huh? Damn... you two must have really hit it off."

"You could say that, yeah." Sonic couldn't fight the small blush that grazed his cheeks. He really shouldn't be talking about this with Scourge of all people. "So...when does Zonic get off work today?" It was sad that he no longer knew his own brother's work schedule. "And when do you want me over?"

"He gets off at six... I don't really know when you should be over." Taking out a cigarette Scourge headed to the window. He'd been trying to cut back but lately he just couldn't stop. Taking in some smoke and blowing it out he looked back at Sonic. "I still think you got a problem with me, ya know."

"Why?" Blue answered while putting the box back on the stack. He only had a few more to go. "I already told you that I don't."

"I know talk is cheap. Your attitude says you don't wanna be anywhere near me since I walked through the door. Like your mother only less scary."

"Look, I'm sorry about her, okay? I tried talking to her about it. I think Shadow got more through to her than I did though." He sighed. It had been a while since he'd talked with his entire family, really. Everything was just kind of falling apart between all of them.

"When did you talk to her? 'Cause she showed up at our place a few days ago and told me that if I do anything to hurt Zonic know one will know I ever was... she scares the crap outa me."

"Well, take that as a good sign then." Sonic sighed. "She's just overprotective. Though why she's so overprotective of Zonic I'll never know. The guy can clearly handle himself." It must have been a mom thing.

Tossing his cigarette Scourge turned to Sonic and walked over. "I don't think your mom threatening me is a _good sign_. I want your family to like me not want to kill me. That includes you." Giving Sonic a playful punch Scourge picked up one of the boxes again. "So is the door unlocked?"

"Didn't I just-?" Sonic stopped himself. The look on Green's face still said he wasn't going to take no for an answer. _And he calls Zonic stubborn._ Though he completely understood why. Sighing in defeat, Sonic reached into his pocket and tossed Scourge some keys. "Here..."

Catching it Scourge grinned. "Alrighty then. Let's get you moving... good thing you're getting away from mister crazy and his girl." Heading to the door Scourge left, returning without the box and taking another.

With Scourge's help, Sonic had all of his boxes packed and over at Shadow's apartment in less than an hour. They moved all of them into Sonic and Shadow's shared room (something Scourge noticed with a small grin), and then the blue hedgehog sighed. "Thanks."

Wiping some sweat from his brow Scourge smiled. "No problem Blue... you know, this place is really clean. Hope Mr. Dreamboat doesn't mind that you are a little bit of a slob."

"Oh shut up. Like you're one to talk. He's probably used to it anyway since his brother is messy too."

Laughing a bit Scourge sat down on the bed. "So... sharing the same room. You two must really be hitting it off."

The green hedgehog had to laugh at the blush on Sonic's face this time. It was a lot bigger than the last one. "Y-yeah..."

Leaning his elbow on his leg and his chin in his hand, Scourge grinned a devious grin. He'd know that look anywhere. It was the same look Zonic had after their first time. "How's it feel to not be a virgin anymore?"

"Wh-what?!" Sonic's cheeks got redder by the second. "What makes you think that we..."

"You're moving in and you aren't getting a bed but just moving into his room... plus you got the same look your brother did when losing it." The way Sonic looked at him after saying that just got Scourge to fall over laughing.

"Come on Blue, it's obvious! I bet even Knuckles saw it."

Unfortunately Scourge was right. Sonic decided that it was time he start working on his poker face. Zonic's was virtually unbreakable unless he was upset. Which was extremely hard to accomplish. The fact that his brother was upset right now still didn't sit right with the older blue hedgehog.

"So? How is he? Everything you had wet dreams about and more?"

"Th-that's none of your business..."

"Oh come on! I wanna know. He's not half bad looking I bet he knows what he's doing. Just between you and me. Is he everything you thought he would be?"

"Ugh..." Defeated, Sonic sat on the bed next to Scourge with his head in his hand. This was so embarrassing. "Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Yup. So tell me."

Sonic would let that good looking comment slide, since he knew Scourge didn't mean much by it (and it was the truth anyway). Sighing, he replied, "Yeah...everything and more. You're right, he did know what he was doing. Very well I might add."

"Way to go Blue." Patting Sonic on the back Green chuckled a bit. At least he got Sonic to admit it. "You know... I should thank you in a way. The way you kept obsessing over this guy is the reason I decided to make a move on your brother... I was sure that Stripes was taken and you lost out. Wasn't going to risk that with Zee...but we both got lucky on that."

"Gee, thanks for the voice of confidence," Sonic replied deadpan. If that was supposed to make him feel better then Scourge failed horribly.

Looking over to Sonic the green hedgehog grinned. "Come on, I bet even you thought he was taken. Have to say I'm proud you made a move... and surprised... you were the one to make a first move right?"

"Yeah...and I'm surprised he even agreed. Considering I acted like a complete twat in front of him."

"Well that's not surprising." Getting a look from the blue hedgehog Green just laughed. "I'm joking. Relax!" It was then both their ears twitched to someone coming home. Looking to the clock Sonic could tell that it had to be Shadow.

"Sonic... are you here?" The dark hedgehog called getting Scourge to grin. It was clear he was feeling a bit mischievous.

"In here!" Scourge called trying to sound like Sonic but failing at it. This of course got Shadow to come into his room immediately to see what was going on.

"Oh... hello. I wasn't aware you were going to get help in moving."

"Uh yeah."

"Sorry Shadow. Hope you don't mind." The blue hedgehog elbowed Scourge slightly, hoping that the other wouldn't embarrass him. "But everything's all here so all I have to do is unpack it."

Smiling Shadow moved to his computer and turned it on. "Take your time. I need to do some work I didn't finish so just try to be quiet."

"No worries there. Blue and I were just bout to leave to meet Zee home... right Sonic?"

Raising an eyebrow at the green hedgehog, as if to say "Right now?" Sonic in the end sighed but figured it was as good of a time as any. "Yeah..."

"Your brother's?" That got Shadow a little worried. He was all for Sonic making up with his family but he knew how nervous his boyfriend was about this whole thing. "You think you're ready?"

"No," Sonic answered honestly. "But it's better to do it now then wait forever."

"Sonic... if you aren't ready to-"

"Neither of them will ever be ready to face each other again if we don't bite it in the ass now. I'm sick of this fight, it's ending."

While Shadow didn't approve of Scourge's way of saying that, he supposed it was true. "Don't worry. Somehow I'll make it outta this. For better or worse, who knows, but at least I can say I tried."

Smiling a bit Shadow had to grab on to Sonic's hand. "You can tell me not to worry all you like, I will still do it." Giving him a kiss on the hand the dark hedgehog turned to his computer. "Good luck... that's all I can give you."

The kiss did bring his spirits up, albeit slightly, and Sonic grinned. It was a look Scourge had never seen on the blue hedgehog before. "Worrywart. I'll be back later tonight. See ya then."

"See you tonight."

Walking out of the room Scourge just stared at Sonic in almost aw. "I... I don't think I've ever seen you smile before. Least not like that... weird."

"What?" Sonic seemed confused. "What's the big deal? I smile."

"Not like that." Walking out they started heading for the street where Scourge parked. But when they got out there Sonic didn't see his car and was surprised when Scourge walked over to a motorcycle. "I brought another helmet for you."

It was the same one Sonic saw parked at his uncle's diner on their birthday, at least if he recalled correctly. "Whoa. You got enough money for a bike?" Blue asked, taking the helmet. He was surprised Scourge even wore a helmet.

"Kind of..." Scourge mumbled a bit as he put his helmet on. "Zee bought half of it. Birthday present to me, least that's what he said." Getting on Green had to grin. It was no secret that Scourge loved vehicles and always wanted a bike like this.

As they started driving off (Sonic hanging onto the back of his seat) the blue hedgehog couldn't help but wonder when Scourge's birthday was in a passing thought. Riding out like this made Sonic remember that he had super speed now. And now his legs were itching to run. Despite his trip the first time, he had started practicing unbeknownst to Shadow to control his speed.

Pulling into one of Zonic's parking spaces Scourge parked. Taking off his helmet he shook his head to get his quills to straighten out. "We got two hours to kill... wanna watch a Jackie Chan flick? Just got a collectors set."

"Uh sure..." This felt a little awkward. Here he was in his brother's house alone with Scourge of all people. They had talked before but never this long. Two hours? That was a long time.

But Scourge didn't seem to freaked out by it so that was good. He just popped the movie in and started to go on about how he loved Jackie Chan. When he was younger he wanted to be Jackie Chan.

"So you can fight?" That was interesting. While Sonic had taken a bit of martial arts training as a kid, most of his moves came from breakdancing. Whenever he and Knuckles started fighting, it was usually an even match. Grinning, Sonic hoped he found someone else to spar with.

"Well yeah. The school I went to you didn't know how to fight you'd likely end up dead. Of course I didn't have any official training my gang did teach me a thing or two." Taking a sip of the beer he got Scourge sighed.

"Whenever we get the chance I'd like to take you on," Sonic said with another grin.

Laughing at that Scourge took another sip of beer. "That would be criminal. I'd beat your ass in the ground and then I'd have your brother on my ass for doing it."

"You wanna bet, tough guy?" Scourge rose an eyebrow. He'd never known Sonic to be so challenging. Was he like his before his slump hit?

"I wouldn't be acting like that when Zee can walk in at any moment." Sighing the green hedgehog really didn't know what had come over Sonic but he wasn't really in the mood do fight.

"I didn't say right _now_. I said later." Sometimes Scourge could really kill the mood. He was trying to forget about what was most likely going to happen in an hour or so. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Why don't you have a beer? It'll help you relax."

"Pass," Sonic replied while waving his hand. The last thing he needed was to be even the least bit tipsy while talking to his brother. That would look great for him.

Sighing Scourge took another sip before getting up. "Oh yeah... Have something for you." Going over to the fridge Scourge took out a bottle of very good, very expensive beer. "Got this for you for your birthday."

"Wh..." Confused, Sonic took the nice gift. It did look really expensive though he certainly wasn't an expert on alcohol. "You got me something...?" Blue ears lowered. "You...you didn't have to get this. You already gave me a "peace offering"..."

"That was a peace offering and this is your birthday present. Just take it and be thankful." Sitting back down Scourge sighed again. "Your brother still hasn't touched his... think he's still mad at me for getting him drunk."

"Is that the only thing you give people?" That did seem like the type of thing Scourge would do.

"It's the gift that keeps on giving!" Scourge laughed. "I mean it's only a bad gift if someone doesn't like beer. And being both you and your brother don't like being given things on your birthday it just seems appropriate. Don't get you anything and your thought to be jerk. This saves that."

"But if we don't want people to get us things then you won't..." A sigh. Why did he even bother to try to explain this? Nobody ever listen anyway. "Well, thanks anyway..."

"I know what you mean... but I like you and you know how I feel for your brother so I'm gonna get you something. Kinda peoples way of saying they care. Feel lucky. Most people I use to know didn't give a damn. That includes my folks."

 _It's a little weird to think that Scourge actually cares about me..._ But weird feeling or not, Scourge was kind of part of the family now, as scary as that was to think about. Sonic just figured he'd have to get used to it.

As the Jackie Chan movie was finishing up and both Scourge and Sonic were laughing at the out takes Zonic walked in. Eyes closed, ears down he clearly had a hard day. "Hey Scourge, why don't we..." Opening his eyes he had to blink before glaring at the two hedgehogs on the couch. "What is he doing here!?"

Getting up Scourge quickly went over to his boyfriend. "I invited him to come over to talk to you. The two of you need to try and fix the shit going on and you know it."

Ears going down, Sonic was now really regretting coming over here. The way Zonic talked made it sound like he was some sort of abomination. "Zonic..." the older twin said softly. "Please...can't we talk? I wouldn't have come over here if I didn't want to fix things..."

"I don't want to talk to you." Zonic growled and tried to run but Scourge grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"God dammit Zee! Yes, you do want to talk to him. Now swallow your fucking pride and fix things with your brother! At least hear him out or I will give you a hard time about it!" Both of them glared at each other as though daring the other to try something when Zonic finally sighed.

"Fine... state your case then leave."

At least it was something. But Sonic had a feeling his words were just going to fall on deaf ears. He stood up, getting ready to leave anyway. This wouldn't take long. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I'm sorry I was a complete asshole to you. I'm sorry I hid my relationship with Shadow from you. I'm sorry for being a hypocrite myself and going back on what I said. I'm sorry for acting like a child. And..." He tried to look his brother in the eyes this time. "I'm really sorry for screwing up your life. I know my words don't mean anything to you, as they shouldn't, but I just wanted you to know that I miss being a family with you... I was wrong and I'm a complete idiot."

Zonic wanted him out so he'd get out. "That's...all I wanted to say."

"You are an asshole." Zonic huffed getting Scourge to sigh. He let go of his boyfriend to grab Sonic before he left. They needed this to be fixed. Giving Zonic a look the blue tattered eared hedgehog looked away. "I don't understand why Sonic... is it really so bad that I want to be with Scourge? You can see how determined he is to make me happy and make sure everything is alright in my life. Even if it mans making me a little upset with him."

"Yeah. So no, it's not so bad." Those tattered ears perked but Zonic tried not to seem interested. "Like I said before, I don't care who you're with, Zonic. As long as you like it then that's all that matters..."

"Then why did you give me such a hard time about it!? I can understand being upset on how you found out but you acted like who I was with was the worst part of it! And you gave me a hard time about being confused about being with him and not knowing how to take all of this! Then you turn around and leave me in the dark about you and Shadow just to spite me!"

"Yeah I know..." There was no sense in apologizing for that. Zonic already knew he was sorry about everything. "Maybe it was just a combination of how I found out, the fact that you never told me and I was hurt about it, and I didn't understand anything of what you were saying...but that doesn't really matter now since you seemed to have figured things out anyway... So I guess I don't really have an excuse other than I was just being a hurtful prick."

"At least you can admit that." Huffing Zonic looked away and Scourge sighed letting go of Sonic. "You are going to have to make it up to me."

"Not sure how I can do that... I don't have anything to give you... unless you want everything I own and want me to become a homeless letch. Which I can do, by the way." It was an absurd thought but the way Sonic looked said that he was serious about that. He truly felt terrible for what he had done.

"I don't want your crap Sonic! And don't talk like that." Turning Zonic was about to walk away getting Scourge's ears to go down. "I want to meet Shadow, officially. I also don't want to hear any crap from you again about Scourge. And I want to actually go out on a double date."

"Tch. I like my idea better." Groaning inwardly Sonic held against the doorway. "You're really going to bring up the double date thing now...? I already said I wasn't going to give Scourge a hard time. I've barely said anything bad about the guy. And if I did then it was a joke that you guys apparently don't seem to get. And I'm not letting you give my boyfriend a hard time. You can hate on me all you want but leave Shadow out of it."

Growling Zonic was about to charge Sonic, Scourge quickly getting in the way and grabbing his boyfriend again. "What I am asking is not fucking unreasonable! I didn't say I would give Shadow a hard time I just want to meet him! Why don't you pull your head out of your ass for once in you god damn life!?"

 _ **Crack**. _ Both Zonic and Scourge paused in shocked when they saw that Sonic's hand, the one that was holding onto the doorway, had gripped it so hard that it all but broke that part of it. Effortlessly. Sonic was also clenching his teeth so hard to try to keep a lid on his temper but if the two of them didn't know any better they'd say that his canines were i _much/i_ longer and sharper than before.

"Fine..." Sonic growled in a deeper voice than either hedgehog was used to. What in the world was happening? "Fine! Whatever the hell you want! I don't fucking care!"

Both of them stood there in a bit of shock but Zonic quickly went back to glaring at his brother. "Now get out of my house. And stop playing a victim." Turning Zonic just stomped off to his room leaving Scourge in his shock. He just couldn't take his eyes off Sonic and couldn't figure out what just happened.

Sonic stood there for a few more seconds before slowly turning his eyes to Scourge. "Sorry. I'll pay for the damages." And then he took off. Scourge had to rub his eyes just to make sure he saw that. One minute Sonic was there and then the next he was gone in an instant. The only thing that was left was a blue streak and the damage to the door.

 _What... the hell just happened?_ Scourge thought to himself as he made his way over to look at the damages. He rose an eyebrow.

"Are those...claw marks?" In fact they looked kind of familiar. The same kind of claw marks that...that were at Sonic's apartment those few months back...

Thinking for a moment Scourge started to put things together though none of it seemed to make sense. Something was going on, that much he was sure of.

Getting home Sonic slammed the door getting Streaks, who was sitting on the couch to jump. Looking over to Sonic his ears went down. "Are... are you okay Sonic?"

"I..." Streaks' ears twitched. Was it him or did Sonic sound deeper than normal. "I don't know..." Desperately he looked at his hands. They weren't growing so why did he have the claws? And the teeth? And the voice? "What the heck is going on with me...?!"

For a moment the young hedgehog just sat there staring at him before turning his head. "Shadow!" At the call Shadow came walking out of his room.

"Yes what is... Sonic?" Walking over to his boyfriend he looked over his figure a bit worried. "When did this start happening?" Putting his hands on Sonic's shoulders Shadow tried to get him to look at him.

"T-talking...to Zonic..." Sonic started taking deep breaths, leaning against Shadow, and he felt his transformation waning. "Ugh..."

"Sonic... I need you to tell me what happened leading up to this. This could be a bad sign." Holding Sonic close the dark hedgehog started to stroke his quills to calm him.

"Well..." Clutching his chest, Sonic breathed deeply as he tried to get his temper under control. This wasn't good, whatever just happened. He'd almost transformed...but how? "I was talking with Zonic, y'know, and they way he was acting just... I got so angry. It literally felt like I wanted to tear the whole place apart."

Thinking for a moment Shadow looked to his brother. Nodding Streaks got up and went to his room. He knew he needed to know as little as possible on what was happening to Sonic. Once he was gone the dark hedgehog pulled away. "I need to look more into this before I know why it happened." Brushing some quills he looked at his boyfriend who was clearly more then upset. "So it didn't go well. I have to admire Scourge for trying to get you two to make up though."

"Yeah... The guy's really not as bad as he makes himself out to be. At least most of the time. I don't know why Zonic doesn't get that I don't mind them anymore. What the hell's so hard to understand about that?!" The blue hedgehog slammed his fist down onto the ground angrily, but was shocked when the impact made a nice sized dent in Shadow's floor. He hadn't even tried to do that! "I...oh god, Shadow, I'm so sorry!"

Eyes wide Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic's shoulders. "Just, try to calm down Sonic... Deep breaths." Maybe part of what was happening to him was tied to his emotions. But Shadow really didn't want to test to see if that was what it was. At least not now.

As Sonic was trying to get himself under control he wrapped his arms around Shadow desperately. "What's wrong with me...? This hasn't happened before..." Was his normal form slowly becoming his beast form? But how? What did this all mean? Sonic was tired of being left in the dark about his condition and he was certain Shadow felt the same way.

"Don't panic. That will only make it worse... just try and relax. Please Sonic. I have a theory but now is not the time to test it. Just breathe." Rubbing Sonic's back the dark hedgehog sighed. "Breathe. Everything is alright, I'm here for you."

Listening to Shadow's heart beat and just having him close calmed Sonic down considerably. Eventually his breathing slowed down and he was able to relax with Shadow holding him tightly. Taking a deep breath, Sonic broke the silence. "He said...he wanted to have a double date. Zonic did." Shadow felt his mate chuckle slightly. "He's always wanted to do that since we were teenagers. I always thought it was a stupid idea. What do you think?"

Smiling a bit at that the dark hedgehog nuzzled the top of Sonic's head. "It sounds like fun to me... and I would like to actually meet your brother even if you are fighting a little. His boyfriend seems to be an interesting fellow. I'd like to pick his brain a bit."

"Heh." If there was anybody who could figure out how his brother and Scourge it was Shadow. At least the darker hedgehog was more excited about it then he was. "Zonic kicked me out before we could finalize anything. So I'm not sure what's going on."

Nodding Shadow just held Sonic close. "I'm sure both of your emotions were unstable. You can both talk about it when you aren't freaking out." Kissing the top of his boyfriend's head Shadow got up. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Mm. Starving." Sonic still had no idea how Shadow could calm him down so easily but was certainly welcome. "What're you fixing?"

"Well Streaks and I already ate but there is of course left overs. I didn't know if you'd be back or eat with your brother so I just made some chili." Heading to the kitchen to heat up the food Shadow smiled, happy that he could get Sonic to relax.

Ears perking at the mention of half of his favorite food, Sonic got up and followed Shadow into the kitchen. "Really? You wouldn't happen to have any hot dogs, would you?"

"No... sorry. You'll just have to live with chili." Chuckling Shadow put a bull into the microwave.

"Aww..." The blue hedgehog pouted slightly and made a note to buy some hot dogs when he had the chance. But even reheated the chili was extremely good. Not as good as his uncle's chili but it was certainly better than any other chili he'd gotten at any other restaurant.

Sitting down on the couch with Shadow they both started to just watch TV. Tomorrow Sonic knew he would start to unpack and more likely unpack completely. It was exciting to think that he was living with the man he always wanted to have close.

But he noticed Sonic was mostly distracted and had a troubled look on his face. The encounter with his brother probably upset the blue hedgehog a lot more than he knew. And that semi-transformation greatly worried Shadow...

"What...the hell was that?" Scourge was still in a bit of shock as he walked into his and Zonic's shared room. "I think your brother just went all Hulk on our asses here. That was fuckin' creepy!"

Sighing Zonic looked over to his boyfriend, clearly not in the mood for this. "What are you talking about Scourge? Yes he got upset but it's his own fault. I really don't think I was unreasonable."

"I mean there are claw marks on the door. I mean his teeth looked like they grew an inch just by getting pissed... Zee, I think something must really be wrong with you brother. What though I got no idea."

"..." Zonic didn't answer but the image of his brother crushing the door handle effortlessly wouldn't leave. What in the world was happening to him? He'd probably never know now.

"An' yeah. You were bein' kind of unreasonable."

"What, you're taking his side now?"

"No. I'm just saying you're a tight ass who can't see it when someone's genuinely trying to apologize and make up for mistakes. You did it for me. Why can't you do it for your own brother?"

"You think it's unreasonable that I meet the guy he is with?" Giving Scourge a look Zonic hoped that his boyfriend chose his words carefully.

"I didn't say that, Zee. I personally wanna meet Mr. Dreamboat as well. Saw him earlier today and he seemed pretty cool, I guess." Scourge decided not to tell Zonic about his brother's attitude. How he actually smiled for a change. "But a double date? Seriously? You like that kind of thing?"

"I've always wanted to go on one and Sonic knows that! So yes I want to go on one. Why? Are you saying you wouldn't go?"

"No. Stop putting words in my mouth." Scourge gave Zonic an annoyed look. This was another reason why he wanted the brother to reconcile. Zonic was incredibly annoying when he was stressed out. "I don't like double dates. I prefer to just have alone time," he said while getting close to Zonic and kissing him. "But if it'll get you at least a little happier then I'll do anything at this point."

Huffing Zonic looked away. "D-don't talk like that." But the blush on his face said that he liked it when Scourge talked like that. It was just embarrassing as it was flattering.

"Why?" Grinning wickedly Scourge grabbed Zonic's chin and made them lock eyes. "You love it."

Blushing even more Zonic's eyes looked down a bit. "I..." Shaking his head a bit the tattered eared hedgehog just wrapped his arms around Scourge's neck and kissed him.

"Heh." Gently Scourge stroked Zonic's cheek once he pulled away. "That's what I thought." Then he sighed and let the blue hedgehog go. With how Zonic was recently he hadn't even been in the mood for sex. Scourge didn't even know that was possible.

Ears going down Zonic looked away. Hated what all of this was doing to Scourge. What his family was doing, what his bad mood had been doing. "Scourge... let's just go out tomorrow." Taking the green hedgehog's hand a small smile came on. "It might be nice to just get out and breathe for a bit."

While Scourge hardly gave a damn as to what Zonic's family or anyone else besides his blue hedgehog thought of him (he'd gotten used to it after living with his own family), if it was irritating Zonic then it irritated him as well. Not to mention...he did consider Sonic as his friend. Or at least something to that effect.

"Sure, I guess. After work."

–

Getting home after work Sonic stretched. He needed to finish unpacking. Though Shadow did ask him not to work today the blue hedgehog felt he needed to. It helped clear his mind a little about his troubles. Once all his clothes were put away he looked to one of his guitars. i _Bet they would fit under the bed./i_ He thought before looking under the bed. There he saw that there were two boxes and nothing else. With a shrug he pulled the first on out easily. The second one though was a little more difficult. It was for some reason heavy. Getting it out Sonic had to huff. "What is in this thing? Rocks?" Looking at it he knew he shouldn't go digging through Shadow's things but he needed to know what was in this box. Eyeing the door quickly he opened the box. Shadow wouldn't be here soon anyways.

Opening it Sonic had to blush on what he found. A stack of gay porn magazines, some whips, a pair of cuffs, a wide virility of dildos and vibrators, and a gag. Why did Shadow have these things? He was just so shocked and he didn't hear his boyfriend come into the room. "Wh-what are you doing!?" The dark hedgehog blurred out, face red. Going over he closed the box. "That's private!"

"S-sorry! I d-didn't...uh..." The blue hedgehog was too flustered to really explain himself. All he wanted to do was question.

"No you didn't and you shouldn't be digging through my personal items!" Blushing Shadow quickly moved to put the box back under the bed. "What in the world possessed you to open this?"

"I was just...trying to find a place to put my guitars... Under the bed seemed good enough and when I tried to move the boxes around that one was so heavy that I got... I got curious."

"You could have asked me first before looking into it!" Huffing Shadow removed his glasses before pinching the bridge of his nose. Clearly he wasn't very happy about Sonic stumbling on his little secret.

"I-I didn't know what it was! And I just...eh...um..." Now Sonic really didn't know what to say. "S-sorry..."

Sitting down at his computer the dark hedgehog sighed. "I have some work to do." He grumbled as he turned his computer on. He didn't really have much to do but he figured it would get his mind somewhere else.

Ears lowering, Sonic got the hint. He grabbed his guitar and walked out of the room, not sure what else to do with his instrument. _Great. First day living here and I've already screwed it up. How does that even happen?_

Sitting down on the couch Sonic couldn't help but sigh. _What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I just leave that box be? I had to look in it!... but why does Shadow even have things like that?_ Everything about Shadow was so high class. It just to Sonic seemed out of place.

Not to mention make him blush. He just couldn't imagine Shadow doing something so...vulgar. i _what...does he have a bondage fetish or something?/i_ Judging by those toys in that box he'd have to say yes. He never pictured Shadow into something like that either. He was rather dominant though...

 _Ugh. I need a run. Badly._

Getting up Sonic quickly rushed out the door. He would run for a few hours before coming back and asking Shadow about the... interesting things he found. Part of him had to wonder if Shadow would have broke that box out one night. The thought almost got him to shiver.

 _C-can't think about that right now..._ Shaking his head, Sonic looked down to his feet. They weren't going super fast as of yet and he could still see the world around him. "Maybe this would help me..." Letting out some pent up aggression could help and Sonic always found solace in running. Even though he had practiced this a few times before he was still a little afraid of going that fast again.

Now though, that feeling was gone. Now he craved that feeling. The burning in his chest from last night from his transformation made itself known but to a much lesser extent, so less that Sonic barely noticed it. All he wanted to do was run.

He was lucky he had such quick reflexes and that his attention span was his friend this time. Every twist and turn Sonic made but almost barely. Yet Sonic couldn't help but think this was the most fun he had ever had, even compared to jumping off rooftops in his other form.

"Yahoo!" The blue hedgehog called, speeding down the sidewalk at unreal speeds, sending a few things flying, including people. But he was so fast that nobody saw him.

Before he knew it he ended up on a country road. Stopping he had to smile, looking around. Didn't even break a sweat. This whole thing wasn't so back. Stretching he was about to take off again when he got a text for the number that had been trying to reach him before but he didn't know. Blinking he decided to just open it. _Zee keeps talking about going on a double date. Does that mean we're doing one?_

He assumed it was Scourge, or at least he hoped it was judging on the context of the message. That had all but killed his good mood bringing this up. _So he says_ , Sonic texted back then deciding to turn off his phone. No, he wasn't dealing with that right now. He had more important things to do...like discover more about this power.

"Y'know, all things considered, if this is the good side of what that freaky doctor did to me..." Sonic grinned and got into a sprinter's position. "This ain't so bad!" And he took off again down the road, loving this feeling. The only way he could describe it was it felt like freedom.

And he loved every second of it. The country road seemed to go on for miles and since he had a GPS in his phone Sonic didn't have to worry about getting lost.

For hours he ran till the sun started to come down. Stopping he finally started to be just slightly out of breath. But the grin on his face just won't stop. Taking his phone he turned it on to find out where he was and get back. When he did he got another text from Scourge and had a message from Shadow as well as a few missed calls all from Shadow.

Blinking he ignored the text but went to the voice mail. "Sonic... it's late where are you? We have to eat. Please come back home or call me." Ears going down to that he had to pull his phone away and was about to call Shadow back when his phone rang and it was that said hedgehog.

Answering it he had to sigh. "Hey Shads."

"Where are you! I called you two hours ago and you never called back. Do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

"Sorry. I've been, uh..." Looking around, it was safe to say Sonic had no idea where he was. At least the next town over since he had to stop somewhere and get some water. "Preoccupied. Had to turn my phone off. I...probably won't make it back tonight, or if I do it'll be late."

"I wish you would have called me... especially after yesterday. Please just come home soon. Please." Sonic had to feel bad now. It really sounded like he freaked Shadow out. Why was he just screwing up today?

"I promise I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Good. And promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

"Don't be home too late... I'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah..." Ears lowering, Sonic hung up and sat down on a bench nearby. Why did this keep happening? His life suddenly got wonderful so why did he have to start screwing things up again?

Blue looked back down at his phone and figured he should at least check to see what Scourge's text was.

 _Look Blue, I know you're having it rough. Why don't we just all go out to a movie or something? It'll at least settle Zonic do and you both won't have to talk much._ Blinking it looked like Scourge was trying to please Zonic while making sure that Sonic was comfortable too.

Sonic scoffed slightly and texted back, i _I'm not. I'm fine. Just have him pick the time and movie./i_ Before sending, he added as an afterthought, _Please._

Getting up Sonic started to run back home. No point in worrying his love any longer. It took him a while to get home, not getting back till one in the morning. Shadow was sleeping on the couch, an empty cup on the coffee table. Ears going down Sonic went over and shook Shadow gently. "Hey... I'm home..."

Slowly Shadow started to wake up, dazed looking go Sonic before hugging him. "Where have you been!?"

"I was out. Running. L-like I said..."

"For nine hours?!" Sonic had left Shadow's room at around four and hadn't come back since then. From the way the blue hedgehog looked, it seemed like he's been around the world and back. He was breathing rather hard and almost covered in sweat.

"Well...yeah."

Ears going down Shadow had to hug him tightly. "Why? Are you trying to hurt yourself? Are you mad because I yelled at you?"

"I wasn't _mad_... I just... wanted to run... Next thing I knew I was on a country road and I didn't want to stop. So I just kept running and running. Getting faster." He didn't want to say how great it made him feel. Sonic wasn't torturing himself in his eyes. He was experiencing greatness.

"What am I going to do with you?" Letting go Shadow gave Sonic a very stern look. "I've asked you not to run like that. It's dangerous. Do you not understand what cold happen if you get caught? Sonic... you don't even know what that is doing to your body and you look at you. You look like you could claps any second."

"Nobody saw me. I was out of the city when I started really pushing it anyway." He also decided not to tell Shadow about that loud **CRACK!** he caused... "And...I'm gonna take a shower..."

"You do that... I'm going to bed." Getting up Shadow sighed. He was tired after trying to wait for Sonic. Maybe he'd call in and say he needs to work from home. It would be best if he was too tired and he could keep an eye on Streaks, as well as Sonic.

Before Sonic hopped in the shower he checked his phone one last time. He saw Scourge give him another text but he ignored it again. Perhaps that was against his better judgement but there didn't seem to be a point to answering him now since it was so late.

Taking a quick shower Sonic moved as fast as he could to get to bed with Shadow. By the time he got done and was back in their room he found that the dark hedgehog was fast asleep. _I hope I didn't worry him to much._ Getting into bed Sonic curled up next to Shadow, slowly drifting off. It was a strange day.

Sun creeping into the room Sonic's ear twitched to the sound of typing. Opening his eyes he looked over to see that Shadow was at the computer working very hard on something. Groaning he looked to the clock to see that he had an hour before he had to get to work. "Morning." Shadow said, not even looking away from the screen.

"Hey..." From the way Shadow was acting it was safe to say the other was still upset with him. Sighing, Sonic figured he'd just get ready now and go into work early. No sense in staying here.

Getting up Sonic started to move around the room, not even getting an eye from Shadow. "When are you going to be home?" The dark hedgehog called, still not looking away from his computer.

"Don't know... Whenever, I guess..." A very vague answer but Shadow didn't get a chance to question further as Sonic finished clothing himself and headed towards the bathroom.

Sighing Shadow just kept on working, being it was the only thing he could do. He was sure that he upset Sonic yesterday so now he was being distant. At least emotionally. In a way it was frustrating.

It didn't take long for Sonic to finish up everything and head out the door. "See ya, Shads." This all felt wrong and awkward.

"Farewell Sonic! Please come back home as soon as you can... I actually have something for you." Shadow called from his computer, though he was trying to get his work done as soon as he could.

Sonic paused once out the door. _"Farewell"?_ He chuckled to himself. Sometimes he swore that Shadow was stuck in the middle ages for how he talked. _He's like the only person I know who would say something like that._ Though hopefully that was a good sign.

Of course work went by slowly because now Sonic wanted to get home as soon as he could. He did need to talk to his boyfriend on what he stumbled on the other day. It was still bothering him. And he also wanted to know what Shadow had gotten him.

Rushing home he had to smile when he saw Streaks sitting on the couch. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey Sonic... Shadow's working in his room. Should be done soon... I think." The kid's eyes were glued to the TV and he had a bowl of chips that he was slowly eating very slowly. It was kind of a funny site.

Knocking on Shadow's door Sonic waited till he heard Shadow on the other side. "Come in." Walking in the dark hedgehog looked over and smiled. "Oh, welcome home."

"Hey. Um..." Curiously Sonic caught a glance at Shadow's computer screen. "What are you working on anyway? Or can you not tell me?"

Looking back to the computer then back to Sonic the dark hedgehog just sighed. "Just a theory on a serial killer and why he picked his victims. It's rather tiring but thankfully I finally finished." Turning back to the computer Shadow sent his work off to his higher ups before looking back to his boyfriend with a smile. "Now before I forget." Reaching in a drawer he pulled out a wrapped up present. "Here you go. Think of it as a welcome to your new home."

Taking it Sonic had to look at it. He knew better then to tell Shadow he shouldn't have. Really it was sweet that the dark hedgehog did. Maybe it was a book like he got him for his birthday. Inside Sonic found two pairs of pants, socks, and two T-shirts. "They stretch out. I thought that they could be usefully when you change... so you don't ruin anymore of your clothes."

"Oh wow. Really?" Setting the box down on the bed, Sonic tested them out slightly. He smiled. This could be extremely useful. "Thanks Shadow..."

"Of course." Shadow smiled leaning over and giving Sonic's cheek a kiss. "Just a little thing to remind you that I'm happy you are here."

That warm feeling appeared in Sonic's chest and he gave his own small smile. Putting the clothes down he hugged Shadow. It was a very thoughtful gift. "You're too good to me..."

Chuckling slightly Shadow hugged back. "None sense. I am as good to you as is needed." Nuzzling the side of Sonic's head he purred slightly, happy that Sonic didn't take offense to the gift but was thankful for it.

They sat there for a while, holding each other and enjoying the other's company. This time Sonic didn't want to ruin the moment by talking. He was just happy that Shadow had forgiven him for his mistakes the past day. _I need to stop worrying over such small things..._

It wasn't until Sonic's phone went off did the two hedgehogs open their eyes, startled by the sudden noise. "Uh...sorry," Sonic mumbled while reaching into his pocket and looking at who sent a text.

It was Scourge again. He seemed very interested in talking to him. Opening it he read it. _Friday is good. Is Friday good for you guys? And maybe you and I can just chill and talk again before that._

Sonic's face fell when he read the text. He sighed. "Scourge says Friday's a good day to go out..." He said while dropping the phone on the bed. "What're your plans?"

"Work then come home." Smiling Shadow took Sonic's hand. "Why are you so against doing this? If you don't want to go on a double date then why agree to it?"

"Well one, I just don't like the idea of a double date. Was never really...my thing. Zonic's always wanted to go on one though. And I know this isn't going to turn out well with how we're fighting and everything. I just don't want him to go after you like I kind of did to him and Scourge... You don't have anything to do with our fighting..."

Sitting up Shadow hugged Sonic tightly and nuzzled the top of his head. "Well it is sweet that you are doing it for your brother. And if he does come after me you don't need to worry. I can actually handle myself very well."

Closing his eyes tightly, Sonic clung to his mate. "I just hate feeling like this... Everything about this just feels wrong." Shadow suspected it was a twin thing. When the one was upset the other would soon follow. No wonder it seemed like the two of them were just as stubborn as each other.

"I understand." Licking Sonic's cheek at that he chuckled at the slight blush. "For now, just don't think about it. It will be fixed Friday. And till then I will make sure that you feel the best you can... as long as you don't go digging through my privet items again." Playfully flicking Sonic's nose at that Shadow chuckled again.

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry... I wasn't trying to find your dirty magazines..." Sonic blushed even more and looked away. "Um...if you don't mind me asking...why exactly do you have all those things anyway? I mean...I didn't see everything but..." This all felt so awkward, talking about this.

"I was single for quite a few years Sonic... and I did get lonely on some nights. Had to have something to give me some form of comfort." Sighing Shadow laid down next to Sonic. He knew this talk would come one day. Just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Oh." That seemed simple enough though it was clear to Shadow that Sonic wasn't expecting that simple of an answer. "I just...I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"The bondage? Not as much as you would think... it's... I suppose you could call it a guilty pleasure. Very guilty. But I just can't help myself. I just like tying my mate up some times." Hand going up Shadow traced Sonic's arm a bit with a bit of a wicked grin.

Green eyes widened slightly at those words and Sonic blushed fiercely. _Whoa. I guess in some ways Shadow has less shame then Scourge._ "Y-you...want to tie me up...?" He did recall Shadow mentioning that slightly before but that was before they were together. He never pictured it would really be one of Shadow's kinks.

Purring Shadow sat up and hugged Sonic from behind. "I have thought about it. As you know I like being in charge... and that is complete control."

Gulp. "U-uh... Yeah... I-I guess it is..." He could feel Shadow move around him and gently push him onto the bed, kissing the blue hedgehog deeply. Sonic moaned softly as Shadow held him down. Despite this talk making him a little uncomfortable, a masochistic side Sonic never knew he had couldn't help but be a little turned on by this. "What else did you want to do to me...?"

"Hmmm... maybe pull on your quills a bit. I'm not that big on what they call torture bondage but some times I find a whip can be fun if not over used." Licking up his mates neck Shadow couldn't help but be aroused by the talk. It didn't seem to bother Sonic as much as he thought it would. He was sure that the blue hedgehog would just shun the idea. But at least he had a bit of an open mind.

"Ahh... m-my quills...?" Admittedly Sonic did find this a little odd but also fascinating...much like everything Shadow did. Unable to help himself the blue hedgehog bucked his hips slightly.

Grinding back Shadow purred loudly. "Yes, your quills." Grabbing some of them the dark hedgehog actually pulled Sonic's head back a little before biting his neck. Now he was just aroused completely. It had been a bit long for his liking to not do something like this.

Continuing his foreplay Shadow's other hand that wasn't pulling on Sonic's quills went under the blue hedgehog so he could grope his ass. Licking up his chin the dark hedgehog had to grin down at him. "I know you are still new to this but do you want me to tie you up?"

"Uh..." As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sonic was morbidly curious about the whole thing. And like Shadow said, he was still new at this. What was the harm in trying other new things? "Um...s-sure... i-if that's wh-what you want..."

Getting up with a grin Shadow moved over to his door and locked it. "Oh, it is." He almost cooed out as he returned to Sonic but pulled out the box from under his bed to pull out silk ropes. "These are very comfortable. So it won't hurt your wrists." Taking Sonic's shirt off Shadow licked up from his stomach and stopped at one of the nipples to suck on it a bit.

"Nngh..." Sonic's whole body trembled in pleasure. The last two times they did this felt so passionate. This time just felt _dirty_... and Sonic was loving it. He moaned softly at the sensations and barely noticed when Shadow took his wrists. When they were bound together his eyes snapped open. Shadow apparently knew how to tie really good knots as well.

Grinning Shadow unbuttoned Sonic's pants and slipped them off. But with his underwear the dark hedgehog actually took it with his teeth. Slowly he pulled it off, knowing just how to get a rise out of the other. And that's what he loved to do when tying his lovers up. He wanted to see them squirm till they were almost begging for what they knew would come. It just brought him a great, down right dirty pleasure.

His squirming was only getting Shadow more aroused. Grabbing Sonic's bound wrists, he quickly tied them to the headstand of the bed and purred at the sight. His mate was completely naked and helpless before him. "Sh-shadow..." And clearly aroused as well.

Grinning Shadow had to admit he loved the look on Sonic's face right at this moment. Cheeks red, eyes half lid with longing and need, ears down in substitution. It was a good look and really got him wanting him more. Part of him wanted to drip hot wax on him. But he didn't have candles and being Sonic's first time doing something like this that would be a bit too extreme.

Hands going down Sonic's body, gripping a bit tightly but not hurtful he had to purr. Stopping at his hips he rubbed them slightly and lifted them up before pushing them back down into the bed. He just wanted to feel Sonic up a bit. One hand letting go it quickly took hold of Sonic's not very hard cock. "Mmmm... you are such a nice size."

"Ghk!" Sonic leaned his head back at the feeling. He loved this part. "H-hey...you're not so bad y-yourself, y'know..."

Purring Shadow pulled his hand up and stopped, fingers wrapped around the tip he didn't move his hand and just grinned. "Move your hips." He was more then happy as the blue hedgehog started doing as he was told, moaning as he felt the tightness move around him.

This all just seemed natural to Sonic at the moment, taking orders like this. "Oooh..." Whimpering when Shadow tightened his grip, small trails of pre came out of Sonic's tip.

Seeing this Shadow had to move down and lick up the seed. Looking up at Sonic he head to purr. Removing his hand he decided that now he should get undress so not to ruin his clothes. Setting them on the ground he looked over to Sonic who was whimpering at being abandoned like that. Grinning Shadow moved to his night table to get the lubrication out of the draw. Putting some on his hand he moved back to where he was before and wrapped his hand around the other again. This would make it feel better.

His hand felt so slick and smooth that Sonic could barely contain himself. And in this form he didn't have a lot of stamina built up so only a few more minutes of that had Sonic cumming hard in Shadow's hand with a soft moan. Streaks was still here so he couldn't be too loud.

As tempted as Shadow was to lick some of the cum up he decided to use it and moved to slip one of his fingers into the blue hedgehog. With how quickly it took to get Sonic on the edge though he knew that this would have to become something they did more often. Not to mention it would be healthy for them to get all of this out.

"Hgah-!" Blue obviously wasn't expecting something like that to happen so soon after his orgasm. His body jerked again at the intrusion and he squirmed and pulled at his restraints. "Yuh-you sure don't like to waste t-time...!"

"Why should I waste time? It's much more fun using it." Wiggling the finger around Shadow had to purr. This is what he really liked. He could do anything to the other and he had next to no say in it yet loved it. It was just amazing, and the noses that kept coming out of Sonic's mouth were even more worth it.

It helped that Sonic was so tight. He supposed that run from yesterday had a lot to do with it if he had truly run for nine hours. Licking his lips, Shadow inserted a second finger and began to scissor his mate slowly. He didn't want to tear, just stretch. Even if he did have a bit of a sadistic side, the last thing he wanted to do was cause Sonic harm. Pain for pleasure, sure, but not that kind of pain. "Ah-Ahhh!"

Pulling at the silk rope Sonic was trying to figure out if he even liked being tied up. While he loved what Shadow was doing to him the fact that he couldn't wrap his arms around his lover was really starting to bother him. Maybe that was something that Shadow liked about this too. It wasn't physical torture but the whole need that made the burning for the other even stronger when you couldn't have it.

"Mmm?" Shadow noticed the look of need on Sonic's face and it made him grin even more. "What's wrong, Sonic?" He teased.

"I..." The blue hedgehog tugged again and again at the ropes. "I want to touch you..."

"I see." This was another perk of his kind, Shadow assumed. His other hand spread its fingers and gently rubbed on Sonic's belly, as if rubbing it in something he couldn't do.

Grinning he slipped in a third finger with barely and trouble. Sonic could want all he liked but he would stay tied up till the dark hedgehog was done with him. Whimpering again Sonic pulled at the ropes again. Everything that Shadow was doing was just wonderful.

Pulling his fingers out Shadow licked them with a purr. Grabbing Sonic's left leg he lifted it over his shoulder and positioned himself. Looking Sonic in the eye he slowly pushed inside the other moaning at the feeling.

"Gyah!" Those three fingers were nothing compared to Shadow's cock. It certainly prepared him a little bit but Shadow was so big that anything else felt like child's play. "Ggg... G-god...Shadow...!" Sonic arched his back and moaned in bliss. This feeling was still new to him but he was loving every second of it. Even the bit of pain that came with Shadow entering him. It only served to thrill him.

Being this wasn't Sonic's first time Shadow didn't have to hold still for very long. Pulling back and thrusting back in Shadow moaned while feeling he walls cling to him. Again his one hand reached out and grabbed Sonic's quills, pulling his head back. His other was holding onto Sonic's hips, digging into him just a little.

Blue barely noticed his head being pulled back by his quills, only basking in the moment of being filled so perfectly. Shadow wasn't necessarily gentle but had this primal air about him, pushing himself in again and again, each thrust harder than the last one. And each thrust brought out another moan out of Sonic. He tugged at his bonds even harder, wanting to wrap his arms around Shadow and beg for more.

Licking up one of Sonic's ear the dark hedgehog groaned a bit. Thrusting even harder he just loved how Sonic was acting. He wished he tied the other up sooner. This was just so wonderful, some of his greatest dreams coming true. Letting go of Sonic's hip Shadow put his hand on his stomach again.

As exciting as this was however, Sonic wasn't sure if being tied up was his favorite thing about this. It certainly made things more interesting but he longed to have his arms free and contribute more. But he supposed if he wanted to make Shadow happy he had to indulge the other sometimes. Sonic himself hadn't really thought of any fetishes he might have. The only thing he wanted was Shadow, and he had that. Anything else was just a bonus for him.

Once the darker hedgehog found that sweet spot buried inside Sonic, Blue let out a shriek, not expecting the sudden burst of pleasure. In the back of his mind he was worried that Streaks probably heard that but the rest of him was so clouded with lust and pleasure that he hardly cared. "C-Chaos, right there...!"

Feeling Sonic's free leg wrap around him after hitting the sweet spot Shadow just had to grin. Pulling back he started to thrust right into that spot, spoiling the other making him howl out in pleasure and yank on his ropes. "Oh... S-Sonic." He moaned as he started to just show the spot no mercy.

He'd almost forgotten what this felt like, even though they'd done it almost a week ago. Sonic could get used to this feeling very quickly. Biting his lip, Sonic tried not to moan as much as he was before but Shadow just refused to show him mercy tonight. He was already tired from his orgasm before so this was really wearing him down. And despite him trying to restrain himself for as long as he could, it only took Shadow about ten more minutes before he got Sonic to cum for the second time that night.

Groaning Shadow had to push in deeply as he was forced to cum with how tightly Sonic was. Panting he let his mate's leg fall down from his shoulder. Pulling out he groaned again. Holding himself up he moved to untie Sonic. As soon as he was free the blue hedgehog wrapped his arms around the other. Smiling Shadow returned the affection.

"Th-that was..." It was hard for Sonic to concentrate, too dazed and tired. "W-wow..." He'd say that was better than their first time but honestly he wasn't sure.

Chuckling to that Shadow moved so that Sonic could lay on him. "I'm g-glad that you enjoyed yourself. W-would this be something you would w-want to do again?" Stroking Sonic's quills lovingly he purred.

"Well..." As Sonic nestled his head on Shadow's fluff, he thought it over. "Not all the time... I missed...putting my arms around you..." And he purred. "But o-once in a while...yeah..."

"Of course we wouldn't do this all the time. Then it would lose it's spark." Nuzzling the top on Sonic's head Shadow placed a kiss behind his ear. "Next time I'll just make love to you."

"You make me blush when you talk like that..." Sonic replied with a small smile. "But yeah, that was wild..."

"Mmm... it's suppose to be." Holding Sonic a bit tighter and rubbing his sides Shadow couldn't help but coo. "We should do this more often though... it's healthy for males of our age to have sex at least three times a week. I don't know if you'd want to... participate in such activities that much."

Sonic chuckled tiredly. "It sounds really weird when you talk about sex so official like that. I feel like I'm back in health class." But he purred nonetheless. "But I can get used to the idea... I mean if I'm gonna feel like that three times a week then sign me up."

Laughing a bit at that Shadow had to blush a bit. "It must just be in my nature. I'm not even that good at dirty talking..." Pecking his forehead Shadow smiled at Sonic nuzzling him back. "I love you... and I would love to show you that as much as I can."

"You've already made me so happy, Shads..." Moving himself up a bit, Sonic gave Shadow a very tired kiss on the lips. Honestly he couldn't express how much he loved Shadow in mere words. "An' I love you too... Don't forget that, kay? Ever."

"Hard to forget when you look at me the way you do with those beautiful green eyes." Brushing his cheek Shadow smiled before leaning in and giving Sonic a kiss. "Now why don't you get some sleep? You look wiped out."

"Am I ever..." The blue hedgehog shuffled slightly as he felt some of Shadow's seed ooze out of his well used hole but then sighed. It was time to pass out now. "G'night Shads..."

"Sleep well love." Sighing a bit Shadow closed his eyes. Might as well sleep himself before Streaks came knocking for food. It was a good afternoon by all means of the word. Sonic finding his box wasn't such a bad thing.

Sonic slept like a rock that night, groaning when he heard his alarm go off. _Oof... man, I dunno how I'm gonna be able to work today after a night like that..._ He sat up slightly and rolled off of Shadow, wincing in some slightly pain. "Oww..."

Purring slightly Shadow started to wake up feeling that his warm lumpy blanket was gone. Looking over to Sonic he let a hand go up his back a bit. "Morning... how are you feeling?"

"Alright..." Sonic replied. "Really groggy..." And he decided not to mention the sore part. "I dunno how I'm gonna function at work today..."

"Do you need me to call off for you?" Brushing some quills Shadow had to get closer to him.

"What?" As nice as that sounded, Sonic shook his head. "No, no... No need for that. And 'sides, I don't think sex aftermath is a good enough excuse, doc." He chuckled. "I'll get through it somehow."

"If you are sure." Licking up Sonic's neck he had to chuckle. "Let's shower... together."

The thought alone made Sonic blush. i _Oh Chaos./i_ The image of Shadow naked and wet sent a wave of pleasure down Sonic's spine. "Uh...s-sure."

"Perfect." Getting up Shadow went over and put on his bath robe. Taking out the other one he had he tossed it to Sonic. "I'll be working at home for a few days, just to let you know."

"Really?" As Sonic put on the robe, he added, "What for?"

"Part of it is so I can keep an eye on you. My higher ups want me to work but make sure you are stable. I'm lucky that most of them were friends with my father so I'm able to do this. I know it's wrong to take this offer but I thought it was a good idea as well. But if I'm on the phone or writing something on the computer try not to to disturb me." Walking over Shadow pecked Sonic on the cheek before leading him to the bathroom.

"Right..." Sonic was beginning to wonder just how much influence Shadow's family really had. _Still makes me wonder why he's living here if his family's so powerful._ Maybe he just wanted to get away from it all. Sonic wanted to ask but he was afraid he might offend his mate.

Getting into the bathroom Shadow locked the door again. Taking off his robe he walked into the shower, letting Sonic follow suit. Turing on the water he smiled. "I don't think any day can go wrong if you start it with a nice hot shower."

The blue hedgehog swallowed nervously as he watched the both of them get soaked in the hot water. "Yeah...same here..."

Seeing the look on Sonic's face just got Shadow to smile. Going over to his boyfriend he wrapped his arms around the other. "You always seem so flustered when you are close to me." Kissing Sonic's neck he had to grin at the shiver. Grabbing the soap the dark hedgehog started cleaning up Sonic's body.

Sonic couldn't help but notice that all of this just seemed to be natural to Shadow while to him it was still new and even a little awkward. It was times like this that he wished he was as fast as learning as his brother. "H-hey...what are you doing...? I can clean myself..."

"I'm aware that you are capable of cleaning yourself, Sonic. This doesn't mean I'm not going to." Kissing his cheek Shadow purred. "Any excuse to get my hands on you is a good one."

"W-well when you put it like that..." The blue hedgehog laughed nervously and tried not to get aroused by this. But with how Shadow was acting that was getting more and more difficult.

Nuzzling the side of Sonic's head a bit the dark hedgehog couldn't help but chuckle a bit. His boyfriend was just so cute. And the fact that just this little bit of contact could turn Sonic on was making him feel pretty high. "Why don't you wash me a bit?"

"Seriously?" The small grin on Shadow's face confirmed it and he gave Sonic the soap. Blue had to grin a little as well, trying to catch up on all this flirting. "Feeling lazy today, Shadow? Just 'cause you're working from home for a while doesn't mean I have to do everything else..." Nevertheless Sonic started rubbing the soap on Shadow. "But I guess this time I'll make an exception."

"You better." Grinning Shadow purred at feeling Sonic's hands on him. It was nice to see a little bit of a forward side to him, one that could push back and understand it was all in fun. As Sonic washed his stomach he worked on his shoulders as well as giving him a bit of a massage.

Sonic knew he certainly wasn't as good at this massage thing as Shadow was but he certainly wasn't an amateur either. And wherever this sudden burst of confidence came from Sonic welcomed it with open arms. He couldn't let Shadow do all of the work all the time.

"Hm. I think you're clean enough," he said while giving Shadow a small lick on the cheek.

"I think so." Shadow sighed before grinning. Grabbing Sonic's one arm he pulled he other close so that their bodies were pressed together. "But if you didn't have to go to work you know I would make it so we have to clean up more."

Those words made Sonic shudder. "D-don't talk like that right now, Shads... Get me all worked up before I have to go out..."

Chuckling Shadow let the other go. "Fine, fine. Better dry off and get ready for the day then." Turning the water off the dark hedgehog sighed. He'd have to get a day off with Sonic again someday.

Unfortunately it wouldn't be anytime this week. Especially since that double date with this Friday, tomorrow. _Speaking of which, I should probably text Scourge and let him know that date is fine._

Heading off to work Sonic had to sigh. He'd have to take his car with how he was feeling, instead of running like he wanted to. As he walked he sent the text to Scourge to let him know that the date would be fine and to give more details about it. For some reason he felt like it would be a long day.

While driving his mind couldn't help but wander. He had an awfully strange dream last night though he couldn't remember most of it... All he really remembered was an echidna. A girl echidna but he knew it wasn't Julie-Su and she was really the only female echidna the blue hedgehog knew.

But that was it. He couldn't remember if anything else happened, what the girl really looked like, what she was wearing, nothing. And it bothered Sonic more than it should. Seeing that image somehow gave him the sense of deja vu. Now that his distraction was gone he was free to think about it.

 _Eh... it's probably nothing... I'm thinking way too much into this._

Pulling into a parking spot he sighed before getting out. Walking in a few people waved to him. Checking in he smiled at Rotor who was sitting in the break room. "Hey Sonic... had fun last night?" He teased pointing to his neck.

"Huh?" It took him a moment to realize what Rotor meant before blushing and looking away. "Oh shut it, Rote'..."

Laughing at that Rotor had to smile. "So things are going well with that crush of yours, huh?"

"Yeah..." was the dazed reply, Sonic giving his own small smile "Better than I ever could've hoped."

"Well that's good. Hopefully Khan won't decide that he wants him and try to wreck it."

"Tch." That was probably the reason Ken had it so out for Sonic. The guy had always been jealous of him while dating Sally, even though he was a lot older than her. It was a little creepy. "I doubt he even swings that way. 'Sides, me and Shadow are...well..."

"Pretty darn close?"

"I'll say."

Smiling at that Rotor got up and went over to Sonic to whisper to him. "If you ask me you should have him come in the store and show him off a bit. If M.K. tries to cause any trouble then you can bring him to the board. Take him down a peg."

"What? No!" Shaking his head, Sonic wasn't too keen on the idea. "I don't want him coming into my work. It's bad enough my job is pathetic compared to his. He doesn't need details..." Not to mention Sonic just didn't want the special treatment. He was never one for that kind of thing. Perhaps that was why he didn't want gifts anymore.

"Come on Sonic, your job isn't pathetic." Rotor sighed, hating when his friend talked like that. He had to freeze though when he saw Monkey Khan walked in. Looking over to the two his gaze rested on Sonic.

"Hedgehog, don't you have work you should be doing?"

Giving Khan an unamused look, Sonic sighed as well. "Yes sir..." He mumbled before starting to walk out. But before he left he turned to Rotor again. "Compared to Shadow's, yeah it is." And then he left for his desk.

Sitting behind his desk Sonic had to sigh. Though he couldn't wait to get home. That's when he got a text. Looking it was from Scourge. _Awesome. Movie will be at 6. Let's grab a bite afterward. Great action movie out right now._

Sonic rolled his eyes. He couldn't say he was looking forward to this. It was going to be a disaster just like the last time he saw his brother. _I just hope I don't mid-change again. Or worse, somehow change all the way. Can't imagine what would happen..._

Today was actually a busy day for him. It seemed like an endless stream of customers were needing help from Sonic today. At least it seemed to make the day go by a little faster.

Getting off Sonic had to sigh. He couldn't wait to get home and see Shadow. As he was about to start driving there came a phone call. Blinking he looked at his phone to see that Zonic was actually calling him. For a second he thought about ignoring it but knew that was a bad idea. Answering it he almost mumbled out his, "Hello, Zee."

"Hey Sonic... look, I need to talk to you about this double date Scourge has been trying to plan."

"What about it?" Sonic answered boredly as he got in his car.

"I know Scourge has been talking about going to a movie but... the fair is in town. Why don't we go to that? Scourge has never been to a fair and he seems to want to go but won't admit it."

"Go tomorrow?" As fun as that sounded...Sonic didn't think it could happen. "You realize both me and Shadow have to work tomorrow, right? Sounds fun and all but why don't we just...go a little smaller?"

"We don't have to go tomorrow. I was thinking Saturday. I know you have the weekend off. So do I and Scourge. So tell me if Shadow has the day off."

"Uh..." Ears lowering, Sonic supposed his brother either didn't hear or ignored his plea for something less crowded for a double date. It wasn't that he didn't want to go... He just didn't want to cause the scene that was bound to happen in front of that many people. "I don't know...I'll ask..."

"Well tell me if he is. Also... Scourge might pop up at your house today. He said something about wanting to hang out with you more."

"O-Oh?" Sonic's ears lowered slightly. "Are, uh, you coming too?"

"No, I have to work tonight. Then I have two days off and then I work again."

"Oh..." This just felt way too awkward. He was pretty sure Zonic was still seething at him from the other line. His voice was so monotone though. "I'll see you later then... And I'll let you know about the...yeah... Bye."

"Bye." With that Zonic just hung up. Ears down Sonic just started to drive home. He didn't like what was going on between him and Zonic at all. Getting home he had to sigh.

Opening the door he was surprised when he saw Shadow and Scourge sitting on the couch talking. "Hey Blue! There you are." Scourge grinned, waving at him as Shadow got up and went over to Sonic and kissed him.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks..." Both Shadow and Scourge could tell something was wrong. "Didn't know you'd be over so soon. I just found out."

Blinking it was clear that Scourge didn't understand. "How could you know? I was coming over here to surprise you."

That just made Sonic's ears lower. "Zonic called and said so."

That got Scourge's ears to go up. "Really! Well that's good... I think. Least he's talking to you."

"I would say that is a good sign." Shadow smiled, putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder and rubbing it a bit. "Scourge brought over a movie for the two of you to watch. It looks... rather bad. Do you want me to join you two or do you want me to leave you two alone?"

"Join us Stripes! The more the merrier. Right Blue?" Grinning Scourge looked to Sonic.

"Doesn't matter to me... But can I talk to Shadow in private first?"

"Yeah, go for it you two. I'll be here." Leaning back on the couch Scourge sighed as he watched the two other hedgehog's disappear into Shadow's room.

"I'm sorry if me letting Scourge in has made you uncomfortable. I just thought it would be nice to talk to him a little more." Ears down Shadow was hoping that he didn't upset his boyfriend. He just found Scourge a fascination.

"No, no, it's not that. I don't mind him." And Sonic could tell that he was actually trying to get along with him now. He didn't really understand why. Sonic was under the impression that Scourge was only playing nice to impress his brother. But since Sonic bet Zonic couldn't care less right about now...why bother?

"Are you free this weekend?" Blue asked, getting straight to the point.

"Um... I can be. When do you need me?"

"Saturday... Zonic wants to go to that fair that's a little outside of town. The one that opened about a week ago. He said Scourge has never been to one, so... yeah. I dunno if it's supposed to be a secret or not, that's why I brought you over here..." Talking about his brother just made Sonic feel lower and lower. _And I completely forgot to tell him I moved in with Shadow...if Scourge hasn't told him already..._ But would he even care anymore?

"A fair... well I haven't been to one of those in a while. Sounds like a good idea to me." Wrapping his arms around Sonic the dark hedgehog smiled. "You shouldn't look so down. This is a good thing. Now let's go watch a bad movie with Scourge." Leaning in Shadow gave him a peck on the lips.

"I don't really see how it's a good thing." Nevertheless the two hedgehogs walked out to find that the third one had already popped the movie into the player and was going through the options. "That didn't take long."

"No. Just needed to confirm something."

"Great." Scourge smiled. "Have you been Blue?" Watching them both sit down he started to go to start the movie.

The way Scourge was looking at him made Sonic a little nervous. Was he still thinking about his little... freak out? He was pretty sure those claw marks hadn't gone away. "Uh fine...normal."

"That's good. Not to normal anymore being that you're living with the guy you're dating. By the way, he's very amusing." Smiling Scourge started up the movie getting Streaks to look out from his room.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are about to watch a bad movie. Why don't you join us?" Getting a smile from his brother Streaks quickly moved out in front of the couch.

Throughout the movie though, Shadow could tell that Sonic wasn't really paying attention to it. His thoughts kept bringing him back to either Zonic or that echidna girl he saw in his dream. He wasn't sure why the girl was so important since Zonic seemed much more. But what could he do?

Sometimes though he did pay attention and laugh with the rest of them. But most of the time Sonic was off in his own little world. It was starting to worry Shadow. More than anything he just wanted this fight between Sonic's family to just end... It had gone on for way too long and it didn't help that the two of them either acted like children or were currently acting like children.

Once the movie was over Streaks went back to his room. Smiling Scourge had to lean back. "Sweet kid. Well that was fun but I better get back home." Getting up Scourge had to sigh.

"Do you have to go so soon? You're welcome to stay longer." Shadow got up and smiled to Scourge. He was enjoying the green hedgehog's company.

It made Scourge pause. Shadow was probably the third person in his life to ever say such a thing to him (the hedgehog twins being the first and second). He looked over to Sonic who was giving him a curious look. "Yeah. Why d'you have to go so soon?"

"I don't... I just didn't want to bother you lover birds to much." That got Shadow to chuckle.

"You aren't bothering us Scourge. Stay for dinner. You're more then welcome too." With that the dark hedgehog started heading for the kitchen to get started.

Sitting back down Scourge had to look over to Sonic. "Damn Blue. You weren't joking when you called him perfect. He's probably the friendliest person I've ever met."

"Yeah? Told you so." Sonic smiled fondly at Shadow's retreating figure. "I guess the only thing I could complain about him is that he's a vegetarian. But that's not even a big deal so whatever."

"That's a bit weird." Scourge had to shake his head a bit at that. Too weird for his liking. "Say Blue... there was something I wanted to ask you about... what was with that freak out at Zee and my place?"

Sonic froze and in the kitchen Shadow froze as well. He couldn't hear their conversation entirely but he certainly heard that. What was Sonic going to say?

"Uh... what about it?"

"You left claw marks on our door frame. That's not normal. Have you been growing your nails out or somethin'?" Eyeing Sonic it was clear that Scourge was very suspicious.

"Oh... right..."

"And I swear I saw your teeth grow a few inches. You freaked me the hell out. What happened?"

"About that...how much do I owe you for repairs on your door frame anyway?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell me what happened to you! It was freaky."

"I don't know what you think you saw Scourge but I was just getting upset. Now how much do I owe you two?"

Frowning Scourge huffed before leaning back. He knew that if Sonic or Zonic didn't want to give you a straight answer you wouldn't get one. "I don't know. You'd have to ask Zee."

Zonic hadn't really said a word about Sonic's strange behavior before or the damage to the door frame since it happened. And with his poker face it was hard to tell if he was thinking about it or not. Scourge wasn't sure what his mate was thinking.

"Alright... I'll ask him when we all go out then."

"Yeah... speaking of Zee, you know is buddy Vector? I think that's his name."

Sonic couldn't help but be thankful for a subject change but he had to wonder what Scourge was thinking when being up Zonic's best friend. "Not that well but I've hung out with him a bit."

"I think he has the same feelings for Zee that I do. Every time he comes around he glares at me and he tried extra hard to break me and Zonic up. And the way he looks at your brother makes me want to punch him in the face!"

"Really? Vector?" Sonic had to think about that. Knuckles and Mighty knew Vector more than he did. Maybe he'd ask his friends about it sometime. "Never knew he swung that way."

"Ya never knew I did either till I got with Zee... course I didn't either." Scratching behind his head Scourge had to sigh. "It's just really annoying though. Why does everyone hate me? I never did anything too bad."

"Probably the same reason why sometimes I hate myself for being with Shadow... Maybe they thing he's too good for you. I dunno."

"Well Zee is too good for me. That don't mean I'm going to give him up now that I have him... it's also... I mean come on! It's not their place to say so I don't get why they give a shit!" It didn't really help that people liked to point out that Sonic was with Shadow and how well he was. Part of Scourge couldn't help but feel jealous.

"People are nosy. You're better off asking Shadow though. He knows more about this kind of thing then I do."

"Yeah, yeah... well I know why Vector does it anyways. It's not just cause he thinks Zee is too good for be but wants him for himself. Bastard. Thing is your brother is so clueless he can't even see what's going on."

"True. He is clueless." Most of the time Zonic was so focused on work that he had little time for anything else. He was like that for as long as Sonic's known him. When it came to feelings Zonic was a complete novice. Everything else though he was at least decent at. "You get used to it though."

"In away I like it but not when someone is trying to move in on him. Sure you could understand. You aren't clueless. Someone tried to move in on Shadow I bet you would beat the living daylights out of them."

Sonic had to chuckle a little bit. "If they knew we were dating, then yes. Especially after how long I've wanted the guy."

"Right, you're ahead of Stripes. Being you've been in this relationship what... two years longer then him?" Scourge teased, playfully nudging Sonic's shoulder.

"Oh be quiet..." Sonic mumbled, wishing people wouldn't bring that up anymore. "In my own disturbed mind, sure."

"Least you admit it!" Wrapping and arm around the blue hedgehog, Scourge grinned and gave him a bit of a noogie. "Bet you haven't told him that either, huh?"

"Shut up!" Sonic exclaimed before pushing Scourge away. "And he basically knows, alright?"

Laughing Scourge had to lean back on the couch, still grinning. "Then you two must have been made to last. He must have picked your brain though when you first started talking. He talks like a therapist."

"He's into the whole behavioral science thing." Not like Sonic really understood it but he never understood scientists to begin with. In fact that was why he was in this mess in the first place. He was kind of some weird science experiment. _Streaks wasn't far off._

But this wasn't the time for that and Sonic didn't want to think about it anyway. "Have you been looking for other jobs?"

"Yeah. I've told you my boss is a prick and I'm finally sick of dealing with it. Looking into construction. Been talking to some guy that does house contracts and he might take me on... pays a hell of a lot more too so that would be awesome."

"Construction?" Sonic pictured Scourge in a construction worker's uniform and laughed to himself. "You like the whole manual labor jobs, huh?"

"I have a record Blue. Not a lot of jobs open up to people like me. Even if one was dismissed I still have two DUIs and all under the age of twenty one. So yeah... most employers will turn me down. And there's nothing wrong with a little labor."

"Not saying there is. I'm just saying it's kinda funny that you look really scrawny but you're pretty darn strong."

"Look who's taking."

It was then Shadow actually returned only hearing bits and pieces of what the two were talking about. Going over to Sonic he wrapped and arm around him. "Sonic's not scrawny. He's well built." He purred looking at the blue hedgehog in a way that got Sonic blushing and Scourge laughing.

"I wouldn't say that..." Sonic mumbled, trying not to sound embarrassed. "Once a month, maybe." His tone was joking but both Sonic and Shadow knew how true that statement really was.

"Okay, okay. I hope you like pasta Scourge because that's what is coking." Shadow smiled before giving Sonic a nuzzle.

"Sure. I've been meaning to ask you Stripes, how does it feel knowing that Blue had his eye on you for years but never said anything?" Grinning it was clear Scourge was trying to embarrassed Sonic more.

And it worked. But before Sonic could tell Scourge to shut up Shadow spoke up. "I'm flattered really. Though I do wish he would have approached me sooner then he did. He loved me the moment he saw me and I sadly didn't see it till now." Pecking Sonic on the cheek to that the dark hedgehog smiled so sweetly to his mate.

 _Chaos, this is embarrassing..._ Cheeks turning even more red, Sonic looked down to his lap. "Yeah, well... I'm not exactly as blunt as Scourge over there"

"But that's how I like you." Giving Sonic a nuzzle Shadow smiled at him while Scourge was trying not to laugh. It was just too cute how these two acted.

Sonic rose a brow. _He likes me being a shy mess?_ Blue knew he had to work on that desperately. He was getting better but was still easily embarrassed, especially when talking about days before he and Shadow got together. Nobody would ever let him live that down.

"Man Blue, I don't think I've ever seen your cheeks that red before!" Scourge couldn't help but blur out as he started to laugh again getting Shadow to shake his head.

"Come now Scourge, there's no reason to be like that." Getting up Shadow started to head back to the kitchen to check on the food.

Sonic nudged Scourge's side rather hard to get him to stop. "Do you really enjoy embarrassing me that much, dude?"

Still laughing Scourge had to wipe away a tear. "Yes, yes I do. Relax. I'm just joking around. I wish Zonic would stand up a little more for me like that. Your brother hates PDA."

"That's not hard to imagine." All this talking about his brother was starting to get Sonic down again. "How's...he been, anyway? Any better...?"

"Kind of... not really. Like I said his friend Vector is being a jerk and your mom... well she's been kind of hard on him. I'm doing what I can but sometimes I just... I sometimes think I should leave him just so he can be happy again. Most of his grief seems to be centered around me yet that's where he's getting all of his comfort from... I don't know what to do Blue."

Ears lowering, Sonic figured Scourge would think something like that eventually. "Well I think if he really wanted to he could have left you just to get everyone off his back. But since he hasn't he obviously wants to stay with you. So don't break up with him.

"And...I'll talk it over with Mom. Maybe she'll listen to me now."

"I don't know if she will. I'm sure she just wants me out of the picture..." Sighing Scourge had to lay back a bit on the couch.

 _I wish Dad was awake... He could probably talk some sense into Mom..._ He wondered what Uncle Chuck thought of all of this. Charles hadn't really said much about it.

"Dinner is ready!" Shadow called from the kitchen getting both Scourge and Sonic's ears to pop up. They were getting up to go to the kitchen when Streaks rushed by to get some food.

Walking in it looked like a simple meal. Sitting down Scourge felt a bit out of place all of the sudden. But he would take a free meal when ever he could.

It was probably how Sonic felt when he had his first meal with Shadow. But at least it didn't have Streaks wondering what it was like to be a freak of nature. Sonic sighed at the memory.

After dinner Scourge decided it was really time to leave. Once he was gone Sonic opened his phone to text his brother. _Hey... It was nice to hang out with Scourge. I think he had a good time. Hope you can come next time... Oh, and Shadow says Saturday is fine._ As an afterthought, Sonic added to the text, _I don't know if you really want to know this or not but we're living together now..._

After closing his phone with a sigh Sonic felt arms wrap around him. "Your brother is dating quite a charming fellow. I kind of like him myself. And I'm glad you're willing to help him out when he turns to you."

"Yeah... Now if only Zonic could see that we think that."

"I'm sure he will. Just give him a little time. It sounds like he is having a very hard time." Kissing Sonic on the side of the head Shadow purred. "But I'm proud of you."

"Why? I caused a huge chunk of this mess anyway." Sighing, Sonic waited until Shadow let go over before reaching over for his coat. "I'm going out for a little bit. Just to my uncle's place. Be back in a little bit."

"This isn't your fault Sonic." Shadow called out as his boyfriend left and sighed. Sometimes Sonic would blame himself for that which there was no blame to be laid.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy cheered as he walked into the dinner. She had been cleaning up but stopped as soon as the blue hedgehog came in and ran over to greet him.

"Hey Ames..." Sonic replied while looking around. "Uncle Chuck's still here, right?"

"He's in his office." She giggled as Sonic started to head where she had pointed.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you."

 _Ugh. If I ever turn out like that around Shadow I'm going to ask him to shoot me._ Shaking his head, Sonic walked around the counter to his uncle's office and knocked gently on the open door. "Hey Unc? You really busy?"

"Not very. Come on in and have a seat sonny." Walking it Sonic could see that Charles was just going over some records. He liked to keep those things neat. "What brings you down here?"

"Just...haven't seen you in a while." He hadn't seen nor talked to his mother or his uncle since his birthday. It had been at least a week and a half. _That means I'm gonna transform pretty soon..._ The first of July was just a few days away. Who knew if he was going to transform then? "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know me. Can't complain. It's good to see you out and about. Been too long. You should bring Shadow back too some time. Didn't get much of a chance to talk to him."

"About that...sorry about causing that huge scene..." Ears lowering, Sonic sighed. "That's actually what I really wanted to talk to you about. Apologize and...well I haven't really talked with Mom either but she's not really approving of Zonic and Scourge's relationship. He's really not that bad, Uncle Chuck. And Zonic's really hurting 'cause he thinks everyone's against him. Please tell me you're not."

"Well I can't tell you I approve. That boy has a record and it shows in how he acts. Most of the time I think he is going to be on the nine O'clock news in trouble again. I know your brother means well in helping him but I don't really understand what he sees in that boy."

"Uncle Chuck... Scourge isn't that bad. Really, he's not. Do you honestly think Zonic would get with him if he didn't think Scourge was a good person? He's a cop, for Chaos' sake! You and Mom won't even give him a chance."

Giving Sonic a look Charles had to slide out, away from his desk a little more to really have this talk with Sonic. "We've known him for a good long time now. I've seen how he behaves, how he thinks the world owes him something. Now I love your brother, I respect the decisions he has made. But I can't in good heart take him being with a delinquent. And why are you so eager to defend Scourge now? A few months ago you wanted nothing to do with him."

"Yeah. And a few months ago I barely knew the guy. He puts off a tough front but he's actually kinda fun to be around." Charles rose an eyebrow. He remember Zonic saying almost the same thing. "Please, Uncle Chuck. With you and Mom scaring him off you'll never really know him. And then you're gonna end up making Scourge leave Zonic. You know he told me today that he's almost considering doing that just so Zonic wouldn't be miserable anymore? He's _not that bad_. Trust me. Like you said, I'm the last person who wants to admit this. I hated him. But now I don't because I realized he's not that bad when he wants to be a good guy."

Sighing Charles shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever get it. I don't even understand what made Zonic decide to get with him in the first place. They just... shouldn't work."

"Easy. Scourge saw how great Zonic was and that he was really the only person in his life that ever gave a damn about him. You do realize that his parents kicked him out of the house because he had a job, right? His parents are terrible people. So because Zonic cared, Scourge made a move."

"That doesn't explain why Zonic is with him. He could have easily said no. Your mother is sure that he did but your brother just gave in after a while."

Sighing Sonic shook his head. "Zonic didn't say no. He thought about giving Scourge a chance. He did and now they are trying to be happy together... can't you be there for Zonic. Scourge makes him happy and is trying to _keep_ him happy despite how everyone is acting. Please Unc'. Try to support him at least."

Uncle Chuck kept silent at this new information. "It's just so cruel, I think... Nobody but me and Shadow seem to be okay with it."

"...Shadow's okay with it?"

"Yeah. He came over to our house a little while ago and Shadow seemed to enjoy his company."

"Really." That got Charles to start thinking a bit. "Well Sonic, I don't really know if this is a good idea but I suppose with how determined you are to defend them and your own boyfriend isn't bothered by it I'll... I'll show my support."

"Don't sound too excited." Sonic's ears lowered. "Anyway...you'll see. I hope."

Nodding Charles sighed again. "How are you and Shadow doing?"

"Oh... y'know. We're fine." He tried not to gush about his own relationship, at least not here. Not to his family when there was still so much drama. "It's been really nice."

"That's good to hear. You should bring him down here again."

"I will... I better get back to him anyways. I told him I'd be back."

Nodding Charles waved. "I have work to do anyways. Give Shadow my regards. And come by again sonny boy."

Giving his uncle a small smile, Sonic stood up and waved before leaving. That hadn't turned out to be a total disaster at least. Now all he needed to do was convince his mother. And again Sonic wished his father was awake. He was sure Jules would at least be a little more open minded than this.

"I'm back," Sonic said while closing the do to his and Shadow's shared place.

Shadow was sitting on the couch reading a book. Looking over he smiled as Sonic came over and sat down. "How did it go?" Taking Sonic's hand he held it tightly.

"It wasn't a complete train wreck, at least." Blue leaned his head against Shadow's shoulder and started to purr. "I'm glad I went. I think I sort of convinced Uncle Chuck to give Scourge a chance."

"Good." Purring too Shadow leaned on Sonic too. "Say, being that we don't have a double date tomorrow let us go out. Just the two of us." Nuzzling the other he smiled before kissing his ear. "Afterwards I could make love to you."

Sonic blushed but smiled at the thought. He'd love nothing more than that to be honest. "You sure we're not scarring Streaks for life? 'Specially after last night?"

"He's a big boy Sonic. He understands. Besides, he has head phones." Wrapping his arms around the blue hedgehog Shadow purred while nuzzling him more. "If he had a problem he would have told me anyways."

"Heh! I suppose so."

That night, as the two hedgehogs cuddled together, Sonic found himself in an incredibly deep sleep. His face scrunched up slightly but otherwise he was out.

 _"Where...?"_

 _Looking around this place, Sonic could safely say he had no idea where he was. It seemed so primal. An alter, perhaps? It stretched a few feet into the sky and was surrounded by pillars. A small pool of water around most of it besides the steps._

 _And tiny creatures frolicking around it. "Chao...?" Sonic blinked. He hadn't seen a chao in ages. He just assumed they became extinct, or at least an endangered species. But around here there seemed to be at least twenty, playing and singing without a care in the world._

 _Looking around his eyes fell on the echidna woman he had been dreaming about. She looked hurt, sad even. Her light blue eyes just seemed to look right through him. "You have to help."_

 _This had been the clearest Sonic had seen this woman. For some reason he knew it was the same person that his other dreams had hinted it. He didn't know who she was and yet he felt like he still knew her. Her fur was peach colored, her clothes very tribal. Knuckles would have a field day with that outfit. "Help?" Sonic asked, confused._

 _"They are tapping into powers in ways that cannot happen. He will be unleashed and enraged if they continue."_

 _"What are you talking about? Who's they? Who's he?"_

 _The echidna girl didn't answer right away. She only looked to the top of the alter sadly. "Him," she finally said, pointing to the top. Then she moved out of the way._

 _Sonic took that as a sign that he could pass. Giving her a curious look, he walked up the stairs and stopped in shock at what he saw._

 _It looked like the green emerald he had seen at the jewelry store, only much_ _**bigger.** It was bigger than his entire body. "W-whoa... What is..."_

 _"He is inside." Sonic froze when he heard the sudden voice and turned around. The echidna was there again. "He is in you. Please, you must help before he is released."_

 _"What are you talking about? I don't understand..." If it had something to do with those emeralds then she had to be referring to his strange transformation. But what did that have to do with her?_

 _"Chaos."_

Green eyes snapped open and Sonic gasped. Out of all the strange dreams the blue hedgehog has had recently, that had to be the most vivid. He could remember ever detail. "Chaos...?"

"Did you say something Sonic?" Looking over Sonic saw that Shadow had started working. He pushed his glasses up as he watched the blue hedgehog sit up.

"Just... mumbling in my sleep I guess." Sonic sighed getting out of bed. He needed to get to work to and ask for tomorrow off.

"If you want to talk about it you know where to find me." Turning back to the computer Shadow kept typing away on his theories.

"I'll... talk to you about it tonight." Shadow paused and took another quick look at his affection. He looked so deep in thought. Bad dream, perhaps?

Watching Sonic leave to shower Shadow hoped that Sonic would talk to him tonight. They had a date. Thinking about that he thought he would take Sonic some place nice. There was a sushi place he liked. They had good seaweed salads.

As Sonic walked into work, his mind was even more distracted than normal. Why did those dreams bother him so much? For that matter, why did he keep having them and what did they mean? _Maybe I should talk to Knux about it... He's a history buff. Maybe he'd know something about this lady, or those emeralds..._

Being he ran to work he was able to run home. Opening the door he saw Streaks was sitting on the couch watching Ghost Hunters. When he was about to go into his room the younger hedgehog got up. "No! Shadow's on a job call. Don't go in!"

"Huh?" Sonic blink, his hand halfway to the doorknob already. "Oh... If you say so." That was rather odd but Sonic wouldn't question it. He wondered if Knuckles was home yet. Texting his friend, he certainly hoped that he was.

Sitting back down Streaks turned back to the TV. "I think he's talking to his boss over something. I'm not sure."

"I see." Sonic sighed. He hoped that Shadow wouldn't be too long. He almost jumped when his phone went off with a text. Looking it was Knuckles. _I'm with my woman. I'll be free on Monday._

Sonic figured they were either doing something he really didn't want to know about or they were on another one of their trips. Well that shot down his idea anyway. "Got it." Now there was the issue of not knowing what to do next.

 _I haven't hung out with Tails in a while... not since his school let out._ So he texted his little bro to see what was up. If Shadow was still working then there really wasn't a point of sticking around.

It was then that Shadow walked out with a sigh. "Streaks, have I mentioned how much of an idiot some of the board is?" As he asked this he looked up to see Sonic there and he had to smile.

"More then once. Let me guess, Hillary called you."

"Yes actually. Good guess." Ruffling Streaks head he went over to Sonic. "I'm glad to see you home."

"Glad to be home. Trouble with co-workers?"

"Yes... They are... well I sometimes think about quitting because of some of them." Going over Shadow hugged Sonic. He was looking forward to their date.

Considering how that one hedgehog, Shadow's ex, acted around him, Sonic wouldn't blame Shadow in the slightest. He huffed at the memory, not really wanting to recall that. "Would you go somewhere else then?"

"Maybe once you're fixed I'll turn in my notice and look to being a science teacher..." Pulling away Shadow had to smile. "I was thinking about going to a sushi place... do you like sushi?"

"Sushi?" Sonic thought about it. "Never really had it..." One of Zonic's other friends, Espio, really enjoyed sushi and got the other blue hedgehog into it as well. But Sonic was never really keen on the idea of eating raw fish.

Maybe he should give it a shot anyway. "But I'll try it. What, you just get the vegetarian ones?"

"They have good salads." Smiling Shadow looked over to Streaks. "You have the money I gave you right?"

"Yes mom. Have fun on your date." Rolling his eyes Streaks just laid down on the couch.

Sonic rose a brow. "What's the point of going to a sushi restaurant if you're not getting the sushi?" That never made any sense to Sonic. Like why go to a bar and grill if you weren't going to get anything from the grill? But Sonic supposed he shouldn't be the one to judge. He was a freak of nature here, not Shadow.

"You can't get seaweed salads anywhere else, that's why." Shadow smiled as he took Sonic's arm. Leading him out of their home they started walking down that hallway. "Are you alright? You seems a little strange this morning."

"Oh right..." Sonic looked up at the ceiling nervously as he recalled the morning and his dreams. "I've been having some really weird dreams lately... They come when I'm about to transform. There's always this woman in it... I didn't know what she looked like until last night. She's an echidna. And she keeps asking me for help... And those emeralds that your cousin had? She was standing in front of a giant green one."

"I see... I wonder what it could mean. Maybe we should look into that more. I could buy you a sleep journal that I could look over and see what I could find."

While Sonic didn't really like the idea he didn't really have any better ones. "Sure, I guess. I dunno how that would help but I'll trust your judgement."

"Well it will give me a better idea what is going on in your mind. And we might find a pattern."


	13. Chapter 13: Double Date

**Chapter 13**

 **Double Date**

At almost exactly 11:00, Shadow pulled into the grass parking lot of the fair a little ways out of Station Square. Sonic looked around as they both got out, wondering if their other two in the group had gotten here yet. _Hey, we're here._ Sonic texted his brother.

Going up to the ticket booth Shadow had to smile as he bought their tickets. "Are they here yet?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for a... and there is the text." taking out his phone Sonic looked at the text. _We're here. Scourge is eying some of the prizes. Next to the water gun game._ Nodding to that Sonic looked to his boyfriend. "Let's go find them."

Walking in it didn't take too long to find the two. Scourge was actually looking over all of the toys. No doubt because he'd never been to the fair and just wanted to make up for lost times. Walking over Zonic actually hugged Sonic. "I'm glad you could come out. And you must be Shadow. Zonic."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Shadow Robotnik."

"Well... what should we do first?" Looking to his brother one of Zonic's ears went down. He wanted to know what his brother was up to. Really after what Scourge was talking about he was thankful that Sonic even agreed to this.

To say Sonic was stunned by the hug was an extreme understatement. Unfortunately he could barely read his brother anymore. That poker face seemed to be contaminating his everyday life now. Sonic wouldn't assume anything and keep things simple. "Shouldn't we...let him decide? At least for now..." Sonic looked over to Scourge who seemed to be deciding on what game to challenge first.

"Only if he carries his own prizes and doesn't bother me to carry them." Zonic grinned looking over to Scourge and chuckling. "He's just like a kid somethings isn't he?"

"Well from how he explained his family life, what little he did this doesn't surprise me." Shadow smiled before putting an arm around Sonic. "Do you want me to win you something?"

Blue just gave Shadow a look. "Win me something? Please, Shads. I can beat these rigged games in my sleep." Once Sonic figured out how the games worked he could easily win them. Grinning Sonic went over and nudged Scourge, making Zonic blink. Just like everyone else, he hadn't seen Sonic grin like that in ages. It was quite refreshing. "Come on, I'll play you in some of these. Betcha I'll win too."

Looking to Sonic the green hedgehog had to blink, not even noticing that they had gotten there. But Sonic's challenge brought a grin to his face. "Oh, you are so on Blue. I'm going to get one of these things... I saw something with fish."

If there was one thing that Sonic and Scourge had in common, it was that the both of them loved a challenge, at least competition wise. They were both also extremely cocky about it. "Yeah? Then get ready to be schooled, newbie. I'll show you the ropes around here."

"Oh please. I'm going to woop your ass." Scourge grinned as Sonic and him started to try and decide what they actually wanted to win. This of course got Zonic and Shadow to chuckle.

"I'm happy that they are finally getting a long. Sonic use to want nothing to do with Scourge. He called him my pet for a while."

"I guess you decided to keep him for good if that is the case. I have to say I don't blame you for that. He's got an odd charm to him." Shadow smiled looking over to Zonic before following the two eager challenge hungry hedgehogs.

Sonic wasn't really in it for the prizes. He was in it for the thrill of a challenge. And if he got something out of it in the process then so much the better. But nothing really looked good, just stuffed animals. Of course winning some candy didn't sound so bad. "So? See anything you want me to beat you in?"

Eyes scanning Scourge finally saw one game that's prize was pillows of all kind. Including one with a green toxic symbol. It was a knock the bottles over. "That one."

"Just so ya know..." Sonic may have been competitive, but that didn't mean he played dirty. "They totally rig these things. Those bottles aren't as easy to knock down as they look." Then he motioned to the game. "After you."

Going up Scourge gave his five dollars before taking the ball. "Don't try to psych me out." With that Scourge through the first of his three balls. Hitting the bottles not one fell but they did wiggle getting him to raise an eyebrow. "What the hell!?"

"Sonic told you, they're rigged. Don't worry Scourge. I could win you something. Me and Sonic worked hard on how to out smart it." Zonic said walking over to comfort and calm down his boyfriend.

 _Sure, don't listen to the guy who's just trying to help._ Sonic rolled his eyes and eyed the bottles. They were definitely weighed down at the bottom. By what, Blue wasn't sure. Magnets or weights or what? Either way, Sonic tossed the ball up and down before throwing his first one.

He surprised even himself with how hard that throw was. Either he didn't know his own strength or his transformation was working itself into his normal form now. Both options made Sonic a little nervous but at least he knocked down the bottles. "Told ya so."

Crossing his arms Scourge had to look away. "More like luck." Ears going down he looked at his feet as the guy went over to ask Sonic if he wanted to a small prize or one of the big ones which was just a large teddy.

Looking over some of the small prizes Shadow looked to Sonic. "You could bring home three new pillows for us... and I think I saw a Pinkie Pie one. Streaks would like that." While Shadow didn't get it for some reason his brother loved My Little Pony. Pinkie Pie of course was his favorite. She was as crazy as he was.

"Streaks likes that show?" Sonic was always under the impression it was for little girls, not guys who were almost out of high school. But what did he know? He didn't watch a lot of TV anyway. "Fine, but you're totally carrying it."

"Fine." Shadow chuckled as Sonic got the pillow and quickly handed it to his boyfriend. "I will never understand his taste in this show."

"Looking manly Stripes!" Scourge laughed as he threw another ball but had the same result as last time getting him to growl.

"Try to aim for the pedestal. If it bounces then that helps a lot," Sonic tried to help as he threw another ball. Two of them fell off the pedestal and one rolled around on it so that one didn't count. The blue hedgehog huffed. Even if he knew the secrets sometimes they still got the better of him.

Huffing Scourge tossed his last ball a few times before just doing what Sonic said, throwing so hard his shoulder popped a bit. But he actually knocked the bottles down. Getting so excited about that he couldn't help but jump and do a fist pump. "Yes! That one." Pointing to the pillow he wanted he couldn't help but grin as he got it, Zonic chuckling.

"How did I know that was why you wanted to play?" Taking Scourge's hand he looked at him a bit lovingly getting the green hedgehog to grin.

"Your last ball Blue. You've already won though cause you knocked down more bottles then me."

With a shrug Sonic tossed the ball in his hand once and threw it at almost lightning speed, surprising everyone, including himself, again. The bottles knocked down easily with a throw like that. "Whoa. Heh. Didn't mean to throw it that hard."

Blinking Zonic had to look to Sonic. Maybe what Scourge was thinking was right and something strange was going on with his brother. "I-impressive. How did you do that?" Zonic had to ask as Sonic picked out his own pillow. Kung Fu Panda one.

"Oh... y'know. Practice and whatnot." Zonic's ears lowered slight at the tiny answer. He could tell Sonic was hiding something but didn't want to say anything. Shadow found it very sad. The trust between the two brothers was gone. It was obvious the other wanted to make it right but neither really knew what to do.

Unfortunately, this was one thing Sonic had to keep a secret from everyone. There was no choice in the matter unless the blue hedgehog wanted some very angry agents at his doorstep.

Quickly Shadow decided to change the subject. "I'm a little hungry. Why don't we go get some food?" Smiling at Sonic he put a hand on his shoulder like he usually did to tell him it would be alright.

"I second that thought. Let's get some fried shit." Scourge grinned as he took Zonic's hand to lead him to the food stands. Though he gave his boyfriend a look like he knew something was up.

Sonic wasn't a very good liar. Anyone could see that. This worried Shadow, especially if Sonic's other half kept showing itself in his normal form. It was like the werehog in him was bleeding into the hedgehog. And it wasn't like Sonic could help it. He didn't know his own strength, or speed for that matter. Shadow remembered Sonic saying something about wanting to go out somewhere away from people just so he could at least try to fully grasp his new capabilities.

With how things were looking now...that might not be such a bad idea. If Sonic knew what he could do then he could try to avoid it a little better. "I still can't believe they've got fried butter now." Sonic pretended to gag. "That's nasty!"

"I've been with girls that would make fried butter look like paradise." Scourge quickly pointed out making Zonic give him a look. "But it is gross."

"Thinking about getting a corn dog. It's been ages since I've had one." Zonic smiled grabbing onto Scourge's arm. "What about you Shadow? I hear you don't eat meat so what are you going to eat?"

"A pretzel with some mustard. Maybe later I'll have a caramel apple."

Sonic didn't really say anything, just looked around at all of the food stands. Nothing sounded good to him right now. It could be because he just ate. It didn't help that he had another strange dream last night. It made just about as much sense as the last one did. He sighed. Maybe he'd just get a pretzel too.

"Tired?" Shadow asked, looking back at his boyfriend who was falling behind a little.

"Yeah... didn't sleep well last night."

As Sonic came close Shadow took his hand. "Chin up. I think this is going well at least." Looking Scourge and Zonic were already in line to get some food. Moving to the pretzel stand the dark hedgehog looked over to his boyfriend. "Did you write the dream down?"

Blue nodded as he continued to look around, mentally noting on what he wanted to do. "Yeah, though it was almost the same as the last one."

"Still might help us." Shadow wanted to give Sonic a kiss but with all the people around he didn't feel too comfortable in doing that. Getting their food the two found their party and sat down at the table they picked out.

"So... Shadow. I hear you work for the government. That must be exciting." Smiling Zonic just wanted to find out about this guy he had heard about for years.

"Yes... though I wouldn't call it exciting. I've been thinking it is almost time for a career change. But I'm not too sure if that is a good idea yet."

"Really? Why not?"

"There are still a few very important matters I need to tend to. After they are finished, however... perhaps I'll consider looking into other things."

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle slightly. The reason Shadow was sticking around his business was because of him anyway. In a way Sonic felt kind of flattered.

"Well that sucks. I'm leaving my job too. Boss is an ass that loves to bring up my past. It's really annoying." Taking a bite of his corn dog Scourge rolled his eyes at the thought of his own work life.

"I'm sorry to hear that... part of the reason I want to leave is a few people in other departments like to... interfere with my work. It is rather childish why and I can't work much longer in an environment like that."

"What, is that guy still being a jerk to you?" Sonic looked curiously over to his boyfriend and felt a bit protective. Now that they were together he wasn't fond of the idea of Shadow working with his ex. It wasn't that he didn't trust Shadow, it was that he didn't like his ex in the slightest.

Looking over to Sonic a bit Shadow just sighed. "Of course he is. Why would he stop? Just because you're in the picture now only means he plans to get worse."

"Why is this guy being a jerk?" Zonic quickly chimed in wanting to know what was going on.

"An ex of mine works in a separate department. He likes to cause me some trouble some times because he's still bitter that I left him."

"Sounds like a butthurt freak is you ask me," Scourge replied nonchalantly before taking a sip of his soda. "I take it you've met him, Blue?"

"Once. And I don't want to do it again."

"Have you tried to put a stop to his behavior?" Zonic had to ask.

"I've gotten him suspended from work before but it wasn't very long and didn't stop him... well it stopped him from doing anything on the clock but he sometimes ends up on my door step. I've changed my phone number at least twice. There really is no stopping a control freak like him, but thankfully he is harmless."

Sonic scowled. He didn't know it had been that bad. Had things been happening to Shadow right under his nose? Or was this all in the past? _Maybe that's why he's living in an apartment._ It could be but Sonic still had no idea.

"Really?! That doesn't sound so harmless." Zonic looked over to Scourge and the green hedgehog shrugged. "If he gives you trouble you can call me. I could straighten him out. You too Sonic."

"Thank you though that isn't necessary. He's just trying to be tough thinking that some how will make me go running back to him. But I'm never making that mistake again." Popping some of his pretzel in his mouth Shadow really didn't find it to be too big of a deal. As long as he didn't try to get in between him and Sonic.

 _And with Sonic's new power... I hope for his sake that he doesn't make Sonic mad._ Shadow shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since the first time so I'll be fine," Sonic replied while finishing off his own food. "Hopefully he got the hint."

"Stalkers don't take hints Blue. They just stay where they are thinking that some how they'll get what they want. You and Zee should know this with... what's her name?"

"Are you talking about Amy?" Zonic smiled looking to Scourge. "She's not a stalker she's just... well it's Amy. It's hard to describe her."

"I'm sorry... who is Amy?" This was something Shadow hadn't heard about and he had to wonder why.

"She's a girl that works at Uncle Chuck's place. And she's, um, kind of obsessed with me. She used to be obsessed with Zonic too."

"How come you haven't told me about her?" Looking over to Sonic a bit disappointing that Sonic hadn't mentioned this Zonic and Scourge couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You don't have to worry Shadow. Sonic probably never mentioned her because-"

"She's not worth mentioning." Scourge finished Zonic's sentience while still laughing a bit. "Either of 'em have ever been interested in her it has completely been one sided from day one."

"Yeah, pretty much," Sonic admitted while nervous scratching behind his head. "She kinda creeps me out. I mean we've known each other since we were in grade school but that's not saying much since I'm so much older than her."

"Couldn't you say the same about Tails?" Zonic asked a little curiously.

"No, 'cause I've known him a lot longer. And it helps that his parents and our parents are close friends too."

Nodding to that Shadow had to sigh, relieved that it wasn't anything to worry about. If it was something he would have had to worry about what he had gotten himself into.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Zonic had to ask looking at the three. There were quite a few rides but a few of them would have to wait or they'd all be throwing up.

"We could go on the tunnel of love." Scourge teased as he started to nuzzle the side of Zonic's head getting his boyfriend to giggle a bit.

"Didn't know you were so cheesy, Scourge," Sonic replied while sticking out his tongue a bit. He never understood those types of rides, always preferring the fast ones.

"Oh, he's not cheesy, he's romantic." Zonic teased flicking Scourge on the nose getting him to look away.

"I have to say that sounds like fun." Shadow smiled looking over to Sonic. He would say it was cheesy but the dark hedgehog enjoyed such things.

"Ugh. If you say so."

"You're only saying that because you hate being on the water," Zonic said to his brother with a bit of a grin. Sonic didn't find it amusing.

"Yeah? And?"

"What's wrong with water?" Shadow asked as they all got up to throw away their trash and go to the ride.

"Nothing. But when we were little Sonic almost drowned and ever since he's been afraid of it." Zonic smiled to Shadow knowing that Sonic wouldn't have brought that up.

"Really? He never really seemed too bothered by it or is it just things like pools, rivers, and lakes? The things where you might have to swim."

"Exactly. And because of that he never learned to swim." Looking over to his brother it was clear that Sonic didn't like bringing it up. Especially in front of Shadow.

"So what? I don't like water." Sonic could barely even stand being in a bath tub. Showers he didn't mind. As long as the water couldn't go over his head then he was fine.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Shadow smiled as he took Sonic's hand. "And in the tunnel you don't have to worry. We'll be in a boat and I'll be next to you."

As they got on the boat, Sonic instinctively clung to Shadow's arm. This was the worst part. He hated water, being on a boat, the works. Getting seasick didn't help much either. But this ride was short so hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with that. "How long is this ride...?"

"Just a few minutes." Brushing some of Sonic's quills the dark hedgehog smiled at him. "You know it is good sometimes to face your fears. I am here for you." Smiling the boat started forward getting Sonic to jump a bit.

"Yeah...but...couldn't I do it not on the water?" Even if the boat was going rather slow, Sonic still didn't like it. Part of him wanted it to go faster so he could get off of it faster, but another part just wanted it to stop. "Just hope I don't get seasick..."

"You get seasick?" Looking down at his boyfriend that was hanging on for dear life Shadow had to smile. He had to admit he liked the clinging.

"Badly..." At least the boat was going slow enough that it wasn't really affecting him. It didn't rock a lot. Ears lowering, Sonic clung tighter. The water probably wasn't even all that deep. So why was he still so nervous?

Looking around there were no boats near them so Shadow had to grin. "Maybe this will help." Cupping Sonic's cheeks he pulled the other into a kiss.

Green eyes widened for a moment before slowly closing and kissing back. Sonic had to admit this was a great distraction. Probably the best he's ever had. "Mmm..." He said a little dazed when they pulled away. Then he grinned sightly. "I dunno Shads... Might want to do it again. Don't think it helped that much..."

Chuckling at that Shadow rubbed his nose on Sonic's. "Don't you know that is what this ride is for?" Kissing Sonic again he had to purr a bit.

If this was what the ride was for then Sonic supposed it wasn't all that bad. Sally was never one for this kind of thing either. But this he could get used to. "Yeah? Well then I guess I can live with it."

"Good." Purring Shadow nuzzled Sonic a bit as the ride came to an end. Scourge and Zonic waiting for them being they got on first. Waving to them Zee smiled as as he came up.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Not after the first part." Sonic shuddered. "But I'm not getting back on that." He may have enjoyed the second part but Sonic was stubborn. Shadow didn't mind it so much. "Can we go on the fast rides now?"

"Lead the way." Stepping aside so he could follow Sonic the tattered eared twin waited and quickly went after him. Of course he went to one of the roller coasters. The line for it was much longer though.

Getting in line Scourge was watching as people screamed that got on the ride when it got going. "It doesn't look so scary... why are people screaming?"

"It's more of a thrilled scream then fear. Some find it betters the experience." Shadow pointed out like he was at work. A bit of a habit of his.

Scourge rose a brow. He could think of one situation where that would make sense but going on one of these things wasn't it. "Uh...alright. Whatever you say, doc."

"You've never gone on a roller coaster before?" Sonic asked, a bit shocked. How was that even possible?

"Of course I haven't. Unlike you and Zee I didn't really have a childhood." Crossing his arms a bit Scourge had to look away getting Zonic to hug him.

"It's alright Scourge. It's just hard to believe such a thing." Feeling Scourge relax a bit Zonic let him go. "So... how long have you two been living together?"

"Uh..." Sonic and Shadow looked at each other.

"A few days."

"Yeah. Almost a week, I think."

"Wow... that's great. Hard to believe you two are to that point in your relationship." The tone in Zonic's voice changed a bit when he said that getting Scourge to put a hand on his shoulder.

The way he sounded made Shadow realize how uneasy the other twin had been feeling. Just his tone got him to see how bad he had felt for being blocked out of his brother's life and how uneasy he felt about his own life right now.

"It just kind of... happened, really. Knux wanted Julie-Su to move in, things happened, one thing led to another... Boom. Suddenly I'm living with Shadow." Sonic tried to make it sound like it was no big deal but he was so vague and dancing around the topic that it make both Zonic and Scourge suspicious. "No... no big deal..."

Wrapping his arm around his boyfriend Shadow smiled. "Don't try to make it sound like nothing now. It is a big step in our relationship and I'm happy we took it. We are stronger for it." Giving him a quick peck on the forehead Shadow smiled.

That got Sonic to smile gently as well. "Don't get me wrong. I'm incredibly happy that it happened. You've done so much for me and I couldn't be happier about where we are now."

Zonic desperately wished that his brother would elaborate on that. _Done so much? They haven't known each other that long, have they? What's been going on?_ He wanted things to go back to normal... when they used to actually talk about things like this. _I suppose I did sort of start it thought... We just need to talk. The both of us. Without me being so angry. I hope he'll listen..._

Finally they got up to the front of the line and got on the ride. Now Scourge was getting very excited. Once they started going the green hedgehog actually started to laugh and laugh loud. Shadow actually put his hands up in the air with joy. It was short but fun. Getting off now Scourge was pumped, going on about how it needed to be longer.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time, even Sonic. "Huh. Y'know, maybe you should take Streaks to this thing sometime," Blue said with a small grin to his date. "I bet he'd love it. I'll bring Tails too." Chaos knew the kid needed to get out more besides his school.

"Streaks..." Zonic pondered this for a moment. "Shadow's brother, right?"

"Yeah. Kid's a great actor. Like seriously. In fact he kinda scares me with how good he is..."

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle. "You're still impressed by his performance at being you?"

"Very! He's a genius when it comes to that." Smiling at that just got Shadow to chuckle. He didn't have the heart to tell him right now why he didn't think bringing Streaks to the fair would be a good idea.

"Maybe he could put on an act for us." Zonic smiled. He wanted to get to know this man and his family that came into his brother's life.

"I didn't know Streaks was an actor." Scourge had to point out, not wanting to feel like a wheel.

"Sure. That's what he's studying in school, I think."

"For the most part, yes," Shadow cut in, knowing more about his brother's life than Sonic did. "Once he gets out of high school he wants to move to New York."

"And you're going to let him do that?" Looking over to them this seemed interesting to Zonic.

"Of course I'll let him. He's almost an adult and when he is he can do as he pleases. Besides, we have some family in New York he can move in with and look after him. I'll miss him but it's not like I'll never see him again."

"That's rather sweet of you to say. Not a lot of people would be that supportive of a family member moving away to act or do something of that nature."

"I'm aware. But I'm not worried about him. Being also that he is gifted he I have no chose but support him. I love my brother to much to tell him not to chase his dream... and don't get me wrong I have warned him of how it can go wrong so he is prepared for anything that can happen."

While the two intellectuals talked, Sonic went over to Scourge and nudged him, pointing to a water gun game. "Bet I can beat you in that too, Scars."

Scoffing at that Scourge rolled his eyes. "Shove it Blue. I know how to handle a gun." With that they rushed off to the game. This one Scourge actually did win, being he did know how to aim and he could do it well. It wasn't too hard for him.

"Y'know I'm kind of afraid to ask as to why you know how to use a gun so well." Luckily Sonic was a good sport about it, unlike Scourge who was a sore loser. He didn't mind. "But it's not my business so I won't. Let's go find something else."

"It figures the two brainiacs would get along." Chuckling a bit while pointing to Shadow and Zonic whom were still lost in their little talk Scourge followed Sonic. "I want to win a fish you know."

"A fish? Why?"

"Cause I've never been to one of these things and I've never had a pet." It was something that he really missed in his childhood. Scourge never wanted a dog or a cat. There was a time he did want a snake or lizard. But he thought fish were cool and wanted to have on of the Japanese fighting fish. They had them to win here so he figured it was time he got a fish.

"A fish isn't exactly the best pet but whatever." Sonic shrugged. He had a dog when he was younger and loved him dearly. When Muttski passed on he was depressed for weeks. But if Scourge wanted a fish then he wasn't one to judge. "Knock yourself out."

Going over to the game it took a couple of tries before Scourge won a little red fish. Looking at it it puffed up like it was ready to fight. Picking at it slightly the green hedgehog had to grin. "Feisty little thing ain't he?"

Sonic was more busy looking around for his boyfriend. They'd lost sight of Zonic and Shadow. Maybe they were too busy talking to each other to really notice that the other two hedgehogs had wandered off. "Uh sure..."

Blinking Scourge looked about to see why Sonic was so distracted. Noticing the reason he took out his phone. "Guess those two decide to run off somewhere." Sending Zonic a text he looked about for another game they could play. Patting his friend on the shoulder he saw a button racing game where you pushed a button to send a horse to a finish line. "While we wait let's play something."

While Sonic knew he was probably worrying over nothing, he just hoped that Zonic wasn't hassling Shadow over anything. Nowadays he had no idea what his brother would do.

"So... and I'm sorry if this is a little too personal... but how did you and my brother get together?" Zonic asked Shadow, knowing Sonic probably wouldn't tell him. "I mean he's been eyeing you for years... It almost seems surreal that you two are actually an item now." It also happened incredibly fast. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention (and he knew he wasn't one to talk with his relationship with Scourge) but it just seemed like one minute Shadow was just Sonic's doctor and the next minute they were going out.

Smiling a bit at that as they walked Shadow looked to the sky a bit, something he did often when recalling memories. "I noticed him eyeing one day after a bad day at work. A few days after that he had his attack. We ended up talking a bit after that and I looked for his friendship, he offered more. I took it. It had been a while since I was with someone and your brother was very sweet. Really I haven't been this happy in years and I have your brother to think for that. If you don't mind me asking how did you start dating Scourge? He's on interesting fellow."

That seemed a little blunt. It was hard to tell but Zonic got the feeling there was more to it than that. Were these two both hiding something? Peculiar.

Although, once his own relationship with Scourge was brought up, Zonic immediately blushed and looked away slightly. Shadow had to admit that while Zonic's embarrassed look was cute, Sonic's was cuter. "It... just sort of happened. I had no idea he had feelings for me until he just came out and said it. It was strange but he was sincere. The most sincere I've ever seen him. I figured I'd just give him a chance...and here we are."

"I'm glad. You two look good together. You play off each others' strengths and weaknesses very well and that makes you both strong. I've heard of the problems you have been having with people excepting you two. And I'm sorry for that." Smiling Shadow patted Zonic on the shoulder to show his support.

Zonic was silent for a moment but then smiled softly. "Thank you... You don't know how much that means to me."

"I might have an idea. Don't let anyone pull you two apart, and know that you both will be fine. And if you need help you can of course come to your brother or me."

Now Zonic could really see why Sonic liked this man. How his brother would even guess that Shadow would be this kind he had no idea. But he was happy for Sonic nonetheless.

Ears perking, Zonic reached into his pocket when his phone went off. "Woops. Guess we lost them. They're at the games. Let's go."

Smiling Shadow followed Zonic to the games. By the time they got there Sonic and Scourge were standing at a ring toss game. Scourge was admiring his fish and Sonic was working to win a unicorn for a little girl that just lost. He had just won and was giving it to her, smiling at the smile on her face. "Thank you mister." She said before running back to her mother.

"You are so lame." Scourge rolled his eyes at what Sonic did. He just didn't get doing things like that.

"That's because you are a jerk." Turning to Scourge he saw Zonic walk over and blinked. "Where's Sha-" It was then Shadow hugged him from behind, briefly.

"Looking for me?"

Sonic stiffened slightly, not liking being surprised like that. "What did I say about sneaking up on me, man?" He asked a bit annoyed but was happy to see his boyfriend nonetheless.

"Maybe I was feeling playful." Smiling Shadow gave Sonic a teasing flick to the nose. "I see you've been playing a lot of games." He noted looking at quite a few prizes.

"Yeah...I'm thinking about just giving a lot of this stuff away though. Not gonna need all of it."

"You certainly made that girl's day."

"I try." Sonic grinned. "She looked really bummed out. I just wanted to cheer her up a little."

"That's very sweet of you." Taking Sonic's hand Shadow had to kiss it. Because they were still a rather young couple the dark hedgehog hadn't brought up too many things and one he deferentially wasn't going to bring up yet was he did want to have children. And from what he just saw make him really want to hold onto Sonic if that's how he was.

The rest of the date went on basically the same. They stayed for a few more hours before Sonic couldn't really handle anymore awkwardness. The sun was starting to set and he was feeling a little strange anyway _. I_ _know it shouldn't be the night I transform... so why do I feel so weird?_ He had noticed too that some aspects of his other form had bled into his hedgehog form, specifically his strength. It was starting to scare him.

"Well it's been...fun. I think I'm ready to call it a day."

Nodding Zonic went over and hugged his brother. "We need to talk more like we use to." He whispered in Sonic's ear before pulling away. "Have a safe drive home you two."

"You as well. It was a pleasure to finally meet you." Shadow smiled taking Zonic's hand and shaking it before taking Scourge's. "And it was good to see you again."

"Same Stripes. Hey Blue, don't lose this one." With that they headed to their cars, ready to go home.

Sitting in the drivers side Shadow had to smile. "That was rather fun. I think it went well."

 _So why did I feel so weird when Zonic hugged me?_ It just felt forced. Maybe he was imagining it. Whatever. He didn't understand anything anymore, it seemed like. Sonic was starting to think his brother was bipolar or something. "I guess...all things considered. At least nobody killed each other."

"Oh Sonic. I think you are underestimating your brother. He clearly was very happy to see you. I think he took this as an apology for keeping him in the dark... though I'm sure he suspects something."

"Too bad I can't tell him anything. Or the rest of my family for that matter." Sighing, Sonic wanted nothing more than to tell his family what was happening with him. But first he had to figure that out himself...and even if he did he couldn't. "I can't imagine the look on his face if he ever did find out."

"Best not to think on it." Shadow smiled coming to a red light. Stopping he reached over and took Sonic's hand, letting him know that everything was going to be alright.

"I told you that Shadow guy is really cool." Scourge grinned as he continued to look at his fish. For a double date he thought that was a lot of fun. More then he thought it would be.

"And you were certainly right. I'm not sure how Sonic would even know he's like that before even meeting him but... I'm impressed." Smart, talented, extremely successful... Sonic got an extremely lucky catch. Zonic smiled slightly.

"Maybe Blue has a gift. He even doesn't give a shit that I have a record... in fact when I first talked to him he was just curious bout it not freaked out."

"Yes... I noticed..." Though Scourge could tell something was still bothering his mater. "But I also had no idea Sonic was that...strong. I don't remember him being able to throw that hard."

Scourge scoffed. "Let alone have nails sharp enough to damage our door frame and teeth sharper than mine."

"Something is going on Scourge. I don't know what but I'm going to know."

"Maybe Shadow is doing some freaky mad scientist experiment on him and is just playing Mr. Perfect." Scourge laughed. He was of course joking. That was just a stupid idea.

"I seriously doubt that. I don't think Sonic would let that happen anyway. He seems perfectly fine other than... well, those strange instances." At least from what he could see. Sonic didn't seem to want him to get too close today.

"That's why it's a joke Zee. I don't think Shadow would do that anyways. Guy is like a love sick puppy almost." Sighing Scourge looked at his fish that was puffing up again. "Hey... do we have something I can even put this guy in?"

Zonic chuckled, forgetting about his brother for the moment and focusing on how cute it was for Scourge to be fawning over something so small like a fish. "I'm sure I can find something temporary until you buy everything else it needs."

"Sweet." Turning his attention back to his fish he wiggled his finger in front of it watching it follow. "This thing is pretty cool."

Zonic didn't really see the appeal, especially after living with Muttski as well, but if it made Scourge happy then he wouldn't complain. "I don't know much about fish so you're on your own for that."

Smiling at that Scourge found a bowl to put his fish in before going over to Zonic. He could tell he was still feeling a bit down, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend he nuzzled his neck. "Hey. You can't still be down can you babe?"

"I don't know..." Zonic sighed. "After seeing Sonic today and seeing how far his relationship with Shadow has come in such a short amount of time..." He could tell his brother was being nervous around him. Like he didn't know what to say in fear of making Zonic angry. The cop was glad Sonic and Scourge got along but... "I feel like I've missed a huge part of his life because of this stupid fight..." And he had.

"Then fix it." To Scourge this was still rather silly and they both blew it out of proportion. Both of them seemed to do it. "You both can come to terms with this so do so." Pecking Zonic on the cheek he purred. "And in the mean time I can make you feel better." With that is one hand went down and grabbed Zonic's crotch.

"Ack!" Zonic jolted and his quills stood upright. "Scourge!" He blushed fiercely and pushed the green hedgehog a little bit. "Not now... not that."

Ears going down, Scourge frowned at that. "Oh, come on babe. It'll make you forget your problems for a bit. I wanna make you feel good." Pulling him close again he started to grind on him. "Just a little."

Now the blue hedgehog's ears lowered once he felt Scourge press against him. "Nngh... Scourge..." He nearly purred. So maybe he did want the other. He was easy to convince at least. "F-fine... just a little..."

Purring he started to kiss Zonic's neck a little, rubbing his ears with a free hand. "Knew you needed it. Now come here so I can take your worries away." Licking the side of his face he grabbed that tight round ass he liked so much. He picked him up to carry him to the bed so they could do his favorite past time. Getting there he let Zonic fall down on the bed before crawling on top of him. Taking no time at all he started to strip Zonic out of his clothes as well as his own.

In that little time, both hedgehogs were naked and staring into each other longingly. They kissed and pushed their hips together with a moan. "W-well..?" Zonic asked with a small purr. "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, hoho you are so sexy right now." He grinned as he spread Zonic's legs so he could push inside the other. It had become easy to get into the other, which he loved. Moaning he couldn't help a small chuckle happily at the feeling. Without waiting he started to move his hips thrusting into him.

And Zonic thrusted right back, pushing their hips together wonderfully. Scourge had taught him how to move, how to make this the best feeling in the world. And it was obvious the green hedgehog was a sex adict. Much to his pleasure he was corrupting Zonic as well. "Ahh... y-yes...!"

Digging into his hips a bit with his nails Scourge purred loudly as he was able to please Zonic and he got the same treatment back. Moving down he started to make love bites left and right. Another thing he liked to do was mark his lover up and he was lucky that his lover liked it and returned the markings, digging his nails into his back and biting his ears if he could get his mouth on them. Didn't take long for them to get hot and heavy in the bed.

And all of this fun had increased Zonic's stamina tremendously. Scourge felt like he could go forever with this and not have to worry about Zonic. But unfortunately that wasn't true despite how strong Zonic's stamina now was. They managed to go at it for a long while however, Scourge slamming all he had onto Zonic's sweet spot, hearing those lustful moans and pleas for more. It was driving him crazy. The rhythm they had built up made so they could almost cum at the same time. There was no better feeling...

After they finally reached the end and climaxed both of them panted, giving a kiss before Scourge pulled out of him and rolled over next to him. Pulling Zonic close he purred happily and pecked him on the forehead. "I love ya Zee."

"Mm." Zonic wrapped his arms around his mate and snuggled next to him. "I love you too..." And no amount of people disapproving of them would change that.

They just cuddled the rest of the night. To them they were perfect. Yeah Scourge was a sex addict but he was still respectful to Zonic and they both were able to talk things over. If there was on one else for Zonic, Scourge would be next to him. But he was sure that him and Sonic would patch everything up eventually.


	14. Chapter 14: Saying Sorry Should be Easy

**Chapter 14**

 **Saying Sorry Should be Easy**

Shadow had to go to work early that morning, and he was surprised when Sonic got up with him but learned he was opening the store that day. They got in the shower together to save water and Streaks stayed in bed. Really Shadow didn't like leaving him home alone all the time but there was little he could do. Hopefully he would stay home.

Getting to work Sonic had to say he was very bored opening. Even Rotor wasn't in when he got there. At least that meant he got to go home early but still this was more annoying. As he was looking over a few things on the computer, slacking just a little he heard something and looked up to see Zonic there with coffee. "Hey..." He mumbled a bit, handing Sonic his coffee.

Blink. Sonic wasn't expecting his brother to be there, especially so early in the morning. "Hey. How'd you know I was opening today?" He said while hesitantly taking the coffee but he didn't drink any. At least not yet.

"I didn't... just got up early and saw that you were in so I grabbed you coffee." Sighing he's ears were down a bit, still feeling bad about everything. He didn't know too much on how for them to make things up to his bother but Scourge seemed to have a few ideas on how to make things up. He was happy that his boyfriend was willing to help him with this. "I have to work early today too... jealous that Scourge gets to sleep in today." Smiling a bit nervously he was trying to break the ice.

"Me too." The two hedgehogs chuckled awkwardly before Sonic looked down at his coffee. Suddenly he didn't feel much like drinking it anymore. In fact he hadn't felt like drinking coffee since this whole fight started. "You know...Zonic..." The cop had noticed that Sonic wasn't even calling him by his nickname like he usually did anymore. "You don't have to get me coffee, y'know. I mean, I 'preciate the gesture but it just hasn't tasted to good to me lately. So I'm tryin' to get off the stuff."

"Oh... I didn't know that." When did that start? Now he felt horrible that he bought that for his brother. "Sonic... yesterday was fun. I'd like to get to know more about Shadow. W-we should get together and talk about everything."

"S'okay," Sonic replied with a small and sad smile to his brother. "I just wanted to let you know before you wasted more money on me." Then he looked away. He hated this walking on eggshells feeling. But he had no idea what was going on through his brother's head anymore. One false move and Zonic could be pissed at him again. That was the last thing he wanted. "Yeah. It was fun. But...if you want to get to know Shadow better then wouldn't it be best to talk to him? I mean he seems to like you. Kept saying how charming you were and everything. I'm glad you two hit it off."

"Yeah... maybe I'll get with him some time and talk to him." Looking down a bit his ears were still down. "But I would like to see my brother again." Scourge told Zonic he needed to be more forward with Sonic so now he would try to do that. Though he too felt like he was walking on eggshells with Sonic. Both of them were hating this so why couldn't it just end?

Because neither of them was used to a fight like this. They had gotten into fights when they were younger but nothing like this before. Both of them screwed up. They knew this. Sonic knew that he'd screwed up more than his brother. He was the whole reason it started in the first place. Zonic had every right to be angry...even if he had lied.

"Really?" But Zonic's offer for them to get together sometime caught him by surprise. "I mean, I'd love to, but...I don't think it's such a great idea..." The last time they had gotten together Sonic had screwed things up even more.

Sighing Zonic looked rather depressed about that answer. "Alright. Maybe I'll see you later then... or not." With that he turned and left to start his rounds. And he started to chug his coffee which Sonic knew was a sign that Zonic was upset. Ever since they were little if Zonic was upset he would chug a drink even if it upset his stomach.

But Sonic knew he couldn't let this go on. Even if Monkey Khan was watching him about to leave his post, he couldn't care less. He had to catch up to his brother. "Zonic wait!" He called and the cop would feel a small gust of wind inside (?) before Sonic grabbed his arm. "Wait a second. I just meant...look. Like I said, I'd love to. I just don't wanna...I don't wanna fight with you anymore. I'm just afraid I might screw something up again."

Not looking to his brother Zonic felt a bit uneasy about how quickly Sonic got to him. He was fast but never that fast. "I don't want to fight either Sonic... but you don't seem to want anything to do with me anymore." Looking over he could see Sonic's boss watching them. "You should get back to work."

Sonic's look just hardened. No longer did he look uncertain. Now he knew exactly what he wanted. "No Zee. That ain't it at all. Of course I want you in my life. You're my twin. I'm just...sorry I let things get this bad. If you wanna talk then let's talk, alright? I'll try not to screw up again."

Nodding a bit Zonic still really wouldn't look at him. "Okay... text me later. But you really better get back to work before you get fired." With that he left to go back to work himself not wanting to be fired himself for slacking on the job.

When Sonic looked back he saw his boss glaring at him. What the hell was his problem? All he was doing was talking with family and it wasn't like people were going to his counter this early in the morning! Giving Zonic a little wave, he walked back inside. "Sorry," he said to Khan. "Family business. You know how it goes..."

Crossing his arms it was clear that the monkey wasn't happy with that answer. "You can deal with family business when you aren't on company time Hedgehog. If you feel that isn't worth your time then maybe you should find some place that will welcome your slacking."

He was not in the mood for Monkey Khan's bad attitude today. Growling Sonic clenched his fists. "Hey! That's not it at all! It was urgent, alright?"

"Seemed more like drama then urgent. Save that for home not in my store. Your brother should know better then to come here and distract you. If not I suggest you inform him."

"Leave him outta this. He wasn't trying to start anything. He was just saying hey. I'm the one who started anything. If you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me."

Giving Sonic a look Khan took out his clip board. "Talking back to your superior, that is a write up. Do you want me to dock your pay? Then keep it up."

"I wasn't talking-!" That was it. That was the last straw. "You know what, screw you! I've put up with your crap for way too long! You've always had a problem with me! It's cause of Sally, isn't it? You're so fucking petty! I quit!" Without thinking Sonic rushed off. There was no need to stay there anymore.

Blinking there was no time for Sonic's boss to react to this. Sonic was gone. Within minutes he was home and panting in frustration. He hated working there, and even though he was free he wanted to hit something. Going into his and Shadow's room he settled for punching the bed. But just doing this after a while and the bed gave out and broke.

And Sonic paused in shock. Did he really just do that? He wasn't punching that hard, was he? It certainly didn't feel like he did.

He sat there, stunned for a while, before he remembered all of the stuff under the bed. Namely his guitars. When he checked to see if they were alright he sighed in relief. All of the boxes under there had held up the bed enough so his guitars hadn't gotten crushed. "Now how the hell am I going to explain this to Shadow...?"

As soon as Shadow got home Sonic had to move to talk to him about the bed. The dark hedgehog sighed, hearing Streaks was working on something in his room when Sonic walked up to him. "I am glad to see you." He smiled tired before grabbing the hedgehog's hand and kissing his cheek. "Today has been... well... annoying."

"You can say that again." Sonic sighed and suddenly clung to Shadow. He was feeling needy and a little scared. "You wanna tell me about it?"

Wrapping his arms around Sonic the dark hedgehog could tell that already that his boyfriend didn't have much of a better day. "Nothing really, I can't tell you about the work and... I had to deal with Mike during a break... what about you? What's bothering you?"

Sonic tensed, now feeling protective of his boyfriend. "You ran into that jerkwad? What'd he do?" For now ignoring Shadow's question.

"What he usually does which is childish. Tries to just get under my skin." He didn't want to tell Sonic that his ex was trying to threaten him. It would just worry him. And it wasn't worth it and really the threats were empty. Putting a finger under Sonic's chin Shadow made him look up to him. "Now what is bothering you Sonic? I can feel that you are not happy about something."

Blue wanted to continue talking about what happened between Shadow and his ex but now he was being questioned again. Ears lowering, Sonic looked away. "I...um...I quit my job... I was getting so sick of my boss... And then I, uh..." Here comes the worst part. "I kind of...broke the bed..."

Raising his brow to that Shadow looked a bit annoyed. He really didn't want to go out to buy a new bed but it was looking like he would have to do that. "You broke the bed? How in Chaos did you do that?"

"I don't know..." Shadow was angry. That much was obvious. "I was just so angry at Khan and I just wanted to vent some frustration. Punching my pillow usually helps. But I guess I punched too hard..."

Just by punching a pillow? That was a little unsettling. "Maybe we'll get you a bag to punch from now on so you don't break the bed again." Pushing his glasses up onto his face more Shadow turned to go and look at new beds but he knew that tonight they were going to have to sleep on the couch.

"Erm...I dunno if that's gonna work Shadow..." If he could break a bed and he wasn't even in werehog form then a punching back was probably not going to cut it.

"It would be better then breaking beds." Looking back he sighed. "Are you staying home or coming with me?"

Blink. "Where are you going?"

"To look at beds. Will have to order one but still need a new frame and more likely a mattress as well."

"Oh..." Sonic's ears lowered. "Yeah, I'll come with you. And I'll pay for it too."

"No, I will be paying for it."

"What?" That didn't make much sense to Sonic. "But I'm the one that broke it. I should be the one to pay for it too."

"You are also now unemployed. Meaning what money you have you should keep. I have plenty to spear. If you want to buy something you can buy us new covers. I'm sick of the ones that we have now." Walking to his car Shadow got in first not opening the door for Sonic this time, showing he is rather annoyed.

Then perhaps it was better if Sonic didn't go with him. Why was Shadow so annoyed? It wasn't like he meant to break the bed. He couldn't control his own strength! "Alright...what size bed are you getting?"

"Maybe we'll get a king. More room for the both of us." Looking over to Sonic he had to lean over and give him a peck on the cheek. So he was annoyed but he was now showing that it wasn't him he was annoyed about. After being around Shadow all the time he learned how to read his body language. Being that was how Shadow said most things he needed to know how he spoke. "Get something in a dark color of course." Pulling out of the garage he started heading for a store that specialized in bedroom attire.

"Yeah yeah..." This day just went to shit. Sonic's legs were twitching, like he needed to run again. It was strange. He loved running but it had never been his thing to do when he was upset. Nowadays though, it just felt like something he should do.

Getting to the store Shadow looked over what he needed to while Sonic looked at sheets. He found some maroon colored sheets, smooth to the touch with black covers. Checking with Shadow if that would work the dark hedgehog looked them over. "Perfect actually." He said as they headed to cheek out. Shadow liked the color red, though it wasn't his favorite color. "We can test them on the couch tonight. We won't have a new bed till three days from now."

"Three days?" Did it really take that long to get a bed? Well Sonic supposed he shouldn't complain. He deserved it but he felt bad dragging Shadow along for it as well. "The couch doesn't need sheets..."

"No, even when it folds out it doesn't. But I do enjoy wrapping up in a comforter on a bed or not. Don't you?" Getting into the car they tossed the bed sheet into the back.

"Yeah I guess..." He'd never really thought about it and right now wasn't in the mood to. "Hey Shads? I'm gonna...gonna go run for a bit. I'll be back later."

Looking to him Shadow had to raise an eyebrow to him. "Is that wise?" He didn't really trust Sonic's body right now with how it had been acting. And really he just wanted them both to go home.

"Sure it is." It was just running right? What was the big deal? "I won't be gone long. Promise. I just wanna get out and move. After today I just...need to."

Sighing Shadow nodded before grabbing his hand. "Don't be gone for more the two hours... I need you right now you know."

Sonic briefly wondered what happened to Shadow's day but shrugged it off for now. "Okay." Then quickly bolted off.

Again he sighed before heading for home. Steaks had texted him that he was going over to a friend's house. A boy that he worked with in theater. He was very thankful that he finally had a friend. But that meant that he would be home alone and right now he didn't want to be alone. Getting there he set up the couch for the night. Not feeling up to cooking he went to the take out menus to start trying to figure out what they would eat.

It was a little over two hours but Sonic did get there pretty close to the mark. That had made him feel a little better. "Shadow?" He called out, taking his shoes off. "I'm back."

Shadow was sitting on the folded out couch, wrapped up with a salad. "You're late." He pointed out wrapping himself up a little more. There was something on TV but it looked like nothing that Shadow would really pay attention to.

"Just by a few minutes..." But he was starving. That salad even looked apetizing at this stage. "Gonna cook myself something..."

"There are chili dogs for you in the microwave." Shadow stated as Sonic headed for the kitchen. "I tried to wait for you but not knowing if you would come back I started to eat... I haven't eaten anything else all day."

Sonic paused. Then he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Why? Not hungry or what?"

Nodding a bit Shadow sighed. "Yes, I lost my apatite so I didn't eat... it happens sometimes." Ears folding back a little Shadow put what was left of his salad aside. Tonight he was in one of his moods where he just felt alone. It happened now and then to him. When it did most times he went to his brother for comfort but now he was looking to Sonic for that. Sometimes it lasted for days and he didn't eat much when it came. This time though he knew it was what his ex said that triggered it.

A few minutes passed before Sonic came out and sat next to him. "What happened? Is that really normal?"

Shrugging a bit Shadow looked to his feet. He hated when he got like this more then anything. He felt pathetic and weak. "Streaks would tell you it is. Now and then I just... it's hard to explain but I just feel lonely and don't want to do anything, including eating. The feeling just came to me at work today is all..."

"What happened at work?" Sonic asked as he bit into his chili dog.

Sighing Shadow held himself a bit more, though it was hard to tell being he was wrapped up in a blanket. "I might not be with him anymore but Michael still knows how to get under my skin. If he sees a way to do so he'll try and drag me down... maybe he thinks one of these days I'll be desperate enough to get back with him or he does it to just boost his ego I don't know... I hate that he can get to me so easily." Growling a bit at the thought Shadow squeezed his arms hard.

The ex again. Sonic's looks hardened. He didn't like this topic and neither did Shadow but for some reason they just kept coming back to it. "Hey, don't worry. You want me to kick his butt for you?" Maybe he could use this freakish strength for something good for a change.

That got Shadow to chuckle and lean on him. "Don't give him a reason to have you hunted down... besides, Rouge beat you to that." Pecking Sonic on the cheek he moved to put him under the blanket with him, but not so much that he wouldn't be able to eat. "I'm sorry that I am... feeling down."

"Aw man..." Here he wanted to be a good boyfriend but it looked like Rouge had already done it. Too bad. "Oh well. At least you're alright."

Nodding a bit the dark hedgehog sighed. "I wish one of us could have at least had a good day. But in a way maybe it is good that you don't work right now. With what is happening to you some time off will be good."

"That's what I was thinking too... The only problem is that I'm not gonna have much money coming in now. I gotta find another job. Science project or not, I gotta pay bills."

"You let me worry about that." Shadow sighed a bit nuzzling the side of Sonic's head. "With how you've been affected now in your normal state I really don't want to risk you going some place and someone getting suspicious of you."

"Yeah, but...I need money. What am I gonna do about that? I can't have you taking care of me..." He grinned jokingly. "I have a reputation to uphold!"

Leaning back a little he gave him a look. "Sure you can. It won't be forever." Looking to the TV he sighed before starting to channel surf to find something of interest.

"Aw Shads..." The blue hedgehog nuzzled up against his boyfriend, purring and suddenly in a much better mood. "You spoil me. Careful, I might get used to it."

That just got Shadow to chuckle. "I'll be sure to make sure you don't. For example you can clean the place when I'm at work."

"Whaaaat?" Sonic puffed out his cheek. "Come on! Seriously?"

"We all live here and I do get tired of being the only person that seems to care to clean. Maybe you should help around the house."

A sigh. Well he had nothing better to do... "Fine fine... I'll try to remember."

"Good." Shadow sighed as he saw Sonic was done eating. So he sat up and pulled Sonic down to lay with him. He did wish that they could sleep in their bed and not on the couch but not much that could be done about that now. Three days and then they would have a better bed anyways.

For a while they sat in silence, trying to find a decent channel to watch. Absolutely nothing was on. "Hey Shadow?" Sonic asked, looking up at his mate.

"Yes?" Looking down to Sonic it was clear Shadow was a bit bored with the TV. He just didn't now what to watch and it didn't help there seemed to be nothing good on.

"...Could we go away for a while? Like a vacation?"

Stopping for a moment in the TV Shadow was a bit surprised by the suggestion. "What brought this up?"

"Well...I don't know. I just don't have to work right now and I haven't had a vacation in so long and I bet you haven't had a vacation for even longer." Sonic smiled nervously. "And uh, maybe getting away is just what I need to learn more about these powers of mine."

Blinking at that Shadow had to look back to the TV. "I will have to look into it. But that would be nice to get away from everything."

"Y-yeah. Yeah! That's what I was thinking too. We could go camping! I haven't gone camping in ages.."

"Camping?" That got Shadow's attention. "I'll have to think about that one. Could be fun though." The rest of the night was rather quiet, somewhat dull. They both fell asleep some time after Streaks got back home.

The next few days Sonic had to get use to unemployment. So Zonic didn't get too upset with him he texted him what was going on. They weren't fighting anymore or at least didn't want to so he did want to make an effort to let his brother know that he was still there. Zonic remarked that he was too good for that job anyways and that if he was looking for new lines of work where Scourge was they always were looking for new hands. But he knew that right now Shadow wanted him to stay home so he just said he would relax for now.

When their new bed came in Shadow was thankful. Sleeping on the couch to him was annoying with his little brother living with them. If he even wanted to kiss Sonic and Streaks saw he would make a big deal out of it. Sonic was testing the new bed, rubbing his face into one of the new pillows that Shadow got. Sitting next to him the dark hedgehog purred a bit. "I take it you like it."

"It's so comfy!" Sonic exclaimed. He never wanted to leave this bed ever again. "I've never been on anything so comfy before." Reaching over, he pushed his hand into the mattress and watched as the shape of his hand stayed there even when he pulled it away. "You got that memory foam stuff?"

Nodding Shadow smiled. "I thought that an upgrade might be good." Laying down with Sonic he had to get close and start nipping at his ear a bit. "I also got some days off next week, during the new moon too."

"Really?" Sonic perked up even more at that. "That's great! I can check out my powers then too."

"Yes. We will be going camping. I actually asked your friend to keep an eye on Streaks. He seemed pleased at the idea. We will be far away, just you and me." Wrapping his arms around him he had to purr a bit. "Four days. That's all I could get right now sadly. But it will be worth it."

Only four? Well it was good enough. Better than nothing! "Sounds good to me. I'm gonna run run and run. You should come with me!"

"Running with you? Maybe." Nuzzling him a little Shadow had to purr some more. "I do want to clock you. Take notes on your strength, etc etc." Giving Sonic a kiss he moaned softly. They would pack in a few days, Sonic would have to bring his stretching clothes. Thankfully Shadow also knew the perfect place for them to go.


	15. Chapter 15: Camping

**Chapter 15**

 **Camping**

Getting in the car after double checking everything they packed the two hedgehog's were off. They were in the car for a few hours before Shadow pulled off onto an old run down road. For a while they were on it before he pulled into a little grove. "Here we are." He said parking the car and getting out so they could set up camp. "This is where my father use to take us when we would go camping." He remarked as he took the tent out of the back.

It wasn't a bad place, though Sonic had to admit the place that his own father took him to for camping was much better in his opinion. Maybe that was just because he was used to it more. Probably. "Pretty cool!"

He took in the sights for a while before he heard shuffling behind him. It looked like Shadow was having some trouble with the tent, making Sonic chuckle. "Having some issues there?"

Sighing Shadow's ears went down and he looked back to his boyfriend. "It has... been a long time." He really wasn't too good at doing things like this and now he was starting to remember that. He also remembered his brother whining about coming out here as well as Maria. "I could use some help."

Eagerly Sonic stretched his fingers, cracking them. "Lemme show ya how it's done." He could pitch tents in his sleep! Flawlessly Sonic was able to put up the tent single handedly. Shadow may have liked the outdoors but it was obvious he prefered the urban, civilized life. Sonic, on the other hand, probably preferred this type of life.

Shadow had to admit that he was impressed. As Sonic stood up to admire his work he wrapped his arms around him. "Not bad blue boy. I hope you can fit in there tonight." He teased a bit knowing the new moon was tonight. It would be good to be out here though. "I'm going to work on the camp. Make a fire pit. You go for a run."

"Woo!" And with a large gust of wind (almost knocking over the tent) Sonic took off. There was no telling now how long the blue hedgehog would be gone. He just wanted to run more than anything right now. Wear himself out until he could barely move!

This feeling of freedom, the wind rushing against his face, the way he could still easily see in front of him even though he was going so fast, flawlessly avoiding the trees around him... It was addicting. A part of Sonic never wanted this to go away. When he was cured he wouldn't have this freedom anymore, would he? Changing into a beast once a month would be worth it if he could have this for the rest of his life...

Loosing track of time he just kept running till finally the night started to fall. Soon he could feel the change coming over him, dark energy consuming him before he turned to his monstrous form. After panting and shaking off the feeling of pain he looked about the place. Maybe he could see how much his arms could stretch now.

He already knew they could stretch pretty far, across from building to building. His arm shot up to the nearest tree and he rocketed off, swinging from branch to branch now. It felt like he was back in grade school during recess! "Woo-hoo!"

Climbing to the top of a tree he looked around the woods before him. There was no sign of life and the stars were clear in the sky. It was beautiful. For some reason it made him think of Shadow. That dark ebony colored body broken up with some red stripes here and there. The night just seemed to be for Shadow.

"Shadow..." He'd been gone for so long that Sonic had almost completely forgotten about his mate. That's right, they came here together, didn't they? Suddenly Sonic missed the dark hedgehog terribly. Maybe it was time to go back.

Getting back it seemed that the camp was set up but Shadow wasn't in sight. Opening the tent and walking in he found that the dark hedgehog had curled up in bed and was resting peacefully. He was laying on his stomach, arms crossed and his head resting on them.

He stood there watching Shadow for a moment. And the longer he watched him the faster his now dog-like tail started to wag. Shadow looked so innocent while he slept...and vulnerable. Licking his lips Sonic practically prowled over to the sleeping hedgehog and got on top of him, leaning down and licking the back of his neck and grinding his hips on that hedgehog behind.

That got Shadow's body to twitch. Groaning he shook as his eyes slowly opened to try and finger out what was going on. It took a while to realize someone was on top of him and still not completely awake or knowing who it was he started to try and get them off of him.

Sonic was too aroused to be hurt by this. "What's wrong, Shad?" He purred, pressing his chest against Shadow's back and licking his cheek.

Blushing Shadow had to sigh a bit realizing who it was. Purring a bit at the lick he looked back a little. "What are you doing Sonic?"

There was a soft growl and Sonic pressed his hips against Shadow's butt again. "I want ya."

Shivering a bit the dark hedgehog had to look back a bit, eying Sonic best he could. "I-I can feel that." Moving a bit he pushed back on the being on top of him, mostly in his hips pushing back on Sonic's groin with a purr. He was tired yes but he had a feeling Sonic would be waking him up more.

"Heh, someone else is eager." Sonic licked his lips again and gently gripped Shadow's hips, easily pulling down his pants. He wasn't sure what came over him tonight...just seeing Shadow there, completely vulnerable, make Sonic want him desperately. Sonic didn't even bother completely removing Shadow's clothes. He knew his claws would hurt Shadow so he did something else... He started licking that tight little hole he found right under Shadow's tail.

Blushing Shadow's body tightened a bit in shock. Looking back to his lover he was just shaking. "S-Sonic..." He moaned out a bit surprised at Sonic's forwardness and willing to just go all out. Grabbing onto the sleeping bag below him he tried not to sound too eager. Though something about Sonic when he was like this made him want to just submit.

He was pretty sure Shadow brought some lube (just in case) but Sonic was still worried about his claws. This was much more fun anyway. He licked at it a little bit before pushing his tongue inside with another growl.

Eyes widening to that Shadow almost tried to go forward from the shock. He never been eaten out before so it was a strange feeling, though not an unwelcome one. Grabbing the sleeping bag even tighter he could feel the heat raising between them. He was starting to pant and was almost unable to contain himself in his sheath.

Once Shadow did slip out Sonic's hand immediately went to it, gently taking and stroking it with a purr. He wanted to get Shadow nice and wet. Hard to believe that his first time with Shadow was just a month ago...in this very form. Their relationship had come so far in such a short amount of time. But he was Sonic and he did like to move fast.

Luckily it seemed Shadow did not mind that need to move fast. He wasn't one for wasting time either. As he felt that large hand take a hold of him he couldn't help but moan, hips instinctively bucking forward into the hand. Looking back a bit it was clear that Shadow had given into the lust between them and wanted whatever was given to him. He purred a bit as he wiggled his hips so that his hard member would move in that hand.

Finally Sonic pulled out and chuckled. He'd never seen such a look on Shadow before. It was almost enchanting. That look of lust, of need. They both wanted this. All Sonic did was unzip his pants, not even bothering to get completely undressed. He just wanted to dive right in that tight little hole.

Spreading his legs a bit so that it would be easier to get in him Shadow pushed his hips up to present himself. Taking a deep breath he was ready for this. It was good to wake up to something like this he had to say. Purring he felt Sonic rubbing on him and a large hand grabbing his hip. His body relaxed and he could feel the excitement in his body so much so that he was shaking.

Without hesitation Sonic pushing the head of his now giant member into Shadow, growling and panting at the sensation. "Ahh!~" Sonic had usually been on the receiving end of this as of late... He didn't mind but now he wanted complete control over the darker hedgehog.

Moaning Shadow pushed back a bit so that more of Sonic would get in him. Most times this would mortify him, the thought of someone on top of him making him whither and pleasure him. Now he enjoyed Sonic on him. But it didn't really matter too much. He was loving how much Sonic brought out his submissive side.

It didn't take long for Sonic to become fully hilted into his lover, panting out even more and now crawling completely on top of him to nip at a black ear he found. Sonic wasn't going to be slow and gentle. So, he was going to be fast and rough. Not enough to be painful, he hoped, but he was pretty far gone into his lust... He wanted to make Shadow actually call out, make wonderful noises. Not be quiet like he usually was during sex.

Squirming a bit at feeling of having that large cock all the way inside him he purred and quivered a bit. Feeling the nips he let his ears go down to let Sonic know he was submitting. Squeezing his sleeping bag a bit more he just panted as he pushed back to him. Feeling that now fuzzy body rubbing on him that just made him feel warm inside. He didn't realize that Sonic wasn't going to be gentle with him just yet, basking in the feeling of now.

When Sonic started really moving that was when Shadow could tell this wouldn't be gentle. When was the last time he had rough sex? The first time he and Sonic had done this, and once Sonic had gotten comfortable with it, he was pretty rough...but nothing like this. Sonic was much more confident with himself and knew exactly what he wanted...and how to get it.

Moaning Shadow had to curl up a bit. It was rather primal and something about that made Shadow love this and at the same time it made him a bit embarrassed. He never know that he would enjoy being dominated or enjoy someone being so rough with him. He tried to move with Sonic but was finding it somewhat difficult with how rouge Sonic was being.

"Oooh, Shadow...!" Sonic wasn't giving him much room to move at all. He was in complete control, that much was obvious. It seemed like what both of them wanted. He pushed Shadow completely on his stomach, looming over him and each thrust was getting harder. And when Sonic found Shadow's sweet spot, he didn't let up for a second.

"AH! S-S-Sonic!" Shadow couldn't help but call out at feeling Sonic just unleash on him. He grasped onto what was below him not being able to do anything else. And all the noises that kept getting out of him made his face turn red. He wasn't use to being so vocal, at least not in bed. His own harden cock rubbed on the sleeping bag that felt wonderful.

They were going to get pretty messy tonight. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea but Sonic had far from a coherent mind at the moment. All he cared about was giving Shadow the ride of his life and satisfying his own sexual desired. The last time they'd done this Sonic was tied up. And while Shadow had his hands free, it was pretty similar to how that felt, just reversed.

And Sonic was far from done. This form had amazing stamina. It felt like he could go on for hours.

Shadow wouldn't last as long as Sonic could. After just half an hour he had to give in and climax with a loud moan, calling out even. He was shaking but Sonic still kept going, and hard. "S-Sonic... slow down! P-please." He felt like he couldn't really breathe right now. This was so hot and heavy, more then he was really use to.

But all Shadow got in response was a low growl and that made him freeze. Sonic wasn't slowing down either and when Shadow looked back he could see something strange about Sonic. His eyes weren't what they used to be. They were even more primal that usual when he was in this form. "S-Sonic!"

Still no answer. It was as if Sonic couldn't even hear him, just continuing to thrust in and out.

That got Shadow to shake a bit though not as much of pleasure. That was when a really hard thrust came and he winced from the pain of it. "Sonic! Stop!" He tried to plead with him. Though it didn't seem to work. If anything he couldn't help but feel it made Sonic angry as he bit into his shoulder getting him to grunt out in pain.

Sonic was too far gone by this point. That form had his primal instincts completely take over and now there was literally nothing Shadow could do but wait it out...but Sonic's stamina was still amazing. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take...!

After a while Shadow started to tear up a bit as he could feel that Sonic broke the skin on his shoulder. This was too much for him. Reminded him of some bad times in his life and he just wanted it to end. But he just had to wait till Sonic either finished or came to his senses. Either he would great with open arms at this point. He was just lucky his back side wasn't bleeding.

It felt like hours but Sonic eventually came inside of Shadow. He hadn't gone as hard to break skin, which was about the only thing the darker hedgehog was thankful for at the moment besides the fact that Sonic had stopped. "Ugh..." Sonic said with a tired moan, flopping down next to Shadow. After all of that running and swinging around and now this, Sonic was out.

Scooting away once he was free Shadow couldn't help the instinct to curl up. Shaking he felt rather violated, used even. Now he wouldn't be able to get to sleep for the rest of the night. At least as long as Sonic was in this form he wouldn't be able to not trusting it now. His tail stayed down over his hole as though to try and hide the shame he was now feeling. All night praying for the sun.

Once the sun finally did start to rise, Sonic was quickly awoken from his slumber and with a screech of pain and the dark cloud surrounding him once again, he was back to normal. "Agh..." And again, the pain was worse this time...

Groaning a bit and covering his eyes Shadow just sighed, thankful for the sun. Where most times he would go and make sure that Sonic was alright this time he stayed where he was, curling up a little more. "Sonic... I need the first aid in the back of the car. Please get it."

"Huh...?" Sonic looked over, just realizing that Shadow was in the tent with him. When did he get here? He didn't really remember much this time... and that scared him. But Shadow apparently needed first aid, which meant he was hurt. "Sh-Shadow, are you alright? What happened?"

Huffing a bit to that Shadow gave him a look. "If I was alright Sonic I wouldn't need first aid. Just get it for me." He didn't feel like trying to be nice or pleasant about this. After last night his bad attitude he thought was reasonable.

"U-uh..." With the way Shadow was acting, Sonic had a feeling he was hurt because of him. Shadow was inside his sleeping bag so he couldn't exactly tell... But that could wait. He dashed off to the car, grabbing the kit and then rushed back. "Here... Did I hurt you?"

"Yes." Shadow almost mumbled as he rolled over on his side with a pained grunt. His shoulder had bite marks that were going to have to be cleaned and wrapped up. He also fished out some pain killers for himself to take. Taking those first he got cleaners and bandages, "I might need your help with this. I can't reach my back well.

Sonic's ears lowered. He'd hurt Shadow? That bite mark on his shoulder was certainly something to go by... He felt awful... "Shadow..." He said while starting to clean the wound. "I'm so sorry... Did I do anything else?"

Putting his head in his hand the dark hedgehog sighed. "You wouldn't stop or even slow down. You wouldn't listen to anything that I would say." Shaking a bit on the thoughts he was clearly rather distraught about the whole thing.

"Wh-what?!" Now Sonic looked mortified and immediately took his hands away from Shadow. "Y-you mean I...I r-raped you...?"

Again Shadow sighed and nodded a bit. He might have been okay with it at first but in the end he was not so he did rape him. All he could do was take it. Really made him question if he should stay near Sonic when he was in that monstrous form. He knew that Sonic wouldn't hurt him, but when he was like that there was no telling what he would do.

"I-I..." Tears started to form in Sonic's eyes. He wanted to hold Shadow close, to cry and beg for his forgiveness while trying to comfort him...but he felt as if Shadow didn't want to be touched right now. "Shadow...I'm so sorry... I-I just... I'm so sorry..!"

"That's what matters I suppose. I have no idea what came over you last night... but you better never do such a thing to me again." He growled almost a bit as he took the large bandage and handed it to Sonic to start wrapping the bite. "I think I'm going to stay in the tent all day. I won't be much use on my feet."

"Sure..." Sonic was fine with that. So much for a wonderful vacation... He'd leave Shadow alone for the day and then probably drive them home tomorrow... there was no point in staying here now, not when he did something so horrible.

Sighing once his shoulder was done being wrapped up Shadow laid down and curled up in his sleeping bag. Now he felt he could get some sleep and feel fine. He more likely would only wake to eat today. If he needed something Sonic was more then willing to bring it before disappearing. For a while he liked this but as the day went on he did want some kind of company.

Dusk came and Sonic brought some food for Shadow and was about to leave as Shadow got up. "Wait Sonic. Where are you going?"

Sonic paused but didn't turn to look at Shadow, too ashamed. "Just... out."

"You've been out all day. I rather you stay with me now. Sleeping all day I'm not tired now... would rather not be alone."

Blue ears lowered. "B-but I... I did all of those horrible things to you... I shouldn't even be close to you..."

"You also were not yourself. And I want you to be in my company now." Scooting a bit he grabbed Sonic's arm. "Don't go Sonic. You are sorry, I'm thankful for that but don't run away from me now."

The blue hedgehog sighed. That made him feel a little better but he was still ashamed. "I don't know how I could ever make that up to you..."

Sighing Shadow took a bite of the beans Sonic brought him. "Don't think about it or try to make anything up to me Sonic. It would be a bit pointless to do." Eating a little bit more the dark hedgehog laid down, more on his side. "It will just eat you alive if you do. Give me time and I'll be alright."

"Shadow," he started while sitting down next to his mate. "I hurt you. Badly. That was the last thing I wanted to happen... I don't even remember what happened... and that scares me. Wh-what if I lose control of myself again?"

Shaking his head Shadow looked up to him. "I am not going to let that happen again because we won't ever get intimate when you are like that again."

"Mngh..." Sonic sighed, still not sure about all of this. "I just hate what I did to you..." He couldn't forgive himself. Even if he wasn't himself at the moment, he still did it.

"It was not the worst thing someone has done to me." Shadow almost mumbled a bit continuing to eat before pushed the rest of it aside. Reaching over a bit to a cooler he took out a water to drink. "Hate what you did to me please. But don't hate yourself. And don't let it happen again."

Sonic's ears perked. "Not... Shadow what do you mean by that? I raped you... what's worse than that?"

Blinking Shadow didn't realize that Sonic caught that he said that. Again he sighed before laying back down. "You didn't try to kill me. And... I should have told you before that I did let you on top of me and we were having sex before I wanted you to get off... you just were getting too rough." Ears down he felt bad he didn't say anything earlier on that. It was still rape in the end but in the beginning he did want it. Maybe it was his fault.

Oh... So it had been semi-consentual. Sonic felt a little better about that but he still had hurt Shadow deeply... and probably broken a lot of trust between them. "If I'd tried to kill you... I don't know what I'd do with myself..."

Sighing Shadow sat up a bit to try and move close to him. Getting to him Shadow leaned on his lover. "I doubt that you ever would try to do that to me. Understandably you are upset but Sonic, I don't want you close yourself away from me. Alright?"

So he was forgiven? Maybe not but Shadow still wanted him to be close...and that was all Sonic could ask for. He smiled down at his lover and nodded, hugging him gently. "If that's what you want..."

Nodding slightly Shadow sighed again. "Like I said before, you didn't try to kill me and never would. You weren't yourself and it was only at the end where it wasn't wanted... so try not to think about it. You are still the better of the boyfriends I have had."

The way Shadow said that made Sonic uncomfortable. He gave Shadow a look. "Did... did that ex you work with try to kill you?"

"Yes. He shot me." Shadow grumbled slightly before shaking his head. "I wish that I was still able to have a restraining order on him but I've never been able to get any evidence that he intends to do me harm... or harassment."

"H-he shot you?!" Sonic's eyes widened and he suddenly wanted to hurt that bastard... badly. "Did you report him? Why's he not in jail?!"

"No, actually. I didn't want to give him the power at the time. Thinking somehow that would spite him. He tried to kill me and I didn't care enough to turn him in or something like that. My father was furious that I didn't. Mother even more so. Curse of being young and stupid I suppose."

"You're kidding. You didn't try to turn in the guy who tried to kill you?" Was this the same Shadow he was talking to? He was all about the law!

"Like I said, I was young and stupid. Fresh out of college and just wanting to get out of a bad relationship. All I wanted was a restraining order on him and that was easy enough to get. The state did bring a case against him for the imprisonment and torture but he didn't get much time for that."

This was all news to Sonic. His ears and quills stood up in rage. "What?! He kept you prisoner?! And tortured you too?!"

Sighing Shadow sat up a bit wincing just a little before taking his water to drink. "Yes. I didn't see it coming till it was too late. Sure my first boyfriend would have tried to beat the crap out of him if he knew as well as my girlfriend's brother. Too bad Rouge beat them to it."

Now that was a lot to take in. Shadow had certainly had his fair share of boyfriends... and girlfriends? "You had a girlfriend once?"

Looking to Sonic the dark hedgehog smiled. "Yes. It was... before I found myself so to say. Sixth grade but I never really did show much interest in her and she complained that I didn't show her much attention that she wanted such as kissing. Her brother suggested that I just didn't want to be with women and well... she caught me kissing him." Blushing at the memory there was a small smile on his face. He liked to think everyone looked back fondly on their first kiss.

"Wow..." Sonic said with a laugh. That had put him in a better mood... sort of. "So you cheated on your first girlfriend with her brother. I bet she wasn't happy about that."

Chuckling a bit Shadow looked to him. "No, she wasn't at all. And of course we broke up after that. He was rather understanding about it. Sadly when he did tell his family they disowned him, with the exception of his sister. I still talk to them now and then. She's happily married and he is working in a hair salon with a rather lucky young man."

"Oh..." People like that made Sonic sick. Lables shouldn't be put on romance. People should just love who they wanted to and not be judged for it. "What about him?"

Blinking Shadow had to look to Sonic a bit confused. "What about who?"

"The guy whose family disowned him. How's he doing?"

"As I said he's working at a hair salon with a rather lucky young man. Last I talked to him I think they were getting married."

Sonic scratched his head. "Wait, what?" He was completely confused now. "I thought you were talking about your girlfriend... What happened to her?"

Chuckling Shadow looked to him. "Bad wording on my part? Sorry about that. She is married. House wife. Tells me she is happy though I don't think she trusts her husband." As he said that they could hear a bit of a storm coming. Blinking the dark hedgehog looked to Sonic. "Better put the turban." He stated not knowing that it would rain. But he did bring one just in case.

"Gotcha." Sonic quickly went out and got everything ready. It didn't look like a very big storm, luckily for them. When he crawled back into the tent, he wrapped his arms around Shadow and nuzzled him.

Nuzzling back Shadow purred at the affection. Thinking for a moment he thought that maybe he should keep going on his relationship history... or maybe... "Do you want to know about my first boyfriend?"

Sonic's ears perked, curious as to why Shadow would ask such a question. But he was curious and wondered if Shadow was curious about his relationship history as well...but perhaps later that could be addressed. "Sure. Tell me."

Smiling a bit Shadow nuzzled him. "I saw him when I was in college. You can imagine that we had a large age gap but I never cared about that... though when we first did lay together it was technically statutory rape. I've always hated that term though. I was more then willing and would more likely have done it again. He was very handsome though and very charming."

"...Erm..." What did one say to that? Shadow had sex when he was so young... similar to Scourge, strangely enough. "W-well... at least it was consensual..."

"Yes... I was with him for two years before he broke my heart. He left me. And for a woman of all things." Sighing a bit at that Shadow looked down to Sonic. "You wouldn't do that now, would you?"

"'Course not. After all the trouble I went through to get you? Shadow, I wouldn't want to lose you for anything." He smiled warmly and kissed the dark hedgehog on the cheek.

Purring more at that he had to hug Sonic a bit tighter. "Yes, well after that I have been a bit skeptical of being with someone. Least I was for a while. Didn't date till I got my job, and that's only because I fell to another charming face."

Sonic wasn't sure if he was offended or not. Shadow easily fell for someone like that jerk he met before but only fell for him when he admitted his feelings... And still he felt inferior to Shadow. "So... um..." The blue hedgehog looked like he desperately wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to.

Ears twitching Shadow looked down to Sonic. "Yes?" He had to ask, having a feeling that he sounded foolish. He hated his younger self at times because he fell for people easily. Of course they actually worked rather hard to get his attention while Sonic did not. It took a very long time for Sonic to even make a move to him, his other boyfriends made it clear they wanted him from the moment they met.

And it took Sonic a moment to remember that. It wasn't Shadow's fault...it was all his. "No, nothing... forget it. It's stupid."

That got Shadow to give Sonic a look. "What?"

"R-really it's stupid. And... stupid. I shouldn't even be thinking it."

"Sonic, tell me. Even if it is stupid you should open up. I after all just told you about my rather embarrassing past boyfriends."

"Yeah but... this is just me being stupid, not other people..." Sonic sighed. "Don't get me wrong... I'm glad we're together. Like, the happiest I've ever been. But... why did you want to go out with me in the first place? I mean, we barely knew each other and I was just a nervous wreck... still am..."

He paused. "And... well... our relationship was strictly business..."

For a moment Shadow fell quiet while thinking of the best way to explain that. Finally he had to sigh while pulling Sonic even closer. "I'm not really sure. You kissed me and I was just shocked. Maybe I was just jumping into the moment. Maybe I didn't want to see you more depressed then you already were. But... I can't help but think that it is because you are the opposite of everyone I have ever gone out with. I had no idea that you had any attraction to me till you did that. Everyone I dated made it very clear from the moment that I walked into the room that they wanted to be with me. Except you. I couldn't help but be curious to see where we could go." Pecking Sonic on the forehead he rubbed his sides a bit.

"You felt sorry for me?" Sonic wasn't sure if he should be happy or feel pathetic because of that. "Well... I'm at least kinda glad me acting like an idiot around you didn't tip you off to me real feelings..."

Chuckling a bit Shadow nuzzled the top of his head. "Truth be told I just thought you were shy around new people. Or that I intimidated you. I've been told that I can come off like that."

"Yeah... You are kinda intimidating. Especially when you consider... how smart you are..."

"You're smart too you know." Pecking Sonic on the top of the head the rain out side started to really come down getting Shadow's ears to twitch. "It's going to be a rather cold night." He sighed. He liked the cold but didn't want to be outside in the cold.

There wasn't really a window in this tent but it was still pretty loud. They could guess what it looked like outside. "Y' want me to keep you warm, Shads?"

Purring Shadow looked to him. That sounds lovely. Let's get into the sleeping bag." Going over Shadow got in curling up a bit to get comfortable with a smile, offering for Sonic to join him.

Sonic was just thrilled that Shadow was letting him anywhere close to him after what happened last night. He happily crawled into the sleeping bag next to Shadow and wrapped his arms around him with a purr as well.

Sighing in a bit of bliss he closed his eyes happily. Falling asleep rather quickly the dark hedgehog kept purring. Tomorrow would be better. He could walk and then he could clock Sonic running. Once that was done they could just relax. It would be good.

Morning came and the rain had thankfully stopped. Getting up before Sonic, mostly because he slept most of the day before Shadow went and started breakfast. Oatmeal. He brought some fruit for this too and some honey. When Sonic woke up there would be a meal waiting for him.

The smell of the oatmeal actually stirred Sonic awake. First his nose twitched then his eyes did. "Shads...?"

Ears twitching to his nickname Shadow looked back at the tent. "I'm out here cooking Sonic." He called finishing the oatmeal.

Cooking seemed to be the magic word to get Sonic out of bed. A few minutes later Shadow saw Sonic walking out of the tent and over to him. "Smells good, whatever it is.."

"Oatmeal. There is some fruit in that cooler over there with honey. If you could get that." As Sonic did that Shadow put their food into their bowls giving Sonic his and he worked on getting his to be the way he liked it. Eating a bit he had to purr. Thinking for a moment he looked to Sonic a bit curious but wasn't sure if he should bring up what he was thinking.

Regular oatmeal was too bland for Sonic. He needed a ton of brown sugar, honey, and fruit to mask the bland flavor of it. There was no brown sugar so...this would have to do. "Y' alright over there, Shads?"

Nodding the dark hedgehog sighed a bit. "I was just wondering about your dating background is all." Looking down at his bowl his ears went down. "I would have brought it up last night but I felt that would make you uncomfortable."

Pausing, Sonic looked a little surprised. "Mine? What for?"

Looking at Sonic he wasn't sure if he liked that answer. "Well I basically told you all of my dirty laundry including that I lost my virginity to someone much older then me when I was very young. Why should I not know yours?"

Sonic's ears lowered. "Well... mine's certainly not as grand as yours, that's for sure..." But if Shadow really wanted to know then he shouldn't deny him."You remember that girl Sally I talked about before?"

"Yes. You were in a band with her if I recall correctly."

"Right. Well... I've known her since grade school. We kinda grew up together and when we got into high school I finally got the courage to ask her out." Suddenly Sonic's expression turned dreamy. "We had it all planned out too. Start a band, get popular, go professional... Everything was going great. But then Sally started to become distant with me our senior year... and eventually she broke it off."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shadow said not really sure what else to say. Looking down he took a bite of food before asking a question. "Did she tell you why?"

"... Kind of. I mean... I don't really know what I did wrong. She just started becoming distant with me. She kept saying that it wasn't my fault, that her feelings were just changing... I have a feeling it had to do with Envy but she didn't even meet him until after we broke up... so I have no idea."

"Really. That seems strange... I can't picture you doing something wrong." Eating a little more Shadow had to blush at actually saying that.

"Yeah well... I must've done something." Sonic sighed. And that statement was totally reversed. Shadow was the one who couldn't do wrong.

Leaning over Shadow pecked Sonic on the cheek. "Or maybe she just didn't know what she had." Brushing his cheek a bit the dark hedgehog tried to smile to try and cheer him up. Seemed he just brought Sonic's mood back down.

"I dunno... I really don't. That's... the main reason why I quit the band. I didn't feel very welcome after that and I just needed to get away from it all." There was a small and sad smile on Blue's face now. "She's doing really successful now though..."

Sighing a bit Shadow had to get up. "And you've been stuck dwelling on this? Do you wish you were still with her?"

"No! No, it's not that... I mean, at first I thought it was. But I don't want to be back with her Shadow. I have you."

"Then why dwell on it and look on it with regret? Only reason to regret is because one wants to go back to the way things were."

"I want to go back to a time when I knew what I wanted to do. That's all. In case you hadn't noticed I'm kinda stuck in a rut..." Sonic sighed, wishing he had some guidance.

Again Shadow sighed, remembering Sonic bringing up his rut before. Going over to him the dark hedgehog caressed his cheek. "Give it time but don't regret. Doing that is a slippery slope." Moving away he started to look in a bag for something before taking out a timer. Walking back to Sonic he looked down to him. "Would running make you feel better?"

Sonic rose a brow, wondering if that was what he thought it was. He was getting track flashbacks. "You gonna time me?"

Looking to him he nodded. "I want to see how long it will get you to take to get from one place to another. I also have something to clock your speed. But we'll start with this."

That sounded good to him. Sonic stood up and stretched, walking outside with a grin. "Great! I can't wait to amaze ya!"

Chuckling to that Shadow just followed Sonic. "Like you haven't already done that Hedgehog." He purred a bit as they walked into the trees. Finding a nice little opening Shadow looked around it and guessed how long it would take to run around it. "Alright, I'll start the timer and I want you to run around this field five times."

As Shadow was talking, Sonic kneeled down and got in a runner's sprint position. This would be the first time Shadow had really seen Sonic run before. "You want me to go as fast as I can?"

"Yes." Shadow said not really realizing what he was asking for. As he looked over the timer he looked at Sonic. "Ready?... Go!"

Like a rocket Sonic took off as soon as the word left Shadow's lips. The force was amazing and in a closed area like this there wasn't much room for the gust of wind to go that Sonic left in his wake. It knocked Shadow off his feet and he almost lost the timer. But as soon as it started, what seemed like a second later, Sonic had stopped right in front of him. "You alright, Shad?" He asked while kneeling down to his mate.

Shaking a bit Shadow looked up to Sonic in a bit of shock. "I... I'm not sure..." Getting up he felt a bit sore with the force that pushed on his body just a few seconds ago. Fact that it ended just as quickly as it began didn't help. Panting he looked to the timer before tossing it. "I think that is the wrong approach... maybe I should just clock your speed."

"Heh!" Sonic grinned again and just winked at Shadow. "Shoulda warned ya, I guess. You remember that day I was gone for a while running? I went so far in so short of time! I got so lost. It was great!"

Giving Sonic a look he had to go over to lean on Sonic. "I'm not sure how I should feel about that... admittedly I'm worried what this could be doing to your body."

"What it's doing?" Sonic looked confused. "It's makin' me super fast. It's great, Shadow! When I'm running, I...I've never felt so alive before! So free! Like I can do anything!"

"You might feel that now but... I don't know what it could be doing to your body that you are not feeling." Sighing Shadow nuzzled the side of his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Bodies aren't built to go that fast. I would need to look more into it but it might be hurting you."

"I'm aerodynamic! And besides, if I wasn't meant to go this fast then I probably would have melted the first time I broke the sound barrier!"

Blinking Shadow had to pull away and look at him. "You broke the sound barrier?... you... that... how are you alive?"

"Good question, actually," Sonic replied with a nervous laugh. "I mean, at least I think that's what I did. I can't think of what else it coulda been. It was a few months ago, when I came home and almost broke my nose. Remember? It freaked me out and I didn't know how to stop. But it felt like I was pushing against something and then I broke it. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything. And Streaks said there was a loud "boom" noise."

Blinking again Shadow pulled him close again and started to nuzzle him. "I'm not going to test this anymore... just because I'm worried what this might be doing to your body and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"C'mon Shads, I told you. If it was hurting me I woulda melted when I first went that fast, right? I think those emeralds just made me able to move at those high speeds...and turn me into a monster once a month. But it's okay."

Nuzzling him more Shadow didn't say more to that. He was worried and was sure that nothing he said would matter. He would just need to work on fixing this. But he wasn't going to push him at speeds like that. For his safety as well as his own.

"Shadow...?" The other was really worried about him. His ears lowered slightly and returned the hug. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'll try to tone down the running for you, okay?"

"Thank you." Shadow purred as his cheek rubbed up on Sonic's. Sighing they went back to camp for lunch, cooking up some more things that Shadow packed for them. Because of this Sonic was starting to enjoy vegetarian food at least a little. Though he was missing meat. Sighing as they ate Shadow looked to the trees. "I can barely believe we have to leave tomorrow."

"I know, right?" It wasn't like Sonic had much to do anymore. He didn't have a job to keep him busy. And he'd just promised Shadow that he wouldn't try to run so much...maybe he shouldn't have said that. "I'm gonna miss you being at work all day."

Nodding Shadow couldn't help a small grin before scooting close to his boyfriend. "We could always make tonight count." Pecking Sonic on the cheek he purred a bit pleased.

"Mmn..." Sonic's ears lowered again. He still felt horrible for what he did to his mate before. "I'd love to Shads... But you have control..." He didn't trust himself with that anymore.

"Don't I usually?" Shadow teased pulling Sonic into a real kiss. Purring he could tell Sonic was still feeling bad but he had gotten over it. Would have been hard not to with how sweet Sonic was and respectful. He also couldn't help but partly blame himself. Still he didn't think that should stop them for enjoying each other.

Blue ears lowered down submissively and Sonic moaned into the kiss. He loved this, ever second of it. "Heh...Shads..." he said when they pulled away, licking the dark hedgehog's neck.

Shivering at that Shadow gave Sonic a pleased look before licking his ear. "Mmmm. Sonic." Pulling the blue hedgehog closer he purred happily. "You just are going to make me hope for night fall, aren't you?"

Oooh, the ears. Sonic squirmed a little bit but started to purr also. "Ah...Wh-why wait?"

Chuckling Shadow pulled away. "Because at night it's cold and that will warm us up. Not to mention I just like the atmosphere better."

"Nnh...you bastard..." Sonic wanted attention now. Shadow was already getting him worked up and craving his touch.

Again he was laughing. When Sonic was upset or pouting he was very cute. Still, that need would make the night much more passionate. "Let's go for a walk when we are done for lunch." Shadow smiled as he continued to eat.

"Bft..." Sonic huffed, a bit sore at Shadow for denying him right now but there wasn't much he could do. "Yeah yeah..."

Of course it didn't damper the rest of their day. Both of them went for a walk and talked about small things. As the sun was going down they returned to the tent. As they got in Shadow grabbed the blue hedgehog and pulled him close. "I hope you still want to make the most of this night." Purring he started to kiss around Sonic's ears, nipping at the tip.

Sonic cursed Shadow for knowing his weakness. He couldn't resist when Shadow played with his ears like that. But he had to try. "Hmph... You denied me before, jerk..."

"Yes, because I like the mood of night more. And it will keep us warmer tonight." The dark hedgehog purred a bit as a hand went down and started messing with Sonic's tail. Breathing on his ear a bit he grinned. "Don't you want me in you?"

Oh god, he loved it when Shadow got like this. Voice all husky, whispering in his ear, saying things like that... Sonic swallowed, feeling excited again. "Y-you're... mngh... horrible..." he said with a soft moan as Shadow continued to mess with his tail.

Licking up his ear Shadow purred happily as they fell don't onto the sleeping bag. Grinning down at Sonic he started to remove his pants. "I feel like showing you something." Eyes sparkling a bit he went down the blue body before licking up between his legs.

"Ah-!" Sonic arched his back, shivering at the sensation. "O-oh? Showin' me what?"

Looking up a bit Shadow purred. "I'm showing you now." Licking again he found his hidden slit and started to lick at it, pressing ever so slightly on it to add some pleasant pleasure. Stop licking he sealed his lips on it and sucked a bit.

Sonic's quills stood up now and he leaned his head back. "Sh-Shadow!" He cried out, now full blown trembling. Shadow was basically making out with the hidden slit between his legs where everything was stored...

It didn't take long for Shadow's tongue to find what it was looking for, licking around the tip of his (for now) flaccid cock. "Oh g-g-g...Shadoooow...!"

Purring Shadow had to admit he liked the idea of being Sonic's god... at least in the moment. Licking the tip he could feel inch, by inch coming into his mouth. Greeting each one with his tongue and mouth, sucking and licking away. Didn't take too long for all of Sonic impressive length to be completely out and inside Shadow's mouth, teasing his throat a bit. Holding his head there as long as he could he finally had to pull away to breathe, smiling up at Sonic.

And Sonic let out the breath he was holding as well, panting and blushing like mad. "Wh-where'd you... come up with s-something like that...?"

Spreading Sonic's legs so he could nuzzle his crotch against his lover's. "I've been around... with a few perverts." He purred a bit rubbing his nose on the blue hedgehog's. "If nothing else it taught me how to be a better lover. I can do all kind of things to you." Rolling his hips a bit he moved to start kissing on Sonic's neck, giving him a few love bites.

"O-oh, Shadow..." Blue moaned, rolling his hips right back and giving Shadow more room to mark his neck. "I want to know... what kinds things you can do... to me..."

Shivering just a bit more Shadow had to love Sonic talking like that. Made him want to tie him up again, maybe use some toys on him just to make him squirm. Hands going down he started to take off his pants, tossing his shirt as well once his pants were gone. Hands going up Sonic's chest he pinched the nipples a bit. Pressing his body against the beautiful blue hedgehog. "I want to do all kinds of things to you." He almost echoed in a moan as he dipped his head down to start to nip at his ears again.

"Nnh..." For some reason whenever Shadow talked to him like this, Sonic just wanted to roll over and let him do whatever he wanted... Maybe it was the thrill of finally having Shadow all to himself. "L-like what?"

Again he was breathing on Sonic's ear, pure delight in every body movement he made. "Like making you lay on your back, covering you in oil and just slipping inside you." He purred before his hip rolls became a bit harder, "Or lighting a bunch of candles around us, dripping some wax on your chest."

The words just made Sonic purr. Both of those sounded interesting. And he was willing to try almost anything with Shadow at this point. "O-ooh... b-but in the meantime... you can get inside me now, can'tcha?"

Grinning at that he reached for the lube that he brought with them. "Yes I can." Pausing as he put some of the slick cream on his finger he moved so he could slip it inside the blue hedgehog. "And will."

"J-jerk!" Sonic cried out when Shadow shoved that in without warning. "Th-that's.. ahh... not what I wanted...!"

Purring he licked up his ears again. "Now, now Sonic. It would hurt to much with how long it has been for you. Need to at least get you wet."

But Sonic was impatient and Shadow knew this for a fact. He whined and squirmed as Shadow messed with him. And Blue was certain that Shadow was enjoying every second of it. "C-come on..."

Looking to his blue lover he shook his head. "Not yet." Wiggling his finger around he had to lick his lips knowing that this did really drive Sonic nuts. Something that Shadow loved to do was tease his lovers to no end.

"Oooh..." But just having something in his tight hole was driving Sonic insane. And Sonic wouldn't deny that if Shadow just pushed in right now then it would hurt. A part of him didn't want that, another part of him thought he deserved it, and a third part of him just didn't care and just wanted Shadow fully inside him.

Rubbing a second finger wiggling inside of him the dark hedgehog had to say that he wouldn't have to use three with how relaxed Sonic was. That was good and bad. Good because Sonic wouldn't have to wait, bad because he couldn't get him to squirm more. Licking his ears more and nipping it he just wanted to see how long it would take for Sonic to just go over edge.

But Sonic didn't want to take this just lying down. He looked over at his mate and saw Shadow's cock completely out in the open, taunting him. With a groan he leaned over and started to lick at it, still feeling those fingers pump inside him. "Mmn..."

Groaning at Sonic pushing him a bit he was shocked at him moving to lick at him. Blushing Shadow had to pull his fingers out and tried to move so Sonic wouldn't be able to get him but that just got him to fall down a bit giving Sonic plenty of opportunity to get on top of him and lick at him getting a moan. "Ah... wh-what happened to me being in c-control?"

"You are..." Sonic purred, licking up Shadow's cock a little bit more. "But I just... you're taking too long~"

Again Shadow had to groan as he laid back. "If you feel that way I don't know why you don't just ride me." He mumbled a bit while just laying back.

Oh now there was an idea. "That's be me being in control though," Sonic said with a grin. "Think you can handle that, Shadsy?"

Blinking at that Shadow gave him a look. "Question is, can you when you are like this?"

Sonic huffed. "'Course I can! What makes you think I can't?"

"You aren't really... dominate." Shadow pointed out bluntly. He knew very much that Sonic was just not one to take charge.

"So then why'd ya let me take charge, huh? You must think I can... and ya want it."

Rolling his eyes a bit to that Shadow gave him a look. "I doubt you can. But if you want to try the go ahead and try."

He was about to but the look on Shadow's face made him stop. Blue ears lowered. Shadow obviously didn't want this. Had he totally killed the mood? "I... erm... never mind..."

As Sonic started to back down Shadow moved and force Sonic on his back. "See, not very dominate." Licking up Sonic's neck he didn't bother giving him more reason to try and jump him again by just pushing inside that tight little hole.

"Nngh!" That was what he wanted, finally. Shadow was such a tease and Sonic both loved and hated it at the same time. "H-hey... couldn't wait any longer?"

Purring Shadow looked into those beautiful green eyes. "L-like you could." Lifting Sonic's legs a bit he slowly started to rock his hips. They would be leaving here in the morning so they needed to enjoy the freedom they were getting here. Especially being they were cut off from it before. Leaning down Shadow pulled the blue hedgehog into a kiss, not losing his pace as he moved inside the other. He really loved this.

"Mm..." As did Sonic as the two of them began to completely bask in the moment. It was just the two of them in the middle of nowhere. Nothing else mattered. "I love you, Shadow..." Sonic mumbled in a daze yet was the most serious Shadow had ever heard him. "So much..."

Blushing at the words that Sonic said, and that look that he always seemed to give him Shadow had to smile. "I love you too... Sonic." Pulling him close he started to move a little faster just trying to put more passion into what he was doing. Like he was trying to make Sonic really believe him when he said those words to him.

Sonic didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. "Ahh...glad to h-hear it..." With that he started kissing Shadow's collarbone, trying to prove how much he loved him as well. They both wanted to prove how much they cared.

Even with that ugly business when they first got here Shadow felt rather close to the blue hedgehog. Part of him was still trying to figure out how he did end up falling for him so easily. But he supposed that it was just one of those things. He moaned out in the bliss of the moment as he could feel them moving in sync till they couldn't take anymore and reached the climax they needed.

Laying there, looking up to the top of the tent Shadow couldn't help but feel wonderful. Sonic was curled up nuzzling his chest fluff making him purr. He didn't want to leave here now. He felt like this was where he belonged. "We are going to have to go camping more often now."

"Mm-hm..." It was obvious Sonic didn't really hear much of what Shadow said. Too busy just taking in Shadow's scent. He was about ready to doze off as well. "You were great..."

Purring to that Shadow nuzzled him. "Mmm. You were good too." Kissing Sonic on the forehead he closed his eyes. "You'll be driving us home tomorrow." He mumbled a bit letting himself start to doze off.

"Huh...?" For a second Sonic was confused but then realized Shadow was probably still hurting. He could do that. "Oh. Right. Let's not talk about tomorrow, okay?"

Nodding a bit Shadow looked down at Sonic trying to stay a wake and in the moment. "Alright. I'm glad we came out here though." Pecking him on the time of the head he closed his eyes again. Falling a sleep to that he wasn't really looking forward to leaving tomorrow though part of him was happy that Sonic wasn't working anymore. At least till all of this was over it would be nice to have Sonic at home.

Morning came and Shadow woke up first. He could see the sun raise through the tent. Yawning he stretched a bit before looking down to Sonic he pecked him on the forehead before moving out from the blue hedgehog's grasp so he could start breakfast. Hopefully he could get it finished before Sonic woke up and they could have breakfast together. Eggs, some bacon for Sonic.

As soon as Shadow moved, however, Sonic's peaceful face contorted. He lost his warmth and his pillow in one fell swoop. Understandably he was upset. "Mngh..." Eyes twitching, they opened a second later. "Shadow?"

Ears twitching when he heard Sonic he moved back to the tent looking inside. "Good morning." He purred looking him over. "I'm making breakfast. Stay in bed and I'll bring it to you." Moving out again he continued cooking for them. After breakfast they would have to leave so he wanted to let Sonic relax till then.

"You don't have to do that!" He called after Shadow as the other left the tent again. But he didn't hear Shadow stop. Sigh. The guy was too good to him. "Well... in the meantime I guess I'll start packing some things."

It didn't take very long for breakfast to be finished. Going back in the tent he saw that Sonic had started packing and he smiled. "Let's eat before you finish that." Sitting down the dark hedgehog sighed. He was still feeling a bit sore but nothing too bad. Still he looked forward to just sitting in the car.

"Yeah..." Sighing, Sonic sat down next to his mate and happily ate his food. "It sucks you couldn't get more time off work. I wish we coulda spent like a week here or somethin', y'know?"

Smiling the dark hedgehog looked to him. "I think we should do that. When you are healed of this and Streaks moves to New York then we should do this again... or go somewhere else." He didn't know where they would go per-say but it would be nice to go on a long romantic vacation. Never had been on one himself but it would be nice.

"Oh totally!" And maybe beforehand if Sonic got impatient enough. "Although first... I should probably start looking for another job, huh?"

"Well when this is over and you're better... I still think it would be better if you don't work right now." Giving Sonic a look it was clear that Shadow would be stubborn on this matter. He wanted Sonic to relax and let him fix what is wrong. Then he could work again. Maybe he could even get him back into school or moving to do something he loved with his life.

"I'll need something to do though!" At the moment school was the last thing on Sonic's mind. Being he still didn't know what to do with himself. In fact he hadn't thought much on school for a while. Not since he and Shadow got together. Strange. "Maybe I could do like a home job. I'm pretty good with a computer."

For a moment Shadow was quiet before sighing. "If you could find something that you could do at home then fine. If not I don't want you working. At least not now... plus you could always clean the house." Grinning Shadow knew he said this before but he did like teasing.

"I already said no way!" Don't even get him started on that. It sounded even worse than getting a job! And what was there to clean anyway? Shadow pretty much kept the whole place clean. He was a neat freak.

Chuckling to that Shadow had to lean on Sonic purring. "Aw. Why not? You would make a cute maid." He teased liking seeing Sonic get worked up over nothing.

But clearly Sonic wasn't amused. "I ain't your maid," he said with a huff, looking away. "'Sides, I don't have the chest to support something like that!"

Blinking Shadow seemed confused by that remark. "What are you talking about?"

"A maid's outfit! Duh!" Sonic just grinned over at his boyfriend. "Shadow, you got a dirty mind."

Blinking more the dark hedgehog gave him a look. "I just wanted to see you clean my house. Not play dress up." He pointed out before getting a bit close. "If I wanted to see you in something dirty I rather not see you in anything."

"See? What'd I tell ya? Dirty mind" That grin stayed on Sonic's face and they were so close that their noses were touching.

"Are you complaining Hedgehog?" Shadow teased a bit before eating the air between them and pulling his blue lover into the kiss. Moaning softly to it he was just enjoying this time alone.

Unfortunately they had to leave pretty soon so Sonic hesitantly pulled away. Rubbing Shadow's arm lovingly. "How are you feeling today? Any better..?"

Smiling a bit Shadow nodded but got up to pack. "You will still have to drive. I might lie in the back. Sitting for a while is still... bothering me."

"That's fine." Right now it was probably better to cater to Shadow like this. Sonic still felt awful for what he did and was surprised Shadow even wanted to come near him after that. Yet he was certainly grateful...

Going over, he kissed Shadow on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

Looking over to him Shadow rose an eyebrow. "You do know you don't have to keep saying that you are sorry. I know that you are sorry." Really he understood that Sonic was sorry but hearing it all the time would become annoying. Finishing his packing up he moved to roll up the sleeping bag.

Eventually they got everything else together and packed and Sonic quickly put down the seats so Shadow would have some more room back there. "Comfy?"

Laying down Shadow nodded to that. "Yes. Though I rather be in bed." He sighed though he was happy for a pillow. It would be a few hours but they would be home soon enough. Then he could lay in bed. For now this would do.

It was late at night when they got back home and for some reason it made Shadow feel very tired. They stopped to sit down at a place to eat that was... alright at best. Walking into their apartment Shadow had to sigh. "Is it alright that I am not looking forward to work tomorrow?"

"I'm not looking forward to you going to work tomorrow." Sonic leaned over and clasped Shadow's hand. "Streaks and I will take care of the house."

Purring a bit to that Shadow leaned on Sonic as they went to their bedroom. "Thank you. You two should spend more time together. Family is important and you never know, you might just be part of mine one day."

"Eh?" Sonic blushed a little, scratching his cheek nervously. "Y-you think so...?" Because that would be an even bigger dream come true. "I think...he wants to spend more time with Knuckles than with me."

"Well too bad I'm not dating Knuckles." Shadow pointed out as he put his duffel bag down. "Just spend some time with him will be good. I should spend more time around your family as well." Sitting down on the bed Shadow sighed before laying down.

Sonic still wasn't sure if that was a great idea. He was still wary of his brother, even though he wished he wasn't. Truly. His mother at least seemed to like him. "I can't stop ya if you want to," he replied while lying down next to Shadow and cuddling him.

Putting an arm around him Shadow looked down to him. "True. I suppose I'll have to work on getting to know your family better then." Pecking him on the forehead he had to close his eyes. "Still, Streaks likes you so please take some time with him. Play some video games with him and clean a little."

"Sure but he'll probably mop the floor with me." He wasn't going to watch any of those ghost shows with him if the younger hedgehog would ask.

Chuckling a bit to that Shadow started to move to get under the covers. "More likely but it would be nice to see you two get along." Getting under he had to sigh. "Good night Sonic."


	16. Chapter 16: Getting to Know the Family

**Chapter 16**

 **Getting to Know the Family**

The next day Sonic and Streaks were able to spend some time together. They cleaned a little then played some video games. The young hedgehog always was going on about a convention that he wanted to go to and was trying to finish his dovahkin cosplay so that he could dress up and have some really fun. It was nice to spend some time with Sonic in Streaks mind with how close his brother had gotten to him and he just found him to be fun. Though he choice not to talk about the paranormal learning that Sonic was a believer and didn't want to push him.

Lunch break, it was nice to get out and get some fresh air. Walking down the street Shadow had to grumble at how frustrating his work was right now. If only this was an easy fix. But it wasn't. Sonic's case was just complicated and he couldn't help but feel that things would only get worse if he didn't fix them. As he walked down the street to grab his lunch he spotted a cop car with a blue hedgehog sitting in it. Blinking he had to smile, thinking about how funny coincidence was. Walking over he gently tapped on the window. "Hello Zonic."

The gentle tap made Zonic's ears perk up all the way and he looked out, startled. But when he saw who it was he relaxed. Sighing, the blue hedgehog opened the door. "Shadow, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was heading to lunch. When I saw you I thought I should say hello." Shadow stated as he stepped aside to let Zonic get on the sidewalk. "I trust you are keeping well." He wanted to get to know the twin of his boyfriend a little more. Though it was still hard for him to be standing or really sitting for long periods of times so he was clearly not comfortable right now. Still he was putting on a brave face.

Of course Zonic noticed. He was trained to notice subtle changes in people and Shadow was clearly distressed with something. "Yes, I'm alright...but you don't seem to be."

Blinking a bit Shadow just shrugged it off like it was nothing for all purposes it was. At least to him it was now. "It's nothing. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Clearly Zonic didn't believe him but there wasn't much he could do. If Shadow didn't want to talk about it then so be it. He was interrogating. Zonic had to remember that. "Where were you going?"

"I was just heading for a vegan cafe down the road... you wouldn't mind that would you?" He knew that both the Hedgehog brothers liked their meat, but he didn't know if Zonic liked eating vegetarian food or not. Sonic seemed to not like eating a lot of greens.

Zonic paused for a moment before nodding. "I've never been to one but alright." He'd almost forgotten that Shadow was a vegetarian.

It was good to see that Zonic was a bit more open minded with it. Though something told Shadow his boyfriend wasn't. Walking in it was a quiet little cafe. Order at the counter then grab a table. Shadow started to look the menu over a bit before deciding on a salad. Zonic decided to try a vegie-burger and Shadow paid for him before sitting down to wait for their food. "How has your work been?" Shadow asked trying to get some small talk in. He really only talked to Zonic a few times and knowing about the fight between him and Sonic he wasn't to sure what he should say around the other. Still he wanted to be friendly.

And Zonic was still feeling rather horrible for all the trouble this caused both Shadow and Scourge. Sonic was already getting along with Scourge...he should make an effort too. And hopefully patch things up with his brother once and for all. "Normal. Luckily nothing too crazy has happened yet today." Oh that was a great start...

Ears going up to that Shadow couldn't help but be curious. "Crazy?.. do things usually go crazy when you are working?"

"We deal with criminals. Of course things go nuts now and again. I'll admit it makes the job more exciting but some things people do just blow my mind." Zonic smiled a little. "You know what I mean?"

"I wish I could say I do but I'm sure that I just have a vague idea to what you really go through on the job." Smiling back though Shadow was enjoying talking to Zonic. He didn't talk to a lot of police officers truth be told. "Though I go over criminal minds all the time so I suppose I would have a better understanding then most.

"Right, that's kind of what I meant." Zonic nervously looked away for a second. Suddenly he could see what Sonic meant when he said Shadow had this certain air about him. Everything about him just screamed powerful. And he wasn't even sure why.

"I see. I should have known that's what you meant though. Still I doubt that the people you deal with are as dangerous as the ones that I do. Still, I don't really talk to the people I study though. Almost never see them just their files." It was then their food came out and Shadow nodded to the waiter before starting to eat.

They ate in silence for a while, both of them finding it rather awkward. But neither of them knew each other that well, nor were they huge talkers to begin with. "This is...actually pretty good," Zonic remarked, not realizing how good some vegan food could be.

Nodding to the comment Shadow was glad to find people that wouldn't turn their nose at the food that he ate. "Yes. I come here often enough when I'm on break. The market down the road is also rather a nice place to shop."

"Is it? I've never actually been there either." Zonic looked out the window for the moment before making a mental note to check it out.

"Yes. It is small mind you but the quality is good." Finishing his salad Shadow had to sigh. He really did not feel like going back to work. Today was one of those days that he just didn't want to sit at his desk. But talking to Zonic about the market made him want to go to that market after work and pick up a few things. "Do you cook?"

"Sure I do." Especially since Scourge couldn't cook to save his life, Zonic almost had to know how to cook. "Do you?"

"Often. My little brother can't cook and I've always enjoyed begin able to make my own meals." Shadow also just enjoyed cooking for others. It was like an art to him. At times he did like to show off his skills.

"Mm..." Zonic was sure that his twin appreciated that. "...Are you sure you're okay?" With the way Shadow kept shuffling Zonic was starting to think that he was injured somehow.

Ears going up a bit to that Shadow looked to him. "Yes, I'm fine." He said not really wanting to bother Zonic with it. Rather it was too embarrassing to talk about his bruised backside. He was sure that Sonic wouldn't want him talking about it either.

Sigh. Well he tried. "...How have things been going with Sonic? I haven't spoken with him for a few days. I'm told he was fired though..."

Nodding to that Shadow looked to Zonic. "Yes, he got fired. Though I'm sure if he wasn't he was going to quit. He's doing alright, especially after camping."

"...Oh? You guys went camping?" He didn't know that. He felt so out of the loop... "Where did you guys go?"

"There is a camp sight my father use to take my family when I was younger. Sonic seemed to want to get away so I brought him there for a few days. I'm sure it helped him getting away and some fresh air." Other then their first night it was a good time. "How is Scourge?"

"Oh, Scourge is fine... He's looking for a new job himself." Zonic was only assuming Sonic was looking for another job.

"Did he quit his too?" For some reason that wouldn't have surprised Shadow. Scourge didn't seem to be the happiest of people and Sonic had mentioned to him that the green hedgehog didn't like his job at all.

"No not yet. Surprisingly," Zonic replied with a small grin. "He's trying to find another one first before, and I quote, "getting the fuck out of there"." His boyfriend did have a way with words. Although Zonic couldn't help but smile at how responsible that actually was. Scourge wanted to be able to pay the rent, just for Zonic.

Seeing the smile on his face Shadow couldn't help but smile as well. "With his record the fact he's thinking that through you must be proud. He's learning how to work in the real world." Finishing his food Shadow had to sigh. He hoped Sonic would hold off on finding a job still just because of his condition.

"Has Sonic started looking for another job?" There was something Zonic really wanted to ask Shadow, something that had been bothering him a long time. He hoped he could subtly lead into it.

"No. I think he needs a break anyways from work. I want to see if I could get him looking into furthering his education but I'm not sure how to bring that up with him at the time being."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

 **Well guys, that is the end of the story. Sorry that this was as far as Kirby and I got but by this time the comic's drama was going down and while we tried to keep the fire alive we just didn't feel up to working on this anymore. I've thought about finishing it but it wouldn't be right without Kirby. With how you have all enjoyed it I really wish we were able to finish it. Really, you guys have showed this little story of ours such love I am so touched! I will post a summery of where the story was going so none of you are left hanging on where it was to go. Thank you all so much for the support!**


	17. Summery Where We were Going

After getting to know the family Shadow is excepted as a member. Knuckles throws a Halloween party and during that time Zonic starts to question Sonic what is going on as he knows something is strange. With all the pushing Sonic ends up transforming while it is not a turning night. Panicked him and Shadow try to explain that something odd has happened to him but they can't say everything about it. With everything out Shadow ends up having to take Sonic away to a study facility out in the middle of nowhere. During this time Shadow's ex is pushing to have Sonic taken in. While studying the effects on Sonic's body Shadow finds out that his cells are slowly deteriorating. Grief stricken for a while Shadow tries not to tell Sonic about it in fear of what it might do to his love, trying to fix it before so not to panic him. Eventually Sonic finds out on his own. While this is happening they find out that Eggman escaped his prison and is planning who knows what. It is also found out that Eggman is behind the disappearance of Knuckles' father and the death of Shadow's parents and sister.

In rage Sonic ends up running off to get answers. In a panic Shadow starts trying to find him before something goes wrong. His ex also starts trying to find Sonic to bring him in finding that he is a danger. That is when the city is fluid by Eggman as a beast of Chaos is unleashed. Sonic being close by ends up understanding his dreams as a ghost in the Chaos Emeralds trying to warn him. Taking the Emeralds he ends up going super like he did before turning into a werehog. Defeating the Chaos beast Sonic ends up slipping into a coma.

A year later Sonic wakes up with Shadow by his side, waiting for his Sonic to return to him. While Sonic was out his father came out of his coma. Scourge ended up getting tricked by a past ex and ended up having twins that him and Zonic decided to raise together. Amy ended up getting with Streaks. Knuckles and Julie-Su are both parents as well and run a museum of the strange. Tails is almost done with high school and has a girlfriend. Shadow agrees to marry Sonic and they live happily ever after. A happy ending to be sure. Was going to be about 20 chapters.


End file.
